<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Artist of Sapporo (TWICE SaHyo AU) by once_jacobuuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853193">The Artist of Sapporo (TWICE SaHyo AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_jacobuuu/pseuds/once_jacobuuu'>once_jacobuuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Detectives, Drama, F/F, Fluff, If you like K-drama, If you like SaHyo, If you love TWICE, Mystery, THEN THIS IS FOR YOU, Thriller, if you like JeongMi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_jacobuuu/pseuds/once_jacobuuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Each chapter has its own cover but does not necessarily relate to the chapter itself)</p><p>Prodigy artist Park Jihyo just moved to Sapporo, Japan for a commission. A perfectionist with exceptional skills and confidence beyond comparison, Jihyo is known for her works to be perfect and excellent that no one ever dared to criticize her work.</p><p>Until she met Minatozaki Sana who described her works as the worst.</p><p>Under the beauty of Sapporo, Jihyo discovers not only the other side of art but also the hidden truth about her life where she is wanted dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Park Jihyo just moved to Hokkaido, Japan. She was commissioned to make an art exhibit in Sapporo, Hokkaido’s capital, just months after graduating from the College of Fine Arts in the most prestigious university in Korea. Known to be the best among all graduates, she was chosen by their dean to do the job as it is said to be a huge project. This opportunity was given to her as a chance to be finally recognized by a great number of audiences around the world and also a chance to be awarded with this year’s "Fine Arts Prodigy of the 21st Century".</p><p>Jihyo, known for being a perfectionist with exceptional skills and confidence beyond comparison, affirmed to her superiors that she can finish preparing the exhibit in just a month.</p><p>She always wants her works faultless and absolute. Every detail in each piece in the exhibit was carefully studied and inspected for flaws and blemishes; yet none can be seen. As expected from her brilliance, everything was indeed perfect. The people she had been working with for the past month congratulated her for the upcoming success of her work as they know for sure that it will have a great number audience since it was made by Park Jihyo herself, a prodigy indeed.</p><p>Just a little more and her project is completed.</p><p>On the day for the final inspection, someone came to the exhibit. The person slowly studied each piece laid out and displayed as she looked at each with close perception.</p><p>The person sighed.</p><p>“This is just the worst.”</p><p>Jihyo heard the person behind her and felt the disappointment in its tone. Right there, shocked and disoriented, Jihyo had never felt so insulted her entire life as she was used to everyone praising her skills and talent ever since she was a child. She was a prodigy after all.</p><p>Jihyo turned around to face the person but she was gone.</p><p>Infuriated and instantly disgruntled with all her work, Jihyo ripped the papers for the inspection and decided to start all over, dropping her chance to be entitled as the fine arts prodigy and breaking her opportunities to further her career.</p><p>“Ms. Park! What are you doing?”, one of the staff yelled when he saw what Jihyo did.</p><p>But Jihyo didn’t say anything. She just walked past the people standing still and looking at her. They felt the unpleasant mood hovering all over her, so they chose not to say anything else.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Park! What is the meaning of this?!”, the head of production yelled as he slammed the ripped inspection papers on his desk. Jihyo just stood silently in front of him.</p><p>“You had a month! Do you know how much we have invested for this exhibit? Each of the staff alone costs 120,000 yen! Aren’t you supposed to be the best in your school? You hold its name, yet you had the impudence to bring shame upon it! Explain yourself while I still have the patience to listen to such an absurd excuse.” The head slumped back to his chair, breathless, his cheeks and forehead tainted red with infuriation as he waited for Jihyo’s response.</p><p>“It was simply not enough.”, Jihyo plainly stated.</p><p>The head chuckled with disbelief like he was about to lose his wits.</p><p>“Not enough? Not enough?! That is your excuse?! This is intolerable! You just let your best chance slip away. A lot was spent for this project just to be thrown away because it was not enough?! Do you even know how much my company would lose if this project gets trashed?!”, he said as he turned his back on Jihyo. “This is such a waste. Discontinue this project. I’ll tell the the staff myself how incompeten-“</p><p>“I’ll start over.”, Jihyo said firmly.</p><p>“Wha-“, he slowly faced Jihyo.</p><p>“First of all, this is not your company. You’re just a head, not the founder, not the CEO. Second, I don’t care if I am the one to provide for the expenses. If you care so much about your money, then keep it to yourself. After all, to me, 120,000 yen is just another speck of dust on the floor ready to be swept out to the bin.” Jihyo, her chin raised high, looked down on the head with a stern look. “If you really are letting me go, it is unfortunately a terrible loss for you as well.” Jihyo turned to leave. The head realized it as well and made a debating look with himself.</p><p>Jihyo was right. No doubt she can pay for everything all the way since she is more than wealthy. Not only her family is wealthy but Jihyo alone can buy the exhibit to herself as well. Another thing she is right about is that this project benefits the production company on a wide range. Money, on top of it all.</p><p>“Wait.”, he sighed as he faced the utterance of defeat.</p><p>“I will call a meeting with the directing team for reconsideration the day after tomorrow. And this meeting includes you, of course.”, the head paused. “However, you already lost your candidacy for the award as you have failed to comply with the terms. I will send you an e-mail regarding what time and where the meeting will be held.”</p><p>Jihyo smirked at the head. “Now that is the right choice to make.”, she said with a superior remark as she walked out of the head’s office, leaving the head filled with irritation.</p><p>“How did it go, Ms. Park?”, Myoui Mina, one of the directors, asked Jihyo with her hopes up.</p><p>“I think you heard enough since the head was practically shouting every word.”, Jihyo joked as she chuckled.</p><p>“With him being all grumpy, I think everything went well. But how about the award?”</p><p>“It’s just another award for display, Ms. Myoui. It’s not a big deal.”, Jihyo laughed.</p><p>Mina laughed along. Then she gave Jihyo a concerned look. “By the way, the rest of the team were complaining about this whole thing. They were really upset since everything was ready. What made you do it?”</p><p>“Like I said. I was not satisfied with what I’ve done.”, Jihyo sighed.</p><p>“I think that won’t be a good enough reason, Ms. Park. You still have to talk to everyone about it.”</p><p>“I know. It will be very difficult, though.”</p><p>Jihyo walked back to the exhibit to tell her team about what happened. She told them that there will be a meeting about the reconsideration. Although, it wasn’t sure yet, Jihyo assured them that it will be approved. Because who would even refuse Park Jihyo?</p><p>But despite all the explanation she gave, the staff were still discouraged by the fact that they had worked their hours and efforts on to the project for a month.</p><p>Hours had passed and Jihyo felt the drought in her soul.</p><p>As she expected, Jihyo arrived at her apartment late at night, almost eleven. She collapsed on her bed as she was extremely exhausted after a lot of continuous complaints from her team. The whole preparation was truly a hell of a job, only to be trampled by someone who doesn’t even know how hard it was to make it. She even lost the award.</p><p>It was as if Jihyo’s time and effort at the art school was completely wasted and thrown away. Completely useless.</p><p>
  <em>How could that person just ramp whatever she wants like a nuisance who can’t even see how great my work is!</em>
</p><p>Jihyo furrowed her brows as she thought and rant about how insulted she really is.</p><p>She spent her days and most of her nights in school to be the perfect artist she is now. She learned and mastered the precision of each curve and detail to be carved on clay to make a magnificent sculpture. She learned and mastered the accurate stroke and brush to be laid upon the canvas to bring out the perfect hue of the picture. She learned and mastered everything to the very last detail of each concept.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I even so affected by someone who doesn’t even know a single thing about what I do? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As if it’s actually a big deal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What’s an award worth anyway?</em>
</p><p>Jihyo never made awards nor money a big part of her life as an artist. For her, it is the satisfaction and awe from her audience that influence her works to be brought out to their best. She always craved for the feeling of people being amazed, mesmerized by her works as if it were something worth of idolatry.</p><p> </p><p>The next day at the exhibit, Jihyo was clearing out the whole site, simply tossing every single piece inside box after box like how it was indirectly pointed out to her - <em>trash</em>. Although she was tensed, she still managed her team very well with a strict composure. But behind this façade, she was still annoyed and irritated.</p><p>“Ms. Park. Is this really how you want it?”, Mina asked again as she placed a box down together with a pile.</p><p>“For the hundredth time, yes. You can look at it as redecorating or making things a lot better. I have more exciting ideas how this should turn out.” A perfect excuse for her dissatisfaction and irritation.</p><p>“Do you think the head will approve of this?”</p><p>“The head?”, Jihyo scoffed at the idea of how that man is only attached to money and his selfish well-being. “He’s not the problem. Besides, we’ll talk about it tomorrow. I’m sure it will be approved.”, Jihyo said with abrupt confidence.</p><p>“Oh, always so assured as expected from you. Then let’s work hard to make it the best.” Mina said cheerfully.</p><p>“Thank you, Ms. Myoui.”, Jihyo smiled at her.</p><p>All day, they worked just to clear out hundreds of Park Jihyo’s works. She chuckled at the thought how true the saying that one can be created with difficulty yet can be destroyed easily. A month’s work to a day’s junk.</p><p>She saw how each member of her team was unhappy and disappointed with what happened. Who would be even have the lightest mood with something you worked so hard for gets wiped out in an instant? But despite this, they were all aware that Park Jihyo was the one who was mostly affected by this. All of it were her art works after all.</p><p> </p><p>Half-past ten in the evening, Jihyo was the last person at the exhibit, making sure everything was clean and cleared out. Near the exit lies the piles of boxes that contain her pieces and artworks. She looked at it from its peak to its bottom with downcast eyes. For a second, the known-to-be confident Park Jihyo felt pity for herself as she thought how her efforts were tossed inside boxes, invisible from her desired audience.</p><p>“What am I even doing?”, she chuckled to herself. She walked out of the exhibit and checked the time on her watch. A cold sensation slowly crept up to her as the cool breeze slowly swept around her. Then, a snowflake slowly settled down on her wrist. She looked up to see that it was already snowing. “Shoot, I need to head home.” <em>It’s getting cold.</em></p><p>As she was about to leave, a familiar voice behind her caught her attention.</p><p>“Hatsuyuki”, the stranger sighed.</p><p>
  <em>Hatsuyuki? First snow?</em>
</p><p>Jihyo recalled and recognized that it was the same voice that called her exhibit the worst; called her masterpieces the worst. It was that person who cost her opportunities and put her to wasted time and effort. What a ridicule. Jihyo suddenly felt the annoyance and infuriation climb up her throat once again.</p><p>She turned around, ready to bat on whoever that headache of a person is.</p><p>But Jihyo didn’t utter a word.</p><p>She saw the woman in front of her, unaware of Jihyo’s presence, silently sobbing while looking at the pulverized sky, letting the snow drop to her face as it melts along with her tears.</p><p>Jihyo felt awkward. She doesn’t know what to do. Should she approach the woman, or should she just go home and most likely let conscience eat her thoughts away as she struggles to fall asleep? <em>Dammit. </em>Jihyo would love to choose the latter without a second thought but the conscience part is just unbearable. However, the thought just wouldn’t let her run free.</p><p>
  <em>Why do I even feel sympathetic for this woman? After all, she was the one who caused me lots of troubles. Whatever, I’m heading home.</em>
</p><p>But then, Jihyo heard the woman’s silent sobs. She thought she cannot just be so unbothered when someone is <em>clearly </em>bothered by something.</p><p>“Hey.”, Jihyo called out to the lady. <em>I can’t believe I’m doing this. </em>“You shouldn’t be wandering around this late.”, Jihyo boldly blurted with little to no hint of concern at all.</p><p>The woman did not budge, only letting out more tears and sadder sobs as she looked at the snowy sky.</p><p>
  <em>Now you’ve done it.</em>
</p><p>Jihyo walked towards the woman, unsure of what to do. The woman, gradually regaining her senses, slowly turned her head to Jihyo. And steadily, their eyes met. Jihyo slowed down as she gazed at the woman’s eyes. She had never seen such tired eyes that pours out the saddest tears of all. It was as if she was staring at the epitome of sadness itself. Jihyo can tell that the brown of her eyes had become so dull, almost losing its color, for being repeatedly washed away with tears and unhappiness.</p><p>The woman turned her back against Jihyo as she wiped the tears away and started walking fast.</p><p>
  <em>What the-</em>
</p><p>“Hey!”, Jihyo ran behind the woman. She placed her hand on the woman’s left shoulder and slowly pulled it to face her. She was not crying anymore. It’s like nothing happened. She had a firm look on her face like she was a completely different person. But the dried tears were still visible as it glistened with the snow and city lights.</p><p><em>I really can’t believe I am doing this. </em>“Are you alright?”, Jihyo asked with a tone of slight concern even though this woman was the one who defamed her pride.</p><p>“Let me go.”, the lady said in a neutral tone as she swatted Jihyo’s hand away, only bringing the annoyance back to her nerves. <em>The boldness of this woman.</em></p><p>Then the lady started walking fast again, leaving Jihyo standing on the snowy pavement.</p><p>Jihyo, who had enough headache for the day, just let the woman go. Why is it her problem to deal with it, anyway?</p><p>“God, what’s wrong with her?”, Jihyo muttered under her breath as she also turned and started walking back to her apartment. “Tch. As if I care.”, she scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>The day for the meeting finally came. And Jihyo can’t wait for the approval as she was so sure about it. She wanted to show that person who insulted her work how dreadfully mistaken she was.</p><p>The meeting was set at noon, which is fifteen minutes from now, at the head’s office.</p><p>Jihyo walked as swiftly as possible, trying not to slip on the icy sidewalks outside the building. She was suddenly reminded of last night but quickly buried the thought with how she should present her plans for the exhibit’s revision.</p><p>As she entered and continued brisk walking, dozens of people eyed her. Some, mostly civilians, with the look of awe. While the rest, her staff, with the look of <strike>obvious</strike> concealed panic.</p><p>
  <em>“That’s Park Jihyo right there. She just graduated and right away, she landed a huge deal of a job. It pays big time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Starting big at a young age.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“As expected from the best in their school. Of course, she would be recognized right away. She’s the 21<sup>st</sup> Century’s Fine Arts Prodigy!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wasn’t that awarded to someone else? She discontinued the commission and lost the candidacy, so it was simply given away.”</em>
</p><p>Jihyo was used to gossips. So, she just pretended to not hear any of it.</p><p>
  <em>“That’s a shame. Why did she, though? That is such a big dent on her career, I assume. It’s probably just bad luck for a beginner.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tch. Beginner?</em>
</p><p>She is way far from a beginner as she is deemed much better than a professional. That overrated award, she thought, is just for a petty title. She does not need nor want it at all. She is not a prodigy for nothing. She has received countless awards from different countries and top-tier industries. She has been invited to several well-known conferences, galleries, and exhibits across Korea; some even in Europe. It would be very stupid for a person to try and dare mock her excellence in fine arts.</p><p>
  <em>“I heard she got accepted in that school just because her family paid a hundred million won for it.”</em>
</p><p>That was the last. Jihyo felt her temper burst inside and was about to brawl with the person who blurted such ridiculous accusation as she walked towards him.</p><p>“Ms. Park!”, Myoui Mina called and waved at her. <em>What a timing. </em></p><p>“Ms. Myoui.”, Jihyo smiled lightly with composure. She reached out for a handshake but instead, she was giggled at. With Mina’s calming presence, somehow, Jihyo felt relieved.</p><p>“I think you are too formal around your acquaintances, Ms. Park.”, Mina continued giggling.</p><p>“I don’t recall us being acquaintances, Ms. Myoui.”, Jihyo said with a hint of humor and smiled.</p><p>“Not to be rude but I think the staff will feel a lot better if you smile like that at times.”, Mina told her with assurance.</p><p>Jihyo felt like she hasn’t eased her nerves in ages as she felt the tension inside her soften at least a little bit. It is true that Jihyo is the most serious when it comes to work because of course, she needs to be focused to get her duties done perfectly. And because of her seriousness, majority of the people she works with often see her as a frightening person. Well in fact, she really is.</p><p>“With you not returning my handshake is already rude enough so no thank you, Ms. Myoui.”, Jihyo laughed and reached out again for a handshake. Mina cheerfully shook it and they laughed once again.</p><p>“You’re headed to the meeting, right? Let’s go together.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s seems like everyone was already there as they arrived in the head’s office. Soon after they seated themselves around the table, they started their discussion about the revision’s approval.</p><p>Jihyo was supposed to be eager about this meeting. She tried to focus but as soon as one of the directors spoke, her mind had lost its way to what happened last night.</p><p>Jihyo could not remove the image of the lady crying under the falling snow. The way the woman’s eyes looked so soaked in despair. The way her eyes looked at hers is if there was something. It seemed like it was calling out for something. The vision of the lady looking so sorrowful and lost played in her head in constant repetition, even Jihyo almost feeling sympathetic for her.</p><p>Jihyo was rattled, her head splitting. Again, she reminded herself that this is none of her concerns. She’s a stranger, after all. Why was she even acting this way?</p><p>“Ms. Park.”</p><p>She was pulled back to reality when Mina nudged her.</p><p>“Ms. Park. Are you okay with all of this?”, one of the directors asked.</p><p>Jihyo, whose thoughts were all over, pretended she understood it all and agreed.</p><p>“Yes, I am okay with it. Now shall we move on? I don’t have all day.”</p><p>All heads turned to her direction with a quizzical look. Even the eyes of the production head were wide open, covered in disbelief. Even Mina mouthed to her with worry, “<em>What are you doing?”</em></p><p>“It’s settled then. I thought it would be hard to negotiate with you, Ms. Park.”, the person stood up and collected her belongings. As she walked towards the door, she eyed Jihyo for a second and left.</p><p>The production head stumbled standing up and chased her outside as he called out to her loudly.</p><p>“Wait, Minatozaki-sama!”</p><p>“Ms. Park! What were you thinking? We just lost our chance for the revision!”, one of the directors yelled. One yell after the other and then another. It’s like they got in sync with all the yelling.</p><p>“Ms. Park. I think you should settle this. It is really going to be a big mess if you won’t.”, Mina said with her brows furrowed. “See me if you need anything.”</p><p>At once, all the directors head outside, leaving Jihyo slumped back with shock, worry, and panic.</p><p>
  <em>What are the odds? She was the woman from last night.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Minatozaki Sana is the owner of Creative Productions based in Hokkaido Region. Ten years after the founder, Minatozaki Sana’s father, passed away, she inherited the company when she turned eighteen as she was the only child. With well-known artists from different countries commissioned by the company, Minatozaki Sana has put up many successful exhibits and galleries across Hokkaido Region, also some in Tokyo in Kanto Region and her hometown Osaka in Kansai Region. In her five years as the owner of the best art company in the region, Minatozaki Sana has also made several exemplary contributions for the annual Sapporo Snow Festival, the most celebrated festival in Hokkaido. Ever since she took over the company, never had they failed in putting up exhibits and galleries, always showing off their best. Recently, however, the company commissioned a fresh graduate from Korea who is known to be a prodigy. And just earlier this day, the new project had been discontinued for undisclosed reasons…</em>
</p><p>Jihyo turned the television off as she would not even bother watching further through the news as it might just ruin her night even more. But she was relieved her name wasn’t mentioned.</p><p>How could she not know that her commissioner <em>is</em> the owner of the company? Well, for Park Jihyo, she doesn’t need to know who her commissioner is or who she is working for. Because she is confident and more than sure enough to know, even without any criticism or feedback, she will impress and satisfy them.</p><p>
  <em>But for godsake, this woman is just different. </em>
</p><p>Jihyo buried her face in her hands as she contemplates on what to do. Of course, it would be stupid if she wouldn’t do anything as it will be a huge complication just as what Mina said. This would not only affect the company but also her as well.</p><p>
  <em>I should settle this. Should I call her?</em>
</p><p>She looked outside the window and saw the city was covered with snow again as it was continuously falling since she arrived in her apartment. She was again reminded of Sana crying that night. How can she even talk to her without feeling awkward? Just thinking about that <em>dramatic scene</em> is just unspeakable.</p><p>
  <em>But I guess I don’t have a choice, do I?</em>
</p><p>She reached for her phone to ask Mina for Minatozaki Sana’s number.</p><p>
  <em>“Ms. Myoui, do you happen to have the company owner’s phone number?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good evening to you too, Ms. Park. Yes, I do have her number.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s 90-XXXX-XXXX.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s about time you call and settle this at once. What were you thinking anyway?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I had a bad night and I’d rather not speak any of it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anyways, thank you very much, Ms. Myoui. Good night.”</em>
</p><p>Jihyo stared at the number with hidden agony. She started punching the numbers on her phone and it’s as if every press on each number has its intensity and its weight grinding down on her consciousness. She thought of what she should say. Jihyo thought she should start with how she was bothered by their unexpected “meet-up” the night before the meeting. But doing that would probably make her sound like an imbecile, trying hard to provide an excuse for her over-saturated confidence. Then she thought of her very first encounter with Sana. Jihyo does deserve an explanation for Sana’s distaste on her work, which is an excruciatingly tremendous swallow of her pride. She has never asked for anyone’s opinion after all because she knows what everyone would love to see. An opinion is still a form of criticism and Jihyo is never enthusiastic about it.</p><p>Jihyo thought that Minatozaki Sana is probably angry at her at this point and probably forever since this would be very painful for the company’s well-being and reputation.</p><p>
  <em>How stupid am I, really?</em>
</p><p>As she was about to press dial, she breathes deeply and started taking in how she would be devastated for giving up her pride.</p><p>But instead, she locked her phone. “I can’t do this.”, she sighed, the agony hanging under her breath. Once again, she stared at her phone screen, seeing her reflection is sweating from panicking.</p><p>
  <em>Prodigy, huh? I’m being a coward right now.</em>
</p><p>For the first time, Park Jihyo felt her confidence drop down.</p><p>Then, her phone suddenly started buzzing and it made Jihyo jump on her seat almost falling on the floor as this is the most unexpected. <em>Minatozaki</em> <em>Sana </em>is actually the one calling her.</p><p><em>Oh God. What should I say?</em> Jihyo bit her finger as she panicked and started walking back and forth. She felt like the room was closing in on her as she felt the temperature rise.</p><p>Then, she answered the call.</p><p>
  <em>“Ms. Park?”</em>
</p><p>It’s like the weight of panic had crushed her. Jihyo felt her insides tremble and her stomach turn as she heard Sana’s voice speak out her name with a hint of stiffness.</p><p>
  <em>Yet resounded with softness.</em>
</p><p>“Yes?”, Jihyo instinctively said out of nowhere.</p><p>
  <em>“You sound like you have nothing to say at all, Ms. Park. I believe you still have a lot of explaining to do.”</em>
</p><p>But Jihyo was just silent.</p><p>Sana sighed, <em>“I am not upset about this, Ms. Park. I’m calling you right now to apologize for my abrupt behavior at the meeting earlier. I didn’t even give you a chance to explain why you made that choice.”</em></p><p>There was a pause for a second to let Jihyo respond but all that came out was another twist of her insides. It made Jihyo feel even more anxious and awkward.</p><p>It felt like the pause was agonizingly long.</p><p>She was about to say something to fill in the silence, but she was put off to another turn.</p><p>
  <em>“Can we meet tomorrow?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day,</p><p>Jihyo was barely paying attention to the production head as she sat across his desk while he was behind her. He kept on rambling about the incident yesterday like it was a life and death matter.</p><p><em>Probably to him, since he basically breathes on money to live, anyway</em>.</p><p>It wasn’t only her ears that were about to burst but her temper as well. This man was simply being dramatic.</p><p>“I asked, begged, pleaded, call it whatever you want! I had to sell myself to the devil and dip myself in hell just to have Minatozaki-sama reconsider this project. And yet there you were, giving it away carelessly. This isn’t only about you, Ms. Park.”</p><p>This is like a déjà vu for Jihyo. She snorted at the thought how she and the head had almost the same argument three days ago. <em>So ridiculous.</em></p><p>The head got annoyed how Jihyo just sat there and snorted at his <strike>pointless</strike> important matters. His face turned red and was about to spat something.</p><p>“I will be seeing Ms. Minatozaki today.”, Jihyo retorted as she stood up.</p><p>“What?”, the head sounded surprised. <em>So, Ms. Minatozaki hasn’t told him yet.</em></p><p>“Where?”, the head turned to Jihyo’s direction and he really looked dumbfounded hearing about it.</p><p>Hearing the question made Jihyo quite unsure whether to answer it or just leave him at that.</p><p>“I believe that is none of your concern. Now, I’ll be on my way. I don’t want to be late.”, Jihyo said as she walked past him. He was left silent for a moment.</p><p>“Ms. Park.”, the head said and paused. “Do tell if she approves or not.”</p><p>
  <em>Tch. What a pain.</em>
</p><p>Jihyo walked out of the head’s office and closed the door with a bit of annoyance, making a loud bang. She didn’t mean to do that. <em>Not sorry, though.</em></p><p>She walked towards the elevator and went through her phone to check her schedule for the day.</p><p>
  <em>Just one more and I’m pretty much done for the day.</em>
</p><p>Sana told Jihyo to meet her at the café at Sapporo Art Museum, which is about thirty minutes away from the center of the city. Jihyo thought it was good timing since she was a little bit hungry as she had only a slice of bread and coffee earlier this morning.</p><p>As she waited for the elevator, Jihyo checked the time on her watch. It was ten in the morning and she still has a fair amount of time.</p><p><em>I still have over an hour</em>.</p><p>She looked outside the window and the snowfall was quite heavy. The mountains beyond the city were covered in white, the buildings’ windows started to frost a little on its edges, and their roofs covered with snow. The streets were quite busy with vehicles and Jihyo can hear their collective honks and she can see their roofs were slightly covered with white as well. Apparently, she has to drive to the museum and considering the weather and traffic, it would probably take her almost an hour to get there.</p><p>
  <em>I guess a little more than an hour.</em>
</p><p>Jihyo sighed. She was never late at any meeting. And Jihyo suddenly thought, <em>Is this a meeting, though? At a café?</em></p><p>The elevator dinged and finally opened.</p><p>“Oh Ms. Park!”, Myoui Mina exclaimed as she was surprised by Jihyo, who was surprised as well.</p><p>“I believe your time with the head was exhausting judging from your face right now.”, she laughed as she went out of the elevator.</p><p>A part of it but she was actually thinking about her <em>meeting</em> with Sana.</p><p>“Oh, it was. As usual. Nothing really new about it. Where are you headed?”, Jihyo asked as she went inside.</p><p>“I have to deliver this to the head.”, she put the papers up on her hands. “I guess it’s my turn to have a hard time now.”</p><p>“Well, good luck on that, I suppose.”, Jihyo laughed at her as the elevator doors closed.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo was still not used to driving in Japan since the driving seat is on the right side of the car, different from Korea’s. At this situation, she gets confused with the roads as well.</p><p>“Ah, why does it have to be so far?”, Jihyo grumbled as she finally passed through the heavy traffic and reached the edge of the city’s center. She still has a lot more time but Jihyo, being time conscious, can’t help but worry she will be late.</p><p>Ever since she arrived in Sapporo, Jihyo never had the chance nor time to explore and move around the city, just back and forth from her apartment to the exhibit. She was so focused and busy on her work, after all. As she drove out of the city, she looked at the vicinity and was amazed how the snow matched perfectly with the evergreen trees along the road. She never thought to see greens as she was used to seeing bricks and pavements from her apartment’s view. The contrast between shades of green and white was pleasing to Jihyo’s eyes. The view itself was a big contrast to the city’s. It felt pleasant while the city was rampant.</p><p>She got the feeling of slight excitement as she wanted to know more. She wanted to know what else Sapporo would reveal and uncover before her. Despite the long drive and distance, Jihyo was glad to see the other side of Sapporo and was eager to grasp more. However, it’s not only the other side of Sapporo she was about to discover but also her own as well.</p><p>The navigator on her phone told her to turn right. And as she turned, she saw a river adjacent to the road. It was not wide nor narrow, but it was big enough to fit small boats. She looked at the navigator screen and it says <em>“Makomanai River”</em>. She saw a bridge over the river and on it were a few people taking pictures of the river as they laugh altogether. <em>It’s a really nice place for people to spend time together. </em></p><p>As she passed by the river, she looked at the sign, “<em>Welcome to Sapporo Art Museum. This way to museum parking”. </em></p><p>Jihyo parked nearest to the museum. She noticed her car was the only one there. As she turned off the engine, she let out a big sigh. Once again, she thought of what to say to Sana since they never had an actual and decent conversation before. This is their first formal meeting. Somehow, Jihyo was actually nervous. She still had the image of Sana crying at the back of her head as she can’t just shake the thought out and forget about it. It was an unforgettable encounter, after all. <em>And an awkward one too.</em></p><p>Still, Jihyo cannot remove her suspecting thoughts why Sana had to make her drive for almost an hour to meet her at a café in a museum. “Is this really a meeting?”. Jihyo muttered.</p><p>Setting her thoughts aside, she wore her coat and took her umbrella from the back seat. She looked outside and the snowfall had lessened. As she opened the car door, the cold breeze went up to her. <em>Ah it’s really cold.</em> Jihyo hoped this <em>meeting</em> better be done soon because she doesn’t want to be caught up with a really heavy snowfall.</p><p>She went up to the museum’s entrance. She placed her umbrella in one of the holders before she went in. She went to the receiving desk to pay for her parking fee and for her admission ticket.</p><p>As she went through the museum, Jihyo didn’t even bother looking at the pieces and figures placed around her. She thought that it would be useless since she would just criticize each and every piece and take up much of her time.</p><p>She walked to the café, named La Foglia, at the other end of the museum. And as she went inside, she saw Sana wasn’t still there.</p><p>Jihyo ordered a chocolate banana waffle and apple tea. She got much hungrier because of the long drive. She thought it would be rude to eat alone, so she ordered the same for Sana.</p><p>Professional courtesy is always a way to win.</p><p>Jihyo removed her coat and sat by the large window that shows a great view of a large pond just outside the museum. She looked at the different trees surrounding it. There were pink, peach, green, and white. Jihyo felt the peace, once again, take over her mind. She smiled how beautiful it would be to use this color palette on one of her art pieces because it would remind her of this beautiful scenery in Sapporo. Japan is a beautiful place, indeed.</p><p>She got distracted when her order was placed in front of her. She smiled and looked up to thank the person and saw it was Minatozaki Sana who was also smiling at her.</p><p>
  <em>God, Japan is really beautiful.</em>
</p><p>Jihyo slightly blushed at the thought and instantly scolded herself for thinking how rude that was. Well, Jihyo cannot deny that the woman in front of her was really beautiful <em>and stunning</em>. It was different from when she first met her because now, Sana was smiling.</p><p>“Good morning, Ms. Park. They called your name for your order, but you seem distracted. So, I took the chance to bring it here instead.”, she smiled as she placed down hers together with her belongings as she sat down.</p><p>“And thank you for being so thoughtful”, Sana smiled again, widely this time.</p><p>Jihyo was undeniably speechless at this point. She thought how this woman in front of her doesn’t feel awkward at the slightest. Doesn’t she remember what happened before? And with Sana smiling <em>so</em> <em>endearingly</em>, Jihyo can’t stop herself from being nervous.</p><p>“Ah, I’m sorry, Ms. Minatozaki.” Jihyo said with a hint of nervousness.</p><p>
  <em>I need to compose myself.</em>
</p><p>Jihyo collected her thoughts and set aside unnecessary things from her mind.</p><p>“I figured it is a perfect time since it is nearing to noon.”, Jihyo managed to let out a smile.</p><p>“You don’t need to apologize.”, Sana giggled. “Let’s eat. I know you’re hungry too.”, she smiled as she took a bite from the waffle. And Jihyo started eating as well.</p><p>
  <em>A meeting, she said.</em>
</p><p>“Did you drive all the way here?”, Sana asked.</p><p>“Yes. It was quite a long drive because of the weather.”, Jihyo said trying not to sound rude as she thought how much traffic she had to go through plus the weather.</p><p>Jihyo recalled that she didn’t see any car in the parking lot other than hers.</p><p>“How about you?”</p><p>“I took the bus since it’s much faster when there’s a heavy snowfall like this.”, Sana said as she looked outside the window.</p><p>“Ah, makes sense<em>.</em>”, Jihyo said as she thought that she should really know more about this place.</p><p>They were silent for a while as they finished their food.</p><p>While looking at the view, Sana placed her chin on her left hand and lifted the tea with the other.</p><p>There it is again. Even for a second, Jihyo saw Sana’s eyes change into the ones she saw that night. Melancholic and longing.</p><p>Jihyo cleared her throat to break the silence.</p><p>“So, Ms. Minatozaki. On to business?” Jihyo placed her tea down and clasped her hands together. Sana put her empty cup down and smiled at Jihyo.</p><p>Jihyo shivered and thought it must be because of the cold weather. But a second later, she realized the heater inside the café was on.</p><p>“Being straightforward is an advantage when dealing with business. And that’s a powerful trait you have, Ms. Park.”</p><p>“But, sometimes taking things slow is a little better.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at the head’s office, he was talking furiously through the phone as he paced back and forth, throwing his other arm in the air.</p><p>“I told you to get this done! As quickly as possible. I can’t wait for much longer. I don’t care whatever you do. Just let it push through and get this over with.”, the head ended the call and threw the phone on the couch.</p><p>“Aish, this is such a pain.”, he grunted as he let himself fall on the couch.</p><p>“What was that about?”, his assistant asked as she entered the room with a cup of coffee on her hand.</p><p>“None of your concern. It was just a colleague of mine that won’t just cooperate well enough.”, the head grumbled.</p><p>“That Park Jihyo is just getting on my nerves.”</p><p>“Hmm, how so?”, the assistant asked as she placed the coffee on the table in front of the couch.</p><p>“She is meeting Minatozaki-sama today and I wasn’t even notified. She is the one causing this company a lot of troubles. We’re going to lose a lot of money if this continues. The artists we commissioned from Philippines and Thailand refused to do a project because they saw the news! I had to make up petty excuses to the media just to preserve our reputation and prevent more casualties.”, the head cursed as he sits straight.</p><p>“I believe their meeting is none of your business.”, the assistant said smugly as she walked out the door.</p><p>The head just chuckled as he sipped from the coffee.</p><p>His phone rang and the head got annoyed as he thought he was left alone in peace. He muttered curses as he answers the call.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>
  <em>“We have it.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo walked beside Sana as they walked through the museum. Sana hasn’t said a word since they left the café which Jihyo thought was a little strange.</p><p>
  <em>I want to finish this already. The snow’s going to cover the road soon.</em>
</p><p>Jihyo just looked straight ahead as she tried her best not to look at the art works displayed all around them. Every sculpture they pass by, she pretends to not see as if nothing was there. She tried not to look on her sides to avoid seeing the paintings hanging on the wall. Even though it was a museum and not a gallery, Jihyo would still criticize each and every one of the pieces once she sees them.</p><p>They entered a room at the very end of the west side of the museum. Its walls were painted pure white. Jihyo thought it was empty, but one sculpture was displayed at the very center of the room.</p><p>“Ms. Park.” Sana called to her as Jihyo tries not to look at the sculpture. “I want you to tell me what you think this is.”</p><p>Jihyo was surprised at Sana’s call.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“So that I can decide whether I am going to reconsider the project or just let it go to waste.”, Sana said with seriousness as she eyed Jihyo.</p><p>Jihyo got a bit annoyed at Sana’s remark as she remembered that it was Sana who did not like her exhibit.</p><p>“Ms. Minatozaki, if I recall correctly, it was you who actually called off the exhibit on the day for the final inspection because I heard you say that the exhibit that I entirely put my efforts on was the worst; it was already perfect yet you think of it as if it was some <em>trash</em>.”, Jihyo said without pause and hesitation, already annoyed more and her infuriation going back to her senses.</p><p>Suddenly, the density of the air got thicker and its weight now heavier.</p><p>“Tell me first what this sculpture is, and I’ll tell you my reason.”, Sana said, now with a much bolder tone.</p><p>Jihyo sighed and gave in as she thought there was no other choice at all.</p><p>She slowly looked at the sculpture and eyed every single detail.</p><p>“It’s a stone statue of a man, probably made during 900 B.C. during the Jomon period since they used a lot of stones and clay back then. The minimal crevices on its sides tells that the materials used were strong enough to hold the piece together, retaining its original form. Howev-“</p><p>“Stop. You’re like reading from a book.”, Sana cut through Jihyo’s explanation. Jihyo just could not and would not believe this woman being so boldly annoying.</p><p>“What? I thought you told me to tell you what this is.”, Jihyo said showing the annoyance in her voice as her brows furrowed. She folded her arms and looked at Sana in the eyes.</p><p>Sana sighed, “This is exactly why I said your exhibit was the worst. You were the one who acted on impulse as you heard me say it. I didn’t mean to completely dismantle everything. I’ll be honest. Your works are worth a million views and praises which is expected from a prodigy like you.”, Sana said and Jihyo looked up with the hopes of the project to be reconsidered.</p><p>“I commissioned you to make an exhibit that portrays humanity – love, compassion, sympathy, everything that makes us human. But the second I came in; I didn’t see love. I didn’t see compassion. I just thought it was empty. It didn’t have any feelings at all.”, Sana said as her voice cracked.</p><p>Jihyo saw it once again.</p><p>Sana had her face look so stern and composed as she looked at Jihyo in the eyes. But Sana did not realize tears were slowly welling up on her eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Ms. Park. But I cannot reconsider this project. I’ll tell the head myself. It was an experience doing business with you.”, Sana paused and turned to leave. She then bit her lip as she wiped her tears away. “This commission was actually personal for me.”, she said in a hushed tone and then walked away.</p><p>Jihyo tried to say something but it felt like her soul just left her body. It was like her mind got broken into a million pieces. This is the first time she has ever heard someone criticize her works; and for her, it was unbearable. Jihyo accepts that she always creates something solely from her ideas, her brain, her thinking. Not ever from her feelings.</p><p>She felt guilty.</p><p>
  <em>I’m a failure after all.</em>
</p><p>Jihyo thought she can put up for the loss of her confidence over such a small matter. But it was not something she can just build up on. It was her life as an artist after all. Jihyo felt that it does seem like the time she spent on her education was completely useless. She felt like the word “prodigy” wasn’t fit for her at all.</p><p>Then she remembered why she pursued her dream to be an artist, why she came out to be the best among everybody in her school. She remembered how her mom had always supported her from the very beginning.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry, omma. Let me be vulnerable this time.</em>
</p><p>She pulled up her phone from her pocket and called Myoui Mina.</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Ms. Park?”</em>
</p><p>“Hey, Ms. Myoui. Sapporo is famous for its beer, right?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoy reading uwu :&gt;<br/>The cover for this chapter is uploaded in my twitter: @once_jacobuuu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>“What’s this?”, the head said with a questioning look.</p>
<p>“It’s what you asked for, obviously.”, The other person said as he handed out a bag to the head.</p>
<p>The head took the bag swiftly and looked inside.</p>
<p>The head looked shocked and repulsed.</p>
<p>“This isn’t what I asked for! What the hell is this?!”, the head yelled as he threw the bag back at the man. “I don’t want to be in this kind of mess. Dispose of this. Immediately! Or I will cut your pay in half or I won’t pay you at all.”, the head pointed at the man with a daunting look.</p>
<p>“Then what is it that you want?”</p>
<p>“I only asked for information that I can use against that Park Jihyo. Not this!”</p>
<p>The man just chuckled how ridiculous the head is right now as he sees the faint lies behind his words.</p>
<p>“I know who you are. I know your true intentions. You think you’re a changed man but you’re not. I know there is still something in you that wants to take over this company.”, he paused as he leaned closer. “You’re just waiting for the right time. Here I am, trying to cut it short for you. You should be thankful.”</p>
<p>The head was just silent.</p>
<p>The man pulled out one of the papers from the bag. It showed the list of money transactions of the company. With it, anyone can pull out the money totaled on the paper from the company without leaving any dirty tracks. As long as it looked authentic and real.</p>
<p>“I know what you did before.”, the man said as he stood up. As he heard those words, the head showed a look of dread and anxiety. “This thing inside this bag is something… less sinful… compared to what you did.”</p>
<p>“Wait. How did you get this?”, the head asked as his voice quivered.</p>
<p>The man smiled mischievously, “Let’s just say it was somewhat similar to what you did.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take this piece as my share and I’m done.”, the man folded the paper and put it inside his pocket. “It’s still your choice. I’ll just leave the rest of the <em>whole </em>thing <em>right</em> here.”, he said as he slid the bag in front of the head and left.</p>
<p>The head was still lost in thought while his hands trembled as he reached for the bag. He remembered what he did. He can’t escape it. No matter how many times he tries to bury it to the very bottom of his thoughts, it still finds its way back to the top like it was fresh from his memories.</p>
<p>
  <em>That bastard.</em>
</p>
<p>Mina, who was called to the head’s office, paused on her tracks when he saw a man she had never seen before walked out of the head’s office.</p>
<p>The man greeted her as he passed by. “Good afternoon.” And Mina just bowed at him.</p>
<p>Just before she was about to enter, the head’s assistant went out.</p>
<p>“Ms. Myoui. The head isn’t feeling well. You may now leave. Sorry for the trouble.”, she said abruptly as she motioned Mina to the elevator’s direction.</p>
<p>Mina just followed because she didn’t want to deal with the head, anyway. And she had to meet with Jihyo, who impulsively invited her out for a drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Many hours later, Park Jihyo was dead drunk.</p>
<p>“Hey, Ms. Park. Please slow down.”, Myoui Mina said with precaution as she put a hand on Jihyo’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Jihyo was slouching on the front bar, with her right hand rubbing her forehead as it rested on the bar. While her other hand tried to reach for the empty glass in front of her. But Mina’s hand was faster. She took the glass away from Jihyo.</p>
<p>She was too drunk to even lift an arm.</p>
<p>“Oy, that’s rude Myoui-chan. Give it back.”, Jihyo said with seriousness as she looked at Mina dead in the eye. There was a slight pause and then she started laughing loud. Enough to make the people behind them turn their way. “Myoui-chan! That sounds so cute.”</p>
<p>The barmaid looked at Jihyo irritatingly like she wanted her to leave as soon as possible.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. She’s just having a very bad day.”, Mina apologized as she tried to smile at the barmaid who just sighed and continued cleaning the set of glasses Jihyo used.</p>
<p>“Ms. Park. Please quiet down.”</p>
<p>Fortunately, Mina didn’t have to bring her own car. Jihyo picked her up from the company building before going to the bar. It seems like Mina will be the one to drive after this <em>mess</em>. Jihyo is <em>far</em> from sober right now to drive herself back.</p>
<p>They have been in the bar for almost four hours. It was almost seven in the evening. And Jihyo already had six cans of the Sapporo Beer while Mina had none of it because she knew she would eventually be the one to take care of Jihyo’s mess.</p>
<p>
  <em>I never knew Ms. Park is such a heavy drinker.</em>
</p>
<p>The truth is Jihyo never had beer in her entire life. Not even a single drop. Not even wine. She was too focused on her studies after all. She never had the chance to attend house parties during college. People often say that she had missed half of her life in college; but she was never just interested in those things because she thought of it as a waste of time.</p>
<p>“Oy, Myoui-chan. Did you know that Sapporo Beer is the oldest brand of beer in Japan? It was first brewed <em>way </em>back in 1876.”, Jihyo laughed again. “Bet you didn’t. I did my research, you know. I’m really smart, too.”, Jihyo slurred as she pointed at her brain.</p>
<p>“Aish, Ms. Park. I never thought you’d be like this. What happened, anyway?”, Mina asked again after countless of failed attempts. Jihyo just talked about how great the beer was over the past hours and it was quite a miracle Mina went through it all.</p>
<p>“Barmaid-san! Another glass please! I’m about to break a record of my sixth glass here.”, Jihyo shouted when the barmaid was right in front of her. The barmaid got really annoyed at this point.</p>
<p>The barmaid leaned closer to Jihyo. “The only thing that’s about to break is your neck if you won’t stop making a scene.”, the barmaid scoffed as she refused Jihyo.</p>
<p>“OY! What did you say?!”, Jihyo was about to fight the woman as Mina tried to pull her down.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry about this, Jeongyeon.”, Mina smiled apologetically.</p>
<p>Then Jeongyeon turned to Mina. “Mina, please take your friend home. She is drawing too much attention. And I personally don’t want any kind of mess here. She might throw up any second now and I’ll have no choice but to clean that filthy mess. And I do not want that <em>at all</em>.”, the barmaid said abruptly as she picked up the can and glass of beer away from Jihyo.</p>
<p>“Who says I’m going home?! I’m not done with the beer yet. Oy!”, Jihyo tried to stand up and was ready to fight Jeongyeon. But the seat was tall that Jihyo couldn’t even manage to step on the floor. Instead, all she did was slip and hit her head on the front bar and got knocked out <em>cold</em>. Before Jihyo could completely fall on the floor, Mina managed to catch her sloppily.</p>
<p>Good thing Mina was taller than Jihyo so she can fully support her weight. But Mina was losing grip on Jihyo. Luckily, Jeongyeon caught Jihyo’s arm before Mina could lose her balance.</p>
<p>The crowd gasped and started chattering at the scene.</p>
<p>“Everyone, please calm down. It’s alright. Just a small… inconvenience.”, Jeongyeon assured them of the situation to be under control which looked very unlikely.</p>
<p>Someone entered the bar. “Good evening... What happened here?”</p>
<p>“Chaeyoung-ah, perfect timing.”, Jeongyeon told the other barmaid who just arrived for her shift. “Please take over.”</p>
<p>“I see you got into another trouble, hyung.”, she said casually as she went behind the front bar. “Make sure you won’t make any more mess.”, Chaeyoung said as she pulled out a cloth to wipe the beer stains on the front bar.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon looked at Jihyo who looked completely lifeless at this point. She noticed how Jihyo’s head was badly bruised as it started to form a bump and already turning black and blue. She noticed how big the dark circles under Jihyo’s eyes are and realized how <em>tired</em> this person was.</p>
<p>“This one had a really bad day, huh?”, Jeongyeon grunted as she put Jihyo’s arm around her neck while Mina put the other around hers. They both supported Jihyo’s weight with their other hand on her back.</p>
<p>“Seems like it. I have no clue why, though.”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon chuckled, “I shouldn’t have been too mean to her.”</p>
<p>Jihyo’s car was only right across the street and they were fortunate that there weren’t many vehicles around.</p>
<p>They struggled to walk towards Jihyo’s car as they kept on staggering. Jihyo was completely uncooperative with her being completely unconscious. With the slippery road on the way, it was really hard for them to walk. The people walking past them stared with an avoiding look like they were a bunch of lunatics.</p>
<p>Mina made an apologetic look as she tried to look at the barmaid. “I’m really sorry about the mess, Jeongyeon.”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon just smiled widely. “I’m used to being around drunk people, anyway. Good thing she paid beforehand. She paid way more than the bill, though.”</p>
<p>“She must have thought she would drink a lot.”, Mina laughed and Jeongyeon laughed louder. “Don’t bother returning the money. I’m sure it will be fine.”</p>
<p>They finally reached Jihyo’s car and placed her carefully on the back seat.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much for this, Jeong. If I could return the fav-“</p>
<p>“Another date would be fine.”, Jeongyeon said with eager confidence as she smiled from ear to ear. “Besides, she paid extra.”</p>
<p>Mina just smiled at her in agreement.</p>
<p>“Well then. Make sure to come back, Mina-chan.”, Jeongyeon smiled as she pulled up her arm for a hug. “Just make sure your friend is not around.”, she joked.</p>
<p>Mina giggled at how silly this person was. She went in for Jeongyeon’s hug and said, “I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Jisoo-ya! Lunch is ready.”, her mom called. Jihyo was in her room upstairs busy painting another picture.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll be down in a minute, omma!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo was painting the view outside her window. She studied the colors of each detail that she can see within its frame. She studied the bright colors of the sky, the trees, the houses, the telephone lines. And from her observations, she mixed colors and experimented which turned out right to match the colors of each.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jisoo-ya?”, her mom knocked as she entered the room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Omma, look!”, Jihyo smiled widely at her mom as she points out to her painting. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her mom smiled at her very proudly. No matter how many times Jihyo had shown her the same painting, she always gets surprised and impressed how much each is different from the others as Jihyo continued to improve on every aspect on a rapid pace.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“When did you finish the first painting of that view, again?”, her mom asked as she smiled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just yesterday morning. I saw how pretty the colors were, they were really bright, so I painted it.”, Jihyo grinned showing her gummy smile to her mom. Her hands and arms were covered with paint. Her face as well. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo was only seven years old. It was really impressive how she had done six repetitions of the same view in different perspectives in a very short amount of time. And the improvement on each was unheard of. The colors improved. The mimic on the texture improved. The lighting improved. The perspective improved. Jihyo improved.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That is really good, Jisoo-ya! Omma is very proud of you. Someday you’ll be a great artist. I am sure of it! Omma will be very very very proud of you as I am now.”, her mom said excitedly as she pinched Jihyo’s cheeks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m not a baby anymore, omma.”, Jihyo pouted and her mom just laughed at her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her mom sat in front of the painting and motioned Jihyo to sit on her lap. Her mom hugged her as they both look at the painting.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tell me, Jisoo-ya. What do you think of the painting?”, her mom asked. But Jihyo just looked confused as she looked up to her mom. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What do you mean? It’s a painting of what’s outside the house.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her mom softened as she realized that Jihyo was too young to understand although her skills has matured so much. But she was sure Jihyo will understand as she goes on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You see, it’s not always about how well you mix colors. Or how well the details are. Sometimes, it’s about how you feel about the painting itself and what feeling it tries to show you. The meaning of it. What meaning does it tell you, Jisoo-ya?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It means...”, Jihyo looked unsure for a moment and then her face lit up as she thought of an answer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Home! It means home!”, Jihyo said as she kissed her mom on the cheek and her mom hugged her tighter. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo noticed how her mom’s expression changed. It felt sad but still, she managed to smile at Jihyo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Listen, Jisoo-ya. No matter how hard things get, never forget to be brave and strong, okay?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jihyo tried to open her eyes but every time she does, it just hurt. She waited for a few minutes to open them. Her eyes were strained by the sunlight as it reflected on the window. She couldn’t open her eyes at all. But then, she noticed how it smelled different from her apartment. It smelled like Prada.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t wear Prada. This is clearly not my apartment.</em>
</p>
<p>Her neck strained when she tried to turn it. Good thing it was supported with a pillow. She felt that she was covered with a blanket. She was on somebody’s couch. She thought of pushing herself up but her whole body felt like it was dipped in hell for the whole night. So, she just laid back down. Her arms and legs felt numb from the burning pain like they were about to fall off. Her stomach felt like it needed her to vomit the intoxication from her body and it hurts so bad. Her head was aching so much that she thought it was too much for her to handle. But then, she reminded herself that it was just a headache. But when she raised her hand to touch her head, she recoiled as she felt a bruised bump. She touched it again, softly this time, and felt there was a pad covering it.</p>
<p><em>God, what happened to me</em>.</p>
<p>Then she lightly repulsed when she started to slowly remember.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, then make sure to come back, Mina-chan.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s that barmaid again! Jihyo thought as she heard her muffled voice outside the car.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just make sure your friend is not around.”</em>
</p>
<p>Is she talking about me? Why that little-</p>
<p>
  <em>“ I will.”</em>
</p>
<p>Is that Mina? Oh, right I went to the bar with her<em>. Jihyo laughed at herself at the back of the car.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“See you, Jeongyeon.”, Mina said as she went to the driver’s seat and closed the door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She sighed and looked at Jihyo who was laughing. Mina was clueless at whatever it was she was laughing at, but she found it adorable.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ms. Park, can you tell me where your address is?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, I can’t, Myoui-chan. I cannot just simply give away my address. People might creep up on me.”, Jihyo laughed again while she laid there helplessly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ms. Park, you need to tell me. I need to take you home.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Home? Home is where the heart is, Ms. Myoui.”, Jihyo smiled and giggled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina gave up and sighed again as she started the engine and began to drive to her apartment instead. “I guess I have no choice then.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was silent for a while and Mina thought Jihyo fell asleep. She looked at the rear mirror and saw her eyes were slightly open.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you okay, Ms. Park?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you think she got back home?”, Jihyo asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina gave a guessing look. “Who got back home?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That Sana. She didn’t have a car. And it was snowing really bad. Do you think she got home?”, Jihyo slurred. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Minatozaki-sama?”, Mina asked in a surprised tone. How come Ms. Park is asking about Minatozaki-sama with such concern?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, that woman.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina wanted to scold Jihyo for not addressing Minatozaki Sana properly. But it was helpless since she was far too drunk to comprehend what she would say to her, anyway. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t know, Ms. Park. Do you want to call her?”, Mina joked and giggled. But she looked at Jihyo, whose eyes were barely open, was nodding seriously at the idea. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I was joking, Ms. Park. She probably had gone home. It’s already almost eight.”, again, Mina looked at Jihyo who was now sitting and sluggishly typing on her phone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina suddenly stopped the car and Jihyo dropped her phone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oy, Myoui-chan!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before Jihyo could pick her phone up from the floor, Mina grabbed it. “Ms. Park. You’re drunk right now. You cannot and should not call Minatozaki-sama at this hour, especially in your current state.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But I want to know if she got home!”, Jihyo was acting somewhat like a child right now as she pouted at Mina and pretended to cry. “I need to apologize to her. I was mean to her. I didn’t want to be mean.”</em>
</p>
<p>So, this is the great prodigy artist of Korea<em>, Mina thought.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo continued to fake cry and Mina was almost losing it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay, Ms. Park. We’ll call her.” Jihyo brightened up like a kid who was given her favorite candy. “But I will be the one to talk, okay?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay.”, Jihyo smiled as she laid down again and her eyes were bearing the weight of drunkenness as she was getting too sleepy at this point.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina took her phone from her pocket and started dialing Sana’s number.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good evening, Minatozaki-sama. It’s Myoui Mina. Uhm this might be too odd, but have you gone home?”, Mina asked as she looked a little nervous because it was simply strange and suspicious to ask anyone that question at this hour, especially when there are no close ties with each other.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo heard Sana spoke but she was too sleepy and drunk to hear it. “Okay, Minatozaki-sama. Thank you.”, Mina ended the call with a sigh of relief. “She said she’s at home. Are you okay now?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jihyo thought how stupid she was doing all those things. She thought that she shouldn’t have drank too much and caused Mina a <em>lot </em>of trouble. She didn’t have to drink to brush her thoughts away. She had always believed that it was a something a weak person would do. But Jihyo admitted to herself that she was being weak.</p>
<p>Apologizing to Mina was the first thing Jihyo will do once she gets a hold of herself from her agonizing hangover.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m really sorry, Ms. Myoui.</em>
</p>
<p>Another thing that bothered Jihyo was how she was so desperate in knowing if Sana had gone home. She whined about it to be exact. It was none of her business, after all. She already told her that she took the bus and so probably, she also rode the bus on the way back. She had no business at all with her after what happened.</p>
<p>
  <em>Probably because I am so guilty about everything.</em>
</p>
<p>Then she thought, again, how foolish she was at the museum yesterday with that incident with Sana.</p>
<p>Jihyo buried her face with her hands with humiliation and disappointment. She pushed hard that she might carve the shape of her head on the pillow under her.</p>
<p>“Are you done, Ms. Park?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p>
<p>Jihyo felt the gravity got five times heavier as she felt her heart drop in an instant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>As they got out of the elevator, Mina struggled to carry a lifeless Jihyo towards the huge double doors just three meters across. She kept pushing and pulling Jihyo back up to make her stand in the most decent way possible. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Here we are again, Ms. Park.”, Mina grunted as she struggled. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo was really heavy. Almost all her weight was leaning on to Mina. Jeongyeon really helped a lot earlier and how Mina wished she were here to help her again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina was about to let Jihyo slip when in the nick of time, Sana caught Jihyo and helped fixed her balance. They carefully carried Jihyo like they were carrying a dead body. Fortunately, there were no cameras outside the door because anyone would see this like it was murder.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you, Myoui-san. I am extremely sorry you had to go through this. I can manage from here”, Sana apologized as they laid Jihyo on the couch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina let out an exhausted exhale as she was relieved to have managed and preserved her sanity. She had to drag Jihyo in and out of the car and carried her as she tried to calm her down. Mina was just relieved to be alive at this point.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No. It was nothing at all, Minatozaki-sama. I am deeply sorry as well on behalf of Ms. Park. After our call ended, she started crying and kept telling me to take her to you, so I had no choice. I don’t have the faintest idea why, but she kept on pleading. So, I had to call you back and then this.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s okay, Myoui-san. If it’s okay with you, please sleep here tonight, as well. It’s getting late and the snow is getting thicker.”, Sana invited with deepest sincerity, feeling guilty with all the trouble.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I appreciate the invitation, really, Mintatozaki-sama. But I have to go home because my dog for sure is waiting for me.”, Mina said as she made a tired smile. “I will have to use Ms. Park’s car. I will send her a message once I get home.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jihyo didn’t want to open her eyes as she might regret living her days in Sapporo. She knew she had botched many things. Bombarding Sana at night on top of it all.</p>
<p>“Ms. Park, I know you’re awake. So please if you could just move a little, my legs are feeling a little numb.”</p>
<p>Jihyo opened her eyes, ignoring the pain of how much of the sunlight went through her eyes. She saw Sana was looking at her and realized it was not a pillow she was lying on all this time.</p>
<p>Jihyo sit straight as swift as she can and put her hands on her lap as she looked down on the floor and avoided Sana’s stare.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Was all Jihyo could say.</p>
<p>Jihyo didn’t know which one she was apologizing for. It went back to her again. How completely careless she had been. She had lost her chance for the reconsideration of the project which would eventually conclude to losing her chance to improve her career as well; just because she was too proud and full of herself. She realized it was not only her who had been affected by the discontinuity of the project, but Sana as well, who she thought would be the most affected from all of this. Sana holds the responsibility and the name of the entire production company so it would be a huge heave for her and her employees if they gained a bad reputation.</p>
<p>She recalled what Sana said. It was a commission personally requested by her. Although it was still a project by the company, it was still supposed to be made for Sana. Jihyo realized how unsympathetic she had been for not bringing out what Sana had wanted for the exhibit.</p>
<p>
  <em>When have I been so irresponsible like this?</em>
</p>
<p>Jihyo felt really guilty.</p>
<p>“I’ll go now. Thank you, Ms. Minatozaki.” Jihyo tried her best to stand up and walked towards the door. But she was held back by Sana who was now standing as well.</p>
<p>“I’ll reconsider the project.”, Sana said as she looked at Jihyo’s eyes.</p>
<p>Jihyo was bewildered.</p>
<p>“What changed your mind?”, Jihyo asked with her eyes wide open, her brows knitted as she looked at Sana.</p>
<p>Sana saw how Jihyo’s eyes were still engulfed with a bit of intoxication. She peered at them and saw behind those intoxicated eyes were hints of how extremely tired Jihyo was after all the commotion yesterday and the days before that.</p>
<p>“Because I want to see if you have taken my criticism seriously. I want to see life in your work. I was carried away, so I went ahead of myself again.”, Sana said. But it was not the whole truth why she wanted to reconsider the project. “So, will you do it?”</p>
<p>Jihyo was reluctant. She felt like Sana’s reasons were not enough for her to agree with this. She can tell just by looking how Sana wanted to say more as she tries hard not to show it to Jihyo. But she just couldn’t tell what it is.</p>
<p>“Please?”, Sana implored as she smiled lightly at Jihyo as she looked at her with gleaming eyes.</p>
<p>Jihyo felt faint as she looked at Sana who was being sincere with her. Although she hasn’t told her every reason, it felt like it was now enough for her to agree. Besides, as a great artist and a fast learner who had proven many people that she has extraordinary talent, Jihyo wanted to prove to Sana that she will not just be easily defeated with just one criticism.</p>
<p>“I am not a person who gives up so easily, Ms. Minatozaki.”, Jihyo said boldly. “Besides, I was going to call you today and make sure you reconsider the project without a second thought.”, Jihyo smirked.</p>
<p>“Not someone who gives up so easily, I see.”, Sana eyed her with a mocking smile as she looked at Jihyo’s corpse-like appearance.</p>
<p>“It was a moment of vulnerability where I had to reflect upon my mistakes.”, Jihyo lied as she tried to hide her smile from Sana.</p>
<p>Sana just smiled how silly Jihyo gets when she tries to defend every point she has to make.</p>
<p>“Speaking of that moment of vulnerability, you should call Ms. Myoui.”, Sana said. “While you wait for her, please feel free to eat whatever you find on the table as you rest for a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mina arrived with Jihyo’s car at eleven at the apartment complex to pick her up. It was a Saturday, so Mina fortunately had the time.</p>
<p>While Mina was waiting at the parking lot, she noticed there were two women on the other end of the building. They didn’t seem to notice her as the trees were blocking their view. They were talking to each other but somehow, Mina felt like it was out of place. There were other apartment buildings around the area, but they kept on eyeing at the one Sana lived in. It seemed like they were eyeing at every floor. They looked uncertain as there is a total of eleven floors in the building. The first floor being the reception and each of the next ten floors corresponds to one apartment. It was clearly suspicious.</p>
<p>She looked around to see if there were other people, but she saw none. The two women started walking towards the building but slowly stopped on their tracks when Jihyo and Sana walked out of the building; and then they returned to chatting casually.</p>
<p>Jihyo and Sana stopped by the entrance and shook each other’s hands as they said their goodbyes and Sana went back inside. Mina looked to see if the women were still there, but it seems they have left already.</p>
<p>
  <em>Weird.</em>
</p>
<p>“Good morning, Ms. Myoui.”, Jihyo greeted as she smiled.</p>
<p>“You seem to be in a good mood today, Ms. Park.”</p>
<p>“Well, I have good news. Ms. Minatozaki has reconsidered the project.”, Jihyo said with an enthusiastic wave.</p>
<p>Mina, who had been a little disheartened by the project’s discontinuity, rejoiced with Jihyo as she put her hand over her mouth in shock with her eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Really?! How did you manage to convince her? It’s clearly close to a miracle to have Minatozaki-sama be convinced at something, you know?” Then Mina made a dubious smile at Jihyo. “I see. I never expected you to be a slithering sly, Ms. Park. Is it why you had yourself soaked in alcohol and pleaded me to take you to her?”, Mina laughed as they entered the car. “You sounded really desperate last night.”</p>
<p>Jihyo slightly blushed at Mina’s unbelievable remarks. How can Myoui Mina think of her like this?</p>
<p>“Ms. Myoui, I’m not that kind of person. I have dignity, you know?”, Jihyo said with her arms crossed facing away.</p>
<p>“I was joking, Ms. Park. You really are too serious when it comes to these things. Take it slow, okay?”, Mina patted Jihyo’s shoulder. And Jihyo smiled at her sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Anyway, Ms. Park. As you can see, you owe me a lot.”, Mina laughed as she started Jihyo’s car. “Do you want me to recap what happened?”, Mina teased.</p>
<p>Jihyo sighed and smiled, “I think I don’t need a recap. I clearly remember everything. Now please take me back to my apartment.”</p>
<p>“Is this how you treat someone who literally dragged you from hell? You basically made me a chaperone, Ms. Park. I think I deserve a thanks”, Mina teased more as she started to drive.</p>
<p>“Next time, I’ll treat you and everything is square, okay?”, Jihyo retorted and chuckled.</p>
<p>Mina thanked Jihyo with a smile. As they passed through the gate, Mina saw the two women walking ahead with their backs facing them, so she made a turn.</p>
<p>“I believe the shortest way is in the opposite way, Ms. Myoui.”, Jihyo suggested.</p>
<p>“Ah, this way has the least traffic.”, Mina said as she turned.</p>
<p>“By the way, Ms. Park. There had been a lot of complaints from your other clients in Korea. You were supposed to go back today, right?”</p>
<p>Jihyo thought about it but she didn’t mind at all. Those other commissions are small compared to what the production company has to offer.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind honestly. I can just go back to Korea after this. This current one is the biggest for me right now. Besides, it’s just a little extension for my stay to enjoy more of Sapporo.”, Jihyo smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana saw Jihyo’s car left. She picked up the blanket she put on her. As she looked at the blanket, she remembered how feeble and fragile Jihyo was last night.</p>
<p>
  <em>It was already nearing midnight and Sana was still in her study. She was busy settling with the demands and concerns of the other artists the company commissioned. She looked through the different requests the artists made as they were listed down on separate sheets of paper. She saw how some lists were short enough for the company to easily provide while most were long and a little demanding, but the company can still provide for them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sometimes, Sana saw these lists as a way to know more about the artists the company commissions. If the list is long, the artist is probably short-witted to think of improvisations; or the artist is clever enough to know the things to improve his or her project but lacks own will to provide for it. If the list is short, the artist is probably too timid and shy to ask for more, pushing away the chance for improvement; or the artist is trying to prove that he or she knows well enough that they can manage for themselves. These were accurate assumptions.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But Sana saw something different from the others. A sheet of paper was empty. There was no list. Just a name. As Sana expected, it was from Park Jihyo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sana sighed as she thought how this person was just different.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She heard a grunt from her living room, so she had to check. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was just Park Jihyo having a bad dream. Sana saw how Jihyo furrowed her brows and frowned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry I failed.”, Jihyo mumbled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sana thought she was talking to her but Jihyo’s eyes were closed still. She felt sad when she heard Jihyo say those words. She felt that Jihyo was talking about how she turned the reconsideration down. Sana wanted to apologize to her. She did not mean to turn it down. She was just carried away by her own feelings.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She saw Jihyo shivered lightly and curled. Sana got worried she might be getting too cold. So, she got a blanket and covered Jihyo with it as she looked at her with concern.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As she was about to return to her study, she heard Jihyo say, “Please stay.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sana turned around and saw Jihyo curled tighter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I miss you, omma.”, Jihyo muttered. Then her lips trembled as she tried to hold her tears back like she was fighting it. But then she slowly uncovers the thick layers she put up over the years. Her brows creased more, her frown getting deeper. Sana saw how Jihyo’s expression slowly turned into a child’s. A child who had long lost the touch of a mother’s embrace. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She finally let go. Her tears fell rapidly like it was never going to end. Jihyo sobbed and cried like she was grieving. </em>
</p>
<p><em>She </em>was<em> grieving.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sana felt her heart ache at the sight of Jihyo being so transparent and vulnerable in front of her. She thought how hard it must have been for Jihyo to carry such heavy emotions around with a firm and strong façade in front of people. For years.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With earnest movements, Sana sat beside Jihyo. And carefully, she lifted Jihyo’s head to let it rest on her lap. She comfortingly stroked her hair to try and make her feel better, even at least a little. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sana smiled with relief as Jihyo’s sobs slowly ceased until only her soft breaths were heard. Sana continued to stroke Jihyo’s hair as Jihyo continued to sleep peacefully.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo’s face softened and smiled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’ve done a great job. It’s your turn to smile now.”, Sana whispered.</em>
</p>
<p>Sana smiled as she put the folded blanket down on the couch and went to her study.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, I thank you all very much for reading this fic :&gt; I am really dedicated in writing because I really love SaHyo hehehe. And I know you do too. If you have any thoughts, comments or concerns, feel free to message me or dm me on twitter: @once_jacobuuu</p>
<p>THANK YOU. I'll update again soon :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UPDATE! YAY!<br/>The cover for this chapter is uploaded on my twitter: @once_jacobuuu<br/>Enjoy reading :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Everything went by fast over the weekend as Jihyo had to recover from her hangover.</p>
<p>Jihyo did get better over the weekend. The bump on her bruise was now gone as she constantly pressed it with ice packs but there was still a little bit of black and blue left. Her stomach had to go through excruciating pain as she had to vomit out and eliminate all the intoxication from her body. Good thing there were medicines that helped her get through the pain. The ache straining her eyes had gone away as she also put ice packs on it. She had to minimize her phone usage for two days to let her eyes recover. But her body was still a bit sore but not as much compared to the previous days.</p>
<p>
  <em>The prize of too much alcohol.</em>
</p>
<p>As Jihyo drank her coffee, she looked at her watch to check how much time she still has before she goes to the company. She needs to get there by eight.</p>
<p>
  <em>Still got an hour.</em>
</p>
<p>She looked outside her window and saw it was not snowing anymore. However, the streets were still covered with snow from the fall last night. Some traffic aides were removing snow from the walkways and some were melting them with blowers. Only few people were outside at this time since it was still early for work. Jihyo took the opportunity to walk to the company so she can stretch her body to prevent it from soring more.</p>
<p>She took her coat as she walked out of her apartment and headed to the ground floor.</p>
<p>It didn’t seem to be cold when Jihyo looked outside her window. But, when she stepped out of the building, she shivered as the breeze blew past her. She put on her coat and then started walking.</p>
<p>The company is only about two kilometers away from the apartment complex where Jihyo stays, which is about a thirty-minute walk. What’s in between the two is the Sapporo Odori Park. The company standing on its east side while the complex on its west.</p>
<p>Jihyo had walked the same path and walkway for the past month ever since she arrived in Sapporo. This time, she walked on a different one.</p>
<p>She saw the park on a different perspective, on a different angle. She observed how the hues of the trees were much brighter on the side she was walking on compared to the side she used to walk on. Brighter shades of pink, peach, and green.</p>
<p>She realized how redundant her life had been ever since she got here. From apartment to exhibit to company and back again.</p>
<p>However, after the past few days, something has changed. Over the span of few days, she felt a part of her had become brighter and enlightened. She felt relieved.</p>
<p>Jihyo didn’t realize that she was actually smiling at the thought. It wasn’t because the trees were brighter on this side. The trees have had the same color ever since it bloomed there. It was Jihyo who had the light in her eyes. It was her who had changed. This time, Jihyo was actually happy and relieved.</p>
<p>She sat on the bench to rest for a bit. She still has a lot of time, so she sets aside any worry.</p>
<p>She got distracted form the thought when someone sat on the other end of the bench. She had a dog with her - a golden dachshund. Jihyo looked at the person and noticed she had a band-aid on her nose. She looked really familiar, but she doesn’t remember her name. The person looked back at her.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s you! That drunk friend of Mina!”, Jeongyeon exclaimed as she points at Jihyo.</p>
<p>Jihyo felt slightly insulted and embarrassed at the remark of her being drunk. It was clearly not a nice start for having such an impression.</p>
<p>“And you’re that barmaid friend of Ms. Myoui.”, Jihyo said coldly.</p>
<p>“You seem to not know my name. I guess you were too drunk after all.”, Jeongyeon teased as she chuckled at Jihyo. “I’m Jeongyeon.”, she pointed at herself and then she pointed at the dog. “And this one right here is Ray.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m Jihyo. Park Jihyo.”</p>
<p>“You know, Mina had a really hard time. Although she won’t say it, I can tell.”, Jeongyeon said as she pats Ray. “But it looked like she was happy to at least help a little, you know. I hope you make it up to her.” She smiled at Jihyo.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess this person isn’t mean at all.</em>
</p>
<p>“I know. I will make it up to her. You see, I don’t drink that much. It was just a nice night to drink, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“I can tell. A person who knows how to drink won’t just chug their way out, you know? So, I know it was your first time drinking so don’t even deny it.”, Jeongyeon laughed. Although Jeongyeon knows how bad that day was for Jihyo, she just let it go because it’s none of her business after all. And she didn’t want to ruin a person’s morning.</p>
<p>Jihyo just laughed at how Jeongyeon’s <em>deduction </em>was accurate.</p>
<p>She looked at Ray and smiled at how adorable he is with his tongue out.</p>
<p>“Is he your dog?”, Jihyo asked.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon smiled shyly. “Yes. And no. Technically, he is Mina’s. It’s my turn to take care of him this week.”</p>
<p>Jihyo was a little surprised. “Are you guys dating? “</p>
<p>“No, we’re not dating. I mean, we used to. But, you know, things happen. So, we settled as friends to give space and time passed. And, I guess you can say we’re working back to what we had. Ray got used to us being together, so we had to fix that.”, Jeongyeon smiled, a little embarrassed.</p>
<p>Jihyo smiled when she saw how Jeongyeon’s cheeks and ears turned red when she talked about it.</p>
<p>“How about you? What’s your story?”</p>
<p>“Me? No.”, Jihyo scoffed at the idea. “I never had one. And never will I.”, she said as neutral as possible.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon raised her brow and made a speculating look. “Really? Then what was that Mina telling me she had to take you to Minatozaki-sama’s?”</p>
<p>Jihyo never thought to hear this early in the morning so she was caught a little bit off guard. She tried not to look at Jeongyeon as she felt how her face was heating up. She remembered how embarrassing that night was, and she has yet to properly apologize to Sana. Speaking of, Sana told her to come to her office once she gets to the company; and now, once again, Jihyo thought of what to say to her.</p>
<p>“It was just business. Besides, I am not interested in Ms. Minatozaki. Why would I be? I know she is beautiful… Well, she really is, and I know I’m not the only who can see that, everyone does.” Jihyo caught her breath at the end.</p>
<p>“Oh, I see.”, Jeongyeon nodded. “I’m sorry for assuming.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay. I would assume too if I had not known many details about things like these.”, Jihyo smiled, trying to hide her embarrassment.</p>
<p>Jihyo checked her watch; and she still has fifteen minutes before eight.</p>
<p>“Well, Jeongyeon, it was nice to have a chat with you.”, Jihyo stood as she smiled. “I must be going now.”</p>
<p>“Same with you. Tell Mina I said hi.”</p>
<p>“I think you can tell her that yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihyo went inside the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. Then, it stopped for a moment at a certain floor, and the head entered, ruining Jihyo’s Monday morning that she thought was going well.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it a wonderful morning, Ms. Park?”, he said and pressed on ground floor. He stood at the opposite corner. He smiled at her that filled Jihyo’s guts with distaste.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t want to deal with this headache right now.</em>
</p>
<p>Jihyo just nodded and pretended to look at her schedule on her phone.</p>
<p>“You didn’t tell me about your meeting with Minatozaki-sama, yet. I heard it went well. Who knew you would convince her? It is quite rare for her to come to terms, you know. You really are dedicated. I see you really did a good job and I am proud.”, the head congratulated her as he reached for a handshake.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tch. What do you know about dedication?</em>
</p>
<p>Jihyo ignored the head’s congratulatory attempt and just looked at her phone. “We have not yet discussed about the whole new project. And I believe this is not a place to discuss this matter.”</p>
<p>The old man chuckled. “Well then consider this as a friendly talk between us; and maybe give each other some advices. After all, you’re-“</p>
<p>“I have no intentions of being friends with you.”, Jihyo spat as she did not want him to finish what he had to say. It might just ruin her day even more.</p>
<p>The elevator dinged and finally opened. Jihyo exited as fast to get rid of the irritation this old man is giving her.</p>
<p>The head tried to hide his annoyance as he smiled fraudulently at Jihyo. “What a waste it is. Then, my only advice for you, Ms. Park, is to be careful.”</p>
<p>The elevator closed.</p>
<p>
  <em>What a nuisance.</em>
</p>
<p>She got distracted when she saw and realized that the whole top floor is Sana’s office. Of course, as she is the company owner. It was Jihyo’s first time to ever enter there.</p>
<p>Jihyo walked through the hallway that leads to Sana’s office doors. There were paintings hanging on the walls. This time, Jihyo looked at them, not even bothered. She didn’t judge them; she didn’t criticize them. She just looked at them one by one as she passed by.</p>
<p>Jihyo noticed the paintings were arranged by the years they were made. From the 1950s to the early 2000s. She noticed the transition from each painting to the next where the colors varied from light to dark and dark to light. The themes were different from each. There were conflict and adversity, freedom and social change, heroes and leaders, humans and the environment, identity and character, industry and progress.</p>
<p>The styles on the paintings only varied into few. So Jihyo assumed the paintings were made by only a few people. She thought it must be only great paintings from great artists were chosen and hung on both walls since the paintings are really impressive as Jihyo herself was impressed as well.</p>
<p>She noticed at the end of the hallway, there was an empty slot for a painting. There was only a frame and below it was an empty golden plaque.</p>
<p>
  <em>It must have been reserved for another artist.</em>
</p>
<p>On the opposite side of the empty frame, Jihyo saw a small painting that was made in 2004 and there is no name written on it. It was the latest painting that was hung. Jihyo thought how picky Sana’s father must have been to have anyone’s painting put up on the hallway since it has been sixteen years. Then she realized that it was about the same time Sana’s father died.</p>
<p>
  <em>So that’s probably why they stopped hanging paintings.</em>
</p>
<p>Jihyo read the description. The other paintings’ descriptions were quite lengthy. However, this painting only had one word on it.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Home.”</em>
</p>
<p>Jihyo suddenly felt something strangely familiar. Slowly, she looked at the painting and noticed how its colors were different from the rest. The colors used on the painting were bright and vibrant.</p>
<p>She realized that she has a similar painting back at their house in Korea. It is similar to the view from her old room’s window.</p>
<p>Jihyo tried not to confuse herself. She shook her head and thought that it must only be a coincidence since there were many houses with the same window perspective and views as hers. Besides, they lived in the suburbs where each house had the same styles of architecture. So Jihyo just let go of the thought.</p>
<p>But at the back of her head, she still thought how it had the same style with how she used to paint.</p>
<p>“Ms. Park.”</p>
<p>Jihyo was startled and saw Sana by the door smiling at her.</p>
<p>“Come in.”, she said as she motioned Jihyo inside.</p>
<p>When Jihyo entered, she smelled the Prada scent again and remembered Sana’s apartment. And how it smelled <em>so good</em>.</p>
<p>Jihyo didn’t realize she was inhaling the scent all the way to her lungs.</p>
<p>She stayed away from the thought before it goes somewhere else.</p>
<p>She looked around and saw there was nothing much inside Sana’s office. There was only her desk a few meters across the door and the couches in front of it. The cabinet shelves on the corners of the room were only filled with stacked papers and folders. Except for the one in the middle where it had a medium-sized box inside it.</p>
<p>
  <em>She is a very clean person, I guess.</em>
</p>
<p>Jihyo stood in front of Sana’s desk while Sana stood behind it facing the window.</p>
<p>“First of all, Ms. Park. I want to formally apologize for being too self-centered. I really did not mean to put your efforts to waste. As for the incident… “, she paused and Jihyo thought which one as there were already too many incidents that have happened between them. And Sana seemed to realize it as well.</p>
<p>“…the incident at the museum, I am sorry for being blunt. But I was being honest. I hope, at this point, you realize the little points I’ve given you about how your works lacked feelings. I wish we can improve on that.”</p>
<p>Jihyo did realize it. She thought about it well during the weekend. It was not only a recovery from her hangover but for her inner self as well. She was actually grateful for having Sana point at something critical about art; and also, about herself.</p>
<p>Jihyo was about to say something but she was put to a stop when Sana went around her desk.</p>
<p>She slowly walked towards Jihyo and moved closer.</p>
<p>Sana took Jihyo’s hand and gave a tiny ball of black marble that has cracks paved with molten gold.</p>
<p>Then with a smile, Sana held onto Jihyo’s hand with both hands.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”, Sana whispered.</p>
<p>As a form of apology, people in Japan give tokens to settle any kind of dispute as a sign of respect to the other person. And Jihyo was bewildered how expensive this might be.</p>
<p>Jihyo was just stiff and surprised. She was confused. Not at the marble but how Sana said her apology.</p>
<p>She didn’t understand. But she felt that behind her sorry was the weight of different reasons. She didn’t understand but she felt the sincerity of her words. She didn’t understand but she felt how it showed meaning.</p>
<p>Jihyo slowly softened her body and let the tension go away. Despite how confused Jihyo was, she felt the comfort in Sana’s touch.</p>
<p>
  <em>It felt like home.</em>
</p>
<p>Sana pulled away and smiled wider at Jihyo and looked at her in the eyes. Jihyo felt her stomach turn as she blushed and felt the heat crawl up to her ears.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about apologizing for anything that happened, Ms. Park. Because you did nothing wrong.”, she smiled.</p>
<p>Jihyo felt the weight of guilt slowly swept away from her. She had thought about how her insensitivities must have affected Sana. Jihyo saw and felt Sana’s kindness radiated from her. She was being too kind to her after almost putting the company to a bad reputation because of her inconsideration and pride.</p>
<p>“I hope this settles us to a new and good start, Ms. Park.” Sana smiled at her which made Jihyo smile as well.</p>
<p>Sana went back to her desk and collected her belongings.</p>
<p>“Now, shall we go?”</p>
<p>Jihyo was surprised.</p>
<p>“Go where?”, Jihyo asked.</p>
<p>Sana beamed and smiled wider. “To the new site for the project.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was almost nine in the morning and Jeongyeon still has a lot of setting up to do. She still has yet to clean up another mess from yesterday where a drunk lunatic broke a bunch of bottles because he threw them one by one at two people and then fists came up. Although Jeongyeon was used to this mess, it was just a pain to clean everything up. And as an employee, she has to make everything look clean and decent.</p>
<p>Despite all the commotion caused by the customers, the place still gets a lot of customers because her talent in bartending is actually good compared to the others around the area. Thus, making the place really famous. Other than that, it is Jeongyeon who settles the troubles most of the time. She will put up her fists if she has to. And she had. A number of times. Just to end the trouble. Including the one from yesterday, in fact.</p>
<p>Good thing she opens at one in the afternoon. She still has a lot of time to clean everything.</p>
<p>“Oy, hyung.”, Chaeyoung called as she walked in.</p>
<p>“Chaeng. Your shift doesn’t start ‘til seven. What’s up?”, Jeongyeon asked as she mops the stains on the floor.</p>
<p>“Nothing. I just wanted to see what happened after last night. I heard someone went crazy.”, Chaeyoung laughed as she sat on a table. “And I guess that explains that little blow on your face, huh. You got squared good.”, she laughed louder when she saw the Band-Aid on Jeongyeon’s nose.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon just snorted. “It was stupid. There were these three people. Two of them were women and the other one was a dude. I didn’t hear anything, but after a while, the dude, who was drunk, started throwing bottles like this.” She exclaimed and swung her arms <em>like a lunatic </em>as she tried to mimic the man throwing bottles.</p>
<p> “I would’ve let them break each other’s necks but damn, I got annoyed. The other customers were kind of panicking, so I had to act up. Then I started throwing punches. And that led to here.”, Jeongyeon said as she pointed at the band-aid on her nose and then they laughed.</p>
<p>“They left after I landed good punches on their faces. Serves them right.”, Jeongyeon said proudly.</p>
<p>They went silent when Chaeyoung noticed there were two people outside the door. “Oy, hyung. Aren’t those the two people you were talking about?”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon looked at them and those were the two who caused the trouble yesterday. She noticed how the other one’s face is still fresh with bruises.</p>
<p>“Aish, don’t tell me they want a rematch.” Jeongyeon said as she walked to the door. “Oy, Chaeng. Back me up if something bad happens.”</p>
<p>Chaeyoung followed Jeongyeon outside.</p>
<p>“What do you want?”, Jeongyeon said smugly. “You two caused too much trouble already. Get lost.”</p>
<p>“Ah, we don’t want any trouble, Miss. We just want to ask a few questions, that’s all.”, the smaller one asked.</p>
<p>“What is it? You better be quick.”</p>
<p>“Do you know Park Jihyo?”, the other one, who sounded abrupt with the question.</p>
<p>Of course, she knows Park Jihyo. She is Mina’s friend after all. And she only saw her this morning at the park.</p>
<p>However, Jeongyeon suddenly felt suspicious about this.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t know any Park Jihyo. Now get lost. You two already have bad cuts from me. You better take some of the snow from the ground and shove them to your faces. Don’t make me add more.”</p>
<p>“But we were told she went here a few nights ago. So, you <em>must</em> know her.”</p>
<p>“Aish, you just don’t give up, do you? I already told you. I don’t know any Park Jihyo.”, Jeongyeon now sounded irritated and angry.</p>
<p>“Oh, okay. We must have been told the wrong thing. Sorry for the trouble. And please accept this as compensation for last night.”, the smaller one handed an envelope of money to Jeongyeon as she apologized.</p>
<p>She then bowed politely and tugged the other person who was glaring at Jeongyeon. And then they left.</p>
<p>“Oy, hyung. Who’s that Park Jihyo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihyo, who was used to the comfort of leather in her personal vehicles, struggled to find a comfortable way to sit on the public bus. The seats were hard for her to sit on like she was sitting on a boulder. She kept shifting almost every minute with minimal movements because she didn’t want to disturb Sana, who is sitting very comfortably beside her.</p>
<p>It would have been easier for Jihyo to move all she wanted if it weren’t for the tight space between them. Worse, she was on the window seat, which made it harder. There were no other seats left when they got on the bus as it was already full, leaving them to squeeze with one another on the two seats that felt like were meant for only one person.</p>
<p>
  <em>I should’ve brought my car, instead of walking to the company.</em>
</p>
<p>If Sana would have told Jihyo that they will be going to the Sapporo Art Museum again, she should not have to suffer with this. It wasn’t only an uncomfortable ride for her, but it was <em>long</em> as well. The bus had several stops and still has to make some more.</p>
<p>Jihyo only looked outside the window because if she faces the other way, she would be <em>extremely</em> close to Sana. She already had that <em>extreme</em> proximity with her earlier in Sana’s office and it felt… <em>heart-pounding.</em></p>
<p>Jihyo can feel their shoulders brush against each other. She could have been <em>easily</em> thinking about something else, but it bothered her, making her feel flustered. It bothered her to the point that it made her heart skip a little.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aish, Park Jihyo. What’s wrong with you?</em>
</p>
<p>Jihyo felt her face heat up as she thought about it. She was worried that Sana might feel it too and make her feel uncomfortable. But, she just tried her best to conceal it anyway.</p>
<p>The road was covered with snow. And there were some stones that hid underneath.</p>
<p>At a very inconvenient time, the bus ran over a stone large enough to make the passengers jump a little from their seat.</p>
<p>Jihyo felt a light thud on her shoulder.</p>
<p>She slowly turned to see it was Sana who was surprisingly asleep.</p>
<p>She looked away. She was <em>too close, </em>and she felt embarrassed with it.</p>
<p>Jihyo almost didn’t notice that they were already near the Museum’s bus stop. She was distracted after all. Good thing the bus driver announced they were a few minutes away from the stop.</p>
<p>“Ms. Minatozaki.”, Jihyo whispered as she tried to lightly shake her shoulder. But Sana didn’t move. She was sleeping soundly. Jihyo felt a little guilty for disturbing her.</p>
<p>Jihyo didn’t know what else to do so she just poked Sana’s forehead. “Ms. Minatozaki. We’re almost there.”</p>
<p>Finally, Sana opened her eyes.</p>
<p>Still leaning on Jihyo’s shoulder, Sana smiled. “You’re really warm.”, she giggled. “I had a good nap. Thank you, Ms. Park.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihyo was relieved that she could finally stretch her arms and neck as they got off from the bus.</p>
<p>“You’re really not used to public transits, are you, Ms. Park?”, Sana giggled.</p>
<p>“I can manage. I just didn’t expect for us to have a long ride.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I should have told you about it.”, Sana chuckled as she started walking to the museum while Jihyo followed.</p>
<p>“How come you don’t use a car, Ms. Minatozaki?” Jihyo had wondered about it because she hasn’t seen Sana drive.</p>
<p>“Just because it’s way cheaper than having to pay for gas and maintenance. I have my car though. I just don’t use it that much.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you think it would be bad for the car not being used at all?”</p>
<p>“It’s at least safe inside the garage, right?”, Sana laughed. “And, I really enjoy it because I don’t have to worry about looking at the road straight ahead. I can look at different things.”</p>
<p>“And sleep all you want.”, Jihyo said as they laughed.</p>
<p>It was snowing a little, but it was still quite cold even though Jihyo had her coat on. Sana saw Jihyo shivered a little, so she moved closer.</p>
<p>“I’m a little cold, too.”, Sana giggled and Jihyo smiled at her.</p>
<p>Jihyo noticed how they were speaking quite informal to each other now. And how they were acting quite informal too. But she didn’t mind because Sana didn’t seem to mind it either. Was it because they were outside the company or was it because they were a little more comfortable with each other?</p>
<p>Jihyo thought both were right. She thought how things change so fast in such a short time. She recalled how she felt annoyed and irritated at Sana only a few days ago.</p>
<p>And how she felt a little shy and happy right now with her.</p>
<p>
  <em>A new good start, I see. </em>
</p>
<p>Jihyo smiled at the thought and then let it slip away.</p>
<p>Because all that matters to Jihyo is now.</p>
<p>They went inside the Museum and Sana went to the receiving desk and asked where she could find the curator. The employee pointed as he explained the directions to Sana.</p>
<p>Sana walked back to Jihyo with a guide map on her hand. "She is at the Sculpture Garden.”</p>
<p>“The Sculpture Garden? Where is that?”, Jihyo asked tiredly as she thought they would have to ride a bus again.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Ms. Park. It’s still a part of this place. It’s just a little walk from here. This place is really huge, you know. It’s Sapporo Art Park. You see, if I’m not mistaken, this place has this museum, a craft hall, and a lot of studios. Apart from the café, it also has a restaurant at the park center. It also has a gallery that has different themes every season. And that sculpture garden that has 74 sculptures made by 64 artists from different countries. It also has a concert hall.”</p>
<p>Jihyo was stunned. She can’t believe how wide this place is. She didn’t know this is an art park at all. She thought it had only one establishment because when she looked outside before, she couldn’t see any other buildings as there were trees and snow covering them.</p>
<p>“That’s amazing… Truly.”, Jihyo said with awe as it truly is amazing.</p>
<p>“You’ll be more amazed when you see every single one of them.”</p>
<p>“Have you been here before?”</p>
<p>“Apart from our <em>meeting</em> last time, yes. Even when I was young. So, I know this place like the back of my hand. Like an etch on my brain.”</p>
<p>“Really? Then why did you ask for directions?”, Jihyo snickered as she raised her brow.</p>
<p>“I didn’t. I was just being polite, so I just let him continue.”, Sana smiled as she put the guide map on Jihyo’s hand.</p>
<p>“We’re not walking all the way there though; since we’re here for business. We’ll have to ride the cart. So, your sightseeing can wait.”</p>
<p>Jihyo smiled at Sana’s small joke. “I’m all about business, anyway. I don’t mind sightseeing at all, though.”</p>
<p>Sana’s face lit up when she thought of something exciting.</p>
<p>“I’ll give you a tour after this.”, she beamed with a wide smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, hyung. So, Park Jihyo is <em>not</em> Minatozaki-sama’s girlfriend?”, Chaeyoung asked with in depth thoughts with a can of beer in hand.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon swatted Chaeyoung’s head as she already heard this question three times already. “Pabo. I already told you she isn’t.”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon sighed. “Anyway, that’s not what’s important. I already messaged Mina about the two ladies right after they left.”</p>
<p>“Why’d they look for her, though? Just like us, she’s from Korea. Why would anyone from Japan look for someone from Korea? Unless they’re also from Korea.” she said as she was about to drink.</p>
<p>“Oy!” Jeongyeon snatched the beer from Chaeyoung before she could take a sip. “You have a shift later. Don’t even think about it. It’s still too early for a beer, geez.”, she scolded her and then drank from the beer.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung just made a scornful look. “You’re the one who has the earlier shift. Why are <em>you</em> drinking? It’s almost one already!” Chaeng reached for the beer.</p>
<p>“Because I’m older.”, Jeongyeon sticked her tongue out and pulled the beer away.</p>
<p>When Jeongyeon was about to take a sip, she saw Mina standing by the front bar with her arms crossed as she shakes her head at Jeongyeon.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon immediately shoved the can to Chaeyoung who then immediately put it down when she also saw Mina looking at her.</p>
<p>Mina sighed, “You two really are siblings.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Mina-chan. Ray’s at home, he’s doing fine. I walked him this morning at the park where I saw Park Jihyo. Speaking of her, what’s the deal?”, Jeongyeon said as she tried to casually avoid the trouble she was about to be in.</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know.”, Mina sighed. She really didn’t know but she was concerned, and she wanted to talk to Jihyo about whatever this is.</p>
<p>“Anyway, I’m not here to talk about it. I need to talk to Ms. Park first and know whatever this is.”</p>
<p>“Then what are you here for?”, Chaeyoung asked.</p>
<p>“A drink, obviously. You open in a few minutes, right?”, Mina said as she sat at the front bar.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon felt a little guilty about how she had somehow influenced such an innocent-looking lady.</p>
<p> “And don’t think you two can get away with that beer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The snowfall had fortunately stopped by the time Jihyo and Sana arrived at the garden. The atmosphere in the Sculpture Garden was serene. Jihyo can see some of the sculptures displayed and she knew at an instant they are all works of experts. Added to the ambience is how the colors of the surrounding blended well with the sculptures. Although they were padded with a little snow, one can still see its magnificence when admired at a closer distance.</p>
<p>“Ah, Sana-chan!”, the curator exclaimed when she saw Sana walked towards her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sana-chan?</em>
</p>
<p>When Jihyo saw her, she knew the woman is just a few years younger than her. She wondered how it is that she is the art park’s curator for she seemed to be a bit young.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen you in a long time, Chou-san.”, Sana smiled as she shook her hands.</p>
<p>
  <em>Chou-san??</em>
</p>
<p>The woman smiled wider when she went for the handshake. And she looked excited. “I think the last time we saw each other was about two years ago. You have grown a lot. A lot more beautiful, I should say.”, she softly said. Sana just smiled at the compliment.</p>
<p><em>What a flirt.</em> Somehow, Jihyo felt aloof from this woman.</p>
<p>“Chou-san, this is Park Jihyo, the artist we recently commissioned from Korea.”, Sana motioned Jihyo to move closer to her side. “You might’ve heard about her since some of her many great works have been displayed in many known galleries across the world. She is also the top student in fine arts in her university which is why we she was chosen to do this project. She was also a candidate for this year’s 21<sup>st</sup> century prodigy. And she really <em>is</em> an excellent artist.” Sana smiled at Jihyo.</p>
<p>Jihyo felt the pride flow through her when Sana told this<em> Chou-san </em>about how great of an artist she is.</p>
<p>“Ah, yes. Of course, I do know every great artist in this world. How would I not know you?”</p>
<p>Jihyo, with her chin raised and her face stern, answered boldly, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“It’s great meeting you.”, Tzuyu said as she took Jihyo’s hand for a handshake which Jihyo thought was a little uncomfortable <em>and irritable</em>.</p>
<p>“Ms. Park, this is Chou Tzuyu, the art park’s curator, a friend of mine.”, she paused. “And this year’s 21<sup>st</sup> century prodigy.”</p>
<p>Jihyo felt like she was kicked in the gut. Although, she didn’t really bother that much about the award, she just could not accept that this <em>Chou Tzuyu</em> was the one who got awarded with it. Somehow, Jihyo felt even more bothered when Sana mentioned that she is a <em>friend</em> of hers.</p>
<p>“Let’s go to the park center and have tea while we talk about this project.”, Tzuyu smiled at them.</p>
<p>Jihyo followed behind the two who were <em>happily</em> talking to each other. She didn’t seem to mind but she was feeling a <em>bit</em> bothered with it.</p>
<p>She saw how Sana’s eyes lit up when Tzuyu joked about something. Jihyo didn’t even try to listen to whatever it was they were laughing about because why would she, anyway. So instead, she just looked at the sculptures laid out across the garden as they head to the center’s restaurant.</p>
<p>She stopped when she saw a huge artwork that seemed familiar at a distance. She couldn’t see it well because the snow covered some parts of it. It was about three hundred meters long. It has a gigantic hollow cone at the start. In front of it was an elevated river-spring-like ground leading to the gigantic gate frame at the very end. She felt like she had seen it before.</p>
<p>“Ah, that’s called The Path to the Hidden Garden.”, Tzuyu said when she noticed Jihyo was looking at it. “It was made by Daniel Karavan not long after the Art Park opened in 1986. He finished it in 1999.”</p>
<p>“The famous sculptor from Israel?”</p>
<p>“Yes, the great Karavan. He will visit here on Saturday for the Snow Light Festival. I have so much respect for the man. You might say he is a bit old for he is near to his 90s, but he still has that strong spirit of an artist.”</p>
<p>Jihyo suddenly felt excited about the festival. She had long admired Karavan’s work ever since she read about him and some of his works. Although she had seen him in a conference in Europe, she never had the chance to talk to him. So, she thought this would be a great opportunity.</p>
<p>When they entered the restaurant, Tzuyu excused herself for a bit, leaving Jihyo and Sana sitting by a table in an enclosed room.</p>
<p>The room was silent for a bit. It was a bit awkward.</p>
<p>“Chou-san and I have been friends since we were young.”, Sana suddenly blurted. Jihyo didn’t ask but she was curious about what is it between them, anyway. “The last time I saw her was about two years ago because she had to go overseas to continue her career.”, her voice got softer.</p>
<p>“Which is why we were a little bit chatty on the way here.”, she snickered.</p>
<p>“Oh…”, Jihyo just nodded, letting out a small laugh. Still, she was still a little bit bothered because she didn’t get to hear what she wanted to hear. What is it that she wanted to hear, anyway?</p>
<p>“Chou-san’s father is the actual curator. She is just a temporary one since her father had to go overseas.”</p>
<p>Jihyo wasn’t sure where Sana is getting at. But she noticed Sana seemed like she had the urge to say it. So, she just nods to her.</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“You know, Ms. Park. I’ll tell you a secret.”, Sana slid next to Jihyo.</p>
<p>Jihyo suddenly felt uneasy and tensed when Sana leaned closer to her. Sana lightly pulled Jihyo to whisper something to her.</p>
<p>Again, Sana was <em>really </em>close to Jihyo. She felt her shoulders shudder when Sana leaned even closer.</p>
<p>Jihyo held herself and paid close attention to whatever this secret is.</p>
<p>“If it weren’t for the discontinuity, you’d still be the 21<sup>st</sup> century prodigy.”, Sana smiled next to her ear.</p>
<p>Jihyo felt Sana’s giggle on her neck. Jihyo felt her face slowing burning up. She felt her heart pound with irregular thumps, unsynchronized with her normal breathing. But Jihyo managed to show a shy smile as she tried to hide the redness of her ears. How can she, though? Sana was right next to her.</p>
<p>Jihyo was just speechless.</p>
<p>“Oh? Aren’t you supposed to be used to these compliments, Ms. Park?”, Sana smirked. “How come you can’t even thank me?”, she looked at Jihyo as she moved away to sit properly.</p>
<p>Jihyo kept her wits and tried to say something but Tzuyu knocked and came in.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I took a while. Now shall we begin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, on the other side of Sapporo were the two women who caused the ruckus at the bar, standing by a dead body.</p>
<p>They were under a bridge leading to the edge of the city, where a river ran below it.</p>
<p>“Nayeon-ssi, what are we going to do now?”, Dahyun asked, covered in concealed panic.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. But for now, we can look at this as evidence.”, Nayeon, with gloves on, checked the body to look for any signs of cut marks but didn’t find any.</p>
<p>“Evidence? Against whom? We don’t even know who to blame for this. It could be suicide.”</p>
<p>“It’s too coincidental if this is a suicide. And we do know who might have done this. But we just lack information about it.”, Nayeon grunted. “And If I were rich, I don’t think I’ll ever commit suicide especially right after I just received a huge amount of money.”, she added.</p>
<p>“But he doesn’t have any marks.”</p>
<p>“Well he could’ve been pushed off from the bridge.”</p>
<p>“Ah, right, right. You’re right”, Dahyun nodded.</p>
<p>The dead person was the drunk man they were trying to interrogate last night at the bar. It wasn’t much of an interrogation because of the incident that happened in the middle of it where the man just started throwing bottles at them. They could have gotten some information out of him if it weren’t for Jeongyeon who later on started brawling with them.</p>
<p>“Tsk. We should have at least had enough information about this.”, Nayeon groaned.</p>
<p>“What do you think of it, Hirai-san?”, Dahyun asked the woman who was crouching by the river as the woman picked a paper up without gloves.</p>
<p>“Oy, what are you doing? At least wear gloves before you touch anything! Idiot.”, Nayeon shouted at her.</p>
<p>“I think we have something here.”, Momo showed them the damp paper that barely had any writings left.</p>
<p>Nayeon sighed, “We really need to see Park Jihyo again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihyo had to go back alone because Sana said she will be staying a little longer to catch up with Tzuyu. Jihyo scoffed at the thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>Catching up?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I see.</em>
</p>
<p>It suddenly snowed when their meeting ended so Jihyo didn’t get the chance to look around the Art Park. But Sana assured her that they will meet there again on Wednesday to have a little tour around and then start the project. Jihyo thought how silly it was that Sana had the time to stay with that <em>Chou Tzuyu</em> while she didn’t have the time to look around with Jihyo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop, Park Jihyo. It was snowing. And It’s not your business. Why are you like this?</em>
</p>
<p>It’s not like she is privileged to be with Sana.</p>
<p>Jihyo just let the thought go before she thinks too much about it and feel even more bothered with it. She was going to see Sana on Wednesday anyway.</p>
<p>When Jihyo arrived at her apartment, it was already almost six in the evening. She got a little hungry and she didn’t feel like cooking or going to a restaurant. She remembered the nearest sushi place has a promo for the Sapporo Special Sushi tonight. So, she showered and changed into her track suit, which she often uses as pajamas, and went out again to buy the sushi.</p>
<p>There were still many people around since it is the time people usually go home from work and it is also a good time to eat out or just go out with friends and family. Despite the cold and snowy weather, there were still a lot of people at Odori park. There were children playing with the snow savoring their time before doing schoolwork, people were drinking hot tea while they talk to each other enjoying each other’s company, and some were just alone sitting by themselves who are tired from work or just simply wanted to be alone.</p>
<p>
  <em>So, this is humanity that Sana talked about.</em>
</p>
<p>The project Sana gave to Jihyo was quite different from the original one. The theme stays the same – humanity. Chou Tzuyu told them that there won’t be enough space if the whole project will involve the whole exhibit since they cannot just simply remove what is in there already. So, they decided to have Jihyo make just one art piece. And Jihyo still doesn’t have any idea what she will do.</p>
<p>Having a project that involves many art works is less stressful and less pressuring because the attention of people is scattered and focused on how different each piece is, mostly paying attention to the collective meaning the whole project is about. However, with only just once piece, Jihyo thought it would be absolutely challenging because the attention is centered to it, where everything needs to be in one place.</p>
<p>When Sana told her how her works do not portray and show feelings and meaning, Jihyo knew she had much to learn about these humane characters and values. Although she does know it intellectually, she still has yet to understand more of its value.</p>
<p>She thought what she should do and how she should do it.</p>
<p>Jihyo thought this project must be made for Sana <em>as it should be </em>since it is a personal commission.</p>
<p>But that’s the thing. Jihyo needs to know what made Sana have it done as something personal. She needs to know why she wanted it to be made.</p>
<p>Then Jihyo suddenly thought that Sana never actually gave any reason behind the project even before she started the first one.</p>
<p>So Jihyo has to make sure that Sana tells her about the reason to have a better understanding so she can make it the best piece she will have ever done.</p>
<p>
  <em>It is for Sana, after all.</em>
</p>
<p>After buying packs of the special sushi, she went out of the store and she saw a kid building a small snow man.</p>
<p>She remembered how she used to build different kinds of snowmen. She built them with odd shapes and features. Her mom would always ask what each of them were and why she built them that way. And Jihyo would describe each detail but she never answered why she built them with weird shapes because she didn’t know the reason. She just thought it was pretty.</p>
<p>Jihyo suddenly felt like there was someone watching her from behind. She didn’t look, but it was a hunch. She had the odd feeling that she was being followed.</p>
<p>She turned around to see but there was no one. So, she just continued walking.</p>
<p>But then she heard fast footsteps approaching behind her. She quickly turned around and swung her arm and brutally punched the person straight to the nose and heard it crack against the intense blow.</p>
<p>The person fell on the pavement, covering his bloody nose. The people around them stared and chattered at the sight of the man helplessly rolling on the floor. But they just continued to walk away to avoid any more commotion.</p>
<p>She looked and saw that it was just the owner of the sushi place, J-san.</p>
<p>“J-san! I’m so sorry.”, she quickly went and helped the old man stand up.</p>
<p>J-san just smiled at her and laughed. “Aish, Ms. Park. That was a good blow right there. You have a strong arm.”, he said as he covered his nose.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry. I got a bit ahead of myself there.”</p>
<p>The old man just laughed. “That’s good, that’s good. I wouldn’t hesitate either if I sense danger. Anyway, you forgot your change.”, he said as he handed the money with his other hand.</p>
<p>“Oh. Thank you, J-san. I’m really sorry about this.”, Jihyo said as she continued to apologize to the old man.</p>
<p>“No, no, no. It’s good you’re capable of yourself. And that’s useful. Next time, don’t forget your change, okay?”, he patted Jihyo on the shoulder and left as he held on to his broken nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following day, Mina couldn’t wait to see Jihyo to talk about the two women looking for her. She had suspicions that it was the same women she saw outside the complex Sana lived in.</p>
<p>However, Jihyo messaged her that she will not be going to the company today. She didn’t tell her why. Jihyo is not required to go to the company every day because she is not an employee. And Mina thought how great that would be.</p>
<p>Mina felt frustrated because she <em>really</em> needed to see Jihyo about it. Mina would go to Jihyo’s apartment, but she doesn’t know where it is. It is that important. She cannot just simply tell this to anyone because it is crucial, although Jeongyeon does know about it.</p>
<p>While she was at the company lounge, she heard the news from the television.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yesterday, a man was found dead by a river under a bridge at the borders of Sapporo. The cause of death is still unknown, but police reported it to be a suicide as there were no signs of assault. The man was said to be last seen alive walking just outside Creative Productions’ Headquarters. Police are still investigating to confirm whether it was murder or suicide…”</em>
</p>
<p>Upon hearing the company’s name, Mina looked at the news and saw the photo of the man she saw walked out of the head’s office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihyo didn’t go to the company today because she felt tired when she woke up. She remembered what happened to J-san and hoped that it wasn’t too bad.</p>
<p>She sighed as she set up a new canvas beside the window.</p>
<p>She wanted to think and plan on what concept of her project would be. And she knows it would take her a lot of time to think about it.</p>
<p>She felt like painting since she hasn’t painted for a couple of days now. She also thought that it’s a way to keep her from boredom and to keep her mind alive to make her think.</p>
<p>While painting the view from her apartment window, Jihyo also heard the news as she listened to the television. She never thought there would be such crimes in Japan because the country is well known for its low crime rate. That is if it was a crime, Jihyo thought.</p>
<p>She has yet to decide and think of what she should do for the project. But she needs to talk to Sana about it which is why she cannot think of anything even. Although she does try hard to make ideas out of it.</p>
<p>She can wait for tomorrow since she will see Sana then.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING! BIG UWUs<br/>So, if anyone is wondering, J-san is JYP hehe because I thought he'd really fit the character there.<br/>And as always, I will try to update regularly at a reasonable time.<br/>Again, thank you really for reading :&gt; You guys are awesome T-T<br/>If you guys have any thoughts, comments, or concerns, feel free to message or dm me on twt: @once_jacobuuu or simply comment uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I FINALLY LEARNED HOW TO UPLOAD PHOTOS OMG<br/>View the previous chapters to see the covers for each!!! THANK YOU<br/>Hello!!! The cover for this chapter is uploaded in my twt: @once_jacobuuu<br/>Enjoy reading :&gt;&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Nayeon is at the intelligence agency drinking her coffee to at least keep her sane and alive. She had papers and files scattered in front of her. She read them all night long and constantly tried to go back to each to at least get something. She didn’t get to sleep as she tried to make connections out of every event that has occurred over the past weeks. <em>And over the past years. </em>It was already morning and she still hasn’t made any progress, but she did know at least a little more.</p>
<p>Nayeon groaned as she felt her temples throb trying to make sense out of everything.</p>
<p>“Nayeon-ssi, you should take a break. Look at you. I’m like looking at a dead guy right now.” Dahyun was concerned because she didn’t see Nayeon sleep at all for the whole night. She felt a bit guilty for leaving Nayeon so she could sleep in the lounge. Dahyun loves sleeping after all.</p>
<p>“You should be used to seeing dead bodies now.”, Nayeon laughed at her.</p>
<p>“Hey, new guys.”, Momo called to them. She had ice pops on her hand and offered some to the two but Nayeon refused so Dahyun got another one.</p>
<p>“Oy, we’re not new, you know. I am still your senior; just from a foreign agency.”, Nayeon said as she continued to rub her temples.</p>
<p>“Who knew a Korean and Japanese agency would work together on a case.”, Dahyun smiled as she pats Momo on the back.</p>
<p>Nayeon scoffed. “Because there are people involved from both countries, Dahyun.”</p>
<p>“Whatever, grandma.”, Momo snorted as she eats the ice pop. “Anyway, I still didn’t get anything from the paper we got from the river. Looks like everything was washed out because it was soaked too long in the water. We can’t see a single thing. But we have this machine that could help us look through it. It will take a while, though.”</p>
<p>Dahyun was amazed how Japan could have such amazing machines. “Japan intelligence agencies are really incredible.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you guys have those in your agencies?”, Momo asked.</p>
<p>“We do. It’s just that I keep on seeing a lot of interesting inventions from Japan. It's like I’m seeing a new one every day.”, she said with enthusiasm as she licked her ice pop. “Just like this ice pop. It tastes good.”</p>
<p>Momo smiled at her and said, “Made in Japan.” They both laughed as they patted each other’s backs.</p>
<p>Nayeon just stared at them with disbelief how these two survived to be junior detectives. Considering their child-like behaviors, it was really a bit questionable. But other than that, they do good work.</p>
<p>“So, the dead dude from yesterday was last seen outside that company which means we can have a warrant to investigate and see what’s inside. Hirai-san, what did you tell the reporters yesterday?”, Nayeon asked.</p>
<p>Momo, whose tears were still hanging for laughing too hard, stopped and made a serious look as she looked at Nayeon. “I just said that we still weren’t sure about everything just to keep them at bay. It’s really hard when media stick around. Not that I’m against them asking questions or anything but it’s a little… annoying. You know what I’m talking about.”</p>
<p>Nayeon sighed, “I get what you mean. Sometimes, it’s a little better for the world to know little or nothing.”</p>
<p>They went silent for a while.</p>
<p>“Anyway, what are we going to do about Park Jihyo?”, Dahyun asked, finishing her last ice pop.</p>
<p>“Ah!” Suddenly, Nayeon felt alive upon hearing the name. “Speaking of Park Jihyo, I now know a little more about her. Aside from our interrogation with her in the past months before she went here, I got new info.”</p>
<p>Momo scoffed. “Really? Well, that’s a new one. You said the agency didn’t give you a single information about <em>everything.</em>”</p>
<p>“It would’ve been a lot easier if they had the other files. But then <em>poof</em>. Gone.”, Dahyun added.</p>
<p>“They dumped the case so of course they wouldn’t have anything important or even of value. Even before, they didn’t even have <em>that</em> much at all. Now that it’s reopened and <em>we’re </em>the ones working on it... tada!” She held up her notebook that has an illustration of a bunny on its cover. It’s the little notebook where Nayeon keeps her notes about investigations.</p>
<p>Momo and Dahyun just snickered and gave her a mocking look.</p>
<p>“Anyway...”, she said as she flipped through her tiny notebook. “According to these files right here and our previous interrogations with Park Jihyo: Fifteen years ago, she and her mother lived here in Japan for a year. She got involved in the car accident that killed her mother. And so, Park Jihyo had a traumatic brain injury which led to her dream-reality confusion. It says here that through the months after the incident, she had difficulties in distinguishing reality from dreams. But she eventually recovered from it. It also says here, that due to the trauma, she had forgotten everything that happened in all the past thirteen months before the incident.”, Nayeon finished as she closed her notebook.</p>
<p>“Oh, so that’s why she never answered any questions about the accident.”, Dahyun nodded as she realized.</p>
<p>“Wait, so your point being?”, Momo asked.</p>
<p>“To cut it short, she clearly doesn’t remember our potential evidences against <em>him</em>. She even told me she doesn’t remember <em>any</em> of her experiences here in Japan.”</p>
<p>Dahyun let out a heavy sigh. “That’s really a pity, don’t you think? To not remember anything.”</p>
<p>“Wait, have you asked anything about the father, though?”, Momo realized that there was no mention about Jihyo’s father.</p>
<p>“No. She told me her parents were divorced years before the incident and Jihyo chose to stay with her mother. So, in other words, there’s nothing to worry about the man.”</p>
<p>“I don’t get any of it. How does this have anything to do with Park Jihyo?”, Momo looked confused.</p>
<p>Nayeon sighed at her. “Basically, she is a witness. Jihyo was there with her mother in that car that collided with the suspect’s. And in the suspect’s car, they found the same prints that matched with the ones they found on <em>the</em> <em>gun that killed</em> <em>old Minatozaki</em>. And we still don’t know whose prints they belong to.”</p>
<p>Both Momo nodded as she made sense with everything now. While Dahyun just kept on nodding with what Nayeon was saying.</p>
<p>“Wait, Last question.”, Momo added and Nayeon just gave her a skeptical look. “Does she know this is about old Minatozaki-sama’s case?”</p>
<p>“No. It would be too critical if she knew that much. So, we just keep it in between her mother’s incident and let her focus on remembering the suspect’s face or at least anything about the accident.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After numerous scribbles and sketches, Jihyo still hasn’t come up with any ideas for the project. She looked at the time on her watch and it was a few minutes before eleven. She only has a few hours left before she meets up with Sana at the Art Park and she has nothing to present, not even a brief idea.</p>
<p>
  <em>A way to start a Wednesday.</em>
</p>
<p>She put down her pencil and slumped on her chair. She scratched her head at the frustration.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is hopeless.</em>
</p>
<p>She crumpled another paper and tossed it in the trash and stood up to stretch after hours of sitting.</p>
<p>She looked outside her window and saw the sun was covered up with clouds and the snowfall wasn’t that heavy compared to yesterday when she went home. She noticed the snow has replaced the leaves on the trees as they had started to shed.</p>
<p>
  <em>January is ending and winter had barely started.</em>
</p>
<p>Jihyo woke up an hour before the time she usually wakes up. So, she just took the time to brainstorm ideas but unfortunately didn’t bring out any.</p>
<p>She was awakened by the same dream she gets from time to time. It is the memory of her and her mother when she was painting the view from her window. Sometimes, she even doubts if it was a memory or just another dream. But to Jihyo, it didn’t matter because it’s a beautiful way to remember her mother.</p>
<p>There were times when she wakes up and felt there were dried tears on her face. But when she does, she doesn’t feel any remorse or sadness. Jihyo didn’t cry when she was told that her mother was long gone after she woke up in the hospital. She didn’t cry when they held her funeral. They told her about what happened and asked her many questions about it. But Jihyo just sat there silent. Because she didn’t witness the death of her mother. To her, it seems like her mother’s passing didn’t happen. To her, she still feels her presence. Although she knows she is gone.</p>
<p>She doesn’t remember anything about the incident and the previous months before that. Although she gets glimpses of it in her dreams, sometimes she even doubts if they were real.</p>
<p>
  <em>I miss you, omma.</em>
</p>
<p>She pulled out her phone and saw she had text messages and missed calls from Mina. Jihyo always puts her phone on silent when she works because she never wants to be distracted from whatever it is she is doing.</p>
<p>She read Mina’s messages telling her to call her back as soon as she can. She said it was urgent.</p>
<p>Mina messaged her to meet her at the bar any time before noon. Jihyo thought of all places, why at the bar? It doesn’t open until one in the afternoon.</p>
<p>She laughed at the thought Mina is the one who had it bad now as she seemed like she was eager to drink her way through it. Mina is a <em>friend </em>of Jeongyeon’s after all. So, it would be reasonable if she handed Mina some drinks before opening. But Jihyo won’t drink anymore because she needs to meet Sana after that and she doesn’t want to cause any more unnecessary <em>incidents.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jihyo entered the bar, she saw Mina and Jeongyeon were <em>quite </em>close to each other while they were sitting by the front bar. She looked away when Jeongyeon was about to “<em>cuddle</em>” with Mina. But then Mina saw her by the door, so she stood up and left Jeongyeon who turned around and saw Jihyo and gave her a bit of a pestering look.</p>
<p>“Ms. Park! Finally.”, Mina approached her and pulled her lightly to the front bar.</p>
<p>“Ms. Myoui, what’s this about? I thought you’re having drinks.”, Jihyo chuckled as she sat and put her coat on the seat.</p>
<p>“No, it’s too early for a drink, Ms. Park.”</p>
<p>“Too early? Wasn’t it two days ago when you came here before the opening?”, Jeongyeon batted at Mina while laughing and Mina just hit her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Anyway, Ms. Park. It’s not only me who has concerns about this. Jeongyeon has some too.”</p>
<p>Jihyo looked at the two and then she slowly grinned and realized what this was about. With what Jeongyeon told her about their <em>relationship</em>, she thought it must be about that.</p>
<p>“I see what’s going on here. I don’t really know much about these kinds of things. But all I can say is that I am encouraging both of you to continue working on your relationship.”, she smiled proudly at them.</p>
<p>“Wait. You told her about it?”, Mina eyed Jeongyeon with a scolding look.</p>
<p>“What? Do I have not the right to tell anyone about it?”, Jeongyeon said as she pouted. Mina just sighed at how Jeongyeon could be so talkative about almost everything.</p>
<p>“Never mind. Anyway, this isn’t about <em>that</em>, Ms. Park.”</p>
<p>“Then what is this about?”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon sat in front of them behind the front bar. She leaned closer to them and looked at Jihyo with seriousness and said, “There are people looking for you.”</p>
<p>Then Mina gave a concerned look at Jihyo, “It’s true. Jeongyeon told me there were two people the other day who came here at the bar and they were asking if Jeongyeon knows you. And other than that, when I came to pick you up from Minatozaki-sama’s, I think there were two women, who I believe are the same people, also following you.”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon looked back at Jihyo and added, “And these people came to the bar the night before and started brawling with a guy, so I had to put it to a stop. So, I thought they might be dangerous when they came back looking for you and then I had to tell Mina about it.”</p>
<p>They were expecting a concerned look from Jihyo because everything seems to be suspicious and dangerous from all that happened.</p>
<p>However, Jeongyeon and Mina were surprised that Jihyo didn’t even budge about it. She just stared at them with a straight face and sighed.</p>
<p>“What did they look like?”, Jihyo asked.</p>
<p>“Well, there was this woman who had brown hair and she looked like a bunny and she talked like she was the boss of everything. And the other one was smaller and compared to the mean one, she was nice enough to smile quite a lot and she had this wide smile. They gave some money for the damage, though. So, I guess it wasn’t too bad.”, Jeongyeon said.</p>
<p>Mina hit her shoulder again. “What do you mean <em>wasn’t too bad</em>? People are going after Ms. Park here!” Mina looked at Jeongyeon with disbelief and Jeongyeon put her head down and just smiled at her apologetically.</p>
<p>Jihyo just stood up and faced them. “Thank you for your concern but please don’t think about it. I’ll handle it.”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon and Mina made a confused look and thought how Jihyo can be so unbothered by all this.</p>
<p>“They might be some weird stalkers or much worse, <em>killers</em>.”, Jeongyeon said with seriousness.</p>
<p>Mina hit her again. “Don’t say that!” Mina scolded her. “We don’t even know anything about it. Everything just seems too dangerous.”</p>
<p>Jihyo just smiled at them and thought how these two are so concerned about her.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon, again, gave her a confused look. “How come you seem to not be bothered by this?”</p>
<p>Jihyo sighed. “I assure you everything is alright because I know those people. Don’t think about this too much. Or much better if you don’t think about it at all.” Jihyo smiled at them.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon wondered how is it that Jihyo knows those two women. But she didn’t bother asking as it might be something anyone shouldn’t meddle with.</p>
<p>“Is it something serious, though?”</p>
<p>There was a short pause before Jihyo answered.</p>
<p>“It’s something personal.”</p>
<p>The tension in Jeongyeon and Mina lowered when they felt Jihyo’s voice resounded with a hint of sadness. They knew that they do not have the right to interfere with whatever it was. Just hearing Jihyo say that it’s personal felt like it was kept silent for a reason.</p>
<p>Jihyo noticed the two went quiet with what she said. “Ah, but please don’t be bothered by it. It’s not something to be worried about.”</p>
<p>Jihyo checked her watch and saw she has only an hour left before her meet-up with Sana.</p>
<p>“Now I need to go because I have to see Ms. Minatozaki. I really appreciate your concerns. Thank you very much.”, Jihyo took her coat from her seat and waved at them as she walked out of the bar.</p>
<p>“I hope it’s not something too serious.” Mina said with a soft voice.</p>
<p>“Yeah I hope so too. Well, she told us not to worry about so I guess it’s fine.” Jeongyeon said as she pulled a can of Sapporo Beer under the bar and opened it.</p>
<p>“Yoo Jeongyeon, don’t even think about it.”, Mina eyed her dead serious as Jeongyeon was about to drink.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon, afraid of another scolding, slowly put the can down and politely smiled at Mina.</p>
<p>“Just a sip?”, Jeongyeon pouted with her eyes pleading as it glinted.</p>
<p>Mina, who was used to this <em>cute</em> act of Jeongyeon’s, have fallen too many times for it. So, she looked at Jeongyeon and smiled.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon finds it cute when Mina acts like this. So, she leaned and put her hands on Mina’s cheeks and squeezed it.</p>
<p>“Mina-chan. You’re so cute.”</p>
<p>Mina blushed when she saw Jeongyeon smiled wider. She also put her hands on Jeongyeon’s cheeks and squeezed it.</p>
<p>“Jeongie-chan. You’re such a flirt.”, she said as she leaned closer, about to kiss Jeongyeon on the nose.</p>
<p>“Woah woah what’s happening here?”, Chaeyoung laughed as she came out from the back room.</p>
<p>The two suddenly pulled away from each other, embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Oy, Chaeyoung-ah. Your shift is still hours away. Why are you here again?”, Jeongyeon said, irritated.</p>
<p>“Just checking to see how my hyung is and I see hyung is having a <em>good </em>time.”, Chaeyoung teased and laughed at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Months before Jihyo arrived in Japan, two detectives, who happened to be Im Nayeon and Kim Dahyun, came to their house in Korea. They asked about her mother and the incident that caused her death. Jihyo answered all she could about their relationship as mother and child. But she didn’t answer questions regarding the incident and the events prior to it since she couldn’t recall anything. She thought that if she answered everything she could, she’d have the interrogation over soon. However, the day after the next, week after week, they came back and tried to ask her the same questions but Jihyo would always say she doesn’t know, she doesn’t remember.</p>
<p>And so, they eventually stopped coming because they were just going around in circles.</p>
<p>Jihyo thought it was peculiar because the case about the incident was closed <em>years</em> before. In fact, it was closed just <em>months</em> after it happened. But then months before she went to Japan, it was again re-opened.</p>
<p>And here they are in Sapporo looking for her, probably for more interrogation.</p>
<p>Jihyo put a stop on her thoughts when she arrived at the Art Park.</p>
<p>She parked at the same spot near the museum. She saw there were other cars parked as well so she thought there must be a number of people around the park.</p>
<p>She looked outside her car window and saw it was a bit sunny. It wasn’t snowing but the grounds are covered with it. The leaves on the trees are slowly being shed away as snow and ice take over their place.</p>
<p>Jihyo took a deep breath and went out of the car. It wasn’t too cold, although it was cold enough to make her put her coat on.</p>
<p>She walked to the museum entrance and noticed the large pond by the museum has started to freeze. She saw the fishes swim under the thin layer of ice as the ducks walked on top of it.</p>
<p>She shivered lightly when the breeze swept past her, so she walked faster to the museum.</p>
<p>Sana told Jihyo to meet her at the Sculpture Garden so they can start their little tour around. She told Jihyo to tell one of the park staff that she is a guest of Chou Tzuyu and ask to give her a cart ride to the entrance.</p>
<p>When Jihyo was about to tell the staff at the receiving area, Chou Tzuyu saw her.</p>
<p>“Ms. Park.”, Tzuyu waved at her.</p>
<p>Jihyo looked to her direction and smiled. <em>Quite forcefully</em>. Jihyo didn’t have the right mood for Chou Tzuyu or perhaps Jihyo just had quite a bad start with her. Knowing that Tzuyu is this year’s 21<sup>st</sup> century prodigy, Jihyo cannot ignore the fact that the award should have been hers if it weren’t for the first project’s discontinuity.</p>
<p>But past is past.</p>
<p>She just smiled to herself when she remembered what Sana told her that she would’ve been the 21<sup>st</sup> century prodigy awardee instead.</p>
<p>“Ms. Chou, I am not expecting to see you around here.”, Jihyo said, not trying to sound rude or sarcastic.</p>
<p>“I am the curator, so I need to see things are going well.”, Tzuyu said as she smiled at her. “Anyway, where are you going? I could take you there.”, she said politely.</p>
<p>Jihyo felt quite at fault and a little guilty when she noticed that Tzuyu is being nice to her. It was just Jihyo who had the different feel.</p>
<p>“Ms. Minatozaki told me to meet her at the garden.”</p>
<p>“Ah, so you’re starting the project already. How about we walk there so we can talk and know a little bit more about each other?”</p>
<p>Jihyo nodded as they walked out of the museum.</p>
<p>“So, have you thought of what you’ll make for the project?”, Tzuyu asked.</p>
<p>“Not yet. I still need to talk to Ms. Minatozaki about it more in detail. I tried coming up with ideas though. A lot of times. But nothing came out.”, Jihyo sighed.</p>
<p>Tzuyu giggled at the thought how all artists start with the void of collecting ideas, going around in loops and deciding which should be chosen and which should be avoided. “That’s always the hard part, isn’t it? You always think of what the audience would want while thinking of what you want.”</p>
<p>Then Jihyo remembered what Sana told her. That one criticism she has ever had in her life as an artist.</p>
<p>“But it isn’t always about you nor the audience. Sometimes, it’s just about the piece itself.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been told that it’s about the meaning of the piece. What it tells you and the audience. What do you want to bring out of it? How would you tell it through that piece?”</p>
<p>Tzuyu smiled when she heard how familiar those words were.</p>
<p>“I see Sana-chan has made a mark on you, Ms. Park.”</p>
<p>Jihyo just smiled to cover the light blush on her cheeks.</p>
<p>It was silent for a while but then Tzuyu asked Jihyo a <em>very </em>straightforward question.</p>
<p>“Ms. Park, do you have any interests in Minatozaki-san?”</p>
<p>Jihyo flinched upon hearing the question. Jihyo knew the obvious answer to the question. But why, of all questions, would Chou Tzuyu ask this?</p>
<p>“No, I don’t.”, Jihyo laughed at how silly it was. “We only met a week ago.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. I see. I had to make sure.”, Tzuyu nodded and smiled.</p>
<p>Jihyo noticed the tension from Tzuyu’s shoulder brushed away as she let out a soft and relieved sigh.</p>
<p>“You see, I have always admired her to the point that I would consider my feelings for her are now in depth. Before I left for Taiwan to further my career, Sana-chan and I had… <em>something, </em>but it didn’t last since I was away<em>.</em> I promised myself that when I see her again, I’ll tell her how I feel and start <em>again</em>. And since she’s here and I’m here, I think it’s the right time. Don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Jihyo expected that Tzuyu had feelings for Sana because it showed how Tzuyu was so happy when she saw Sana after two years. Jihyo admired how Chou Tzuyu really is a straightforward person. She is the kind who wouldn’t hesitate to tell anyone how she feels about anything. Whether it’s good or bad, whether it would hurt or comfort, she would still tell through every detail.</p>
<p>She realized how different she is from Tzuyu.</p>
<p>“I think so too.”, Jihyo said as her voice softened. “When do you plan on telling her?”</p>
<p>“On Saturday, during the Snow Light Festival here at the park.”, she smiled brightly with a bit of shyness.</p>
<p>“What do you think she’ll say?”, Jihyo asked.</p>
<p>Tzuyu smiled at her. Before she could answer, the park staff by the cart greeted her as they reached the garden’s entrance.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Ms. Chou. The board is waiting for you at the art hall.”</p>
<p>“Well, Ms. Park. It was nice to see you again. I hope you come up with a great idea.”, Tzuyu said as she turned to leave.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Ms. Chou. You’re not going with us today?”, Jihyo asked.</p>
<p>“I have to attend another meeting. And Ms. Park. Please don’t tell anyone about our little secret.”, Tzuyu smiled as she got on the cart with the staff and left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihyo walked inside the garden. She saw a number people taking photos with the different sculptures. Some by pairs, some by groups. Some were building little snowmen, while some were running around and threw snowballs at each other.</p>
<p>She noticed there was another person, by the walled waterfall, watching the people spend their time happily with other people they love.</p>
<p>Underneath the plaid scarf, Minatozaki Sana was smiling as she watched others laugh and have a good time.</p>
<p>For a second, Jihyo felt her heart beat out of rhythm as she looked at Sana whose eyes glinted with the snow on the ground as she let out a soft smile at the sight of other people. The white of the snow radiated and complemented with Sana’s radiance, showing her unparalleled glow.</p>
<p>Jihyo can only think of one word to describe it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Beautiful.</em>
</p>
<p>Sana looked to her direction and smiled wider as she saw Jihyo walked towards her.</p>
<p>“I thought you forgot about our sightseeing.”, Sana giggled as she removed her scarf and just let it hang around her neck.</p>
<p>Jihyo smiled at her. “I walked all the way here with Ms. Chou and I wouldn’t forget something important.”</p>
<p>“I bet you two had a good talk.”, Sana snickered.</p>
<p>Jihyo thought if it was really a good talk. If she was referring to coming to good terms with Chou Tzuyu, then they really had a good talk. But then she doubted if it was as she thought of the small confession Tzuyu made.</p>
<p>“So, where do you want to start? Right? Left?” Sana pointed at the pathways leading to different ways.</p>
<p>Jihyo had never actually explored beyond far beyond the entrance since they only had gone to the park center.</p>
<p>“Well, what do you want to show me first?”, Jihyo asked.</p>
<p>Sana put her index finger under her lip as she thought about it.</p>
<p>“How about what I want to show you last.”, Sana giggled. “Tourists always start to the left where the guide always leads them. But I want to go the opposite way and show you around and then you’ll see the greatest piece at the very end.”, she smiled widely.</p>
<p>“Alright if you say so. I’m still a tourist, right?”, Jihyo said as she pulled out her guide map from her coat pocket.</p>
<p>Sana pulled Jihyo’s arm and put hers around it as they started walking for their little tour.</p>
<p>It was almost three in the afternoon. Since it’s winter, it gets cloudy from time to time, looking like it will snow any time soon.</p>
<p>They passed by the small field and crossed the bridge over the walled waterfalls that leads to the inner parts of the garden.</p>
<p>“This is where they set up small shops and booths every year for the Snow Light Festival. And this is also where most people gather for a great view of the fireworks by the end of the festival.” Sana said as she gestured the spots where they are usually set up. “But I have my own favorite place to watch the fireworks and I’ll show you later.”, she smiled.</p>
<p>Then they went further. They passed by a lot of sculptures while Sana made brief descriptions about each of them. Jihyo was amazed how Sana knew all of the pieces like she had lived in the art park for years. It is really an amazing place to have a peace of mind.</p>
<p>The first sculpture they went to is called the “1-9-8-5 Chosei Chinka” which means “Sinking Intelligence”. It was a huge piece that looks like a room composed of thick metal frames. On its sides were big square mirrors that reflected the nature’s surroundings.</p>
<p>“I used to stare at this piece a lot every time I go here because the reflection of the lights gets a little weird when the sun changes its angle. But it’s really interesting.”, she nods as she stares at it.</p>
<p>“Why do you think it’s named that?”, Jihyo asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know”, she giggled. “Maybe it makes you intelligent after you stare at it.”, she laughed.</p>
<p>Jihyo snickered. “Do you think you’re smarter now?”</p>
<p>“Nope.”, Sana laughed. “And I think it shows.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next piece they stopped by was the “Yottsu no Kaze” which means “The Four Winds”. It has a pillar that stood tall while there were three other pillars around it that seemed to have fallen.</p>
<p>“The other three pillars used to stand but after some time, it just collapsed. One day when I came back here, I saw it was already like this. But I like it this way.”</p>
<p>Jihyo, a perfectionist, didn’t understand why Sana admired something that had gone broken, far from its original work. She thought why it still hasn’t been cleared off from the park.</p>
<p>“The artist claims that it was supposed to fall. And I think that’s a great way to bring out its meaning.”</p>
<p>Jihyo raised her brow and asked, “What do you think it’s supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“It means there are times when flaws are what make things perfect.”, Sana let out a soft smile. Jihyo felt Sana’s arm tightened around hers.</p>
<p>Sana stared at the top of the pillar as she looked at it with awe. Jihyo looked at her with amazement and thought how this woman tends to always finds some light in things that seemed to have gone dark. Just like how she gave her the second chance for the project.</p>
<p>“I don’t see that in the guide map.”, Jihyo giggled as she pretended to look at the description in the guide map.</p>
<p>“It’s <em>not</em>.”, Sana looked at Jihyo and smiled playfully. “You know, it’s not always about looking at the guidelines and making everything perfect. And I want you to understand that.”, she said as she took the guide map from Jihyo’s hand and put it inside her pocket.</p>
<p>“I think I need that.”</p>
<p>“Why? I’m already here to guide <em>you</em>.”, Sana said with a bit of tease in her voice as she giggled at Jihyo.</p>
<p>There it is again. That one little skip in Jihyo’s chest. This time it was louder and more profound that she heard it herself. Good thing Sana didn’t notice. Or else she’ll be in a little trouble.</p>
<p>Jihyo just gave a soft nervous laugh. Then they continued walking.</p>
<p>Sana continued naming every sculpture they pass by and tried giving a little bit of information about them. Rather than explaining the details and history of each, she focused on telling Jihyo the meaning they convey.</p>
<p>Jihyo knew Sana was trying to point out the little details about humane characteristics and values from each piece to make her understand more about it. And she thought how Sana could be an amazing spectator in galleries since she has a good eye for it.</p>
<p>“You know, if you’ll be a judge in art contests, some of the artists would probably never want to work with you.”, Jihyo snickered as she tried to hide it.</p>
<p>Sana made a skeptical look and scoffed. “Why not?”</p>
<p>“Because just as how I am, I focus on the physical aesthetic of the piece. Not really looking into it. And that’s what some of us do. And with your little drabbles and criticism about the meaning behind everything, oh, they would definitely not like it.”, Jihyo let out a small laugh and then Sana laughed along.</p>
<p>“You’re right. But you’re wrong about one thing.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?”, Jihyo made a confused look as she raised her brows.</p>
<p>Sana smiled at her.</p>
<p>“That’s how you <em>used to </em>be.”</p>
<p>They heard a ding from the speakers. People started to leave as they heard the announcement that the park will close in ten minutes, but Sana didn’t seem to mind.</p>
<p>It had been over an hour since they started walking around the garden, but they haven’t even gone through half of it. It was nearing to five in the afternoon and the sun has started to set.</p>
<p>“Do you want to take a shortcut to the grand finale?”, Sana tugged Jihyo and smiled.</p>
<p>“Are you sure it’s fine? The park’s already closing.”</p>
<p>“I’m not worried about the park closing. I’m sure it’s fine. We’re working, aren’t we?”, she giggled.</p>
<p>Speaking of work, Jihyo still hasn’t asked Sana about the project. But she thought she should wait after this little tour ends since it would be rude to just suddenly talk about it.</p>
<p>Then they reached their last destination. Jihyo already saw this at a distance and was awed how big it is. But she is now more fascinated as she sees it a close distance.</p>
<p>“This is The Path to the Hidden Garden.”, Sana said as she let out a breathy sigh.</p>
<p>Sana led her to the beginning of the path where a giant gate frame stood. Jihyo didn’t see this before as it was perhaps covered with the trees from the view at the park center.</p>
<p>It was getting darker and a little chilly. The small lights started to light up when they arrived at its gate. It was barely giving light on anything as they were just small enough to show the path.</p>
<p>As they went through the gigantic frame, they passed by two small hills, one standing on each side. Then they reached the tall sundial where it had markings on its base. They walked through and then reached the seven fountains, each has square bases aligned to one another. As they walked along the fountains, they could hear an ambient music that matches the nature around them as there are speakers installed hidden from the view to give a serene experience for every person that walks through the pathway.</p>
<p>The sun had sunk; and the stars are slowly appearing. There were only minimal lighting to see the path, enough to see each figure so it was a bit hard to see the rest of the pathway.</p>
<p>They had been silent since they entered the gate which made Jihyo feel a little nervous.</p>
<p>As they walked past the fountains, they then walked by the gigantic cone that Jihyo had seen before. The cone is hollow inside where there is a light at its center that illuminates its inner walls.</p>
<p>And then they walked through the crisscrossed waterway that finally led to the other giant gate frame at the very end of the path.</p>
<p>It was a long walk as the trail is too. It was meant for people to enjoy the soothing atmosphere while walking through as each figure is admired.</p>
<p>At the base of the gate frame is a large transparent glass floor. And underneath it is water that has started to freeze.</p>
<p>Sana walked on it and motioned Jihyo to follow but Jihyo was a bit hesitant.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it a little dangerous? Because it might break, you know.”, Jihyo laughed nervously.</p>
<p>“You have trust issues, don’t you?”, Sana laughed at her. “It’s built here so that people can step on it. Or even lie on it.” She continued to laugh.</p>
<p>Jihyo let go of the worry and just followed. As she stepped on the glass, she heard a little creak, but she didn’t mind since she is convinced of what Sana told her.</p>
<p>She felt a little bit familiar with the place. <em>It was something calm.</em></p>
<p>“This is the last part of our tour.”, Sana smiled at her. “This is my favorite spot to watch the fireworks because there’s not much light to clash with the sky and there are no people around too” She laughed as she looked up at the sky. “And it’s really quiet that all you can hear are the fountains and the fireworks.”</p>
<p>“You don’t seem like someone who doesn’t like the company of people, Ms. Minatozaki.”, Jihyo snickered.</p>
<p>“It’s a place where I find peace so don’t judge me.”, Sana laughed and pushed Jihyo lightly.</p>
<p>“I’m not.”, Jihyo defended. “What makes this place your favorite, though?”</p>
<p>Sana went silent as she slightly faltered at the question.</p>
<p>“Ah, I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer.”, Jihyo realized it must be something personal.</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay. It’s important for you to know anyway.”, she said and paused.</p>
<p>“I always come here with a friend years before.”, she smiled softly as she looked down on the glass floor.</p>
<p>Then it started snowing. Jihyo felt the cold wind crept up on her neck when she saw how Sana’s expression changed. It was the same as the one when she saw her under the first snow. It was that look again. That look of longing.</p>
<p>“She’s gone now, though.”, she sighed as she looked up at the sky. Her voice started to break. “We were really close. We made adventures with the smallest of things and did different kinds of thrills together. We shared a lot. And the most precious thing we shared… was <em>time</em>.”</p>
<p>Her tears welled and started to fall as soon as she finished her words.</p>
<p>Jihyo felt the weight of her soft sobs, how each bore the sorrow of the years Sana had gone through. It was like every drop of her tear on the glass floor echoed in her ears. And it <em>ached</em> for Jihyo to hear it.</p>
<p>Jihyo didn’t know what say or do back when she saw Sana crying like this under the snow because of the tensed distaste she had against her. But now with her mind clear, she knew what to do.</p>
<p>She lightly pulled Sana’s shoulder to face her. She tried to avoid the look on Sana as she might not bear the sadness continuously flowing from her eyes. Jihyo thought it might also bring her to tears. Because just hearing her cry is <em>painful</em>.</p>
<p>She wiped Sana’s tears with her coat’s sleeve.</p>
<p>Jihyo’s brows creased as she looked at the streak of tears falling from Sana’s eyes. Jihyo wanted her to stop crying because it hurts her to see Sana, who had always put up a happy façade, break down in front of her, completely bare.</p>
<p>But as much as she wanted it to stop, Jihyo understood how it felt.</p>
<p>She lightly pulled Sana’s head to her shoulder and put her in a tight embrace. Sana also wrapped her arms around her. And Jihyo softly stroked her hair as she let her tears drop and soak her coat.</p>
<p>Through her sobs, Sana whispered. “I never got to say goodbye. I didn’t know it would be the last time I’d ever see her.”</p>
<p>Jihyo felt a thick drag on her chest as she heard those words. No one deserves to feel this way. <em>Especially Sana.</em></p>
<p>Jihyo finally understood why it’s always the meaning behind every piece that Sana tries to find. Why she always wanted to give meaning to everything. It is always about the value that each hold. It is a way to preserve a moment that would soon eventually just become a remembered past. Time is so unkind that it takes away the things we love. And in return, it gives us a beautiful yet painful gift – <em>memories</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Memories make us human.</em>
</p>
<p>“Is this what’s the project for?”, Jihyo finally asked.</p>
<p>She felt a soft nod on her shoulder as she heard the sobs softened and slowly ceased.</p>
<p>Jihyo doesn’t want to ever see Sana like this again. She doesn’t want her to feel any sadness. She just wants to see her smile and be happy.</p>
<p>Jihyo then decided that from this moment, she will always do <em>whatever it takes</em> to make Sana smile.</p>
<p>“I promise to make this the best.”</p>
<p>Sana slowly pulled away from Jihyo and smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Thank you, <em>Jihyo</em>.”</p>
<p>The way Sana said her name was so sweet and sincere that it made her smile. But she also found it funny because it felt weird hearing it for the first time.</p>
<p>“You’re calling me <em>Jihyo</em> now?”, she smiled.</p>
<p>“What? you don’t like it? ‘Ms. Park’ is a little long.”, Sana pouted.</p>
<p>Jihyo snickered as she teased her. “How about our formalities?”</p>
<p>“I thought we’re past <em>that</em>.” Sana giggled.</p>
<p>Jihyo saw Sana shivered lightly so she pulled the ends of Sana’s scarf and fixed it for her.</p>
<p>“There.”</p>
<p>Jihyo was caught off guard when Sana hugged her again.</p>
<p>She hugged her back. It felt comfortable and warm. Especially that it’s already dark and cold. If there were lights directed at them right now, the red flush on Jihyo’s cheeks and ears would ultimately stand out.</p>
<p>“I like it this way. You’re so warm and you smell so good.” Sana smiled. “Thank you again, Jihyo.”</p>
<p>If she could, Jihyo would always make Sana feel warm. As long as it’s to keep her smiling, it didn’t matter to Jihyo if her legs and insides were shivering a little. Because her heart had been warmed and melted with the heat of their closeness. She wanted to stay here for as long as it takes because it will soon be a <em>memory</em>.</p>
<p>“As always…”</p>
<p>“Sana.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE COVERS ARE NOW UPLOADED IN EACH CHAPTER. GO BACK TO PREVIOUS CHAPTERS TO VIEW OMG IM SORRY<br/>THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING!!!<br/>The cover for this chapter is uploaded on my twitter: @once_jacobuuu<br/>If you have any thoughts comments or concerns, feel free to message or dm me on twitter or simply comment below<br/>THANK YOU FOR REAL T-T I shall update again soon :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UPDATE!!! Enjoy reading :&gt; I hope you guys like the cover :&gt; it's also uploaded on my twt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Jihyo woke up and felt cold sweats on her forehead. Although she doesn’t exactly remember what her dream was, it felt <em>sad</em>.</p><p>She shook her head and looked at the time. It was ten in the morning. She got off from her bed and opened her window curtains.</p><p>She smiled when she saw it was snowing.</p><p>She had always thought the snow was just a part of the weather, a hindrance that made everything cold and blue. But now she looks at it in a different way. She now thinks of the snow as something that gives warmth. With the cold weather it brings, it makes people long for other people’s touch to keep them cozy and warm.</p><p>She smiled when she remembered what happened last night. She remembered the comfort she felt in Sana’s embrace. Jihyo felt so much happier now. It’s as if she had been given a bridge to another world. Another light.</p><p>They didn’t continue on starting the project as it was already late by the time they got out of the garden. So, they agreed on meeting again at the art gallery on Friday, which is tomorrow. She felt excited to see Sana again.</p><p>She giggled when she thought, again, of how she had somewhat <em>loathed</em> her just a week ago. And now, she just wants to go out more with her.</p><p>
  <em>Funny.</em>
</p><p>Jihyo wants the project to be the best one she will have ever made as it is for Sana. She wants her to smile the widest when she shows her the outcome. She wants Sana to see how much her understanding about art had changed because of her; how much she, herself, had changed because of her.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll always make you smile.</em>
</p><p>She stretched and showered and then sat down by her desk. She smiled as she started sketching her ideas for her greatest project.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was already almost noon.</p><p>Chaeyoung just got out from a store near the bar. She bought the items they need that Jeongyeon listed and told her to get.</p><p>As she was heading back, she saw Mina across the street carrying a bunch of brown bags. Luckily, Chaeyoung was only holding one bag so she can help Mina carry some.</p><p>“Mina-san!”, Chaeyoung called as she walked faster towards her as she crossed she street.</p><p>“Chaeyoung, I didn’t see you there.”, she smiled at her.</p><p>“Maybe because I’m small?”, she laughed as Mina giggled. “Let me help you with that.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you. I’ve been trying hard to keep them on my hands.”</p><p>Mina smiled at Chaeyoung as she gave some of the bags to her.</p><p>Chaeyoung had always liked Mina although she doesn’t show it much. Mina had always been like an older sister to her since she treats her kind and well. She doesn’t take it seriously, though. To her it is more of a senpai-kohai relationship. She is genuinely happy for both Jeongyeon and Mina. After all, she is her hyung and she is very supportive for both of them.</p><p>“Are you heading to the bar?”, Chaeyoung asked as they started walking.</p><p>Mina nodded, “Jeong told me to meet her there again. She’s lucky I’m off from work today.” She let out a soft sigh and Chaeyoung just laughed at her.</p><p>“Aren’t you cold?”, Mina asked when she noticed Chaeyoung wasn’t wearing a coat under the cold weather. It was also snowing so she should be at least wearing something thick.</p><p>Chaeyoung just shook her head. “Nope.”, she said as she lightly shuddered.</p><p>Mina stopped on her tracks and put down the bags.</p><p>“Oh, what are you doing?” Chaeyoung also stopped and looked at Mina who was removing her scarf.</p><p>“You’re really stubborn, Chaeyoung. Just like Jeongyeon.”, Mina said as she put the scarf around Chaeyoung’s neck. “You should always take care of yourself. You’ll get sick if you’re always like this.”, Mina scolded her as she fixed the scarf.</p><p>“It’s just a short walk. Besides, it’s warm inside the bar.”</p><p>Mina let out a sigh and she smiled at Chaeyoung.</p><p>“Just leave it there, okay? You’re sounding more and more like Jeongyeon and I don’t want you to be like that stubborn <em>idiot.</em>”, she said as she picked up the bags. “Let’s go?”, she smiled.</p><p>Chaeyoung nodded and they continued walking.</p><p>When they turned on the corner, they saw Jeongyeon outside the bar talking to three other people. And she looked <em>really </em>unhappy.</p><p>It was the two women again who went looking for Jihyo. But this time, they had another person with them. Mina also realized that it was the same people she saw outside of Sana’s complex.</p><p>“What do they want now?”, Chaeyoung sighed.</p><p>Jeongyeon invited the three inside.</p><p>“What was that about?”, Mina asked as she creased her brows.</p><p>As they got inside the bar, they saw Jeongyeon and the three other women sitting by the table and they looked serious.</p><p>They turned their heads when they saw Mina and Chaeyoung come in.</p><p>“Perfect timing.”, Jeongyeon grunted as she stood up. She noticed the two gave a confused look at the strangers. “They’re from the intelligence agency so it’s fine.”</p><p>“What?” Both Mina and Cheyoung were surprised as they weren’t expecting them to be. They have always thought that the ones looking for Jihyo were some bad people.</p><p>“I know. I was also surprised when they showed me their badges. I also told them we’re friends of Park Jihyo.”, Jeongyeon sighed.</p><p>The three stood up and bowed at them and Mina and Chaeyoung did too.</p><p>“I’m Im Nayeon from Korea’s agency. And these are my subordinates, Kim Dahyun, also from Korea, and Hirai Momo, from Japan.”</p><p>“From Kyoto branch to be exact.”, Momo smiled as Nayeon just sighed at her.</p><p>Mina still had a look of doubt and Jeongyeon noticed.</p><p>Jeongyeon asked once again with a grumpy suspecting look, “Are you sure you three are from the agency?”</p><p>Nayeon got a bit annoyed at the question. “Are badges not enough for you? What else do you want? Our certificates?” She batted and looked like she was about to throw a fight. <em>Again.</em></p><p>But Dahyun was quick enough to hold Nayeon back. Momo just stared at the two and looked like she was having fun watching them. While Mina, on the other hand, just stared and looked worried.</p><p>The air between the two got thicker and dense.</p><p>Jeongyeon felt a nerve twist when she saw Nayeon buffed up against her. “Did you forget about those bruises already? Do you want to be reminded of them?”, Jeongyeon said as she was about to raise her arm but Chaeyoung stopped her and she pulled her arm down.</p><p>“Hyung, stop. It’s jail you’ll be in once you start this again. You’re lucky they didn’t put you there last time.”</p><p>“I’d rather go to jail than let this <em>rabbit</em> hop around my bar.”, she pointed at Nayeon and gritted her teeth.</p><p>“What did you say?!” Nayeon tried to break free from Dahyun’s grip while Jeongyeon refrained herself from doing anything stupid. If Mina wasn’t here, she would’ve definitely been fighting this woman before her right now.</p><p>“Alright. Alright. Stop.”, Momo rushed between them. “We can settle this later. For now, let’s just talk about the <em>important</em> things.”</p><p>Dahyun let Nayeon go and made her sit as far away as possible from Jeongyeon.</p><p>They all sat around the table and calmed themselves. Mina and Chaeyoung introduced themselves before they actually started talking.</p><p>“So, are we all okay now?”, Chaeyoung eyed everybody to make sure. And everyone nodded.</p><p>“So, what’s this about?”</p><p>“Are you here for Ms. Park?”, Mina asked.</p><p>Nayeon, who is now calm, looked at Mina with seriousness. “Not exactly. We’re here to ask about the person she beat up a couple nights ago.”, she said as she pointed at Jeongyeon.</p><p>“Me?! It was <em>you</em> who started it.” Jeongyeon was about to stand up when Mina and Chaeyoung pulled her down.</p><p>“Anyway…”, Momo butted in. “That person is now <em>dead</em>. Did you watch the news two days ago? It was that guy who <em>fell</em> from the bridge.”</p><p>Mina stirred in her seat when she remembered that it was the man she saw at the company.</p><p>“We were actually <em>interrogating</em> him the night we were here. But we weren’t able to get anything because he was awfully drunk.”, Dahyun added. “We were also told that he comes here a lot too. So, we wanted to know more.”</p><p>“Oh. That’s true.”, Chaeyoung suddenly said. “He comes here usually late at night during my shift. Sometimes with a bunch of different people.”</p><p>“And who might they be?”, Nayeon asked.</p><p>“You don’t expect her to remember <em>every</em> single one of them, do you?”, Jeongyeon spat.</p><p>“I didn’t ask you.”, Nayeon squinted her eyes at Jeongyeon. “Anyway, do you remember someone in particular?”</p><p>“Actually, I do. I think he often comes here a lot with that person.”</p><p>The three detectives suddenly became more focused as they leaned closer to the table.</p><p>“Can you describe him?”, Momo asked with a close look.</p><p>“I don’t remember much but he is kind of an old man. I think I’ve seen him on art magazine or something.”</p><p>“Is it the head of Creative Productions?”, Mina suddenly blurted.</p><p>The three detectives were utterly in shock when they saw how Mina looked so sure and serious with her assumption.</p><p>“What made you say this, Ms. Myoui?”</p><p>Mina was hesitant at first, but she realized that it’s important to tell them. She looked at Jeongyeon to see if it’s also okay for her and she nodded.</p><p>“I work at the company and I saw him there. Last Friday, I was called to the head’s office and I saw him walk out from his office right before I was about to go in.” Mina looked at them as she paused. “But then it was a little odd when the head’s assistant suddenly asked for me to leave instead, right after that man went out. I heard the company’s name on the news, and I was surprised when I saw the man had died.”</p><p>The three looked at each other and nodded. They altogether stood up and bowed.</p><p>“Thank you everyone for your cooperation. Your names will not be disclosed under any circumstances for giving us this information.”, Nayeon said and she went out of the bar and Momo followed her.</p><p>Dahyun approached Mina. “Please excuse our senior’s behavior. She barely sleeps so she gets that attitude. And please call us if you happen to know more.”, Dahyun smiled as she gave their card.</p><p>“Wait.”, Mina stood up. “What does this have to do with Ms. Park?” she looked at her with concern.</p><p>There was a slight pause.</p><p>“Nothing at all. Your friend is fine.”, Dahyun assured her with a pat on her back and then they left.</p><p>
  <em>Dead silence.</em>
</p><p>Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung felt the air around Mina got dense.</p><p>“Well.” Jeongyeon clapped her hands as she stood up. “It’s snowing and Sapporo is covered with a whole lot of it. I’m sure a lot of people will come to drink away the cold. I better get ready.” She headed to the back room to change her clothes.</p><p>“I should probably stay and help hyung since there’ll be dozens of people. Plus, extra pay.”, Chaeyoung sighed as she stood up and went to the back room to change as well.</p><p>Mina wasn’t quite convinced with what Dahyun said earlier. She was worried for Jihyo. But then, Jihyo told them not to worry at all since she said she will take care of whatever the situation is. She just hopes <em>nothing bad will happen.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was past four in the afternoon.</p><p>After many papers and attempts, Jihyo had finally finished sketching her concept for the project. Even for just a sketch, she wanted it to look exactly what it will be. And she is very well satisfied with it. While sketching every detail, she thought of what Sana had been telling her over and over. That it's not always about the guidelines and perfection. That it's not always about the physical aesthetic of the piece. But it's about its meaning.</p><p>With her piece, she will bring out the value of memory.</p><p>She smiled as she looked at her sketch knowing that Sana will be happy with it too once the whole piece is finished. She wants to make her smile as much as she wants to see her smile. <em>Always</em>.</p><p>After hours of work, she felt hungry and she thought of rewarding herself with food. Again, she wasn't in the right mood to cook. So, she decided to go to that sushi place again and eat there.</p><p>She changed her clothes and went down. As she got out of the building, she noticed the lights in Odori Park were already lit up. People were hanging banners and lanterns from tree to tree. There were also a bunch of crews cleaning the area and some setting up an ice rink. She saw many people around the park as they watched the crew set up the place. It already looked amazing even if it hasn't been fully set up yet. It will look even more stunning once it’s finished.</p><p>As she was getting closer, she can already smell the flavorful aroma of the sushi place. When she arrived, she was greeted by the store owner. On his head is a bandana that has an illustration of glowing sushi.</p><p>"Park-san! I'm so happy to see you." He said with a big smile as he chops fish for the sushi. "You've been coming here often. That's good!"</p><p>"What can I say? Your dishes are really good, J-san." Jihyo smiled at him as she sat in front of the sushi bar. She noticed the gauze pad on his nose from the punch she had blown against him. “I hope your nose is okay now.” She said with worry.</p><p>J-san chuckled. “It is far better now. I think you actually put it back in place.”, he laughed and Jihyo chuckled.</p><p>The restaurant is an open type where there are no doors at its entrance. A person would just come in and tell their order to any of the cook and everything will be done. But one has to make sure to pay the right amount. Otherwise, the two huge bodies who stand guard by the entrance would be more than happy to pull out anyone who wouldn’t dare to pay.</p><p>There are three sushi bars in the store, one at the front, and one at its side, and one on the inside. There are about over a dozen tables inside where each table could only fit three to four people. The place is cozy and friendly, and it’s great for small gatherings. The interior is made fancy to match the expensive and ambient taste the food gives. But even for a small sushi place, it still gets a lot of customers. It is labeled as the best sushi place in Sapporo owned by The Great J-san. Even though the price of the food is costly, people are well-over satisfied by the great service and food.</p><p>"So, what's it for today?", he asked joyfully as he smiled widely at Jihyo.</p><p>"I'll have takoyaki and yakisoba. And make it spicy please." Jihyo politely requested as she handed the money to him.</p><p>"Good choice, good choice." He smiled. "Saké? It’s free." He put a shot glass in front of Jihyo and held out a bottle of saké.</p><p>Jihyo remembered the first and last time she drank alcohol and it was <em>beyond</em> unpleasant. And the succeeding events that happened was close to a horrifying experience. Just thinking about it made her feel dizzy and nauseated and a bit regretful.</p><p>"No thank you.", she smiled politely.</p><p>J-san chuckled at her. "My saké then.” He poured the drink in the shot glass and drank it. "Ah, good saké."</p><p>He smiled as he put the bottle down in front of Jihyo and started cooking.</p><p>Jihyo looked at the park again and saw the crew continued setting up.</p><p>"J-san."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"What is it they're doing there?" Jihyo pointed to the park where the ice rink is almost done for its set up.</p><p>J-san smiled at Jihyo. “You haven’t been here before right?” He chuckled and Jihyo shook her head as she smiled.</p><p>“Every February, Sapporo celebrates a big, <em>big</em> festival. It’s called the Sapporo Snow Festival and it has been always put up there at Odori. And it’s really huge!” He stretched out his hands as he emphasized how big it is. “It usually lasts a week but this year it’s from January 31<sup>st</sup> to February 11<sup>th</sup>. You’ll see many, many kinds of food here in every street <em>all</em> around Odori Park. The big part is the giant sculptures that people make. A lot of people from different regions come here to celebrate it. And many people from different countries come here too. Some even join the snow sculpture contest. You’ll see the <em>whole</em> park filled with snow and snow sculptures.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure to set up many sushi booths all over.” He laughed.</p><p>“Oh, that’s really amazing. Japan really has a lot of festivals.” Jihyo said as she nodded at the amazement. She thought the timing was too bad because she has to leave on February 1<sup>st</sup>. She’s needed back in Korea for her other projects that her clients had been pestering about. She then recalled that there will be the Snow Light Festival at the art park this Saturday on the 25<sup>th</sup>. At least, she’ll get to attend that festival. She got excited that she will get to meet Daniel Karavan, the great sculptor of Israel.</p><p>“The Minatozakis are a <em>big</em> part of it too.”</p><p>Jihyo felt her insides tingle when she heard the name. Then she remembered the news mentioned that the she had made contributions for the festival ever since Sana took over the company.</p><p>“It’s really a blessing when the heiress took over. She always gives the best to the people. She made charities and foundations to help other people. She gives free keepsakes to everyone every night during the festival. I should say her company also makes one of the best sculptures in the festival. She truly is the definition of generosity.” He sighed in bewilderment.</p><p>Jihyo smiled at the thought that Sana really is too kind for this world. “She really is, isn’t she?”</p><p>“Oh yes. And that one right there is one of the keepsakes I got from last year’s festival.” He pointed at a small glass sculpture on the shelf by the wall. It’s a figure of two little girls building a snowman.</p><p>J-san put the Takoyaki and yakisoba, still sizzling, in front of Jihyo and smiled. “There. It’s spicy and tasty. Eat it while it’s still hot. I’ll have to go for now. I need to buy some goodies and crab meat.” He said as he wiped his station and removed his apron and bandana.</p><p>“Enjoy yourself, Park-san.” He smiled at her then he went to the back room.</p><p>As expected from Sapporo’s best sushi place, the splendid taste of both the Takoyaki and yakisoba spread as Jihyo took a bite from each. Since she had been craving for it, Jihyo gobbled them down with her chopsticks.</p><p>“You’re going to choke if you eat like that.”</p><p>And Jihyo did choke as she was startled by the person beside her, suddenly coming out of nowhere.</p><p>Out of impulse and afraid of dying, Jihyo reached for the bottle of saké that J-san placed in front of her and drank from it. <em>A lot of it.</em></p><p>Jihyo coughed and caught her breath as she put down the bottle that is now almost empty. It’s free so she didn’t have to worry about paying. What she’s worried about is getting drunk at a sushi place.</p><p>The person laughed beside her. “I’m sorry for jumping out of nowhere.” She patted Jihyo’s back.</p><p>Jihyo was about to pound on this <em>jerk</em> when she saw it was that detective, Im Nayeon.</p><p>Jihyo was a bit startled when she saw her. “Nayeon-ssi! Don’t creep up on people.” She lightly pushed her shoulder while Nayeon just laughed.</p><p>“So, are you here to bother me again?” Jihyo asked, not surprised, as if she had been expecting Nayeon to come and nag her.</p><p>Nayeon sat beside her and ordered a nine-piece dish of Sapporo Sushi.</p><p>“Nope. I’m hungry and I’m here to eat sushi.”, she laughed as she reached for the bottle of saké and poured herself some in a shot glass. “But yeah, we were looking for you. I didn’t expect to see you here, though. You always eat in those big-named restaurants back in Korea.”</p><p>“Well, I saw a new side of the world and I want to stay there for a while.” Jihyo laughed and thought of what Sapporo and <em>its people</em> had shown her.</p><p>Nayeon put her hand over her mouth pretending to be in shock. “I didn’t expect that Park Jihyo would be like this.” Jihyo just laughed at her and pushed her shoulder again.</p><p>Outside the detective business, before Jihyo went to Japan, Nayeon and Jihyo have gone quite close because of their interrogation routine for months. They consider their relationship as somewhat of a close friendship. If she’s with the right people, Nayeon could be very talkative and extroverted. And Jihyo was “lucky” to be one of those people.</p><p>“It’s really good to see you after a while, Jihyo. You didn’t even tell me you’re going to Japan. We asked a bunch of people where you live here and then I suddenly find you eating here at a sushi place.”</p><p>“You know you could’ve sent me a message. And I didn’t bother telling anyone since it’s my career here. And I knew you’d follow me and sadly, here you are.” Jihyo joked and they laughed.</p><p>“Aish, I know you wouldn’t even bother replying.” Nayeon drank and poured some more.</p><p>“You’ve made good friends, Jihyo. I met them earlier this day. I like them all except for that one cheeky barmaid.”</p><p>“Jeongyeon? I also had a bad taste for her at first. But trust me, she’s a nice person.” Jihyo laughed as she took another bite from the Takoyaki. “So, did you guys ask for me?”</p><p>“We went there for a different reason. Besides, I could easily talk to you if there’s something.”</p><p>“They told me you and Dahyun were looking for me and I just told them not to worry about anything. I was going to call you anyway. So, there <em>must</em> be something.” Jihyo looked at Nayeon.</p><p>Nayeon sighed and drank another shot and again, poured some more. She was thinking whether to tell Jihyo <em>everything</em>. She has the very right to know about it since it’s related to the incident that killed her mother. However, all they have right now concludes to another assumption and not a proven fact. So, they cannot just let go of any information that doesn’t have any sureness in it.</p><p>And it might be too much for Jihyo especially that she clearly doesn’t remember anything about the incident.</p><p>“Now is not the right time to talk about it.” Nayeon said when she saw her order already done. As soon as it was placed in front of her, she started eating each piece in whole.</p><p>“Well, if you have anything, better ask me now.”, Jihyo said. She started to feel a little light-headed and she can feel her face slowly burn. She put her head down and let it rest on her arm on the table.</p><p>Nayeon, itching to ask, blurted out with her mouth full, “Do you remember anything about the incident? Or at least anything about the time you lived here before? At least a little?”</p><p>“No. And that’s insensitive for you to ask, by the way.”</p><p>“You told me to ask and it’s my job to ask. I can’t do anything about it. But okay, I’m sorry.”, Nayeon chuckled.</p><p>Jihyo, with the alcohol slowly seeping through her brain, sluggishly looked at Nayeon who was munching down on her sushi. “It’s alright. I don’t remember anything, right?” She laughed as she mumbled.</p><p>“Aish, you should be at least remembering something.” Nayeon laughed and ate her last sushi.</p><p>She put her chopsticks away and gave the payment to the cook. Nayeon noticed Jihyo’s forehead and face are slowly turning red because of the saké. Her eyes were slowly drooping, and she constantly tries to open it. She tried to get herself together, but her intoxicated mind just pulls her sober consciousness away.</p><p>Nayeon sighed as she knew that she would have to take care of this since she can’t just leave Jihyo drunk and incapable of herself; especially that it’s already almost six in the evening.</p><p>Nayeon snickered at the sight of Jihyo trying to focus on her surroundings. “Are you alright? C’mon. I’ll give you a ride. It’s not safe-”</p><p>Jihyo put her hand up to stop Nayeon from talking. She put her head up and slowly stood from her seat, trying to act normal and sober. “I can take care of myself. My place is just a few blocks away. Thank you, Nayeon-ssi. I’ll see you next time.” Then she started walking slowly.</p><p>“Oy, Jihyo-ya!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the other end of Odori Park, Sana just got out from the company building. She noticed that Odori had been much brighter and livelier. She saw the different colors of the lights and lanterns that hung on the trees and how it reflected on the nearby buildings’ windows. The grass had been covered with snow where some crew flattened it for the giant sculptures that will be built for the festival. They had put up a large arc at the park entrance and on its top is a huge glowing sign that says, “Sapporo Snow Festival 2020”. The view displays a great contrast to the snowy night sky.</p><p>She just went from a meeting with the board about the company’s plans for the festival since it will be starting next week. And just like every year, they decided to give free tokens and keepsakes to everyone. The company had started making them months before to get ahead of the production since many people will definitely come this year. They also decided on building more ice sculptures, even bigger this time. Even their booths would be made from ice to give it a unique look from everybody else’s. Their booths have different themes – food, games, unique souvenirs, etc. And the one that people give most attention to are their charity foundation booths where people are given opportunities to participate in their philanthropist motif. And each year, they gain more and more people.</p><p>Just like any other day, Sana didn’t have her car with her. She had always <em>loved</em> walking as she was used to it ever since she was young. With her lots of energy, she is very bubbly and playful after all.</p><p>She still has to meet Tzuyu, who invited her to dinner at eight. She still has a lot of time so she decided to take a stroll at the park.</p><p>She admired the light from each lantern and lightbulbs from the trees and along the walkways. There were still many people in the park. There are some children playing with themselves and their parents talking to each other. There’s a group of friends laughing loudly and shamelessly while other people looked at them weirdly as they pass by them. There were people sitting alone and looked at their phones with smiles as they send messages to their loved ones.</p><p>As she was getting close to the other end of the park, she saw a pair who just sat side by side on the snowy ground, not minding the snowfall as they talked endearingly to one another. It was like they were each other’s worlds. The look they give to each other is, without a doubt, full of care and quiet joy. One look at them and Sana knew they were <em>deeply</em> in love with each other.</p><p>Sana smiled as she looked at them and remembered how she once had the same moments before.</p><p>She got distracted when she heard someone shout. Even though the park and streets were covered with different noises, she still heard it.</p><p>She couldn’t see well because of the snowfall. But when she looked over, she saw across the street were two people by the crosswalk who looked like they just got out from some kind of wrestle.</p><p>
  <em>A wrestle with drinks, I guess.</em>
</p><p>The people, who also waited at the crosswalk, stayed away from a small distance as they looked at them weirdly and cautiously. The person who looked <em>unstable</em> had her arm rested on the other one’s neck as she held on to her waist to support her weight. When the lights went red, the cars started honking at them as they crossed the street <em>really </em>slowly as they both staggered because of the <em>drunk</em> person whose feet kept on dragging as they walk.</p><p>After a <em>long </em>while, they finally reached the sidewalk at the edge of the park.</p><p>“Go home, Nayeon-ssi! I can take care of myself.” She grumbled as she tried to remove her arm from the sober person who held her tighter to not let her slip and fall.</p><p>Sana knew whose voice that is.</p><p>“Aish, Jihyo-ya. You’d <em>die</em> if I leave you like this.” Nayeon sat Jihyo down on a bench to take a rest. “You shouldn’t have drank that. You know you can’t handle alcohol.” She scolded.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, it’s Jihyo.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Pabo-ya</em>, it was because of you!” Jihyo shouted as she accusingly pointed at Nayeon.</p><p>Nayeon just sighed as she tried to not let Jihyo fall out of the bench. “Be quiet. People will think we’re crazy. We’ll rest for a bit and we’ll get you home, alright?”</p><p>She thought that Nayeon is a stranger who’s dragging Jihyo into something bad. But it didn’t look that way since she was just trying to help Jihyo get her way to wherever it is she’s heading to.</p><p>She looked at Jihyo who looked half-assed wasted. She thought what could have caused it this time. Sana felt worried that it might be something bad again since the last time she saw Jihyo like this, it was because of <em>that. </em>And <em>that</em> was something <em>really </em>bad. She shook her head and thought to ask Nayeon and see what’s happening.</p><p>Sana was about to approach them, but she stopped when she saw Jihyo lean on Nayeon’s shoulder. And she noticed how she looked really comfortable with her.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, I see she’s in good hands.</em>
</p><p>So, Sana just turned and walked ahead to the bus stop where Tzuyu will pick her up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile,</p><p>Jeongyeon and Mina are having a good time at the park. They were the pair that Sana saw earlier sitting on the snow. But it was snowing so Sana couldn’t see well and didn’t recognize Mina.</p><p>Jeongyeon got off early from work since Chaeyoung told her that she can handle things by herself. Chaeyoung was really thoughtful and understanding as she knew that the two had to spend their time together since they haven’t been on an actual date ever since they started getting back together again. This is the date that Mina owed Jeongyeon for helping her carry Jihyo who got drunk as hell.</p><p>“I’m really excited about the festival on Saturday. We’ll get to do a lot this year.”, Mina’s eyes gleamed as she looked at the lights that hung on the trees.</p><p>“Will you give me a kiss then?”, Jeongyeon made a pouty smile and looked at Mina.</p><p>“You’re a bit demanding, you know? We’re not even actually together again.”</p><p>Jeongyeon just rolled her eyes and snorted at how Mina could be passively aggressive at times. Then she thought of teasing her again.</p><p>“I’m starting to think that Ray is the actual reason why we’re here now.”, Jeongyeon teased and laughed. “If it weren’t for him, we’re still probably ignoring each other right now.”</p><p>Mina pushed Jeongyeon’s head and pouted at her angrily. “Why can’t you just say that you actually <em>love</em> me and face the truth. It’s not that hard.” She crossed her arms and turned to face the other direction.</p><p>Jeongyeon, who’s still laughing, poked Mina’s cheek. “Mina-chan, I’m just joking. I’m sorry.”</p><p>But Mina ignored her. She was still looking away, her back facing Jeongyeon.</p><p>Jeongyeon suddenly panicked and became serious and worried. She repeatedly tugged Mina’s arm lightly to get her attention.</p><p>“Mina-chan. I’m sorry.”, Jeongyeon said with sincerity, looking really worried now.</p><p>She sighed and removed her hand from Mina’s arm and she slowly wrapped both of her arms around Mina.</p><p>She rested her chin on Mina’s shoulder and whispered, “I love you.”</p><p>Mina couldn’t hide her smile from those words. It was unusual for Jeongyeon to say it out loud because she always show her affections through actions like how she is hugging her right now.</p><p>Mina faced Jeongyeon and saw she was sweating because of guilt and worry. And then she giggled at how adorable it is whenever she does this.</p><p>“I was just kidding, Jeongyeon. I can’t stay mad at you.” She said as she wiped Jeongyeon’s sweat and kissed her forehead.</p><p>“That’s not nice. I could’ve cried you know.” Jeongyeon pouted and still sounded a bit nervous.</p><p>“Aw, poor Jeongie. But you didn’t, right?”, Mina laughed as she playfully patted Jeongyeon’s head.</p><p>“Now, let’s go. It’s getting late. We still have work tomorrow.” Mina stood up and pulled Jeongyeon up.</p><p>Hand in hand, they walked quietly through the park while their feelings spoke to each other very loudly. Most of the time, they’re like this. Even without any words, they both know how they felt for each other.</p><p>But it wasn’t quiet anymore when they both heard two people shouting at a distance. But they didn’t mind since they can’t be distracted with something so silly. They just thought those people were another bunch of lunatics.</p><p>Well, Nayeon and Jihyo do seem like lunatics at this point.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finally, they reached the entrance to the apartment complex that Jihyo lives in.</p><p>As they entered, they both tried to act natural. And Jihyo tried to not look drunk as the security guards might be weirded out by them. Not that they have problems with anyone getting drunk inside the complex, but the two were more concerned of having to embarrass themselves for doing something stupid in front of the people, who looked at them as they walked towards the elevator.</p><p>As they passed by, one of the security guards greeted them and looked at them in uncertainty. “Good evening, Ms. Park.”</p><p>Jihyo, trying hard to look sober, slightly slurred. “Yeah, it’s a good evening, indeed.” And the security guard just looked at them as they reached the elevators.</p><p>When the elevator opened, fortunately, there were no other people inside. They immediately went in and hoped no one else would follow. Because, at a close distance, anyone could smell the saké from Jihyo.</p><p>“Jihyo-ya, you’re lucky we made it alive.”, Nayeon sighed in relief as she leaned on the wall. Even though it was cold, she was sweating.</p><p>Jihyo, on the other hand, held on to the railings, trying not to fall on the floor. She held her stomach and felt like she was about to throw up.</p><p>Nayeon saw her hurl and at the exact time her vomit came out, she covered Jihyo’s mouth.</p><p>Nayeon gulped in horror as she felt the vomit slowly spread on her hand. She couldn’t wait for them to reach Jihyo’s floor. She felt like every second is costing her half of her life.</p><p>Finally, the elevator doors opened.</p><p>Nayeon rushed to Jihyo’s apartment door.</p><p><em>Oh no, the key</em> <em>card.</em></p><p>“Jihyo-ya, please be a good person and swipe your card.”, she said.</p><p>Jihyo sluggishly reached for her coat pocket.</p><p>
  <em>Not here.</em>
</p><p>She reached for her other pocket.</p><p>
  <em>Not here either.</em>
</p><p>She reached for her other inside pockets.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>“Yah. Don’t tell me it’s not with you.”, she said in shock, still covering Jihyo’s mouth.</p><p>Jihyo, not worried at all, muffled and smiled, “I think I dropped it somewhere.”</p><p>“Aish, Park Jihyo! Do you want to die?!”</p><p>Luckily, there was a restroom just outside her apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As she walked to the bus stop, Sana thought about what she saw earlier whether the woman was Jihyo’s friend or not. But it didn’t matter since it looked like she was fine and safe. She seemed to be taken care of.</p><p>But she couldn’t stop thinking about how Jihyo was, again, drunk. Was it because of something that had cost her? Or was it something drastic that it made her want to drink that bad?</p><p>While she was in her thoughts, she stepped on something that clinked.</p><p>She picked it up and saw it’s a car key, with a bunch of other keys, and a key card to an apartment.</p><p>She checked if there’s a name written or embedded, but there isn’t. There’s only the name of the apartment complex and a floor number – 9<sup>th</sup>.</p><p>Sana got worried that the person might have gone almost insane for losing such important belongings. She checked the time and she still has about an hour before eight. So, she decided to head to the complex since it isn’t that far. It’s only on the other side of the park and she’s halfway to it.</p><p>She wasn’t wearing the right coat today because she didn’t know there would be a snowfall like this. The snowfall was getting heavier, so she had to walk faster.</p><p>When she entered the complex, there were only the security guards and a bunch of other people at the ground floor. She was going to give it to the receptionist but there weren’t any people at the reception desk.</p><p>So, she just headed to the elevators.</p><p>The people eyed her since she is very well-known in Sapporo for all the works she and her company had done throughout the years. Not only that but of course, she looked so <em>stunning</em> that anyone would turn their heads to see such a beautiful lady.</p><p>One of the security guards, holding a package, called to her since she hasn’t been here before, and she clearly doesn’t live here.</p><p>“Excuse me, Minatozaki-sama. But what’s your business here?”, she asked.</p><p>Sana can’t say that she just mysteriously found someone else’s key card. So, she has to say something else.</p><p>She looked at the security with a neutral face to make her look believable enough.</p><p>“I have a friend who asked me to come over so we can talk about a project.”</p><p>The security didn’t budge for a moment but then she suddenly remembered that there is only one artist in the building that could have definitely been working with the Creative Productions. And that, of course, is Park Jihyo.</p><p>“Ah, right! Of course. Uhm, if you will, can you also please give this to her. I didn’t get a chance to give it because it seemed like she wasn’t feeling well when she came back.”, she handed the package to Sana and immediately left as it seemed that she has to go to the toilet.</p><p>“Ah…”, she didn’t get to call her back since it’s already too late as the security went running to the restroom. She was unsure why would anyone assume that she knows any person in the building, except for the fact that she lied. Until she saw the name on the package.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>
  <em>So, this is where she lives.</em>
</p><p>Even though she had the package, she still wasn’t sure which apartment she lives in. The package didn’t have any floor number in it, just Jihyo’s name and the name of the apartment complex.</p><p>Then she thought that she should just ask the person who owns the key card she found. Each apartment owner in the building should know each other since there are only about ten of them in the building since each floor is one apartment.</p><p>The elevator opened and she went in.</p><p>She looked at the package. Not that she was sniffing into Jihyo’s business, but she got a bit curious. She felt that it was just lightweight, and it seems that there were only papers inside. The package is a bit see-through, so she raised to the elevator lights to see but then the elevators opened.</p><p>Sana felt a bit guilty and stupid for trying to do that. She was just curious anyway.</p><p>She walked out and looked. It was quiet and nobody was there. There was only the restroom and the apartment doors.</p><p>She pressed the doorbell, but nobody was answering.</p><p>She pressed it again, but still nobody was opening the door.</p><p>She felt agitated. She looked outside the window and the snowfall had already gone much heavier. Now, she’ll have trouble going to the bus stop.</p><p>Out of impulse and impatience, she pulled out the key card and swiped it. Then she cautiously opened the door.</p><p>“Hello?”, she whispered as she slowly crept in.</p><p>The lights were still on and she thought how much of an energy waster the owner is. She saw a bunch of papers with sketches pinned on the wall. There were a bunch of acrylic and oil paint placed on the floor, arranged by the same hues and colors. And beside it, she saw a canvas in front of the window with an unfinished painting of the view of the Odori Park from the window. With Sana being a perfume enthusiast, she suddenly sniffed the Aerin scent that covered every corner of the apartment and it smelled <em>very and dangerously familiar</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Nayeon washed her hands and got rid of the oozing smell, she looked at Jihyo who looked a bit sober and capable now, as she eliminated the excess alcohol from her body through <em>vomiting</em>.</p><p>Jihyo pulled her sleeves up and washed her face. She then leaned back on the sink and faced Nayeon.</p><p>“God, that was crazy. I’m sorry about your hand.”, she laughed.</p><p>“You owe me.”, Nayeon soaped her hand again.</p><p>“Alright. What can I do then?”</p><p>Nayeon sighed and thought that they really needed Jihyo to come to the agency and cooperate with the investigation. Because without Jihyo, they probably will never be able to get enough evidence.</p><p>“Listen, Jihyo-ya. The agency really needs to talk to you about the case. Again.” She said as she rinsed the soap and wiped her hands. Nayeon thought that Jihyo would refuse again since it seemed that she wasn’t interested in all of it. But to her surprise, she finally agreed. And she sounded willingly this time.</p><p>“Well, that sounds easy. I’ll call you when I’m finished with my current project.”, Jihyo smiled at her.</p><p>She chuckled and smiled at how much Jihyo had changed. Because before, it would take several attempts and calls just to have Jihyo answer one question.</p><p>“Alright. Are you okay by yourself now?”</p><p>“I can manage. I can just ask for a spare key card.” She said as she nodded.</p><p>“How about your other keys? <em>And</em> your car key?”</p><p>“I have another set inside. Don’t worry. Go home now. Really thank you, Nayeon-ssi. I’m really sorry for the trouble.” Jihyo smiled as she patted Nayeon on the shoulder.</p><p>“Aish. Next time drink water instead of saké. Don’t forget to call me.”, she laughed as she took her coat and left.</p><p>Jihyo washed her face again and made sure she wasn’t feeling drunk anymore. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her eyes and face were a bit red. She lightly hit her cheeks to make sure that she is awake enough to walk. But she still felt a little dizziness and uneasiness in her body.</p><p>She sighed and thought that she’ll never touch <em>any </em>alcohol ever again, which she said to herself last time. Yet here she is, close to meeting the threshold of her body, barely sober enough to think just how bad alcohol can be, destroying every bit of neurons in her brain.</p><p>She rolled her sleeves down and took her coat.</p><p>When she went out of the restroom, she saw her apartment door was slightly open. She thought that it couldn’t have been Nayeon since she already left and of course, she wouldn’t have the key card with her.</p><p>She then thought that someone might have broken in.</p><p>She quietly went behind the door and readied herself.</p><p>She kicked the door open and someone screamed.</p><p>“Sana?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the bus stop across the complex, there are two men whose backs face each other as they stood.</p><p>“Did you give it?”</p><p>“Yeah. They said they’ll have it delivered.”</p><p>“Good. I wonder what’s inside, though.”</p><p>“We were told to just deliver.”</p><p>“I know. But this should be a part of his plan, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. I suppose. He’s some scary guy.”</p><p>“He really is. He had that guy killed and swimming on the river just because they saw him getting involved with the police.”</p><p>“Geez, what a psycho. I wouldn’t want to mess with him.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t either. He even had that old Minatozaki killed <em>years</em> ago.”</p><p>A patrol across the street whistled at them and signaled to get off the bus stop if they’re just loitering.</p><p>The other one stood up and sighed, “Don’t do stupid things. Or your head’s rolling off next.”, he said as he left and the other followed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sana?!”, Jihyo was shocked when she saw Sana standing in her living room. “What are you doing here?! How did you get in? Who gave you the keys?” Jihyo sounded very confused when she saw the keys in Sana’s hand.</p><p>Sana, who’s also in shock, tried to look calm and collected her thoughts. “Wait. Let me explain.”</p><p>She told Jihyo that when she was on her way home, she happened to see the keys and thought it was someone else’s. And with her very <em>kind</em> soul, she went to the complex and originally planned to just give it to the receptionist who was unfortunately not there by the time she arrived.</p><p>So here she is in Jihyo’s apartment, sitting on her couch while drinking tea that Jihyo offered.</p><p>But she didn’t mention anything about when she saw Jihyo drunk. Because it felt somehow awkward for Sana to talk about it especially that she saw her with a <em>friend.</em></p><p>Sana also noticed that Jihyo is sober now. <em>Quite sober.</em></p><p>“Well, it’s good it’s you who got it. I’m sorry for the trouble. I just had a, uh, <em>delay</em> along the way and dropped it there. Thank you, really.” Jihyo sat across her, trying to sit straight.</p><p>Even though Jihyo wasn’t quite in the right mind, she still can’t believe that Sana is in her apartment right now. She felt her cheeks and ears burn a little. She thought if it’s because of the alcohol making a retaliation or if it’s something else.</p><p>“I hope that <em>delay</em> wasn’t too much on you.” Sana resounded with a sharp tone. She wasn’t talking about Jihyo getting drunk.</p><p>She looked outside the window and noticed the snowfall had gone down. She looked at the time on her watch and saw it’s already almost eight. Tzuyu messaged her that she’ll be at the bus stop near the complex in a few minutes and pick her up.</p><p>She put the cup down when she finished the tea and stood up. “Well, thank you for the tea. I’m going now. See you tomorrow at the Art Park, <em>Jihyo.</em>”</p><p>Again, Jihyo couldn’t control her pulse going out of rhythm when Sana calls her by her name. It was the second time now.</p><p>The alcohol is slowly taking up the space in her brain again.</p><p>“Wait, Sana.” Jihyo felt a slight shiver when she called out her name.</p><p>She stood up as she picked her coat up from the couch and walked towards Sana.</p><p>“I’ll come with you.”, she smiled at her with a bit of drunken tone and her eyes a little droopy. But she was, at the very least, in her right consciousness.</p><p>When they entered the elevator, Jihyo noticed that Sana had been really quiet. She was just standing closely and silently beside her while she looked straight at the doors.</p><p>Jihyo couldn’t take in the silence hovering all over so she asked her, “Are you okay?”</p><p>Sana smiled at her as she tilted her head and said, “Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>Jihyo couldn’t help but think how Sana could just be so adorable even with her smallest movements.</p><p>
  <em>Aish, you’re going to be the death of me.</em>
</p><p>“Am I really that beautiful for you to stare at me like <em>that</em>?”, Sana said as she looked at Jihyo with teasing eyes.</p><p>With the alcohol still running in her bloodstream, Jihyo wasn’t able to hide her smirk. So, she just continued to stare at Sana. Jihyo didn’t care if Sana saw her blush because she just wanted to see how beautiful her smile is right now.</p><p>As much as she wanted to say <em>yes</em>, Jihyo thought it would be too weird for her to say it. So, she just looked straight back at the doors.</p><p>“No. You wish.” She scoffed under her breath as she tried to look neutral.</p><p>“But that’s not what your eyes tell me.” Sana smiled as she looked at Jihyo.</p><p>“Then what do they tell you?” Jihyo looked back at Sana, their faces only a step away as they now stood <em>really</em> close to each other.</p><p>When Jihyo landed her eyes on Sana, she saw how Sana’s eyes had brought back its gleaming brown color. The lights reflected on her eyes gave its true lush colors, revealing its beautiful bright brown hue tinged with sharp orange. Jihyo thought how perfect and possessing her eyes are, capturing her attention from its steeping depths. Slowly, her eyes moved down to her tall nose. Then irresistibly moved further down to those rich red lips that she had been cautiously avoiding looking at, for she is at risk of not being able to return to her sane and conscious thoughts once she lands her eyes on those tempting shades of red. She wants to paint this close view in a large canvas as a memoir of something unparalleled and golden. Of something <em>so</em> <em>ethereal.</em></p><p>With the alcohol taking over and the <em>deadly</em> crave creeping through her nerves, Jihyo was about to move closer but Sana smirked as she looked away.</p><p>“That’s exactly what your eyes say.” She smiled softly. “You should know your limits, Jihyo. We’re not close like that.”</p><p>Jihyo suddenly snapped herself back to her consciousness. She felt her heart pounding out of rhythm as if her veins were about to be blown away.</p><p>
  <em>What was I doing?</em>
</p><p>The elevators dinged and opened when they finally reached the ground floor.</p><p>When they got out of the building, Jihyo felt the chills climb up to her face because it’s really cold.</p><p>They both stopped in front of the building.</p><p>“Thank you again<em>.</em>” Sana smiled as she faced Jihyo who nodded to her thanks.</p><p>“I should be the one thanking you.” She laughed. “Are you going to wait for the bus?” Jihyo asked as she looked at the bus stop across the street.</p><p>“No. Chou-san will meet me there instead. She invited me to dinner.”</p><p>Upon hearing the name, Jihyo felt a light twist from her stomach and chest. She remembered the little secret that Tzuyu told her – Her confession to Sana.</p><p>Jihyo smiled as she thought that Sana and Tzuyu really are for one another. They have known each other for years. And they already had <em>something</em> between them before, so it must be right for them that they get to see each other again after a long time. And then maybe start again with their new <em>something</em>. Besides, Sana is very happy with her.</p><p>But behind these alibis, Jihyo felt the twist tighten.</p><p>“Oh, I see.”, she smiled.</p><p>Jihyo noticed that Sana wasn’t wearing the appropriate coat because it was too thin for this <em>very </em>cold weather.</p><p>Without second thoughts, she removed her coat.</p><p>“What are you doing? It’s cold.”, Sana creased her brows at Jihyo.</p><p>Jihyo moved closer to Sana and put the coat around her. She tugged it tight and fixed it.</p><p>“Next time, wear a thicker coat, okay?” She sighed as she smiled at Sana who looked at her with concern.</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>Jihyo chuckled, “I have a lot of coats up there.” And then she looked at Sana in the eyes and smiled as she said, “Besides, I’m okay as long as you’re warm.”</p><p>Sana smiled and hugged her. She looked at Jihyo and said, “Thank you, Jihyo.”</p><p>Then Sana saw Tzuyu arrived at the bus stop, so she pulled away. “See you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Enjoy your time. See you.”, Jihyo waved at her as Sana crossed the street. She went in the car and then left.</p><p>Jihyo sighed as she watched the car slowly drift away and turn to the corner.</p><p>She smiled to herself and then went back to her apartment.</p><p>She slumped herself on the couch with Sana’s words replaying in her head.</p><p>
  <em>“You should know your limits, Jihyo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re not close like that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What a day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here I thought-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who am I kidding? I’m just stupid.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR READING UWU I hope you liked this chapter :&gt;<br/>ALSO, Sapporo Snow Festival is a really amazing festival in Japan. You get to see lots and lots of fun booths and there are HUGE snow and ice sculptures there. It is celebrated every february and the dates mentioned there are the actual dates from this year's festival :&gt; Now I will have to update again probably next week once I am done with my exams.<br/>If you have any thoughts comments or concerns, feel free to dm me on my twt: @once_jacobuuu or comment below hehe &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! Enjoy Reading and I really do hope you guys like the cover for this chapter :&gt;<br/>cover is also uploaded on my twt: @once_jacobuuu<br/>I hope you paid close attention to the previous chapters because this one contains some important things too :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>The next day,</p>
<p>It’s already past noon and she has to meet Sana at the Art Park again later this afternoon.</p>
<p>Jihyo luckily woke up with no hangover. It seems that she had removed all the excess alcohol from her body when she came back to her apartment and threw up <em>a lot</em> last night.</p>
<p>Even though, she felt a different ache that slightly tugged her insides.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sana.</em>
</p>
<p>No matter how much she tries to stray from it, Jihyo’s mind still clings on to what happened last night at the elevator. It was as if her eyes had a mind of its own, reading and observing the details that carved Sana’s face. Jihyo can’t deny that every bit of it is <em>perfect.</em></p>
<p>Again however, there’s that little weave from her mind that made her feel a bit at pity.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You should know your limits, Jihyo.”</em>
</p>
<p>Jihyo lightly tapped her face and focused on cleaning and arranging the acrylics she used. Her painting of her window view is finally finished. She looked at it for a few minutes, checking if there are corrections that need to be made. And there are none. However, she thought that there’s still something missing.</p>
<p>She got distracted when she saw the package at the couch. Sana gave it to her last night and said that the security guard was supposed to give it to her instead but didn’t get the chance.</p>
<p>She opened it and pulled out a bunch of papers.</p>
<p>And all these papers were blank. She looked at the front and back side from page to page but still there were nothing in it.</p>
<p>Until she got the last paper at the bottom.</p>
<p>Jihyo furrowed her brows.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell is this?</em>
</p>
<p>At its center, there’s a small black print that says, “Be Careful”. And underneath the text, there’s a small red splatter that had lightly turned brown.</p>
<p>Jihyo didn’t feel scared or threatened. She just thought it might be some kind of joke. But then she thought it would be a bit much and implausible for it to be just a silly joke since her name and the address of the complex was written clearly on the package.</p>
<p>She put the papers back inside the package and messaged Nayeon to meet her at the sushi place right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Jihyo was waiting for Nayeon at the sushi bar inside, J-san noticed that she looked a bit down. So, with his vow to always make his customers always happy with their service, he took two pieces of freshly cooked sushi and placed it on the plate in front of her.</p>
<p>“That’s free, no charge, just be happy.”, he smiled widely at Jihyo as he placed the chopsticks beside her plate.</p>
<p>Jihyo looked at the sushi’s bright orange colors and took in its delicious smell. She let out a soft smile. “Thank you, J-san.”</p>
<p>Instantly, J-san noticed the familiar gloomy shell that covered Jihyo. And through his countless similar encounters with his customers, he knew exactly what it was. It was the look of hurt and loss.</p>
<p>“You know, yesterday, I bought crab meat and when I got home, it turned out they already have gone sour.”, he laughed. “I got really upset, you know?”</p>
<p>Jihyo laughed softly at him. “That must’ve been a bummer. You should buy them from another store next time.”</p>
<p>“I should. I should.”, he nodded. “But you know, Park-san. I thought it was such a waste. But crab meat is good for plants too. So, I used them as fertilizers for the plants out there.” He pointed at the plant box outside, by the restaurant. “The plants will live on. And I said, ah, no wastes at all.” He cheerfully smiled as he continued to cook more sushi. He placed another piece on Jihyo’s plate and said, “Remember that after every bad, there always comes the good. Whatever it is you’re feeling right now, it’ll be better.”</p>
<p>Jihyo suddenly realized what J-san was trying to tell her. It was funny how he put it into those words, but she also thought it was clever.</p>
<p>“Thank you again, J-san. I honestly don’t know what I’m feeling right now but I think I’m starting to understand it.”, Jihyo sighed as she tried not to sound too dismal about it.</p>
<p>Jihyo knows for sure that she just wanted to make Sana happy because she deserves to be. She thought that’s where she stands, since that’s her job as an artist and <em>as a friend</em>. But Jihyo wondered why is it that every time she thinks of Sana together with Tzuyu, she felt her insides twist with unease like they were tugging her heart down.</p>
<p>“You really know a lot about these things, J-san.”, she smiled at him and took a bite from the sushi.</p>
<p>“This one right here,” he pointed at his left chest. “is old and had gone through enough for me to know a lot.”, he smiled softly. “But this one,” he pointed to his face. “has still yet to wrinkle.”, he laughed and Jihyo laughed with him.</p>
<p>“Now, enjoy eating. I’ll have to attend to the other customers.”, he smiled and went to a different station.</p>
<p>Jihyo thought how silly the old man can be. She wondered how he can be so happy after his wife had died a long time ago. It must be a strong kind of love that whatever happens, you still smile and stay happy for the other.</p>
<p>“Jihyo-ya.”, Nayeon called as she just arrived. “I never thought you’d call me right away.”, she laughed. “Did something happen?”</p>
<p>She sat beside Jihyo and took a sushi from her plate and ate it whole. “I’m sorry. I didn’t eat yet.”, she smiled with her cheeks still stuffed.</p>
<p>Jihyo just sighed and pulled out the package and placed it in front of Nayeon.</p>
<p>“That’s what happened.” She said with a serious look.</p>
<p>Nayeon stared at it and gave her a confused look. “Are you still drunk?”</p>
<p>Jihyo can’t believe that she’s actually talking to a senior detective. “<em>Pabo</em>. Check inside.”</p>
<p>Nayeon opened the package and brought out the blank papers. She flipped through every page and then when she finally got to the last one, her eyes narrowed as her brows furrowed.</p>
<p>“What’s this?”, she asked as she looked closer.</p>
<p>“After you left last night, Sana came and-“</p>
<p>“Wait. Sana? Minatozaki Sana? You’re working with her?”, Nayeon was surprised when Jihyo mentioned her name.</p>
<p>Jihyo wondered why Nayeon sounded surprised that it seemed to her that it’s somewhat of a revelation. “Yes, her. She’s the one who commissioned me. That’s why I’m here in Sapporo.” She looked at Nayeon with a stern stare. “Anyway, as I was saying, she came to my apartment and gave me that since the guard wasn’t able to, so it was handed to her instead. I thought it was just a joke or some kind of mistake. But you can see that’s my name right there.”, she pointed at the package.</p>
<p>Nayeon didn’t speak and just looked at the black print that spelled across the center of the paper, reading it over and over. She looked at the small brownish red splotch under the text. She looked at closely and then suddenly, her eyes were plastered with alarm.</p>
<p>“What?”, Jihyo asked as her brows creased seeing Nayeon rattled.</p>
<p>Nayeon stood up and she put the papers back inside the package.</p>
<p>“Can I take this?” Nayeon sounded agitated but she tries to hide it so Jihyo won’t be alarmed.</p>
<p>“If you need it, sure. But tell me why.”, Jihyo stood up and faced Nayeon with a confused stare.</p>
<p>Nayeon couldn’t say anything because she should not say anything at all. Nayeon thinks that this is definitely related to the case. And that case involves Jihyo as it involves her mother. However, just as what she said before, all they have right now are only some assumptions that lead to another. There are no solid evidences or proofs that they can use. But she thought that this package could be another step to a closer solidity since it is too much of a coincidence to have Jihyo receive a suspicious note directed to her name.</p>
<p>She can’t tell Jihyo that this case is about Minatozaki Sana’s father because she works with the company and it would be very bad for Jihyo know about it. They only need Jihyo to remember the face of the suspect. But it seems like that isn’t needed anymore.</p>
<p>The man they interrogated for this case, the one they found dead by the river, was last seen there at the company and Mina saw that man walk out of the head’s office. And just this morning, they found out that the paper they found was a list of money transactions of the company. And the transactions can only be accessed by a few people – Minatozaki Sana, the directors, and the head.</p>
<p>And that narrows it down to one thing.</p>
<p>The suspect that killed old Minatozaki could be the production head. It makes sense because the head had some kind of feud about the company against old Minatozaki before he was murdered.</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s why he’s afraid of Jihyo because if she remembered everything about the incident, he would lose everything. He must be afraid that Jihyo might tell Minatozaki Sana herself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But how does he know that Jihyo is the witness? She was just seven years old when the incident happened.</em>
</p>
<p>She pushed the thoughts away and cleared her throat. Nayeon sighed as she lets the tension slide and calmed herself.</p>
<p>“Look. I’ll bring this to the agency and see what I can find okay? Don’t worry too much about. Just like what you said, it must be just another joke.”, Nayeon manage to let out a smile.</p>
<p>Jihyo only gave her a cold look. “Is this related to the case?”</p>
<p>“Maybe..? I don’t think so… No... We’ll see.” Nayeon doesn’t want to tell Jihyo because she really isn’t sure. And she didn’t want to lie to her. But it seems like lying is the best way to not let any worry rise and to at least make everyone safe.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sometimes, it’s a little better for the world to know little or nothing.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Don’t forget to come to the agency after this project of yours. And don’t forget to call if there’s something else.” Nayeon took the package and put it inside her bag. “And Jihyo, don’t do anything reckless, alright?”, she waved at her and left in hurry.</p>
<p>Jihyo just sat back down and thought that it must be a part of the case. A part of the incident. Since it could not just be any coincidence. But then why now and not ever before? Why is it that it only happened now that she is in Sapporo?</p>
<p>She sighed and thought that she must be just overthinking things. Besides, Nayeon assured her that she’ll handle it and inform her when something’ up.</p>
<p>She stood up and left. She still has to go to the Art Park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun and Momo were on break so they decided to play Jenga to pass time.</p>
<p>Momo was taking too long thinking which block she should pull. She was looking at the one in the middle and the one at the bottom. She placed her hand on her chin as she thought about it thoroughly.</p>
<p>“Hirai-san, you’re taking so long.”, Dahyun complained. She had been waiting for almost five minutes now.</p>
<p>“Shh. I’m concentrating.”</p>
<p>She clicked her tongue and then she finally decided to pull the one from the middle.</p>
<p>Dahyun was anticipating that the tower will definitely fall because the balance will be unstable once that block is pulled.</p>
<p>But to her surprise, Momo did a good job and pulled out the block and placed it easily on top.</p>
<p>“You’re really good at this.”, Dahyun said in amazement as she patted Momo’s back.</p>
<p>“I’m an expert.”, she smirked as she felt the pride filling in her head.</p>
<p>When it was Dahyun’s turn, she leaned closer to the table to take a close precision and see which block would be best to not disrupt the balance.</p>
<p>Then she saw the one near the bottom. She was very sure that she’ll make it.</p>
<p>As she was about to touch it, the tower quickly fell when Momo shook the table as she startled when Nayeon suddenly came bursting through the door.</p>
<p>Dahyun contained her fury as she just stared at the completely dismantled tower, thinking about how sure she was that she that she’ll win.</p>
<p>“I was really close to winning. Thank you, Nayeon-ssi.”, she said as she smiled sarcastically.</p>
<p>“What’s the hurry?” Momo asked as she watched Nayeon rummage through the piles of paper on her desk.</p>
<p>“Have you guys seen the autopsy results of that man from the bridge?”, Nayeon said as she continuously looked through the papers.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s with me.”, Dahyun said as she pulled it out from her drawer.</p>
<p>“Great. Now I’ll just have to find- ah! there it is.”, she pulled a small container of powder under the papers.</p>
<p>Momo looked at her and was confused at what she was doing. “What are you-“</p>
<p>“Hirai-san, please get this and analyze the prints there.”, she handed the package and the powder to her. “And tell me if there are some matches to the ones we found at the bridge. <em>And</em> see if anything matches with our suspect’s prints. Wear your gloves first.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay. On it.”, Momo pulled out a pair of gloves from her desk and wore it. She took the package and powder from Nayeon and went out.</p>
<p>“And you, Dahyun-ssi.”, Nayeon pulled out the paper with the text and handed it to Dahyun. “Please tell me if the splotch there matches with the blood of the man from the bridge.”</p>
<p>“Wait. What is this exactly, Nayeon-ssi?”</p>
<p>Nayeon faced her with a firm stare.</p>
<p>“I think we can safely say that the one who killed old Minatozaki was the current head of the production company."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was already three in the afternoon when Jihyo arrived at the Art Park. The traffic at the city was devastatingly heavy. The roads were again covered with snow which made all vehicles move slow. But good thing is that Sana didn’t tell any specific time for Jihyo to meet her. She just said to come whenever she’s available in the afternoon.</p>
<p>Sana told Jihyo to meet her at the gallery. So Jihyo parked her car near the park center since it’s closer.</p>
<p>Her thoughts still wandered about what happened that night at the elevator. She tried hard to stay away from it but there’s something in her mind that made her want to think more about it. She felt pity for herself. It was making her suffer to feel the urge of wanting to see that godly view again. But she is fully aware that she might not ever be able to.</p>
<p>She remembered what Tzuyu said.</p>
<p>Jihyo retorted when she thought that Sana would be very much likely want it too. Tzuyu and Sana already had something, so it wouldn’t be too hard for them to continue whatever that is.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why am I even acting this way?</em>
</p>
<p>And just as she thought,</p>
<p>When she entered the art gallery, Jihyo saw Tzuyu standing beside Sana, their backs facing her. They were laughing together while they look at a painting hanging on the wall on the other end of the hall.</p>
<p>Jihyo had never heard nor seen Sana laugh like this ever since she met her. She thought that Chou Tzuyu could be the only one that can make her laugh like this. It was pleasing to Jihyo to see Sana smile as she told herself that she’d do whatever it takes just to make Sana smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You should know your limits, Jihyo.”</em>
</p>
<p>But she can’t also deny the <em>jealousy</em> she feels. Although Jihyo isn’t aware of it, she can feel her senses ingest the crave that she should be the one beside Sana making her laugh like that.</p>
<p>Jihyo walked towards them and she almost stopped on her tracks when she saw Tzuyu lean closer to Sana like she was about to whisper something. But Tzuyu just gave her a peck on the cheek as she smiled. And Sana didn’t budge as she giggled and slightly flinched at the sudden gesture.</p>
<p>
  <em>“We’re not close like that.”</em>
</p>
<p>Jihyo felt her chest got pulled down by a thousand tons. It felt severely heavy that she thought she might end up doing unthinkable things. Jihyo felt a strange and menacing feeling. It felt like she wanted to do something that would bring about <em>very </em>unpleasant outcomes.</p>
<p>When she saw Tzuyu smile from ear to ear like she had won a roulette, Jihyo felt her face heat up and her eye faintly twitch. She didn’t realize that her fist was curling up, lightly crumpling the sketches she made. She felt the want to free the barbarity in her.</p>
<p>At the sight, she had the compelling urge to throw all the papers away and just leave.</p>
<p>
  <em>What am I doing?</em>
</p>
<p>Jihyo pulled her sane thoughts back to her wits and tried to calm herself down.</p>
<p>Jihyo walked to them and Tzuyu saw her. Sana turned and was a bit surprised like she wasn’t expecting her to be here already.</p>
<p>“Ms. Park, good afternoon.”, Tzuyu smiled at her, which made Jihyo flinch a little as she smiled nicely back at her.</p>
<p>Sana smiled widely at her. “Good afternoon, Jihyo.”</p>
<p>Jihyo shuddered when she called her.</p>
<p>Jihyo felt Sana’s words echo in her ears as she mentioned her name. It felt out of place. She felt an odd feeling when she heard it, like it wasn’t supposed to be coming from her.</p>
<p>She felt like Sana didn’t bear the liberty to call her with her name.</p>
<p>Jihyo buried her thoughts and focused since she’s here for the project and nothing else.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon.”, Jihyo greeted with a neutral look as she plainly smiled.</p>
<p>Sana flinched when Jihyo sounded so flat and formal.</p>
<p>“Alright then, shall we start?”, Tzuyu smiled and gestured them to the room that Jihyo will be using for the project.</p>
<p>When they entered, Jihyo examined the room while she walked to its corners. It’s a standard room where it can fit about a dozen people in it, enough for her piece to breathe in. The walls are painted solid white. The lights on its edges are bright enough to illuminate its details. It’s a perfect fit for the project.</p>
<p>But Jihyo didn’t feel right.</p>
<p>It was just hours ago when Jihyo felt the rush and excitement about this project. She was so eager to show her plans and elaborate every detail that is written and drawn on her sketches.</p>
<p>But now, Jihyo felt that excitement had gone away long ago. She didn’t feel the enthusiasm she had when she first thought of the project. She felt that she just wanted to make the piece perfect for the publicity’s eye, catching their attention, inciting the awe from their faces. And that’s that. Nothing more. Just like before.</p>
<p>Jihyo felt the piece had lost its meaning.</p>
<p>She plainly talked and babbled about her plans to Sana and Tzuyu. She walked around and showed them what and which will be placed and where each will stand. She talked about the dimensions, the features, the size, the colors. She explained the processes that will be done, step by step, first to finish. She showed everything without the slight show of enthusiasm, but she tried her best to continue with the energy she can muster.</p>
<p>She didn’t bat an eye to whatever their reactions are to what she’s saying. She looked like she was just talking to herself, not minding the other two’s silence. She looked like a corpse that played along with the strings attached to her limbs as she moved like a lifeless puppet, with the feeling of emptiness as her master.</p>
<p>She felt exhausted and drained as she went through all her talks and sketches while she showed them each.</p>
<p>She just wanted to get it done.</p>
<p>When she finished, Jihyo looked at both of them.</p>
<p>“So, what do you think?”, she asked as she took a deep breath.</p>
<p>They were silent because there was a lot to take in after that long explanation.</p>
<p>But Tzuyu thought it was really impressive for Jihyo to come with the idea in such a short time. She didn’t expect her to have an idea like this when it had only been days when she told her that she didn’t know what to do at all for this project.</p>
<p>“It’s really impressive. I have no words. I’d love to keep it here in the gallery for the longest.”, Tzuyu said with awe as she looked at the copy of sketches Jihyo handed them.</p>
<p>Jihyo then looked at Sana.</p>
<p>“It’s really great.” Sana said as she smiled. There was a slight pause. She wanted to say more but Jihyo seemed hasty.</p>
<p>“Great!”, Jihyo exclaimed as walked towards them and handed out a piece of paper. “Here’s the commission contract and proof. There’s no list of the things I need since I’m willing to provide them myself. Just put in your signatures and we’re good to go.”</p>
<p>They read the terms, which isn’t much. The space for the piece is stated and declared to, of course, be in use. The duration of the display is said to be just two weeks, but it might be prolonged since Tzuyu said that she wanted it the longest in the gallery. The day after the piece is finished, it will be the opening, which is on Friday, January 31<sup>st</sup>.</p>
<p>It’s also stated there that her stay in Japan is only until February 1<sup>st</sup>. She has to return to Korea for her other projects. There had been so many cuts to her schedule since her stay was supposed to be only a month for the original project. She was supposed to leave after the opening of the original project, but since the revision came in, her stay was extended.</p>
<p>“The 31<sup>st</sup>? Are you sure you can do it in just a week? Why not make it longer?”, Tzuyu asked.</p>
<p>“I have to go back to Korea. I had clients who got upset since I wasn’t able to go back there as originally scheduled because of my extension <em>here</em> for <em>this</em> project. And because I gave them my word from the beginning, I have to make up for those.”, Jihyo said as she had her brows slightly furrowed, a little bit unsettled with knowing that it could damage her reputation and career. She could lose a lot of future opportunities if it continues.</p>
<p>When Mina told her that there were complaints of her “neglecting” her duties for her other clients, Jihyo didn’t bother minding them. She thought this opportunity that the Creative Productions had given her is much larger than everything, which really is. It’s bigger than any of her commissions combined because it holds the name of one of the largest production companies in Asia.</p>
<p>But Jihyo felt that it wasn’t much of an opportunity anymore. She felt that it was a deep drag on her.</p>
<p>“I’m sure I’ll finish it by that time. Or even earlier. It’s only one piece.”</p>
<p>“Right. You’re really amazing, Park Jihyo. As expected from a prodigy. I’m really looking forward to this one.”, Tzuyu signed the contract and made a handshake with Jihyo as she smiled with great anticipation. “Now I have to go. The board needs me at the center. I’ll see you after, Sana-chan.” Tzuyu excused herself and went out of the gallery.</p>
<p>Jihyo cleared her throat and went to get her things. She stacked her sketches and put them inside her folder. She wanted to leave soon and get her mind settled with everything – everything with this project, everything with the investigation, and everything with herself. Her mind is scattered.</p>
<p>Jihyo saw that Sana is still looking at the commission contract.</p>
<p>“Ah, please sign it as well. So that everything is settled, and we can continue.”</p>
<p>Sana nodded as she signed and handed it to her.</p>
<p>They went out of the gallery together, without saying any word to each other as they walked to the park center.</p>
<p>It was snowing again but Jihyo didn’t feel the cold. She felt like she was numb enough to not feel it. What is a cold to a feeling of dejection anyway? She just wants to head back now and get herself settled.</p>
<p>It was already almost five in the afternoon and the park had started to close. The people had slowly dispersed. They went on their way to leave because it was already getting dark. And they didn’t want to wait for the snow on the roads get thicker.</p>
<p>They finally reached the bridge on the walled waterfalls by the park center. And Jihyo was about to turn to leave when Sana called her.</p>
<p>“Jihyo, I’m-“</p>
<p>“I have to go now. Thank you for listening. I really appreciate it.” Jihyo said with a firm tone as she looked at the contract as she pretended to see if everything is settled. “I hope you understood the terms correctly. Since you already signed and-“</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me you had other projects?” Sana said as she looked at Jihyo, who just kept silent as she continued “reading” through the contract.</p>
<p>Jihyo wasn’t in the right mood to talk about any of this right now. She’s dried up and exhausted. She just really wants to get to her apartment and plan for this project and get everything over with.</p>
<p>She just sighed and said, “It’s a hassle if this suddenly gets discontinued and it would be bad for <em>your</em> company and <em>my</em> career.”, Jihyo said as she peered closer to the paper, avoiding any eye contact with Sana.</p>
<p>“Besides, just like what I said before, I’m all about business and <em>nothing else</em>.”</p>
<p>Sana flinched at what Jihyo said, making her think that the little time they had together were all just a form of business and formalities.</p>
<p>“Jihyo, I know you’re tensed right now. But you know we could schedule this some other time.” Sana softened her voice as she looked at Jihyo with concern. She moved closer and was about to put her hand on Jihyo’s arm.</p>
<p>Jihyo tensed and lightly pulled her arm away while she stood and blankly stared at the paper.</p>
<p>“There <em>is</em> no other time.”, Jihyo said with an abrupt tone, not meaning to slightly raise her voice. But she held her ground as she tried not to falter with her own words. She put the papers down and She looked at Sana with dull eyes as her brows faintly creased. “I’m leaving <em>soon</em> so I’m finishing this. There’s nothing we can do. It’s do or don’t, okay?”</p>
<p>Sana didn’t understand why Jihyo was being so stern. She felt a hint of anger and distress in Jihyo’s voice when she talked, she can see the tiredness in her eyes when Jihyo looks at her. It was just last night when she thought she had felt closer to Jihyo. But now, she felt so distant like it’s not Jihyo she’s talking to.</p>
<p>Jihyo folded the contract and put it back inside the folder.</p>
<p>“Seems like everything is settled then”, she sighed as she looked at Sana with an expressionless face. She reached out her hand for a handshake and said, “It’s good to have you in business, Ms. Minatozaki.”</p>
<p>Sana couldn’t believe and understand what she’s seeing right now.</p>
<p>“What’s going <em>on</em> with <em>you</em>?”, Sana looked at Jihyo with her brows creased and tensed, her eyes showing its pitiful confusion at how Jihyo was being so frustratingly cold and stubborn. She couldn’t take more of this senseless feat Jihyo had been putting up.</p>
<p>Jihyo put her hand back down and scoffed at how Sana was so clueless. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. If you don’t mind I’ll-“</p>
<p>“Is it because of the project? Or is it because you feel uncomfortable with Chou-san? I’ll discontinue this if that’s what you want.”, Sana said as her voice softened as it resounded with frustration. “But <em>please</em> stop being like this, Jihyo.”</p>
<p>“<em>For god’s sake</em>, can you please stop calling me that?”, Jihyo blurted as she looked at Sana with dense stare.</p>
<p>She itched when she suddenly remembered what Sana told her last night. “We’re not close like that, <em>right</em>?” She paused as her face fumed. She wasn’t able to control it anymore. “You know what I think? It seems to me that <em>you’re</em> the one who doesn’t want <em>me</em> for this project at all. From the <em>very</em> beginning, you didn’t want my work, you <em>hated</em> it, so what more now? Why didn’t you have <em>Chou-san</em> do this from the very start instead of me? After all, she’s the all-star prodigy, not <em>me</em>. And besides, you two are very, <em>very </em>close.”</p>
<p>Jihyo lost a hold of her breath. It felt like fire was coming out of her mouth with every word she spat. She felt the anger and jealousy flow through her body, like it was eating her and slowly taking over her consciousness.</p>
<p>But she faltered when Sana didn’t say anything and just stood silent.</p>
<p>Jihyo was shocked when she realized what she just said. She didn’t mean to say it. She didn’t know if she actually meant every word or was it just her uncontrollable contained emotions speaking for her.</p>
<p>She shuddered when she saw Sana’s lips tremble and curve downwards.</p>
<p>She felt her heart stop when she saw tears welled in Sana’s eyes.</p>
<p>She felt her whole world crumble when Sana just stood and silently sobbed in front of her, not saying a word.</p>
<p>Sana looked at Jihyo with her eyes continuously pouring out streaks of tears. She gasped between her sobs and said, “Because you promised, <em>Jihyo.</em>”</p>
<p>And that was it.</p>
<p>Jihyo couldn’t bare it. It hurts so much for her to see Sana like this. It tears her soul apart to hear Sana’s cry and she had caused it.</p>
<p>How could she do this to her? To someone who has the purest soul of all? How could she do this to someone who doesn’t deserve any kind of pain?</p>
<p>Jihyo pulled Sana’s coat and embraced her.</p>
<p>She gently pulled Sana’s head to her shoulder and placed her arm on her back and pulled her to a tighter embrace.</p>
<p>As her head rested on Jihyo’s shoulder, Sana’s sobs and gasps got louder and more tears came rushing out of her eyes. Jihyo felt her shoulder dampen as the continuous running of Sana’s tears quickly seep through her coat.</p>
<p>Jihyo leaned her cheek on Sana’s head as she continued to stroke her hair. While she tried to keep a straight face, Jihyo felt there were tears coming out of her eyes as well. They slowly rolled down and damped Sana’s hair while she tried her best to hold the rest of her tears back.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Sana.”, Jihyo whispered as her lips trembled and her eyes softened.</p>
<p>She said to herself that she would always keep Sana warm. She said to herself that she doesn’t want to see Sana cry again. She said to herself that she would do whatever it takes to make Sana smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sorry for making you feel this way.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sorry for wanting you to choose me.</em>
</p>
<p>She gently pulled closer and tighter. “I’m really sorry.”, she sobbed as her tears break free from her eyes. “I didn’t mean to say those things. I don’t know what came to me. I was held back for too long and I didn’t realize it. I didn’t realize I had been piling up. I’m sorry, Sana. I don’t ever want to make you cry. I don’t ever want to hurt you.” She continued to sob.</p>
<p>Sana pushed her gently and pulled away. She bit her lip and looked down on the floor, her eyes and cheeks still damp with tears.</p>
<p>Jihyo felt the guilt gobble more and more of her heart away. She felt the intensity of the pain that botched through her body. It was as if seeing Sana this way is beyond fatal to her soul. She didn’t look at Sana as she might not bare to see what she had done. She thought that Sana must be hating her right now. She just casted her eyes down and said, “I understand if you don’t want to continue this.”</p>
<p>But Sana would never hate anyone because she knows no one in the world deserves that kind of feeling. She knows what Jihyo might be thinking right now.</p>
<p>She looked back at Jihyo and saw her eyes were damped by the flow of tears yet dried by the snow falling on her face. She reached for Jihyo’s face and cautiously wiped the traces of tears away. She looked into the depths of her eyes and saw how much Jihyo is hurting right now. In its hollowness, she saw the feeling of loss, discontent, sadness, and jealousy.</p>
<p>But there’s one more that lies under.</p>
<p>Back when they were in the elevator, Jihyo looked at her with the feeling of <em>crave</em> and <em>desire</em> which she thought was abrupt and crude<em>.</em> But she was partly wrong for she didn’t look deep enough. Other than that, there was something else. Under everything, there was something more intimate and sincere.</p>
<p>Then Sana finally understood what Jihyo’s eyes had been telling her.</p>
<p>She gently motioned Jihyo to look at her and whispered, “I’m sorry too. For putting you into this. But you need to understand what you really feel. Then we can settle this, okay?” She smiled softly and kissed Jihyo on the forehead. “You don’t deserve to be hurt, Jihyo.”</p>
<p>Jihyo understood it. She thought how kind Sana can be at everything and everyone. Jihyo knew that Sana had seen through her. And yet, she showed her kindness and sincerity.</p>
<p>
  <em>So, this is how it feels… </em>
</p>
<p>At that moment, Jihyo realized how much she had fallen for Sana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Nayeon had thought, the splotch on the paper is the blood of the man they found by the river. But none of the prints they found on the package matched the one they found on the suspect’s gun.</p>
<p>Until now, they didn’t know who it could be. It’s just their high speculation that it’s the production company’s head since no one else could have done it.</p>
<p>“Damn it.”, Nayeon cursed and threw their findings on her desk. Dahyun and Momo just stood behind her as they thought of what they could do.</p>
<p>Dahyun walked to Nayeon and leaned on her desk. “Nayeon-ssi, we have enough evidence here to at least investigate the company. We could file a warrant right now.”</p>
<p>Momo nodded in agreement. “Yeah. That’s true. Since Park Jihyo can’t remember a single thing, we could just straight up ask the production head.”</p>
<p>Nayeon scoffed and raised her brows at Momo. “That would be stupid. If he really was the one who killed old Minatozaki, once we set foot in there and he sees that we’re a bunch of investigators, a lot of people will be in danger.” Nayeon sighed and paused. “Just to let you know, Minatozaki Sana doesn’t know we’re doing this case.”</p>
<p>Momo and Dahyun turned their heads and looked at Nayeon with disbelief.</p>
<p>“What?! Isn’t she the first person who should know about it?”, Dahyun said, almost shouting with her eyes wide, as she couldn’t believe that the daughter <em>and</em> only child of the victim doesn’t know a single thing about it. “She doesn’t even know that she could be at risk in the middle of this.”</p>
<p>“Why though? All of us here are aware that she deserves to know, Nayeon-ssi. Even Park Jihyo has the right to know about all of this.”, Momo firmly looked at Nayeon.</p>
<p>Nayeon shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, no, no.”, Nayeon stood up and faced them both. “You should understand that the less they know, the less danger they’ll be in. Think of what that man had done to several people. He has already <em>killed</em> people. What more could he do to them?” She looked at both of them with a commanding glare.</p>
<p>She looked at the paper again.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Be Careful.”</em>
</p>
<p>She saw how each letter showed <em>threat</em> and how it spelled out <em>danger</em>. With the splotch of blood as a warning to Jihyo, it could only mean one thing. “Once they both step inside this mess, they’re both considered <em>dead</em>.”</p>
<p>Dahyun and Momo were silenced as they repulsed at the thought.</p>
<p>Nayeon sighed and opened her drawer. She pulled out one of her old notebooks to review some information she got even before the official investigation started. “That old Minatozaki is obviously rich, and of course there was a large number of people who wouldn’t refuse him. For money, that is. So, he is known to have many women at his side. He went to clubs, parties, “cons”, and everything; just to settle his satisfaction. But he stopped when he had a long term relationship with someone. He even announced to the public that he is seeing the woman. And that woman is the mother of Minatozaki Sana. They were about to get married after seeing each other for over a year. Unfortunately, just months before their marriage, she died because of giving birth. And of course, old Minatozaki had to take the responsibility since he can’t just deny the existence of his only child.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s sad.”, Dahyun exclaimed as she let out a soft sigh.</p>
<p>“What about Sana? How is her relationship with him as a child?”, Momo asked.</p>
<p>“That’s why it’s useless to ask Minatozaki Sana about him. She never had any close ties with him. She doesn’t know anything about him just as he doesn’t know anything about her. Of course, he provided everything she needed. But that’s that. No personal encounters. No father-daughter bonding. No nothing.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s just gotten sadder.”, Dahyun let out a heavier sigh.</p>
<p>“Then, we have to think of something else.”, Momo said as she walked over and looked through their findings.</p>
<p>Nayeon crossed her arms and looked at the paper once again. She thought of what they could do to at least have anything from the head.</p>
<p>But it seems like they have no choice.</p>
<p>Nayeon sighed.</p>
<p>“You two are right. I think it’s best if we let Park Jihyo know about this.” She looked at them with seriousness as they both exhaled in relief and at the same time in terror. “But before that, let’s settle and sort everything we have so far. We’ll make our official reports about this and then on Monday, we’ll get to Jihyo.”</p>
<p>Momo and Dahyun nodded as they quickly collected their things and left to start working.</p>
<p>Nayeon will have to convince Jihyo to not say a word to Minatozaki Sana. It would <em>very</em> crucial if both of them knew about it because it will have them both be targets. Nayeon is fully aware that it would be <em>very</em> risky to have Jihyo know everything. And if the culprits knew that Jihyo is involved with the investigation, they will not be sending threats anymore. Instead, they will eliminate whatever and whoever it is who tries to go against their malicious intents. In other words, Jihyo’s <em>life</em> is at risk. So Nayeon has to make sure that everything will be as discrete as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s already night and Jihyo is driving under the light snowfall. She peered at the road to hopefully see better. Because of the snow fog, she couldn’t see the road well, but the headlights are at least helping. There weren’t many vehicles on the other side of the road so there’s no risk. She’s thankful that the road back to the city doesn’t have any sharp curves because at this rate, it would be very hard to see them.</p>
<p>As she drove, the streetlights were constantly reflecting lights on the marble that Sana gave her. She had it put inside a glass case and placed it on the car’s dashboard. The gold faintly illuminated lights and casted shadows in her car.</p>
<p>She thought how the marble doesn’t only convey how a broken thing can be mended with something new and precious. She thought how the marble could represent a lot.</p>
<p>The gold paved along its cracks serves as boundaries between the blacks. There will always be something that separates pessimism from hope, jealousy from praise, hatred from love - creating clarity with which is which. The boundaries serve as a limit to be aware of what to feel and what not to feel, to stray from hurting oneself and others. But ironically, the gold holds each piece together. Most would think, why not keep them separated? Why not let each stand alone to avoid the cost of a precious thing to come in between?</p>
<p>Because that’s what people who have no will would do. No will to risk. No will to sacrifice. No will to do. And a person who has no will gets lost and ends up miserable.</p>
<p>The gold paved along the cracks shows how one can be human, withholding the compressed emotions that make us so.</p>
<p><em>I’m glad I’m human.</em> Jihyo chuckled as she thought how much she feels right now.</p>
<p>Before Jihyo left the Art Park, she made sure to see Sana safe and left with Chou Tzuyu.</p>
<p>Despite what happened, the project will, of course, continue. Sana told her that it would be a waste if they have already gotten that far. Then Jihyo told her that she will finish it on time before she heads back to Korea. Again, she promised that she will.</p>
<p>Despite what happened, Sana was still so kind to say cautious words to Jihyo, not letting out anything that would hurt her more. Sana saw through her so she understood how Jihyo must have been hurting all this time. Even without saying any word about it, they both understood where each of them stood. Without saying any word, they understood how each other felt.</p>
<p>But Jihyo didn’t feel pity for herself anymore. She felt relieved that her feelings were acknowledged in a mannered way. She didn’t feel resentment because why would she? She told herself that she would do whatever it takes to make Sana smile and happy. She already made her cry and that will be the last time.</p>
<p>Despite what happened, Jihyo clearly knows how much she would give up just to make Sana happy. Even if it hurts.</p>
<p>Jihyo chuckled at the thought that she still has the guts to do these after getting hurt. In fact, Jihyo is still hurting.</p>
<p>Because she <em>loves</em> her.</p>
<p>Then the fog had gotten worse. It was now much harder to see. Jihyo peered much closer to see better.</p>
<p>But then, Jihyo realized the fog and snowfall had actually lessened. It was her tears that made her vision blurry. She just let her tears run down, not minding her shirt getting wet. She tried to keep a straight face as her lips trembled with the thought that she would soon leave.</p>
<p>She would soon leave Sana. As soon as she leaves, she won’t be able to see her anymore. As soon as she leaves, she won’t be able to see that smile anymore.</p>
<p>As soon as she leaves, all the time they had together will be <em>memories.</em></p>
<p>Jihyo thought how cruel how love can be so devastating and brilliant at the same time. It brings out the worst and best sides of a human. Outwitting one’s thoughts as emotions overcome one’s sensibility and practicality. Yet pushing one’s limit to commit and show how much one can do for the other, no matter what it takes.</p>
<p>She let out a heavy sigh as she wiped her tears. She thought of drinking again but threw the idea away since it’s really going to be dreadful for her. She only drank twice in her whole life and those were <em>very</em> unpleasant experiences for her.</p>
<p>So, she just focused on driving and head straight to the complex.</p>
<p>At eight in the evening, she finally arrived at the parking lot, Jihyo turned off the engine and decided to stay inside the car for a while. She took deep breaths as she tried to cease the tears flowing from her eyes. She took some tissue napkins from the glove compartment and wiped her face with it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why does it have to be this difficult?</em>
</p>
<p>It had only been a while since Jihyo met Sana, but her feelings got really close to her in a short time. It was like her feelings had been there for a long while and then were cultivated once again.</p>
<p>She laid back on the seat when her tears finally stopped. She felt her eyes were being dragged down as she felt tired from driving and crying at the same time. It had been a <em>really</em> long day for her, and she just wants to rest now. She looked at the marble once again and admired its golden traces, as it reflected its color on the walls of her car. Her eyes slowly followed the cracks paved with its molten gold. She looked at it for a few moments and then finally, she had fallen asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell?!”, the head banged his fist on the desk as he furiously stood up. He looked at the two men in front of him with disdain. While the other three stood behind them and shuddered when the head shouted. “I thought they didn’t know where Park Jihyo is. Now, you’re telling me that detective is already in contact with her?!”</p>
<p>“We’re sorry. We didn’t do our job right.”, the other one bowed as he quivered.</p>
<p>“You should be.”, the head looked down on him as he walked closer and leaned. “I told you clearly to send her away from this place, not give her a bunch of stupid papers! Now look! The agency might have gotten prints now.” He slapped the man in the ear as he scoffed. “Pathetic.”</p>
<p>“You.”, he pointed at the other man and glared at him. “Get some people we can count on. And get this over with. I can’t have the agency build pikes on my back anymore. I escaped it before and now I will again.”</p>
<p>“Right away.”, the other man bowed and left.</p>
<p>“If they find out, all of you imbeciles will pay with your lives.” He looked at the other three people in the room. “That Park Jihyo can’t have them know. Especially that Minatozaki Sana.”</p>
<p>“Why not get Minatozaki instead? Then you’ll have the company for yourself.”, the man in front of him said.</p>
<p>The head slapped him again in the ear and shouted, “Do you think I’m <em>that</em> stupid?! Once she’s gone and I get there, they’ll put the blame on me because I’m obviously next in line.” He walked back behind the desk. “It’s not the right time yet. Besides, I have these for now.”, he said as he pulled the transaction papers from his drawer. Thanks to that idiot, he got it now in his hands. Sadly, that man got involved with the police and now he’s <em>dead</em>.</p>
<p>“If only that old Minatozaki named the company to me, then it wouldn’t have been too hard for him. None of this would have happened. We were reaching the top of all production companies out there. We trampled the other companies down here in Sapporo. We were winning over <em>everything</em>.” His eyes gleamed at the thought how amazing their achievements were as partners back then. It didn’t matter if what they did involve wickedness. All that mattered to them was to get <em>their</em> company be the only one left and standing.</p>
<p>Then his expression changed to dread.</p>
<p>“Until he went soft with that woman. Then the company started losing its grip.”, he grunted as he remembered the company’s catastrophe back then. “So, I had to do it. I had to remove the company from his weak hands. So, I sent him to his grave. I thought I’d have the company to myself, but he wrote on his will to have his only child inherit it.” He gritted his teeth at the thought. “It was goddamn unfair. I had a percentage of the company on my name, but he simply gave it away just like that.” He slammed his fist on his desk.</p>
<p>“Imagine tons and tons and <em>tons</em> of money on the hands of someone who gives it away freely.”, he scoffed. “Charities? How <em>stupid</em>.”</p>
<p>Anger filled his veins. All he wanted was to get more and more, not satisfied with what he already had.</p>
<p>He sighed and said as his eyes looked swallowed in depth, “I even had to leave my family for it.”</p>
<p>The other people in the room looked shocked for they didn’t know that the head had a family.</p>
<p>The head gave them a furious look. “So, if anyone of you mess this up, I’ll end you one by <em>one</em>.” He said as he pointed to each of them.</p>
<p>He looked at the man standing in front of his desk and said, “Starting with you.” He pulled out the gun from his drawer and pointed at the man’s head.</p>
<p>“Wait-!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Click.</em>
</p>
<p>There was no shot fired, the barrel was empty. The head just laughed at how the man looked so weary and petrified in front of him.</p>
<p>“That serves as a warning for your stupidity. Next time, I’ll have this loaded, and I won’t hesitate to blow your head off. Now get out and do your job right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Ji-tan!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She turned around and saw someone waving at her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Who’s that?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Promise me, Ji-tan!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Who…?</em>
</p>
<p>Jihyo slowly opened her eyes and realized she’s still in her car. She checked the time and it’s already almost midnight. Her eyes still felt heavy and swollen. She felt a bit cold since she stayed inside the car for too long. She looked outside and saw it wasn’t snowing. It was just really cold.</p>
<p>She sighed as she put her coat on and went out of the car.</p>
<p>When she entered the complex, the receptionist greeted her. “Good evening, Ms. Park. It’s quite late. Was it a long day for you?”, she said as she noticed Jihyo’s slow movements and the dark circles under her swollen eyes.</p>
<p>Jihyo looked at her as she tried to smile. “Yeah. It really was a long day.”, she sighed. “Have a good night.”</p>
<p>When Jihyo arrived in her apartment, she removed her shoes and her coat. She went straight to her bed and let herself drop as she shut her eyes, not minding the lights still on. After just a few long breaths, the heaviness in her eyes and body had finally carried her to sleep.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ji-tan.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AGAIN, Thank you so so so much for reading &lt;3 Are you guys ready for the festival??? Hehehe.<br/>If you have any thoughts, comments, or concerns feel free to message me or comment below :&gt; I am really eager to know what you guys think about this fic so far. THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Snow Light Festival Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nothing much happening in this chapter. But pay close attention :&gt;<br/>I hope you enjoy reading :&gt; And I hope you guys like the cover for this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Saturday, January 25<sup>th</sup>. The day of the Sapporo Art Park’s Snow Light Festival finally came. It is long awaited by locals as it only happens once a year in one night. Other than the ones shown in the art park’s museum and gallery, various of local artists from Sapporo are invited to showcase their beautiful pieces and works. Some even from different regions. There are different booths and stations set up solely by the art park where it varies from selling souvenirs to serving food to setting up mini art studios and a lot more. And at the end of the festival, they always have a firework show where people gather at the walled waterfalls to watch it.</p>
<p>They also have different themes each year. And this year’s theme is “Light Among Cold”.</p>
<p>“Hyung, what does light among cold mean?”, Chaeyoung asked as she read the flyer.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon raised her brow and said, “How should I know? I’m not the handler, am I?”, Jeongyeon chuckled as she put back the glassware inside the cabinets. She checked the time and it’s almost three in the afternoon and she has to pick Mina up from the company in thirty minutes. She smiled when she remembered how Mina had been talking about the festival since yesterday. For sure they’ll be doing a lot of things so they can enjoy it wholly for the rest of the night because Mina is really excited for it.</p>
<p>They’re now closing the bar so they can go to the festival, which starts at about five. It would be a waste if they just closed for today, so they opened the bar in the morning to at least serve a few to gain some extra income.</p>
<p>“Are you coming with us?”, Jeongyeon asked and looked at Chaeyoung who sat on the front bar as she continued to read through the flyer.</p>
<p>“Nah. I’ll catch up, though. I’ll go with Somi and we’ll just ride the bus.” Chaeyoung went down from the bar and gave the flyer back to Jeongyeon.</p>
<p>“Alright. Make sure you guys won’t do anything stupid.” Jeongyeon smiled as she put her hand on Chaeyoung’s head and ruffled her hair. “And don’t forget to lock the doors before you leave.”</p>
<p>Chaeyoung laughed as she swatted Jeongyeon’s hand away. “And make sure you and Mina-san won’t do much PDA. It cringes the hell out of people, you know.”, she teased while Jeongyeon just stuck her tongue out at her and left.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung sighed and thought how lucky people can be when they find the perfect person for them. It’s like a million puzzle pieces out there and one has to find the perfect fit for themselves. There are also times when you thought you’ve found the piece for that space. But when you try to put it in place, it actually doesn’t fit. And then you try your best to find the right one under the other million.</p>
<p>
  <em>What a luck.</em>
</p>
<p>She put the chairs up on the tables and arranged the bottles at the back bar. She cleaned the front bar although it was already wiped by Jeongyeon; she just wanted to double check. She went to the back room to see if there are any more mess, but it seems like everything is good.</p>
<p>She looked at the time and it’s already half past three.</p>
<p>She went outside and locked the doors. Somi told her to meet at Odori and message her when she’s on her way.</p>
<p>The festival is a good time for <em>lovers.</em> It’s a great night to spend moments together where a couple could just walk around the park hand in hand while eating crepe, or participate in some games and win together, or something else that’s fun for both. A lot can be done in one night. A lot can happen in one night. She thought how amazing it would be to go to the festival with a significant other.</p>
<p>She chuckled when she thought that Somi is her significant other since they’ve been the best of friends for years. Aside from Jeongyeon being her “hyung”, people could say that Chaeyoung and Somi are close to being siblings as well. She’s thankful she has someone like Somi, who always has her back in everything she does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihyo woke up feeling a lot better this morning. In fact, she woke up in a good mood like she was refreshed and cleansed from yesterday. She thought that this day should be her rest day since she hasn’t actually had any ever since she arrived here.</p>
<p>She’s excited for the festival since she’ll be able to enjoy and at least distract herself from everything that has been bothering her for the past days. And she’ll finally be able to meet Daniel Karavan and talk to him about the splendors of their lives as artists.</p>
<p>Mina, who had been messaging her since this morning, told her that they should meet at the Art Park by five so they can see the opening together.</p>
<p>Jihyo smiled when she read the message Mina sent her just now.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m going with Jeongyeon. We’ll see you there :)”</em>
</p>
<p>And attached to it is a photo of her smiling while Jeongyeon is pouting and driving in the background.</p>
<p>She is happy for both of them because the two are very fortunate to have found each other since it’s not always for someone to find another. It takes time and patience and also a huge load of sanity and courage to prepare oneself to whatever consequence that awaits beyond its discovery.</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s just how it is.</em>
</p>
<p>Jihyo thought how untimely things could be. If she had met Sana in another time, perhaps earlier, it would’ve been a different and better story for her.</p>
<p>But this is a festival and it’s something that everyone should enjoy so she strayed away from the thought.</p>
<p>She looked at the painting of the view at Odori. It’s finished but she can’t point out what it lacks. She felt like there should be something else that should be placed there.</p>
<p>She just shrugged her shoulders and try to get back at that later on.</p>
<p>She went down to the ground floor and the receptionist called her.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Ms. Park. You seem to be in a good mood today.”</p>
<p>Jihyo smiled and politely said, “I think I woke up with a better air around me so that’s why.”</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear. Anyway, someone was looking for you earlier this morning. And I just told him that you haven’t come down since last night.”</p>
<p>Jihyo creased her brows and thought who it might be. “Did he tell you his name?”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “No. But he gave me this.” She handed out a package that seems like it has been bounded by tape a lot of times.</p>
<p>But Jihyo’s phone suddenly rang. And it was Mina calling.</p>
<p>“Yes, Ms. Myoui?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ms. Park, we’re here at the Art Park now, by the waterfalls. And I think it’s going to start in about half an hour.”</em>
</p>
<p>She can hear Jeongyeon speaking in the background. <em>“Oh Mina! Look at that! Let’s go there!”</em></p>
<p>Jihyo chuckled when she heard how she sounded a bit childish. <em>“Later when the opening ends, okay? Ms. Park, I’m sorry about that. We’ll see you later. Take care.”</em></p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll be on my way. Thank you for telling me, Ms. Myoui.” She ended the call and faced the receptionist. “Uh, I’m sorry but can you hold onto it for a while? I need to go somewhere.”, she smiled.</p>
<p>“No problem, Ms. Park. Take care.”</p>
<p>She looked at the time and it’s only a few minutes past four. It isn’t snowing so there would be no problem on the road. And fortunately, there isn’t much traffic so she would get to the art park without delay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jeongyeon, don’t be too loud when I’m on the phone.”, Mina scolded her and softly hit her on the arm.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. But I got excited when I saw those.”, Jeongyeon pouted and pointed at the booth by the walled waterfall where there are about over a hundred lanterns. Only the first few can get the lanterns since it only has a limited number. It will be lit up and released into the sky before the festival ends, right before the firework show.</p>
<p>Mina sighed and smiled softly. “Alright. Let’s get two of them.”</p>
<p>The lanterns are arranged according to their colors. There are white, black, and red. They had different and unique designs in each. There were paintings, illustrations, and etches on each such as flowers, people, dragons, temples, trees, skies and a lot more of varieties.</p>
<p>Placed in front of each row, there is a signage that explains the meaning of each lantern color.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon and Mina carefully read through each to find the perfect lantern that matches for each of them.</p>
<p>
  <em>“White – means peace and tranquility. Friendship that never knows anger and pest, only amity as their souls tame each other for they learn in one another’s reversible artifice. A company that no other shall have. Never each shall leave the other in lonesome for they will forever be by each other’s side as a promise to their bounded platonic souls. Never can they be separated for they will always be together in their hearts and minds.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Black – means dedication and delight. Family that always has the light in their hearts no matter how bold and harsh the shortcomings someone can or may bring upon. Warmth found in each brings about the happiness that covers each other’s home for there shall never be a quiver nor shudder under the coldness of misfortune. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Red - means passion and love. Romantic lovers bounded and destined to be together ever since reincarnation as the deities of Love have the will to bring together different bodies of two into a soul and heart of one. With their truthful wisdom and love bestowed upon, fate among the two people cannot be tarnished as destiny wills their bond to be strong and unbreakable. Once separated, they will always find their way back to each other’s loving embrace.”</em>
</p>
<p>Jeongyeon and Mina looked at each other. Mina smiled and blushed when she thought of the color that describes them the best. When Jeongyeon noticed Mina felt flustered, she also thought of the perfect color that conveys the meaning between them.</p>
<p>She confidently smiled and said, “Definitely white.”</p>
<p>Mina slowly dropped her smile as her face put out a look of irritation. “You know, Yoo Jeongyeon, I’m starting to regret giving you a second chance.” She looked at Jeongyeon and gave her a sharp stare.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon let out a soft giggle and pinched Mina on the cheek. “Mina-chan, you never get used to me joking around.” She walked over to the red lanterns and took two. She smiled as she proudly showed it to Mina. “We both know this is the right one.”</p>
<p>Mina just can’t get over with how Jeongyeon could really be so immature most of the time. But Mina also finds it adorable and that’s one of the reasons why Mina loves her so much.</p>
<p>She moved closer to Jeongyeon and whispered, “Good thing you know.” She pulled her softly and kissed her on the cheek. Jeongyeon couldn’t hide her blush away and smiled widely as she looked back at Mina and kissed her on the forehead.</p>
<p>“Next time make sure you land it right here.” She puckered her lips and smirked as she leaned.</p>
<p>Mina just pushed her face away and whispered, “For god’s sake, Jeongyeon. We’re out here in public.”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon noticed there were already a number of people coming in the park. She saw Mina blush as she tried to look away from her gaze, avoiding attention from people.</p>
<p>She just smiled and thought how lucky she really is to have Mina give her a second chance. And here she is by her side, making new moments together filled with joy.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon turned to one of the park staff. “How much for two of these?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s free. And are you two together?”, the staff asked and both of them smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>The staff smiled at the sight of the two visibly in love with each other. “Oh, you see, each lantern is only for a pair. So, you may choose one of the two.”</p>
<p>Mina picked the one with the golden etches of a dragon that encircled the whole lantern where pink and white flowers flowed above and below it.</p>
<p>“Why the dragon instead of the two people by the sunset?”, Jeongyeon asked as she looked at Mina with a slight surprise. Although Mina is appreciative of any kinds of design, Jeongyeon had always known her to be fond of cute things.</p>
<p>“Because that dragon is going to be me if you don’t start behaving.”, Mina giggled and took the lantern from Jeongyeon. She looked at the design closely and she’s amazed hoe each of the lanterns were designed wholly by hand.</p>
<p>“You could also write on the space in the middle.”, the staff pointed as he handed a gold and white marker to Mina. “It could be anything. A short letter, a wish, or anything at all.”</p>
<p>Mina removed the cap of the golden marker and started writing. Jeongyeon moved closer to see but Mina moved and blocked her view.</p>
<p>“That’s unfair, Mina-chan.”, she said as she tried to peer over Mina’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“You can read it later when we light it up.”, she laughed and looked at Jeongyeon who made a sulky expression. “Now, you write on the other side.” Mina handed the white marker.</p>
<p>“Don’t look at mine, either.” Jeongyeon bent over and covered her writing with her other hand.</p>
<p>“Hyung! Mina-san!”, Chaeyoung called and waved as she passed through the crowd with Somi walking behind her.</p>
<p>“It’s good you guys got here on time, Chaeyoung!”, Mina exclaimed and hugged her.</p>
<p>“Somi! It’s nice to see you again.”, she pulled her to a tight hug. “Why does it seem like you get taller every time I see you?”, Mina giggled as she eyed Somi’s height.</p>
<p>“Ah, I think it’s just that Chaeyoung is smaller than me, so I look a bit tall.”, she laughed and patted Chaeyoung’s back.</p>
<p>“Oy, that’s mean. You should be thankful that it makes you look tall every time you’re with me.”</p>
<p>Chaeyoung looked at Jeongyeon bending over the lantern, still writing. “What’s that?”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon smiled at them. She shifted and showed it to both Chaeyoung and Somi while she covers it from Mina.</p>
<p>“Ahh…”, Both of them nodded and chuckled.</p>
<p>“That’s unfair.”, Mina pouted and crossed her arms as she looked at Jeongyeon.</p>
<p>“You started it.”, Jeongyeon chuckled. “You can look at it later.” She smiled at Mina with a cheerful look.</p>
<p>“Are you guys getting one too?”, Mina asked.</p>
<p>Somi nodded. “Yeah, we’re getting the white one because we’re bros. Right?”, she said as she put her hand up.</p>
<p>“That’s right, bro.”, Chaeyoung nodded as she made a handshake with Somi.</p>
<p>They got the one with the golden painting of a temple with white birds that flew over it, and the pink translucent skies that covered the background.</p>
<p>They were both laughing when they wrote whatever it is they tried to write. Both of them drew something that only they can understand, with little notes at the bottom. It’s what they call one of their bro languages through art. Jeongyeon chuckled at them when she saw their drawings because they were in odd shapes, although it was interesting too. But Mina glared at her for being a jerk, so she just silenced herself.</p>
<p>The lanterns are to be kept in the booth until before the lighting ceremony. As a marker, they tied red ribbons with different symbols on them, so they won’t be confused with others’ lanterns.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon and Mina went to get some food near the entrance as they wait for Jihyo. While Chaeyoung and Somi head to one of the art shops that sell souvenirs made of wood.</p>
<p>“Chaeyoung-ah, you good?”, Somi asked as she looked at Chaeyoung who looked at each of the wooden figurines displayed in the cabinets.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I am. I know where you’re getting at, Somi. But trust me, I’m fine.”, she laughed when she saw Somi who looked concerned.</p>
<p>“It’s just that you’ve liked her for long, you know? And that’s probably a bummer.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I’m really fine, Somi-ya. I’m happy for both of them.” Chaeyoung pulled out a wooden sculpture from the cabinet. It’s a small sphere, and inside it is a shape of an actual heart. “This looks cool.”</p>
<p>“You like that?”, Somi looked at it closer and saw the fine edges of the sculpture. “Even for a small thing, the artist still got to carve out the features, huh.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s amazing, though. Size doesn’t matter as long as the inside is what’s big, you know?” Chaeyoung smiled as she put a hand over her head as she pointed out her height. “And this right here is big.”, she pointed to her heart and they both laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s already past five and it’s getting dark. And people have started to gather at the center by the waterfalls for the opening. There are more or less hundreds of people waiting, and a lot more still to come.</p>
<p>The waterfalls are lit up with lights that changed its colors from time to time. With its base have gone barely frozen, they placed small lanterns over it and let it float freely along with the hyacinths and lilies. And placed in different spaces were speakers that played traditional ambient music to go with the subtle yet lively experience of the festival.</p>
<p>One can look at different directions and still see a <em>whole</em> lot of different booths, with the walkways in the middle, lit up with various of lanterns that hung over it.</p>
<p>There were people, who had their coats and yukatas stuffed and huddled against their body, waiting under the icy trees covered with series of bright lights that perfectly illuminated the walkways filled with various booths on its sides. There were those groups of friends who sat on the snow while they talked about what they’d do later once the festival officially starts and how’d they end it in a memorable way. There were people who just ate out of hunger and impatience as the lines after lines of food booths and carts lure their appetites with their flavorful savor of various spices.</p>
<p>There were many children who played on the snowy field by the entrance of the garden, with their toys of lights hovering over as they let it fly in the air. While some played with the snow and threw them at each other. There were also some people with their friends and families playing over the frozen pond - Some tried to run at a stiff speed as they try their best not to fall on the hard ice. And there were others who just slid and glided freely with their roughened shoes scraping through the ice while laughing at the others who tried and failed to do it.</p>
<p>Jihyo finally arrived and she stopped by the entrance as she was welcomed by the huge glowing yellow sign, “<em>Welcome to the Sapporo Art Park Snow Light Festival!</em>”. She was stunned when she looked at how bright and amazing the decorating is. The warm colors of the lanterns matched perfectly with the cool aura of the snow and chilly weather. The lanterns and lights by the trees were perfect for illuminating the surroundings, brightening the night with liveliness.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is beautiful.</em>
</p>
<p>She walked in and she was amazed by how many people have come for this event. After all, it’s only for one night in a year, and of course no one would miss such an astounding and incredible festival.</p>
<p>She can see the smoke coming from different food carts as a lot of people were waiting for their food as they were being cooked. She walked to one of the booths and saw Jeongyeon, whose cheeks were puffed, stuffing in Okonomiyaki <em>(Japanese pancake mixed of seafood, egg, meat, and veggies)</em>.</p>
<p>“Oh, Jihyo!”, Jeongyeon muffled as she waved at her.</p>
<p>Jihyo laughed when some pieces fell from her mouth. “The festival hasn’t started yet and you’re eating everything.”</p>
<p>“I got hungry while we were waiting for you.”</p>
<p>Jihyo noticed Jeongyeon was alone and Mina wasn’t with her. “Isn’t Ms. Myoui with you?”</p>
<p>“She wanted to look around and I wanted to eat. So…”, she said as she stuffed another bite of the Okonomiyaki. “We don’t have to be together all the time, you know. That’s one of the secrets to a successful relationship. Don’t drag someone to something they won’t like. Unless it’s something necessary.”, she smiled happily as she chewed with her cheeks full of the pancake.</p>
<p>Jihyo laughed at how the two could be so adorable with each other despite how different they are from one another.</p>
<p>“You want some?”, Jeongyeon pointed at the newly cooked pancake.</p>
<p>“No, thank you. I’m not yet hungry.” She said politely and Jeongyeon just happily took a bite from it. “So, can you tell me where I should start?”</p>
<p>“Hmm…”, Jeongyeon looked around to see what’s interesting. But no one could just pick something since everything looked so vibrant and attracting. So, she just pointed to the lantern booth they went to earlier. “You can go there. They’re cool and I’m sure you’ll like it. But don’t take too long. The opening will start soon.”</p>
<p>Jihyo went to the booth and saw only a few unmarked lanterns were left.</p>
<p>“Good evening, Miss Park!”, the staff greeted as he recognized her. “These lanterns will be lit up before the end of the festival. So, which one would you like?”</p>
<p>Jihyo looked at the definition for each and blushed when she saw the red ones. But she didn’t mind since she was more inclined to the design. Her attention was attracted to the design of the red one with a black, gold and, white painting of silhouettes of two people standing hand in hand under the snow.</p>
<p>She picked it up and showed it to the staff. “I think this one is good.”</p>
<p>“Oh, do you have someone with you? These lanterns are for pairs.”, the staff asked as she looked Jihyo who seems to be alone. “But don’t worry, Ms. Park. I’ll make exceptions for you.”, he smiled as he handed out a golden marker to her. “You can write on the space there. When you’re finished just place it down and put a ribbon on it.”</p>
<p>She smiled at him and said, “You’re really kind. Thank you.”</p>
<p>She thought of what to write but nothing came to her mind. But she thought of drawing something. The first image that came to her mind was that moment when she saw Sana for the first time, when she saw her under the first snow.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hatsuyuki.</em>
</p>
<p>She smiled as she thought of it, remembering how much of her feelings for Sana had changed so drastically in such a short time - from distant oddity to close fondness.</p>
<p>She drew a snowflake with slow and careful strokes of the golden ink.</p>
<p>Then, under it, she wrote “初雪. 初恋.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hatsuyuki. Hatsukoi.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“First snow. First love.”</em>
</p>
<p>She tied the ribbon above it and placed it down together with the other red lanterns.</p>
<p>Then the music on the speakers were quieted down when Chou Tzuyu went up on the stage by the waterfall. Everyone turned their heads to the stage as soon as she started speaking.</p>
<p>“Good evening, everyone. Thank you for coming. It’s quite a nice night for a festival, isn’t it? To our luck it’s not snowing.”, she smiled and chuckled.</p>
<p>Tzuyu continued to speak but Jihyo lost her attention when she saw someone else beside the stage.</p>
<p>It was a sight sent down by the heavens’ deities.</p>
<p>Sana glowed the brightest in Jihyo’s eyes.</p>
<p>Sana is wearing a black traditional kimono traced and outlined with golden ornaments in the shape of flowers and petals. Her hair was neatly tied up with red and golden pins, while some of her locks elegantly dangled down on the sides of her ethereal face. It’s like seeing a deity under the warm lights of the lanterns that hover over.</p>
<p>It was a moment where everything seemed to have stood still while Sana was the only one moving in Jihyo’s sight and mind.</p>
<p>Her heart screamed and tried to escape as it pounded,</p>
<p>And pounded,</p>
<p>And pounded…</p>
<p>And stopped…</p>
<p>Sana was looking at her.</p>
<p>Even if it was for a short while, it felt like eternity. Sana smiled at her when they looked at each other in the eyes. Jihyo grasped onto the moment and stretched it for as long as she can, looking into the depths of those soft yet glistening fiery eyes.</p>
<p>Jihyo smiled too. Even though it was faint, it showed the loudest of smiles.</p>
<p>Then Sana looked away as Chou Tzuyu called her to the stage, breaking away Jihyo’s smile.</p>
<p>Sana stood beside Tzuyu. And Jihyo couldn’t deny that the sight of them together is itching her to look away.</p>
<p>“As you all know, the preparation of this festival wouldn’t have been finished if Minatozaki-san didn’t come and help. Thanks to her, everything is <em>perfect.</em>”, Tzuyu smiled as she looked at Sana with the deepest gaze, while Sana smiled shyly and looked at the crowd in front of them. “It’s amazing how the preparation was planned and made just this week. In fact, the concept for this year was her idea. Please share your thoughts to us, Minatozaki-san.”</p>
<p>Before she spoke, Sana breathed in and looked at the people as they silenced.</p>
<p>“I thought the theme ‘Light Among Cold’ would be perfect because of its meaning. No matter how much things get numb or cold, there will always be something or <em>someone</em> who will bring you to light and warmth.” She paused as she smiled widely. “Because you can feel the sincerity from their touch that gives the warmest feelings of all, igniting something that you thought would never be. So, this festival is meant for families, friends, and lovers out there…”</p>
<p>She smiled softly as her eyes gleamed. “…and it was inspired by someone special to me.”</p>
<p>Jihyo thought her mind was deceiving her. But she felt her heart leap against her chest when Sana looked at her and smiled when she said those words as if it was meant for her.</p>
<p>Tzuyu moved closer and said, “I’m happy to have inspired you, Minatozaki-san.” She chuckled as she put her arm around Sana’s and the crowd whooped before them.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess my mind has the habit of making illusions against me.</em>
</p>
<p>“Now, let us all enjoy the rest of the night! Welcome to this year’s Sapporo Art Park Snow Light Festival!”</p>
<p>Jihyo was pulled from her thoughts when the Taiko drums were thumped and pounded continuously making the loud beats, while the crowd cheered louder. People started to scatter as they went to different booths, while some went to walk around the festival’s vicinity. The whole venue was covered with chatters and laughs, making the whole festival a lot livelier.</p>
<p>Jihyo thought that this night would be full of enjoyment as were so many places to go to. There were mini-games where one can win various prizes like small paintings, handmade toys, souvenirs, and a lot more than anyone can think of. There’s also the open gallery where the local artists of Sapporo display some of their notable works, gaining the chance of people to admire their pieces with hopes of gaining attention and candidacy for sponsorship. But there were also some who just wanted to show their piece as it is their passion and as a tribute to showing the beauty of art.</p>
<p>“Ms. Park!” Jihyo was suddenly pulled by Mina with Jeongyeon by her side.</p>
<p>“Oh, Ms. Myoui! Where are we going?” Jihyo dragged behind her and looked at Jeongyeon with a questioning look. But Jeongyeon just shrugged as she didn’t know either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure it’s okay, Nayeon-ssi?”, Dahyun whispered as they walked towards the festival entrance.</p>
<p>Nayeon smiled brightly as she looked at Dahyun and said, “I’m sure it’s fine since it’s a festival. We never even had a day off, so this is the perfect time for it.”</p>
<p>“Oy, wait!”, Momo yelled at them while she lagged behind as her shoes constantly skidded on the slippery floor that was almost covered in ice.</p>
<p>Nayeon looked at Momo who looked helpless. She just laughed at her when she almost tripped. “Hirai-san, better hurry up. You’re the one who knows this place.”</p>
<p>Even with this little inconvenience, Momo was hilariously having a hard time. Even she was laughing at herself.</p>
<p>“Hirai-san, the festival will be over once we get there.”, Dahyun laughed at the sight of her slipping.</p>
<p>Nayeon sighed and went over by her side and held her arm to support her. “You’re giving me a hard time, Hirai-san.” She chuckled as she lightly grunted with the weight of Momo leaning onto her. “You should be thankful I’m being kind right now.”</p>
<p>Momo looked at Nayeon and was a bit shocked by her right now. Nayeon had always been serious whenever they’re at the agency. Of course, since they had to work all day. But Momo felt a bit different about it.</p>
<p>She nodded and thanked her while they walked. “I thought you’d break for this. You’re too old now, grandma.”, she laughed so loud like she was squealing, almost popping Nayeon’s ears.</p>
<p>“If you keep on squealing, I’ll leave you right here.”, Nayeon batted as she attempted to let go but Momo gripped tighter while she concealed her squeal when she almost slipped again.</p>
<p>Dahyun was just laughing as she watched them walk like they were some old people.</p>
<p>It’s true that they never had any official rests ever since they arrived in Japan which was about three weeks ago. They worked all day and all week with almost no decent breaks since they’re really invested and dedicated on the case. So, they thought that it would be also nice for them to at least have some good time here at the festival.</p>
<p>However, Nayeon had different intentions. She went here to investigate something and to at least look after both Jihyo and Sana if anything ever goes wrong. She didn’t let Momo and Dahyun know so that both of them can freely roam through the festival since they’re still juniors. And they deserve it for they had been working really hard.</p>
<p>“You’re walking too slow now, Nayeon.”, Momo laughed and let go when they finally reached the entrance.</p>
<p>Dahyun stared at the huge glowing sign with awe. “I never thought I’d get to be in a Japanese festival. This is really amazing.” She giggled and pulled Momo with haste. “Let’s go! I heard your pancakes here are <em>good</em>! I can smell them from here.”</p>
<p>Nayeon smiled softly when the two put their arms around each other as they cheerfully went inside while Momo happily babbled all about which food they should eat first.</p>
<p>Nayeon walked behind them and sighed. “Make sure you two don’t do crazy things and be careful, alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongyeon was having a hard time catching the goldfish with the poi (<em>small scoop made of very thin washi paper</em>) because it was too small for her hands. They’re playing a mini game called Kingyo Sukui which means “goldfish scooping” where one must catch as many goldfish until the washi paper on the poi gets torn.</p>
<p>Mina, who carefully scooped the fishes into her basin so easily, just laughed at Jeongyeon whose poi was tearing away and almost ruined. “You’re so bad at this, Jeongyeon.”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon scoffed. “This is my first time. And I bet you had a lot of practice before.” She grunted when she saw her basin only had three fishes in it.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Jihyo was really focused in getting all the goldfishes that she can. Her brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. She was so immersed with the game and she scooped so fast and <em>really</em> aggressively.</p>
<p>“Oy, Jihyo. Remember this is just a game. The fishes might <em>die</em> when you scoop them like that.” Jeongyeon looked at the fishes on Jihyo’s basin, hardly swimming anymore.</p>
<p>“Shh, I’m trying to get the biggest one.” Jihyo eyed the biggest goldfish in the pool. The staff just chuckled at how Jihyo had the largest number of fishes, yet still aiming for the biggest of them all.</p>
<p>Jihyo found the perfect timing and then scooped right away. But her hand slipped, and her washi suddenly got torn away as the fish went through it.</p>
<p>Jihyo grunted in frustration and gave a scornful look at the fish while Jeongyeon just laughed how annoyed Jihyo looks right now.</p>
<p>Mina giggled and patted her shoulder. “It’s okay, Ms. Park. You have plenty of them now.”</p>
<p>The fish swam on the other side of the pool and was easily caught by someone. Jihyo was so surprised. She made a skeptical and more annoyed look when she saw it was caught by Chou Tzuyu.</p>
<p>Jihyo thought why is that it’s always Tzuyu.</p>
<p>“You’re too slow, Ms. Park.”, Tzuyu smiled at her as she gave a look like she had prevailed over her.</p>
<p>Jihyo also smiled while she concealed the cynical feeling overflowing in her veins behind it. She felt annoyed when Tzuyu sounded like she meant to say that with a whole <em>lot</em> of different meanings behind it.</p>
<p>She managed to hold her smile up. “I guess I just slipped. If only I had a tighter grip, then <em>that</em> fish would’ve been in <em>my</em> basin instead.”, Jihyo said in a bold tone as she eyed Tzuyu with a lofty look.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon and Mina went silent while they continued to catch fishes and pretended to not notice the air thickening around them. They looked at Jihyo and Tzuyu who gave the densest stares to each other. Mina was well-aware that Jihyo should have been the one who got the award but then it was given to Chou Tzuyu instead, so she understood the tension between them. But it seemed like there was more to it.</p>
<p>“Then you should’ve at least taken the chance before it went to me.”, Tzuyu smiled with a conceited scowl which made Jihyo grit her teeth.</p>
<p>“Chou-sama.” One of the staff called from behind as she walked towards them. “The board is here to see you. They’re at the center now.” Then the staff whispered something inaudible as the people all over were loud.</p>
<p>Tzuyu nodded and said, “Thank you for telling me. Well, I must be going now.” She gently put the goldfish back into the pool and she let out a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>“It seems like it’s yours to keep now, Ms. Park.” She smiled smugly.</p>
<p>Before she turned away, she faced Jihyo and said, “Try not making any mistakes.” Then she smiled and left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make sure you find your way back, Nayeon-ssi.”, Dahyun said as she munched on the corn while she waited for Momo who went to the restroom. “Hirai-san is taking too long.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Don’t worry. When she gets back, have fun while you guys are at it.”, she smiled at her and headed to the restroom.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t the restroom where Nayeon was going.</p>
<p>She moved through the crowd and made sure to be cautious of her surroundings as she tried to be as neutral as possible. She looked over the crowd, not losing sight of Chou Tzuyu while she followed her to the park center.</p>
<p>Nayeon knows Chou Tzuyu is a close acquaintance of the head because her father used to work together with him. But she doesn’t know if Tzuyu is one of his allies behind his schemes, but she had speculations.</p>
<p>But then they weren’t heading to the park center. She and her staff suddenly made a turn to the art gallery.</p>
<p>Nayeon made sure she wasn’t obvious that she was following them. The staff suspiciously turns her head in directions like she was making sure that they weren’t being followed. But Nayeon was now having a hard time hiding as the crowd started to lessen in the area.</p>
<p>So, she casually moved to the other end of the building, not losing sight of them as she walked parallel to their direction. She couldn’t be seen at this view for there were trees in between them.</p>
<p>Then Tzuyu and the staff entered in one of the studios in the gallery, where there were no lights on. But because of the lights going through the other side of the building, one can barely see about half a dozen of people’s silhouettes inside.</p>
<p>It was a bit quiet as the sounds from the festival were a bit muffled from this distance, but it was still fairly loud as the music with the taiko drums blared through the walls.</p>
<p>She was about to head to the entrance when the staff suddenly went out. It seems like the staff was guarding the entrance and made sure there were no other people around.</p>
<p>She waited for about a minute when the staff suddenly walked away from the entrance and it seemed like she headed to the restroom.</p>
<p>Nayeon found this as an opportunity to sneak in. Behind the trees, she carefully moved from her position and quietly went to the entrance, her heart skipping a bit.</p>
<p>She was halfway to the entrance when suddenly someone called her from behind.</p>
<p>“Nayeon!”</p>
<p>She almost screamed when she turned to see Momo walked towards her. Nayeon quietly sped up to her and covered her mouth. “Shut up and be quiet.”, she hissed.</p>
<p>Momo was a bit surprised and confused at the same time. She managed to stay calm so Nayeon slowly removed her hand.</p>
<p>“I just got out of the restroom. What are you <em>doing</em>?”, Momo whispered.</p>
<p>“Shh, be quiet.”, Nayeon sighed as she gripped on Momo’s arm while they both stood behind the trees and looked at the entrance on the opposite side. “Now that you’re here, we’ll work on this together.”</p>
<p>Momo just made a confused look and narrowed her eyes at Nayeon. “What exactly is <em>this</em> anyway?”</p>
<p>Good thing their faces weren’t much visible since there were no lights on where they stood.</p>
<p>“Oy! What are you doing there?”, the staff shouted when she saw them as she walked out of the restroom.</p>
<p>
  <em>Goddamn it.</em>
</p>
<p>Nayeon turned Momo’s face to her and quickly put her arms around her neck and aggressively pulled her to a deep, <em>deep </em>kiss, shocking Momo with her sudden act.</p>
<p>“Oh… uh, sorry.”, the staff bowed, embarrassed, then walked away and headed to the entrance and walked in.</p>
<p>Nayeon, with her arms still on Momo’s neck, realized what she was doing. She was about to pull away but Momo slowly closed her eyes then suddenly slid her arms on her back and pulled her closer, barely having room to breathe. Nayeon wanted to break away but Momo held her firmly as she deepened the kiss and pressed their bodies tighter. With the feeling of blacking out, Nayeon couldn’t help but feel allured towards the softness of Momo’s lips. So, she just let it be and let this moment lead to wherever. Her mind wandered to the farthest, <em>savoring</em> this flavorful taste, just as how Momo traced every part of her lips.</p>
<p>Nayeon softly groaned in disappointment when Momo slowly drew away, not pulling her gaze away from Nayeon’s lips. They both caught their breath as they pulled away, with steams coming out of their mouths. Their cheeks flushed at the <em>intensity</em> of that moment. They didn’t feel the winter coldness covering their skins as the heat form their bodies radiated on one another.</p>
<p>“Uh, sorry.”, Momo, undeniably embarrassed, looked down and removed her hands from Nayeon, who was still sinking in what happened between them.</p>
<p>“It was necessary.”, Nayeon stuttered as she couldn’t believe herself of what she just did.</p>
<p>Then they heard the doors fly open at the studio’s entrance. They both ducked down behind the trees. Then they saw Tzuyu whose brows furrowed as she walked out with some of the staff. Then the head, together with two other people, followed behind them. Then they stopped in front as they talked to each other, really seriously.</p>
<p>“Oh, isn’t that the head?”, Momo whispered.</p>
<p>
  <em>I knew it.</em>
</p>
<p>Nayeon and Momo couldn’t hear whatever they were saying as they talked in a low voice. But judging from her face, Tzuyu looked very disgruntled with the head, who kept on talking as he constantly moves his hands, gesturing something like he was pleading.</p>
<p>Then after a while, the head seemed to have gone displeased and so he walked away. Along with his people, he went to their car and sped away.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Tzuyu was telling something to her staff like she was directing them to do something. Then one of the staff gave a sheet of paper to Tzuyu and she immediately put it inside her coat pocket. The staff nodded and left hurriedly, leaving Tzuyu alone.</p>
<p>
  <em>Click.</em>
</p>
<p>“What the hell?!”, Nayeon quietly hissed and glared at Momo.</p>
<p>The shutter made a loud sound when Momo took a photo with her phone. And it was useless since it’s a bit late to take a photo anyway.</p>
<p>Then Tzuyu looked to their direction. Still covered with the trees, Nayeon quickly stood up and pulled Momo by the collar and tried to run away. But it was too late.</p>
<p>“I know you’re there, detective.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR READING :&gt;&gt;<br/>Share your thoughts down below because I am curious Hahaha :&gt;<br/>The cover edit took me a while because I had to edit the Kimono as well hehe<br/>Much love, mate. If you can read Kanji, I salute you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Snow Light Festival Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UPDATE! I hope you guys enjoy reading aaand I hope you guys like the cover ehe :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Japanese folk music covered the whole festival where its tune swayed smoothly along with the cold weather, giving a nice warm vibe to everyone. Then one by one, partner by partner, group by group, people went to the center and started dancing. Even with the slow music, some danced happily as they go round and round each other, while some danced steadily as they clung into each other’s embrace.</p>
<p>Jihyo sat with Jeongyeon and Mina on the snowy floor and smiled as they watched the people move around the center while they hold on to each other. It was a heartening view where the ambience of the lanterns’ lights gives the perfect subtlety to everyone as they danced.</p>
<p>Later on, after shy attempts, Jeongyeon asked Mina to dance. They both went to the center and started at stiff and timid movements. And after a while, they got comfortable without the cautiousness of the prying eyes of others. Mina laid on Jeongyeon’s chest as they wrapped each other’s arms on one another and started to freely dance around, feeling the music.</p>
<p>Jihyo smiled while watching them lovingly hold each other as they whisper to each other’s ears. She thought how it would feel to have someone caressing her while dancing.</p>
<p>“They’re really sweet to each other, aren’t they?”, a man smiled at her and he sat cautiously as he is of old age now.</p>
<p>“Oh, Mr. Karavan!”, Jihyo was surprised to meet him now as she wasn’t expecting it. She planned on meeting him later when the presentation of the open gallery starts.</p>
<p>In 1998, Daniel Karavan is one of the five recipients of the Japanese annual Praemium Imperiale art prize, which is an international award prize given by the Imperial family of Japan – an award dreamt by almost all of the artist in the world, including Jihyo. She had long admired the old artist ever since she had seen his works from articles, magazines, newspapers and even in person. They were unique and different from everything else. Just like the one he made for this art park – The Path to the Hidden Garden. With his works, there is no doubt that he deserved to be awarded with the imperial prize.</p>
<p>She calmed herself before she said anything to have a decent conversation with him. “It’s really an honor to meet you, Mr. Karavan. My name is Park Jihyo.”</p>
<p>“Ah, Korea’s prodigy artist. I’ve seen only your works and now it’s great to finally meet the artist behind them.”, he chuckled. The old artist is now in his late 80s. And one can see through his eyes that he had gone through many. And one could call him a wise artist of a wise man. Even at his old age, he can still remember well. “For a young artist like you, you have quite made a big reputation across half of the world. I’ve only known your name and your pieces. Forgive me.”</p>
<p>Jihyo smiled and bowed as thanks. She beamed when Karavan knew her. “It’s no problem at all, Mr. Karavan. I’ve been wanting to meet you actually. And I want to say that your works are really full of my admiration. I’ve seen some of them back when I travelled in Europe, and all I can say is that I am really inspired by them.”</p>
<p>Karavan nodded as he smiled at her. “Are they really that worthy of praises?”, he chuckled. “It’s only a simple thing that makes them that special. I’ve made a lot of pieces and embedded with them are <em>meaning</em>. And that’s what makes them above everything else. It’s true that the physical aspect gives an impact but why would an art be called as such if it doesn’t hold any meaning or value?”</p>
<p>Jihyo was silenced and thought how many times she had heard this. She wanted to know more about it, so she just listened to him as it is an honor to have such a great artist give some advice to follow along.</p>
<p>“Art is just like a memory. Memories have meaning and value, don’t they?”, he paused as he breathed in the cold air. “Someday, I’ll forget my time here at the festival, my moments with my loved ones, and anything in my life. I’ll forget everything that I’ve done and made.” He didn’t look sad when he said this but instead, he looked at Jihyo with an earnest smile. “But I won’t forget that I had my love and happiness laid upon them.”</p>
<p>Jihyo softly smiled and remembered her time with Sana under the huge gate of the path. That was when she realized that memories are what make one human, and it’s what Sana wants to see in the project.</p>
<p>“I’ve met you before, haven’t I?”, he asked as he slightly narrowed his eyes at her, seeming to remember like he recognized her.</p>
<p>Jihyo nodded. “Yes. In one of the conferences in Italy. Although I never had the chance to talk to you then.” Now that Jihyo said it, she realized that she never did talk to him then. How is it that Karavan recognized her when they never had actually met? Karavan said it himself that he had only seen her works and not her.</p>
<p>“No, no. Much, much earlier than that.” He paused as he tried to remember, his forehead wrinkled as he furrowed. Then he beamed and smiled. “Ah yes, I remember now. You were very small and young. It was right here in this park.”</p>
<p>Jihyo looked at him with confusion and she was very much shocked to hear it. She had never been to Japan ever before.</p>
<p>But then she remembered that she actually had as that was she was told. She was told she had lived here in Japan for about a year. She remembered that it was here where her mother had passed.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, Mr. Karavan.”, a man, who looked like his caretaker, approached him and said, “It’s getting late and you need to take a rest now.”</p>
<p>Karavan sighed and stood as his caretaker supported him. Before he turned away, he looked at Jihyo and smiled. “It’s great to see you have grown and become a great artist.”</p>
<p>She looked at him, still in confusion, as he left. She thought they probably have met before, and it’s unfortunately a pity she couldn’t remember it.</p>
<p>Jihyo thought how much of her life she had been missing ever since she wasn’t able to recall anything that happened in those thirteen months. Although, she does remember her mother telling her that they will someday travel to Japan for Jihyo to see wonderful art works across the country, for her to have as many inspirations.</p>
<p>And the first place her mother mentioned was Sapporo.</p>
<p>So, she thought she must have gone here at the art park before with her. She wondered what could have happened at that time. What was it like here in Sapporo fifteen years ago? What memories did she make then?</p>
<p>“You should be having fun, Jihyo.”</p>
<p>Jihyo looked up and saw Sana smiling at her. Then she sat beside Jihyo and fixed the creases on her kimono.</p>
<p>Jihyo didn’t mean to stare. But seeing Sana wear a kimono made of expensive black silk and wool is more than worthy of attention and praise. The golden ornaments on it glistened with the lit lanterns around them. Her hair shined with the golden flower pins that hung loosely in its sides, but her face shined brighter than anything else.</p>
<p>“You look really beautiful, Sana.” Jihyo said as she smiled shyly at her. Although she was stunned and speechless, she can’t hide it and just say nothing. Sana stood out from the crowd because she looked so <em>heavenly</em>. She deserves every single compliment in the world.</p>
<p>“Thank you. But I was expecting more from you.”, Sana giggled. She put her arm around Jihyo’s and laid her head on her shoulder. Then she sighed and asked, “Are we okay now? I’m really sorry about yesterday.”</p>
<p>Jihyo felt her spine tingle with the question. She remembered what happened yesterday. They didn’t exactly address anything about it, and they didn’t even talking about it. Although, they did understand what each of them had wanted to say or what they had felt about it.</p>
<p>An apology is an apology. It doesn’t take many words and long dramas for it to be accepted. The sincerity in it is what matters. This is a step to having maturity in a relationship. And Jihyo knew and felt that Sana meant it to the depths of her feelings.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to worry about it. And you know I’m really sorry too. For being… you already know.”, Jihyo smiled as she sighed. “Aren’t you supposed to be with Ms. Chou, though? Why isn’t she with you?” Jihyo thought that this might be the time that Tzuyu should be talking to Sana about her small confession. Even with this ease of talking about it, Jihyo can still feel the tug in her heart.</p>
<p>Sana chuckled and pulled away. She looked at Jihyo and raised her brows, still giggling. “You really don’t like her, do you?”</p>
<p>Jihyo blushed with a bit of shame as there was a bit of truth about it. She doesn’t exactly not like Tzuyu. But rather, it was the feeling of competitiveness and jealousy that got ahead of her which made it look like Jihyo doesn’t like her. “It’s not that…It’s more of… Aish, never mind. You already know about it.” She looked down with the embarrassment creeping to her ears.</p>
<p>“But you want to know why?”, Sana chuckled and smiled softly at her while Jihyo looked so eager to know. She leaned to her ears and whispered, “Because you’re here.”</p>
<p>Jihyo couldn’t hide her blush but she also couldn’t hide her laugh as she wasn’t expecting to hear such a guessing remark from her. She raised her brow at Sana. “You’re developing a habit of teasing me, you know.”, she said as she continued to chuckle, but Sana just laughed at her.</p>
<p>“Do you dance, Jihyo?” Sana asked as she looked at Mina who was having an endearing time with Jeongyeon, endlessly swaying with the music.</p>
<p>Jihyo saw how Sana looked at the two and it seemed like she wanted to dance too. “Do you want to?”</p>
<p>“Can we?”, Sana looked at Jihyo and smiled.</p>
<p>Jihyo stood up and reached out her hand to Sana. She smiled at her and said, “I don’t dance but only this time.”</p>
<p>With the weight of the kimono, Sana took Jihyo’s hand and slowly stood up as she pulled her.</p>
<p>As they walked towards the center, Sana held on to Jihyo’s hand. There was no feeling of awkwardness or tension. Jihyo’s heart beat steadily as they calmly tread towards the middle of everybody dancing on the floor.</p>
<p>When they reached the center, Sana let go of Jihyo’s hand and faced her. They both bowed at each other and stood there for a moment. Both of them couldn’t hide their soft smiles as they moved closer.</p>
<p>Sana slowly put her hands on Jihyo’s, feeling the warmth and comfort from it.</p>
<p>Jihyo felt her heart jump at Sana’s touch being so slender and soft as her hands slowly slid towards her arms. The heat crept up from her neck to her ears when Sana slowly led to her to move. They both held onto each other and smoothly slid on the icy floor. Then with the beat and tune of the folk music, they let go as their arms swayed and swung through the air, with the minimal movements of sliding their feet as they slowly turned and switched positions.</p>
<p>With the shyness covering her, Jihyo couldn’t look at Sana in the eyes so she just focused on looking at Sana’s movements as she followed for she isn’t familiar with traditional Japanese dance.</p>
<p>“My eyes are here, Jihyo.” Sana giggled as she continued to gracefully move around Jihyo. “You should look at me when dancing.”</p>
<p>Jihyo faltered and felt embarrassed when Sana noticed. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Slowly, Jihyo moved her eyes to meet Sana’s. With every inch of her eyes moving away from the movement of Sana’s hands, her heart constantly beat louder and louder. Then she saw the soft glow illuminating from the brown and orange of Sana’s eyes, radiating lightness and gentleness, complementing the glints on her kimono. And her heart suddenly felt calm.</p>
<p>Sana smiled wider when their eyes met. And Jihyo felt in between their gazes, there was a glow of warmth. She couldn’t help but smile either while her eyes and movements showed softness with care and delicacy.</p>
<p>Then at the beat, their palms found their way back to each other, above their heads through the air, and slowly moved down to the level of their chests. And slowly, they entwined their fingers, feeling the soft brush against each other’s skin. They pulled and moved closer as they continued to dance at soft and subtle movements.</p>
<p>Jihyo can smell the scent that she had unknowingly always looked for, inhaling the fragrance of the perfume from Sana’s clothes and skin.</p>
<p>With their closeness, Sana slowly let go of Jihyo’s hands and softly pulled her closer as she moved her hands on her back and pulled her to a light embrace while Jihyo did too. She placed her chin on Jihyo’s shoulder and smiled.</p>
<p>Then she whispered, “Let’s watch the fireworks together at the garden.”</p>
<p>Jihyo felt her blood rush to her face as her heart and veins pulsed so rapidly and loudly, like her chest was about to burst at any moment. Sana blushed as she felt the pounding of Jihyo’s chest against hers. It was so loud that anyone who would go near them would hear it. It was so clear and profound – just as how Jihyo feels for her.</p>
<p>Then the music softened, and an announcement was made that the open gallery will start in a few minutes.</p>
<p>Sana pulled away and smiled at Jihyo. “Thank you for this. I need to go now. They need me there.”</p>
<p>“Sana-chan.” Tzuyu called from behind. “I’ve been looking for you. They’re calling you.” She walked beside Sana and smiled at Jihyo. “Thank you for giving her a wonderful dance, Ms. Park. We’ll see you later.” Tzuyu bowed and then she left with her arm around Sana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun had roamed around in almost all of the booths in every corner of the festival. She had played so many games and won lots of them. And now she’s holding bags of the prizes. She had eaten so many – steamed corn, shaved ice, crepes, chocolate banana, choco pie, and a bunch of Takoyaki. But she doesn’t feel full yet, so she went around to look for more savoring food.</p>
<p>Then she saw Nayeon and Momo walking towards her, and they were oddly silent. Nayeon looked like she had been dumped with so many trivial things as her brows’ creases deepened. While Momo, who also looked puzzled and silent, just walked behind her. Dahyun thought it to be unusual because whenever the two are together, they would never stop shouting and yelling as they always argue about the smallest of things. She wondered what could have happened to them, <em>or between them</em>.</p>
<p>“It’s been almost two hours since you guys suddenly disappeared. I hope you had a good time too”, she said as she munched on her last piece of choco pie. She pointed at her bags showing off her prizes. “I got these and if you guys want some, then I’ll give them to you. Except the tofu ones.”</p>
<p>But both of them were just silent. Other than their small share of <em>intimacy</em> back there, they had quite a long talk with Chou Tzuyu and it holds a <em>lot</em>. But both Nayeon and Momo were too staggered to talk about any of it.</p>
<p>Nayeon, with tons of thoughts in her mind, let out a breath of exhaustion. “Listen, Dahyun-ssi. We’ll discuss something in the agency later.”</p>
<p>Dahyun saw how serious Nayeon is and it seems that she’s in quite a bad mood. She wanted to ask more but Momo looked at her and mouthed not to and just go with it. So, she just let it go and agreed. “For sure.”</p>
<p>Nayeon sighed in relief. “For now, let’s just head to the open gallery and see what’s going on there.” She said and she walked ahead of them, still a bit disgruntled.</p>
<p>Dahyun slid beside Momo and whispered, “What’s this about, Hirai-san?”</p>
<p>Momo scratched her head and was also a bit in disarray for what they talked about. “This isn’t where we should be talking about it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll give you anything you want here.” Dahyun showed her the tons of prizes she won from the games.</p>
<p>With Momo being attached to things such as the cute prizes Dahyun has, she is a bit tempted to tell Dahyun right now. But she thought that it would be too risky if someone heard it. Because just as what Tzuyu told them, <em>there could be eyes and ears everywhere</em>.</p>
<p>“You can wait, Dahyun-chan. This isn’t a safe place to talk about it.”</p>
<p>Dahyun pouted and just let it pass. She sighed and said, “Then I guess this is really a big thing, huh. Just looking at Nayeon-ssi…”</p>
<p>“Yeah. You can say that. But while we’re here, just follow what she says.” Momo nodded wearily. “I’ve never seen her this serious before.” She looked at Nayeon who was walking ahead of them. They can feel the air around her constricted as she bore much to think about. Although Nayeon had always been serious with work, this is very different from any of it.</p>
<p>When they reached the open gallery, Nayeon walked through the crowd and stood at the edge of the display area. She saw Chou Tzuyu walking through the gallery while she studied the pieces displayed. She thought how she looked and acted so calm and fair around others while she was so grave and serious with them earlier.</p>
<p>The agency had its eyes on Tzuyu for a long while now and apparently, Tzuyu knew about the agency looking after her too. Since her father and the head had been working together with some projects, there are chances that Tzuyu might be one of the head’s confederates with all his schemes. So ever since her father went overseas, the agency tasked Nayeon to take a closer look on Tzuyu and see if their speculations were true.</p>
<p>With what they saw earlier where Tzuyu had been communicating with the head, it is very much likely that she is one of his.</p>
<p>But it turned out they were wrong.</p>
<p>With their long talk with Tzuyu, she is actually the one who gave them most of the information about the head. Quite a bit much of it, Nayeon thought. For she never had expected any of this information to be true. And it turned out they were right.</p>
<p>However, they didn’t discuss anything about the case about old Minatozaki, just the ones they had been dealing with recently.</p>
<p>It is true the head had been stealing money from the company. He had the man, who got the transactions for him, killed before he could give up his name to the agency. Tzuyu showed them earlier one of the transaction papers the head has. She said it was given to her as somewhat of a payment of forming an alliance between them. In other words, to keep her mouth shut for she had known too much. Even though she refused, the head told her to keep the paper if she ever changes her mind.</p>
<p>Apparently, Tzuyu told them the information just because she had been looking for anything to blackmail the head because he wouldn’t agree on returning the money he had also stolen from her. The transaction paper wasn’t enough to repay for what he did. So, she just decided to blackmail him.</p>
<p>With the information and evidence that he had been stealing <em>lots </em>of money <em>and </em>for indirect murder, they can just easily walk in and arrest the head.</p>
<p>However, Tzuyu’s actions are quite unpredictable where one can never know if she had her back turned against them. So Nayeon thought they can’t just easily trust her. But under the tight circumstances, all they can do right now is rely on Chou Tzuyu. Thanks to her, they’ll have no problems putting the head in jail.</p>
<p>Thoughts aside, she looked at every corner to see if everything is safe.</p>
<p>Nayeon saw Jihyo talking to Jeongyeon and Mina on the opposite side of the gallery while they looked at the painting in front of them. Then she saw Sana on the other corner talking to the local artists.</p>
<p>Then she looked at the crowd to see if there’s anything suspicious. Tzuyu told her that there could be the head’s other men snaking around. She told them that there should be nothing to worry about <em>for now</em> because the head wouldn’t do anything reckless. However, if he ever saw any opportunities, he wouldn’t hesitate to move.</p>
<p>“Nayeon.”, Momo called her from behind. Then she whispered, “Do you see anything? I told Dahyun to look around and see if there’s anything weird.”</p>
<p>Nayeon took another look at the crowd but it seems that there’s nothing. She is quite relieved that they’re all safe for now. “No. I think his men went away with him when he left earlier so we’re all good here.”</p>
<p>Dahyun walked towards them and leaned. “I didn’t see anything. What’s this about, Nayeon-ssi? I’m really itching to know about it.”</p>
<p>Nayeon smiled at her and patted her back. “Always in a hurry, Dahyun-ssi. All I can say is we can at least worry about it later, but we can’t let our guard down. And I guess you had fun since you have those already.” She pointed at the bag of prizes Dahyun was holding.</p>
<p>Dahyun covered them as she squinted at Nayeon. “Not the tofu plushies.” Then she walked away and headed fast to the center.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I have a kid on my team.”, Nayeon sighed as she watched Dahyun stomp away.</p>
<p>Then there was the announcement that the lantern lighting is about to start in a few minutes.</p>
<p>Momo walked beside Nayeon and said, “So… since we’re all on break… are we going to talk about <em>that</em>?” She smirked at her and looked like she really had a good time with it.</p>
<p>Nayeon scoffed at her and raised her brow. “Now, at least focus a bit. We can’t just slack around here. And for your information, <em>that</em> was for disguise. Stop assuming things.”</p>
<p>Momo nodded, still smirking. “I know, I know… But it didn’t feel like a disguise, though.” She teased and laughed. “We can’t just let it go to waste, can we?”</p>
<p>Nayeon wasn’t in the right mood and she just couldn’t believe what she’s hearing right now. “Shut it, Hirai Momo. Remember I’m your senior.”</p>
<p>Momo just shrugged and still, she was smiling. “You can’t deny it felt good, though. I liked it.”</p>
<p>Nayeon felt her ears heat up and remembered that she had almost blacked out because of it. She just scoffed and crossed her arms. She looked at Momo and she was grinning at her, quite happily. “You’re so annoying.” Nayeon pushed Momo’s face away and walked faster ahead.</p>
<p>Momo continued laughing and tried to catch up to her. “You’re so serious, Senior Im.”</p>
<p>Nayeon didn’t say anything and just continued walking. But even with Momo being annoying as hell right now, she couldn’t hide her smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongyeon went to the lantern booth and there were many people looking for their lanterns. There were lots of families, friends and, just like her and Mina, lovers.</p>
<p>She went from row to row and finally, she saw theirs. She checked the ribbon and the design and then picked it up.</p>
<p>She tried to peek on what Mina wrote but her eyes was suddenly covered with a pair of hands. “That’s cheating, Jeongyeon.” Mina giggled behind her.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Mina removed her hands and hit Jeongyeon on the shoulder. “You should wait. You’re always in a hurry.” She sighed and took the lantern from Jeongyeon.</p>
<p>They walked to the top of the walled waterfalls and stayed on the stoned bridge. People started to slowly gather at the center while they held their lanterns with other people. They saw a pair by the frozen pond who couldn’t wait and just lighted it right away. And there it goes, the only lantern flying over the park.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon peered at them and saw it was Chaeyoung and Somi who were laughing so loud while they watched their only lantern fly away. The other people around them looked at their lantern and were perplexed why they lit it up so early.</p>
<p>“Aish, those two are really crazy.”</p>
<p>“Chaeyoung is really becoming like you.”, Mina sighed as she shook her head. “So stubborn and impatient. You’re such a bad influence.”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon made a pouty look and raised her brow at Mina. “I have nothing to do with that. She probably got used to my habits and started adapting to it.”</p>
<p>“That’s the definition of ‘influence’, Jeongyeon. You better behave yourself around her.”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon smirked. “And when I’m not?” She moved closer and whispered, “I can’t behave myself when I’m with you.”</p>
<p>“You’re really a bad influence.” Mina put the lantern between them to keep the distance. “You can’t get me with those little quirks of yours, Yoo Jeongyeon.”</p>
<p>When the people have finally gathered at the center, one by one, they lit up their lanterns and held on to it as they waited for everyone else.</p>
<p>“You ready?”, Mina asked excitedly and Jeongyeon nodded. With the small candle they have, they lit the lantern. Then the design around it was illuminated beautifully with the translucent shade of red.</p>
<p>“Now are you going to show me what you wrote?”, Jeongyeon asked with a bit of impatience for she was excited for Mina to see what she had written.</p>
<p>Mina smiled at her and quietly spun the lantern around for Jeongyeon to see.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon blushed deeply when she read what Mina wrote.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Forever and always, I’ll stay with you. Even if you get so annoying at times, I will always love you. Even if you tease me a lot, I’m the happiest when I’m with you.”</em>
</p>
<p>She was about to say something, but she looked up and saw Mina was crying. She was crying at how Jeongyeon wrote something so sweet and soft, filling up her heart to its fullest.</p>
<p>
  <em>“When we grow old, I’ll still carry you on my back. When we grow old, I’ll still tease you around and give you kisses. When we grow old, I’ll love you so much as much as I do now. So…”</em>
</p>
<p>“Let’s run <em>far </em>away from here and get married somewhere.”, Jeongyeon continued as she moved beside Mina who was still in tears. Jeongyeon smiled widely at her as she put her arm around her waist and kissed her hair.</p>
<p>Mina sniffed and smiled softly. “Why do you want to run away?”, she giggled as she continued to cry.</p>
<p>“You know we <em>can’t</em> stay here forever.” Jeongyeon looked at her seriously. “And I want to marry you somewhere. Maybe in Singapore, or Greece, or Hawaii. Anywhere you want.”</p>
<p>Mina blushed from her neck to her ears at those words. She had always thought of living her whole life with Jeongyeon. Even during the time when they gave spaces to each other, she had always longed for her. She had always wanted to be with Jeongyeon, from now to the very end until the rest of the afterlife.</p>
<p>She let out more tears and sobbed. “Do you really mean it?” She looked up at Jeongyeon with her glinting eyes gazing deep into hers.</p>
<p>“Every bit of it.” She smiled. “But we’ll get there later on, though. Right now, let’s just be together.”</p>
<p>They let go of the lantern and let it fly freely into the night sky, glowing brightly with its red colors.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon slowly pulled Mina to an embrace and whispered, “I really love you, Mina. I can only imagine my future when it’s with you. I’ll <em>always</em> keep you safe. I’ll <em>never</em> let anything happen to you.”</p>
<p>Mina’s heart fluttered at those words for it was full of sincerity and love. She pulled away a bit and saw Jeongyeon’s eyes were welling with tears and her nose getting red. She laughed at how cute she looks right now, so transparent in front of her.</p>
<p>“Don’t cry, Jeongyeon. You don’t have to worry because we <em>chose</em> this.”, she giggled and pinched her nose. She then wiped the tears from Jeongyeon’s eyes and gazed into the deep space that embodies their love for one another. She then whispered, “I love you, too.” She smiled widely while Jeongyeon just smirked and flushed at hearing those words she had been waiting to hear for a while now. She then gently pulled Mina’s waists and tenderly laid her lips on hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still at the lantern booth, Jihyo smiled when she saw Jeongyeon and Mina on top of the walled waterfalls, embracing each other.</p>
<p>People had been lighting their lanterns while Jihyo was still looking for hers. There were only a very few left, yet she still couldn’t find hers. She looked through every ribbon to see which one was hers but none of it were. She kept on looking until all of it were taken.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just my luck.</em>
</p>
<p>She sighed and thought that hers must have been mistaken for someone else’s. But still it was a bummer and a drag because she even had the excitement on lighting it, hoping she would send her little message go across the sky.</p>
<p>People kept on coming to the center and filling up every space as they watched the lanterns fly away. Jihyo felt a bit uncomfortable with so many people crowded around her. She walked through and found her way out of the large clump of people. She sighed in relief as she reached the free and empty space by the entrance of the garden.</p>
<p>She saw there were a few people walking around the sculpture garden with small lanterns on their hands as their light on the pathways. Even though she didn’t have any light with her, she went through the entrance and continued to walk, and Sana told her to meet her at the garden.</p>
<p>She looked up and saw the group of lanterns hovering all over the art park as the wind blew, leading them across over the garden. It was such a beautiful sight that one could see them as the stars coming down together as they float over, faintly illuminating hues of orange on the grass and trees and sculptures as they passed by.</p>
<p>As she walked, she realized she was walking through the Path to the Hidden Garden. She went through the gate and the two hills. It wasn’t lit up this time, but the floating lanterns faintly lit the surroundings. And there weren’t any music playing, only the muffled music that blared from the center of the festival was heard at this distance.</p>
<p>She walked through and saw the seven fountains weren’t running and just had frozen water on its top with the snow slowly covering it. The hollow cone didn’t have the light inside it turned on, it was just cold air that compressed and flowing inside. The intersecting waterways didn’t have any water running in it, just the snow that filled up between the spaces.</p>
<p>Behind the waterway was the other huge gate that stood tall against the cold weather. Under it, she saw an unlit lantern.</p>
<p>She walked closer and saw beside the lantern was someone, who was wearing a black kimono, sitting on the glass floor, with her back facing her. She was looking up at the floating lanterns above the trees as they continued to fly along with the still wind.</p>
<p>“Sana?”</p>
<p>Sana was startled and turned her head to Jihyo’s direction. “Oh, Jihyo.” She sat straight and motioned Jihyo to sit with her. “I thought you forgot about watching the fireworks.” She giggled.</p>
<p>“I’d never.” Jihyo sat beside Sana, with the lantern in between them. “We could watch it at the center, though.”</p>
<p>“I think I already told you I like watching the fireworks from here.” She smiled. “It’s really quiet and it’s dark enough to see them well. Even the lanterns are so beautiful from here.”</p>
<p>“Ah, right.” Jihyo looked up and was awed at the sight of over a hundred lanterns with different colors glowing, with their ornaments casting silhouettes and translucent figures as the fire inside faintly flickered.</p>
<p>“My lantern was taken by someone.” Jihyo sighed and felt bummed with it. They looked at each other and Sana just giggled at her.</p>
<p>Jihyo looked at the lantern beside her and wondered why Sana hasn’t lit up yet.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to light up yours?”</p>
<p>Sana’s expression saddened but she continued to faintly smile. “Hmm, I never lit up mine.”</p>
<p>Jihyo gave her a confused look.</p>
<p>“Every year, I sit here and watch others’ fly over. I promised to wait and light it with someone.”</p>
<p>Jihyo looked at Sana. She had that look again.</p>
<p>She thought it must be that friend of hers she had always come here with. But since her friend had passed, it must be a pity to be waiting for someone who isn’t coming back anymore no matter how much one prays or pleads for it. How much did that person mean to Sana to have her keep that promise all these years? To have Sana put up a whole exhibit dedicated for that person?</p>
<p>Then Sana smiled widely and looked at Jihyo with her radiant eyes. “But tonight, it’s different.” She stood up and lifted the lantern. “Can you help me with this?”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay.” Jihyo stood up as well and held the lantern while Sana lights it up quite excitedly.</p>
<p>Sana was smiling widely. With the lantern lit up, Jihyo saw how excited and happy she was. Her heart leapt out of its pace as a tingling feeling crawled up to her neck and skin. It was the happiest smile she had ever seen from Sana as her eyes were glinting with delight and relief like she had been wanting this to happen for so long. Jihyo couldn’t hide her smile as she also felt happy with it.</p>
<p>Jihyo looked at the lantern and saw there was some kind of writing on it.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hatsuyuki. Hatsukoi.”</em>
</p>
<p>She looked at the ribbon and it was the one she tied hers with. And then she saw the snowflake she drew. She blushed as she thought of the reason why she had written those. And here she is. Right in front of her.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is my lantern.</em>
</p>
<p>“Do you know what red lanterns mean?”, Sana asked as she smiled.</p>
<p>Jihyo blushed even deeper when she thought of it. “Destined lovers?”</p>
<p>Sana nodded. “…Destined lovers finding their way back to each other’s loving embrace.”, she continued.</p>
<p>Then Sana brought out a golden marker under her garment and wrote, <em>“Home.”</em></p>
<p>Jihyo remembered the painting that hung on the hallway outside Sana’s office. The painting’s description only had that word in it. She thought what it could mean and how does it relate to the painting.</p>
<p>Then slowly, they let go of the lantern and watched it ascend and fly with the others. Jihyo suddenly remembered the lanterns were meant for pairs. The heat covered Jihyo and her ears reddened much more when she realized she had lit up the lantern with Sana.</p>
<p>
  <em>Destined lovers, huh.</em>
</p>
<p>“Jihyo.”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Are you really leaving next week?”</p>
<p>Jihyo felt her heart weighed down when she remembered that she does need to leave. She looked at Sana frowning as she looked up at the lanterns. Her heart wrenched at the thought of not being able to Sana anymore.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” She sighed and thought how she would miss the time she had spent here in Sapporo. She was shown another side of the world in a different perspective. She was shown a new light on her views about art and life.</p>
<p>And all these were shown by Sana – the woman she had never expected to be the person she would care for, the person she would ultimately long for once she leaves Sapporo.</p>
<p>
  <em>The person she had fallen for.</em>
</p>
<p>Even though she has to leave, there’s something in her that kept on telling her not to. She can’t ignore the feeling that she wants to stay like she <em>has to</em> stay. She wants to spend more time here like she had been longing to ever since she arrived. Her mother had always talked about living in Sapporo and visiting every art galleries and museums with her. And she wants to do it for her.</p>
<p>But the most bearing reason overcomes her thoughts.</p>
<p>Aside from how she feels for Sana, it felt like she had been missing her and yearning for her. The gap in between them had been filled with emotions that one wouldn’t expect to have in such a short amount of time spent together. She wants to lengthen that time if she could, stretching it to its longest.</p>
<p>She wants to stay for Sana. There’s this pull in her that tells her that if she leaves, something might happen.</p>
<p>“Then let’s finally settle this.” Sana faced her.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I want you to be honest.”</p>
<p>Jihyo nodded. “Alright.”</p>
<p>“What does ‘first snow, first love’ mean?”</p>
<p>Jihyo looked at Sana and she felt the light skip against her chest. Sana was softly smiling at her. Jihyo tried not to look agitated and answered calmly. “It’s probably a first love during the first snow.” She shrugged and looked back at the lanterns, looking away from Sana’s stare. “Why?”</p>
<p>She felt Sana walked closer and stood in front of her. “Well, it was written on the lantern and it was weird because all the lanterns didn’t have any writings on it, just illustrations.”</p>
<p>“Hmm. What about it?”</p>
<p>“You said someone took yours, right?”</p>
<p>She was moving a lot closer and Jihyo couldn’t hide it anymore. Her heart was beating so much faster and much louder. Sana leaned so close to her face and whispered, “Doesn’t that sound familiar to you?” She grinned in a teasing manner.</p>
<p>When they lit up the lantern, Sana already knew it was Jihyo’s. From the moment she read those phrases, she already knew what it meant as it reminded her of the night of the first snow.</p>
<p>Jihyo slowly looked back at Sana and saw her eyes gleamed at the hundred lanterns’ reflection, illuminating its beautiful colors. Their faces are so much closer now that Jihyo can clearly hear Sana’s soft breaths and she can see the faint steam coming out of her mouth as she breathes. She can smell the scent she whiffed from when they danced earlier. The elegant yet intoxicating fragrance that she can only smell from Sana. The scent she had and will always have been <em>craving</em> for.</p>
<p>The way Sana gazed at her bore so much sensation and intensity like it was trying to convey something, like it was pulling her to its depths and alluring her to get lost in it. She wanted to look at this forever. She wanted this to imprint on her mind for it will soon be just a memory.</p>
<p>“Well?”, Sana whispered as she faintly smiled and leaned closer.</p>
<p>“Do you really want to know what it means?” Jihyo smirked.</p>
<p>“I already know what it means…” She looked deeply into Jihyo’s eyes.</p>
<p>Jihyo looked back into her eyes and it looked like her gaze was imploring. She smiled softly when she knew what it was compelling her to do.</p>
<p>Sana slowly slid her hands to Jihyo’s arms and cautiously moved down to her hands while Jihyo softly grasped it with her tender touch. Sana moved her face closer to Jihyo and felt their warm breaths brush against each other’s cheeks and mouths. With their eyes half open, they gazed onto each other’s lips as the orange of the lanterns softly illuminated them.</p>
<p>“I just want you to show me…”</p>
<p>The tease had reached its peak on Jihyo as she felt the longing and thirst gobble her senses.</p>
<p>She slowly closed her eyes and softly laid her lips on Sana whose lips welcomed her, feeling the crave slowly swept away as it was replaced with earnest longing. Sana kissed her back and she was bewildered at how Jihyo unhesitatingly showed the feeling of want she hid the longest, touching every bit and corner of her lips.</p>
<p>Jihyo loosened her grip from Sana’s hands and slid them to her waists and pulled her gently against her hips and moved them further to her back and embraced her even tighter, not wanting to let go of her for she was afraid that this moment would soon disappear before her. Jihyo parted her lips and Sana caught it again, wanting to feel and taste more as the desire fill up her mind, wanting this to last for long.</p>
<p>Sana crawled her hands to Jihyo’s neck and pulled her as she deepened the kiss even more. Jihyo felt the need overflowing from Sana like she had been wanting this for so long. Sana held on to her and kissed her more, leaving marks on Jihyo’s heart and taking over her mind to make her remember and long for this moment.</p>
<p><em>Finally</em>, they now both understood what their eyes had been telling one another as clarity paved its way. Just with their touch, they knew they had been <em>aching</em> for each other for a long while - their feelings once submerged to its depth, now flowing over its surface. It was as if they had missed each other as the feeling of separation spread in them for the longest time. It’s such a pity they had been wasting so much time and chances. And now, all they wanted was to stay here and wrap themselves with each other’s embrace and kisses.</p>
<p>Sana parted away and softly inhaled with weary breaths. She gazed at Jihyo like she never wants to let go of her. With countless of emotions spilling over them, Jihyo couldn’t hold back her tears as she looked back at her. An unexplainable feeling that had been wanting this to happen lingered in her.</p>
<p>
  <em>They missed each other so much.</em>
</p>
<p>Tears welled from Sana’s eyes as she saw how Jihyo looked so sincere and truthful with her feelings, so bare in front of her. She was happy that Jihyo had finally settled and accepted how she feels.</p>
<p>She moved her hands to Jihyo’s face and wiped the tears away.</p>
<p>She smiled and whispered, “You’re my light among cold.”</p>
<p>Jihyo’s heart wrenched even more. Even with the short time they had together, Jihyo felt like they have known each other for a very long time. She wished to have more moments for them to spend together but time was against them. Everything they have done brought out their feelings. And with what they have shared, memories are what comes after.</p>
<p>“You know I can always come back, right?” Jihyo smiled as she brushed away the tears that kept on rushing from Sana’s eyes. Jihyo can feel the sadness pouring more and more, longing and <em>aching</em> for every second that had already passed them.</p>
<p>She caressed her face and assured her that everything will be fine. “I will come back.”</p>
<p>But then Jihyo saw her expression covered with a hint of fright.</p>
<p>Sana pulled away from their embrace and held on to Jihyo’s hands. She bit her lip and looked at her. She gripped her hands tighter, <em>not wanting to let go anymore</em>. She frowned and her brows creased, and more tears came.</p>
<p>She was about to say something but then the fireworks started shooting up the sky, flashing different colors that covered the whole park. The continuous loud bangs covered and replaced the silence that hovered around them.</p>
<p>Then they both turned their heads when they heard running sounds on the snow coming towards them.</p>
<p>“Jihyo!”, Nayeon shouted while running as she panted heavily. “Get down!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Bang!</em>
</p>
<p>…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WELL WELL WELL I hope you guys are happy... kinda...<br/>Really though, pay close attention to details :&gt;<br/>AAAAND I thank you guys for waiting for almost a week (?) But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter hehe So far, yes it is my favorite chapter :&gt; I really reeeaally thank you guys for reading this fic T-T<br/>Feel free to comment or message me &lt;3 much love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The End Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update!!! I hope you enjoy reading :&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>Again, pay close attention :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>When both Nayeon and Momo were heading to the center, Nayeon saw Jihyo walking her way through the crowd, away from the center. She thought that Jihyo might have been uncomfortable with many people around since she wasn’t much of a socializing person.</p>
<p>Her eyes followed Jihyo walk through the sculpture garden’s entrance and wondered why she would go there if the whole festival is right here at the center.</p>
<p>Then she noticed there was a man sitting on the bench across the garden’s entrance, who closely observed Jihyo walk in. The man then stood up and went to the park center. He looked around to see if there was anyone following him before he went in.</p>
<p>She thought it was clearly suspicious.</p>
<p>“Did you see that?”, Nayeon tugged Momo and eyed at the park center.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Momo wasn’t paying attention at all for she was looking at the lanterns that float above them.</p>
<p>“Nayeon-ssi.” Dahyun walked fast towards them. “I saw Minatozaki-sama. She went inside the garden alone. I thought it might be too-”</p>
<p>Nayeon held up her hand to refrain Dahyun from talking more. “Follow me, you two.” Nayeon moved quickly towards the park center. As they walked, she looked around to see if there were other people that could be with the man.</p>
<p>She wondered who he could be. The head and his men already left earlier after that little dispute between him and Chou Tzuyu. But then she shook her head and thought the man should be one of his. One who was just left treading around the park to look out for Park Jihyo.</p>
<p>Momo tapped her shoulder. “Nayeon, what’s happening here?”</p>
<p>“I think someone’s following Jihyo. And he could be one of the head’s.”</p>
<p>“But they left.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Nayeon knitted her brows and thought about it too. But clearly, it was just obvious, and they can’t just leave anyone walking around who could be a threat against them.</p>
<p>When they reached the doors, they stayed behind the wall, hidden from the glass door’s inside view. They peeked and saw all the lights were off. But there was no one inside. Nayeon motioned Momo and Dahyun to go for the door first.</p>
<p>“Stay quiet.” She turned her head around and it seemed that no one was after them.</p>
<p>Momo slowly turned the door’s handle and quietly pushed it. She held it open and let Dahyun and Nayeon in and then gently closed it.</p>
<p>It was dark inside. Through the glass windows, only the faint lights from the lanterns at the center lit up their surroundings. There were the few paintings that hung on the walls, and some sculptures displayed on corners. There was a track of snow that scattered on the floor, leading to the stairs. Then up the staircase, there was a small light coming from a room on the second floor. It was really quiet until they heard a light thud coming from that room.</p>
<p>As they walked steadily, Nayeon pulled out her handgun from her back holster and quietly pulled the slide until it made a soft click.</p>
<p>“You brought a gun?”, Dahyun whispered. She looked at her and made a quite-surprised look.</p>
<p>“This is a festival, Nayeon.”, Momo added.</p>
<p>“Shh, be quiet.” Nayeon quietly hissed. “This could be necessary.”</p>
<p>Momo scoffed as she walked behind her. “Necessary, <em>my ass</em>. You could get reprimanded with this.”</p>
<p>Nayeon put her finger up against her lip to shut both of them. “I’m from the agency, remember? We all are.”</p>
<p>They walked up the stairs and heard soft and low voices from the room. It seemed like there were two people in the room. The other one was talking to someone through a phone while the other seemed like he was directing the other what to say.</p>
<p>When Nayeon reached the floor, she put her back against the wall and slowly advanced towards the door while Momo and Dahyun followed behind her.</p>
<p>They could hear the voice getting louder and clearer.</p>
<p>There were two doors that led to the same room. Nayeon squatted against the wall by the door. She then motioned Momo to move to the other door at the room’s other end. Momo ducked and slowly crawled, trying her best not to make a sound.</p>
<p>Nayeon then faced Dahyun and softly pulled her by the shoulder. “Listen, Dahyun-ssi.” Dahyun paid close attention and she made a serious face.</p>
<p>Nayeon’s face was plastered with concern. Dahyun is just a fresh graduate from the academy. She was never tasked to an actual long term fieldwork for she had always been inside the agency, settling with intel. But ever since this case started, she also occasionally helps in outside work and she does very well in them.</p>
<p>However, what they’re doing right now is unofficial and it could bring about unfavorable events. And Nayeon can’t risk having a rookie be in danger.</p>
<p>“I want you to quietly return to the entrance and stay there. And see if there’s trouble.”</p>
<p>Dahyun seemed to be upset with it. “But-“</p>
<p>“Shh, no buts. This is an order from your superior.”</p>
<p>“Oy, what’s going on?”, Momo muttered at them.</p>
<p>A bit hesitant, Dahyun nodded and quietly walked down and headed to the entrance.</p>
<p>Nayeon moved closer to the door and it was barely shut that she can easily peek through.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened when she saw the man was pointing a gun at the staff’s head. The staff was shaking and sweating as he held on to the phone.</p>
<p>“Tell them to do it <em>now</em>.” The man put the gun’s muzzle against the staff’s head. The staff started to sweat harder and tears could be seen verging on his eyes as it begged for his life.</p>
<p>The staff then turned back to the phone. His voice quaked as he spoke, trying not to sound too faltered. “Yes. The event is about to end anyway so you may light up the fireworks now.”</p>
<p>Then when he ended the call, the man suddenly hit the staff’s head with the gun, knocking him out on the floor.</p>
<p>Momo waved at Nayeon and mouthed, <em>“When are we going in?”</em></p>
<p>Nayeon signaled her to wait.</p>
<p>The man then pulled out his phone and made a call.</p>
<p>“Be quick and go there already … Just wait for the fireworks and do it… No, only Park Jihyo.”</p>
<p>Then he ended the call. He turned to the window at the view of the whole sculpture garden and eyed Jihyo and Sana.</p>
<p>At that moment, Momo burst the door open. She kicked the man behind the knee and locked his head by gripping his neck tight and brutally twisted his arm. He dropped his gun and Nayeon quickly kicked it away.</p>
<p>Nayeon pointed the gun at him. She looked outside the window and saw Jihyo was sitting under the Path’s gate with Sana. “What is it exactly you’re going to do to Park Jihyo, huh?!” Her brows deeply furrowed, and her eyes fueled with outrage.</p>
<p>“Answer me, you little <em>shit.</em>” She hissed and gritted her teeth.</p>
<p>Momo tightened her grip. She was shaking as the man struggled against her hold, trying to break free. But Momo was stronger for she had the advantage of restraining him from moving his arms.</p>
<p>Barely breathing at Momo’s tight lock around his neck, the man chuckled and said, “We... want her…<em> dead</em>.”</p>
<p>Then Nayeon’s face turned to grim and her cheeks reddened. Out of fury and anger, she punched the man with the gun and knocked him out.</p>
<p>Storming out of the room, she shouted at Momo. “Make sure he doesn’t go anywhere!” She ran fast down the stairs and burst out of the building. She then shouted at Dahyun who looked troubled at the sight of her running. “Go help Hirai-san up there!”</p>
<p>Nayeon ran as fast as she could towards the Path. She can’t go to the firework area because it was too far from the center and it would be too late if she tried to stop the people from lighting it up. With the man telling the fireworks to be fired now, it could only mean one thing.</p>
<p>There is a shooter somewhere waiting for the fireworks to cover up the sound of the gunshot it will make.</p>
<p>She has to make it there before the firework show starts or else, she will lose Park Jihyo who is their only solid evidence for this case and her friend.</p>
<p>She dashed through the path. The snow was making it a bit hard for her. With all her stamina, she treaded hard against the snow and continued to run and run. She breathed heavily and started to sweat even with this coldness. Her heart raced as she fought against the snow slowing her feet down. Her heart raced faster when the thought of Jihyo lying on the snow, lifeless.</p>
<p>
  <em>Goddamn it, Jihyo.</em>
</p>
<p>She ran faster and faster against the snow that had gotten deeper and deeper as she was getting close. Her heart raced and thumped loudly against her chest.</p>
<p>At the distance, she can finally see the two. Then behind the trees, way further behind them, she saw a faint figure also running towards them with a gun on hand pointed at their direction.</p>
<p>Then the fireworks started.</p>
<p>“Jihyo!”</p>
<p>As she got closer, she continued to run. Then she raised her gun and pointed it in between them.</p>
<p>“Get down!”</p>
<p>Out of shock, Jihyo jumped and pushed Sana to the floor and covered her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Bang!</em>
</p>
<p>Nayeon shot the man but only grazed his arm. With his state, he still tried to run fast away from her. Nayeon tried to run after him but she suddenly felt faint. Then the man disappeared from her view.</p>
<p>She slowly stopped on her tracks and started to pant heavily, exhausted from her running. But her sweat started to drip more from her forehead and her breaths were now more shortened.</p>
<p>She looked down and she saw red blotches slowly dripping on the snow.</p>
<p>She felt a sharp pain and squeeze from her stomach like her insides were being crushed and torn altogether. Slowly, she looked at it. Her hand shook when she touched it and felt her blood rushing out, rapidly soaking her hand and coat with it.</p>
<p>She dropped her gun as she felt dizzy and her surroundings started to slowly blur away.</p>
<p>“Nayeon!” Jihyo got up. She quickly ran to her and caught her just before she was about to fall. She saw the blood seeping through her coat and continued dripping on the snow. Then she slowly laid Nayeon on the snow and opened her coat. She was hit on the left of her stomach and it looked like it was deep as the blood continued to gush out.</p>
<p>“Pabo-ya! What were you doing?!” Jihyo removed her scarf. Then she got a handful of snow and put it on Nayeon’s stomach and covered it with the scarf, pressing it in hopes of stopping the flow.</p>
<p>“Aish, that hurts.” Nayeon slurred and chuckled softly. Her view was scattered as her vision continued to blur and darken in every second. “I just saved your ass from a .44. You owe me for this.” She continued to mumble against her short breaths, feeling like she would choke any second.</p>
<p>“Don’t talk.” Trying to remain calm, Jihyo continued to put more snow to at least clot the blood and temporarily stop the bleeding. She then turned to Sana who was in shock at the sight as she stood shaking. “Sana, please call for help. We’re running out of time.”</p>
<p>Snapping right away, Sana quickly pulled out her phone and called the art park’s emergency team.</p>
<p>“Jihyo…” Nayeon groaned and gripped Jihyo’s arm as the deep wound continued to throb and burn. “…Both of you should be careful. People are after you-“, she coughed and felt the blood gurgle its way out of her mouth.</p>
<p>“Aish, I told you to stop talking!” Jihyo wiped the blood tracing from Nayeon’s mouth. Her skin was slowly losing its warmth. She was now more worried that the blood hasn’t stopped flowing from her wound. It still continued to seep through the scarf and snow. But it has at least lessened a bit.</p>
<p>Then Jihyo saw her eyes were slowly closing and losing focus but she tried her best to keep it open. Her breaths were now slower and more shortened. Her hand gripped tighter on Jihyo’s arms and it started to shake.</p>
<p>Nayeon looked at Jihyo as her eyes quivered and tears slowly verged. Then she smiled faintly and whispered. “Remember… you owe me, alright?”</p>
<p>“Oy, Nayeon! Stay awake!” Jihyo shouted as she lightly tapped her face. “Nayeon!”</p>
<p>Then more blood came running out of Nayeon’s mouth, soaking Jihyo’s hand. Her eyes were slowly moving away from her gaze as her vision started to completely darken. Her grip was slowing slipping and her breath was slowing down.</p>
<p>“Goddamn it, Nayeon!”</p>
<p>Then the emergency team finally arrived. There were three of them and one other followed behind.</p>
<p>The three paramedics ran beside Nayeon and quickly ran a check. She was still breathing; her stomach was possibly torn away as the bullet made it through deeply.</p>
<p>Momo’s heart stopped and her eyes widened when she saw Nayeon, barely breathing, laid coldly on the snow and a pool of blood seeping around her.</p>
<p>She ran towards her and dropped beside her. “What happened?!” Momo gasped and panted heavily as she held on to her hand. Her eyes was smeared with horror and heavy worry as her brows curved. “Nayeon!” She shook her shoulders, hoping that she’d open her eyes.</p>
<p>“Please, Ma’am, settle down.” One of the paramedics said as she pulled Momo away from Nayeon.</p>
<p>“Let go of me!” She tried to break free, but she felt extremely weak at the sight of Nayeon almost lifeless before her. “Nayeon!” Tears broke free from her eyes. “Let go!” She broke free but she dropped instantly as her knees buckled and her arms weakened, sobbing away.</p>
<p>“Let’s go now.” The paramedic pulled her up. She continued and struggled to pull Momo away from the scene and out of the garden.</p>
<p>“If it weren’t for the snow, she probably wouldn’t have made it. You did a good job, so she’ll be okay.” The paramedic patted Jihyo’s shoulder and handed her a wet towel. “To clean off your hands.” She smiled and quickly tended to Nayeon.</p>
<p>They mended the wound and patched it as a temporary clot. Then they carried and laid her gently on the portable stretcher and sped away.</p>
<p>Still kneeling on the snow, Jihyo breathed heavily as she tried to sink in what just happened. Her hands were covered with blood. She looked at it and was repulsed at the sight. She was suddenly reminded of that time after the incident with her mother. She woke up in the hospital and the first thing she was told was her mother’s death, not remembering any of it.</p>
<p>Her eyes shaped into a cynical glare and her brows deeply knitted. She closed her fists as it clenched tightly. She gritted her teeth and thought whoever did this would <em>never </em>be forgiven for what they have done.</p>
<p>Sana knelt in front of her and took the towel from her. She took Jihyo’s hands and wiped the blood away.</p>
<p>“Jihyo, she’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>But Jihyo didn’t move. She continued to glare at the ground and breathed heavily. She pulled and buried her hands in the snow and crushed them firmly as her gripped stiffened. Her eyes burned with anger and hatred. Her expression was plastered with glowering menace, feeling like she could do unimaginable and painful things to whoever did this.</p>
<p>Sana moved closer and put her hands on her cheeks and lifted her head. She motioned her eyes to look at her. She saw how frightening Jihyo looks right now as her eyes were covered with anger and grim.</p>
<p>But she knows Jihyo wouldn’t ever intentionally feel this way.</p>
<p>“Jihyo…”</p>
<p>As the sound of her gentle voice reached her senses, Jihyo’s eyes slowly turned soft and calm, reverting back to rationality. Her soothing voice slowly crawled to Jihyo’s ears, reminding her that this isn’t what she should be thinking and feeling.</p>
<p>Streaks of tears started falling from Jihyo’s eyes. She quietly cried and said, “Nayeon’s a friend of mine.”</p>
<p>Sana leaned and embraced her and gently rubbed her back and tried to hush her. Then she smiled when the tension around them swept away and Jihyo slowly stopped crying.</p>
<p>She pulled away and stroked her face and calmed her down. She softly kissed her on the forehead and whispered, “<em>Everything</em> will be okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were now police vehicles outside the park center. One of the culprits, the man who went in the park center, was now being put inside one of the vehicles. The staff who got assaulted was now being questioned by the police. Reporters and journalists suddenly came out of nowhere and took videos and pictures of everything. Chou Tzuyu was distressed as she tried to direct and calm her staff down as they looked anxious with the scene. But still, all of them tried their best to handle it carefully to not incite too much panic on the crowd that watched before them. Then the reporters started coming and making their way through the park center, but the police tried to block them away.</p>
<p>Dahyun was worried because Momo suddenly left and went after Nayeon and they still haven’t gone back.</p>
<p>Then she saw Momo being restrained by a paramedic out of the garden.</p>
<p>“Hirai-san!” She ran towards them, but the paramedic raised her arm to keep her from a distance. Then she slowly put Momo down on the bench just outside the garden’s entrance.</p>
<p>“She’s in shock and a bit unstable now so it’s best to keep her at that for now.”</p>
<p>“Wait. What happened?”</p>
<p>Then she saw two paramedics, carrying a stretcher, quickly running out of the garden.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened when she saw Nayeon was on it and there were patches on her stomach as blood seeped through it.</p>
<p>“Nayeon-ssi…” Her breath was caught at the sight. She watched Nayeon’s arms flail weakly on her sides as she was being put inside the ambulance.</p>
<p>“Nayeon-ssi!” She ran towards her. She jumped inside the ambulance and softly grabbed her shoulder and rubbed it. Her brows creased when she looked at the padded wound. “You’re okay… you’re okay…” Her voice quivered when she touched her cold skin. “You’re okay, right?”</p>
<p>Then Nayeon slowly opened her eyes. “Oh, Dahyun-ssi.”, she mumbled. She tried her best to smile softly at her. Under her eyes were dark circles that contrasts the paleness of her skin. She felt really weak, but she knows she is strong enough to handle the pain.</p>
<p>“Nayeon-ssi!” Dahyun couldn’t stop herself from tearing up and smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Aish, stop shaking. It hurts.” She groaned weakly. “Go to Hirai-san now.”</p>
<p>“But-“</p>
<p>“That’s an order from your superior, Dahyun-ssi.” Nayeon smirked.</p>
<p>One of the paramedics tapped her shoulder. “Ma’am we need to go now. So please step out of the vehicle.”</p>
<p>Dahyun nodded and faced Nayeon. “I still need your approval for my promotion, Nayeon-ssi. Stay alive, alright?”</p>
<p>Nayeon chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. Now go before I die here. Or else I’ll blame it on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The event had ended much earlier than expected. After the firework show, they heard the sirens of an ambulance and a number of police vehicles. Then all of the people headed to the park center to see what happened. Mina stood silently as she watched the scene. She thought there must have been an accident caused by the fireworks. But then she saw Detective Im Nayeon being carried away into the ambulance and left. Then the people started gasping and chattering.</p>
<p>“Mina!” Jeongyeon ran towards her. “I’m sorry. I ate too much so I had to go.” Then she looked to the direction on which Mina was looking.</p>
<p>Mina was shaken and Jeongyeon put an arm around her rubbed her shoulder. “I’m sure she’ll be fine.” She smiled at Mina to make her feel calm. “I’ve never met anyone so feisty like her…” She sighed as they watched the ambulance sped away into the distance. “Except for you. You’re the feistiest of all.” She giggled.</p>
<p>“I’m scared, Jeongyeon.” Mina looked up at her and the light in her eyes were replaced with fear. “What if this is related to Ms. Park?”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon saw that Mina was really worried about it. She just pulled her to a hug and said, “Don’t think too much, okay? Even if it is about Jihyo, that woman wouldn’t be shaken by <em>any </em>of it. She can handle herself and she’s scary too just like you.” She laughed softly to make Mina feel at least a little better. She pulled away and Mina was smiling now.</p>
<p>“I just hope nothing bad will happen in the future.” Then she realized that they haven’t seen Jihyo since the lantern lighting. “Wait. Where <em>is</em> Ms. Park?” She sounded unsettled now.</p>
<p>“Hyung!” Chaeyoung walked fast towards them. “Wasn’t that the detective that came to the bar?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Where’s Somi?”</p>
<p>“She left early because she still has her shift at the hospital.”</p>
<p>“Right, right. Then, let’s leave now. You’re coming with us, okay?”</p>
<p>Mina held Jeongyeon. “We haven’t seen Ms. Park yet.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that her?” Chaeyoung pointed to the garden entrance. Sana and Jihyo walked together with a bunch of police officers.</p>
<p>“She seems to be in good hands. Now, let’s go, <em>alright</em>?” Jeongyeon held Mina’s hands. “Chaeyoung.” She called and then they walked away from the center.</p>
<p>“Jeongyeon, are you okay?” She noticed Jeongyeon was a bit pale and sweating.</p>
<p>“This stomachache is killing me.” She chuckled. “Shouldn’t have eaten that much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Accompanied with police officers, Jihyo and Sana walked while their hands held tightly on to each other. But they slowly let go when they saw there were so many people at the park center. With both of them being well known, they didn’t want any public attention, especially from those journalists and reporters for they will be bombarded nonstop.</p>
<p>One of the officers told Jihyo removed her coat that was smeared with blood to avoid any attention from the media because it will be too much trouble for them. Before the officers left them, they told Jihyo to come to the agency tomorrow.</p>
<p>Tzuyu saw them walk out of the garden together. She squeezed through the crowd and walked fast towards them. “Sana-chan!” She sounded so tense as she threw her hands around her. “I was so worried!” She saw Jihyo flinched a little and pulled away. “Thank you for staying with her, Ms. Park. If something happens to her, I wouldn’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>Jihyo nodded. “Of course.” She smiled softly. She felt her eye faintly twitch when Tzuyu put her arm around Sana. Then her fist tensed when Tzuyu held on to Sana’s hand.</p>
<p>“Let’s go?”</p>
<p>Jihyo felt her insides boil at the sight of Tzuyu being <em>too</em> touchy with Sana. But she can’t just justify herself and cause a ruckus now for there were so many people around them. So, she’ll just let it be at the moment and face the fill-in defeat.</p>
<p>But Sana slowly pulled her hand away from Tzuyu. She looked at her and said, “I’ll go with Ms. Park. She was rattled with what happened, so I’ll accompany her.” She stepped away and stood beside Jihyo.</p>
<p>Tzuyu winced and looked at both of them.</p>
<p>Jihyo gritted her teeth and gave her a dense stare. She slid her hand onto Sana’s hand and grasped it tightly.</p>
<p>“Ah, I see.” Tzuyu nodded and smiled. “Also, the project will be postponed for a while since this happened. So, there’s no need to come here on Monday.”</p>
<p>She eyed Jihyo for a moment and the thick stares between them weighed so heavily that one can feel its dire intensity. She looked at their hands firmly clasped together. Then she looked away and sighed. She turned and immediately walked back to settling with the scene.</p>
<p>Jihyo loosened her grip from Sana’s hand and let go. She looked over the crowd to see if anyone noticed the small scene but to her relief, no one did. Everyone’s attention was focused on to the police putting yellow tapes and marks outside the garden.</p>
<p>She inhaled deeply and faced Sana. “I’m sorry about the project.”</p>
<p>“I’m not concerned about the project right now. It’s you I’m worried about.” Then Sana smirked and said, “I never knew you could be so possessive.”</p>
<p>Jihyo blushed and smiled softly. She thought how is it that this woman before her could ease her nerves so easily. Just with her soft voice and touch, Jihyo felt loads of weight falling away from her shoulders. Just a small glance of her faintest smile, Jihyo could live for the day and the next.</p>
<p>Jihyo wants to stay with Sana for long and be with her at all times. However, she knew it won’t be too easy for both of them because of what just happened. Nayeon told her for both of her and Sana to be careful because people are after them.</p>
<p>She knew the papers sent to her weren’t just a coincidence anymore. The person who sent it must have been really desperate to get rid of her.</p>
<p>Jihyo wondered who and <em>why.</em></p>
<p>She will do what she can and should to find out the person behind <em>all</em> of this and clear this mess. But no matter what the reason is or whoever it is who tries to threaten and endanger them, Jihyo will do whatever it takes to keep Sana safe and <em>far </em>away from harm.</p>
<p>Nayeon already took a bullet for her and will never <em>ever</em> let it happen to anyone anymore.</p>
<p>
  <em>Whatever it takes.</em>
</p>
<p>“Listen, Sana.” Jihyo looked at her in both eyes with seriousness and worry. All Jihyo wants to do right now is to make sure Sana is close to her and away from harm.</p>
<p>“Will you stay with me tonight?”</p>
<p>Sana can feel that Jihyo is agitated and bothered with what happened because who wouldn’t be? There was suddenly someone who tried to shoot them and neither of them knows why. And Nayeon, Jihyo’s friend, was the one shot instead. Sana is worried for Jihyo when she remembered how she looked so frightening earlier.</p>
<p>But before everything else, she needs to make sure that Jihyo is alright.</p>
<p>She smiled and said, “You didn’t have to ask. I’ll stay with you.”</p>
<p>Jihyo sighed in relief. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>As much as possible, Jihyo doesn’t want Sana to feel anxious about all this but it can’t be avoided. They already dipped their toes in it.</p>
<p>“Park Jihyo.”</p>
<p>Jihyo turned and saw Momo approaching her with a pair of angsty eyes, swollen and exhausted. Dahyun tried to pull her arms but she kept on shoving her hands away.</p>
<p>Just looking at how enraged Momo was, Jihyo knew what was about to happen. So, she lightly pushed Sana to move further back and motioned her to stay put.</p>
<p>Momo firmly grabbed Jihyo by the collar and pulled her close. She gritted her teeth and breathed heavily, her face flared and reddened.  She widened her eyes at Jihyo who didn’t look threatened or bothered at all.</p>
<p>Jihyo just looked back at her with a firm stare, not faltering, as she understood very well what this person feels.</p>
<p>But Momo didn’t say anything. She wanted to blame Jihyo for what happened to Nayeon, but she couldn’t because why would she? This isn’t anyone’s fault other than whoever the culprit is.</p>
<p>Instead, she raised her fist and was about to hit her in the face. But Jihyo caught her arm and held it tightly.</p>
<p>“You know very well this won’t change anything.” Jihyo gripped tighter and glared at her.</p>
<p>Realizing this was senseless, Momo pulled her hands away. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Hirai-san.” Dahyun grabbed her by the arm and stirred her to move away.</p>
<p>Momo didn’t fight back. Instead, she just dropped her hands and sighed. Before she walked away, she faced Dahyun and said, “I’ll meet you at the hospital.”</p>
<p>Dahyun quickly stood in front of Jihyo and Sana and bowed. “I’m sorry for my colleague’s actions.” Dahyun kept her head down, embarrassed and afraid for having to behave indecently in front of them. She had always somewhat feared Jihyo because of their previous encounters with her during their interrogation period.</p>
<p>It was only now that Dahyun got to see Jihyo again after many months. Park Jihyo then was so stern and dense that it was so hard for them to talk to her or even have her to answer at least one question. There were times that Jihyo had to argue against every statement they make. She would even fight and raise her arms against them if she had to. And she never failed to make Dahyun feel the terrifying tingle against her skin.</p>
<p>Park Jihyo is a <em>very </em>fierce person and it would be a <em>grave</em> mistake to try and mess with her.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Dahyun-ssi.” Jihyo patted her shoulder and motioned her to stand straight.</p>
<p>But now, Dahyun saw in her eyes how much she had changed.</p>
<p>“When you care for someone, it’s natural to fight for that person.” She smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the agency, Dahyun-ssi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was already almost midnight when Jihyo and Sana arrived at the complex. Oddly, the receptionist wasn’t there when they arrived and Jihyo was supposed to get the package she received earlier this day.</p>
<p>Finally, they got to her apartment.</p>
<p>Jihyo removed her coat and said, “I’ll just wash my coat, okay? Feel free to roam wherever.”</p>
<p>The mix of the smell of acrylic paint and Jihyo’s perfume lurked in every corner of the walls which made Sana feel comfortable. She had been here before, but she didn’t pay much attention to its surroundings since that moment was <em>very</em> untimely.</p>
<p>Across the living room was the wall covered with Jihyo’s sketches and drafts. Sana stood in front of it and peered close to each.</p>
<p>While she admired each sketch, she laid out her hand and touched the papers and felt its texture. Each paper had its different coarseness that each sketch drawn on it had its perfect touch.</p>
<p>There were black and white monochrome sketches of random sceneries, seasons, objects and people.</p>
<p>As she moved closer to the wall’s center, her eyes was diverted to something that stood out from the rest.</p>
<p>It was the only sketch that has its colors.</p>
<p>The eyes were colored with rich brown, the lips in lush red, and the hair in bright brown and orange.</p>
<p>It was a rough portrait of her looking up the with snow falling on her face with a streak of tear falling from her eye.</p>
<p>She smiled when she remembered what Jihyo wrote on the lantern. <em>“Hatsuyuki. Hatsukoi.”</em></p>
<p>Jihyo walked out of the washroom and saw Sana looking at the sketch she made the night after the first snow. It was an image that couldn’t escape her mind, so she decided to make a drawing out of it for it was a pitiful yet beautiful scene of a beautiful person she never thought would be the woman she would be falling for.</p>
<p>“That’s my favorite.” Jihyo walked closer and stood beside Sana and smiled at her.</p>
<p>Sana giggled and said, “I can see that. But why?”</p>
<p>Jihyo looked at the drawing and admired the strokes that shaped and formed the perfect curves of Sana’s face, each color perfectly complementing its flawlessness.</p>
<p>Then she looked back at Sana and smiled.</p>
<p>“Because it’s you.”</p>
<p>Jihyo felt her ears heat up when she saw Sana blush at her words. But she also found it adorable to see Sana flustered like this.</p>
<p>“I make my sketches look best but it seems that you yourself is perfect enough to make it look as stunning.” Jihyo smiled widely at her.</p>
<p>“Not only in art, but you’re also creative in words.” Sana laughed and grabbed her by the arm. “You should sleep now.”</p>
<p>Hearing and seeing Sana laugh made Jihyo want to stay by her side even more. She wants to protect her from anything that comes to their way.</p>
<p>“Sana.” Jihyo held her by the hand and gripped it tight. “We need to talk about what happened.” She didn’t want anything something bad or worse happen anymore, especially now that they’re together and she will soon be leaving, and Sana will be left alone.</p>
<p>Sana faced her and she can see that Jihyo is covered with worry. She held both of her hands and smiled. “We can talk about it tomorrow, okay? You’re exhausted and you should rest.”</p>
<p>“But-“</p>
<p>Sana hushed her. “Still stubborn as ever.”</p>
<p>They went to Jihyo’s bedroom and Sana couldn’t help but feel flustered with it. The scent inside was different from the one filling in the living room. It didn’t smell of any perfume or cologne, but it smelled of just Jihyo. The whole room was large, and it seemed empty for it was just a bed and a desk inside and its walls with huge tinted glass windows that shows the view of Sapporo.</p>
<p>“I don’t use much light inside because when I go in here, I just sleep. I spend most of my time in the living room doing work anyway” Jihyo chuckled.</p>
<p>There was only minimal lighting which is very ambient and relaxing. There was only the small lamp on the desk that lit up the space between the bed and the desk with the city lights that goes through the windows faintly lighting up the room.</p>
<p>“But I’ll sleep outside, and you stay here, okay?”</p>
<p>Before Sana could protest, Jihyo put her finger up in front of her lip and shushed her. “I’ll get you some clothes.” She smirked and went to the closet room.</p>
<p>Sana sat on the bed since there wasn’t anything else to sit on.</p>
<p>She blushed when she thought of Jihyo sleeping on this bed. It must be comfortable for it was really soft and the sheets were smooth to the touch. She thought that Jihyo must have been very picky since it seems like everything was personally made to fit her comfort and preference.</p>
<p>She felt an ache on her left shoulder. She reached her hand to feel it and there was a small bump. And it seemed like the ache reached to the back of her neck. It was because of when Jihyo pushed her to the floor and her shoulder badly hit the hard surface.</p>
<p>Jihyo walked out of the closet room and blushed very deeply when she saw Sana slipping her kimono over her shoulder. Her eyes traced the movements of her hand rubbing her nape and slowly moved down to her shoulder.</p>
<p>She didn’t mean to stare but she was just caught at the sight. Then Sana looked up and caught her looking.</p>
<p>“Oh, s-sorry.” Jihyo immediately looked away and placed the clothes on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>Sana smirked and even under the low light, she can see the faint blush on Jihyo’s cheeks. “You artists do have a way with your eyes, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Our eyes were made to see beautiful things around us.” Jihyo smiled and sat beside her.</p>
<p>Sana continued to rub her neck and Jihyo noticed there was a faded red mark at the back of her shoulder. She thought she must have pushed her too hard. It doesn’t look that bad, but it was hard enough to leave a faint bump.</p>
<p>“Does it hurt?”</p>
<p>Sana shook her head and softly smiled. “No. It’s just a little bruise.”</p>
<p>Jihyo sighed and giggled because the mark was really visible at this distance.</p>
<p>“Wait here.” Jihyo got up and quickly went to get an ice pack.</p>
<p>She sat behind Sana and placed the ice pack on the mark. Sana flinched when it touched her skin.</p>
<p>“Ah, sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. It’s just cold.”</p>
<p>Jihyo placed it gently this time and cautiously dabbed the mark.</p>
<p>With every touch she made, the thumps against her chest pounded harder and harder while she tried her best to calm down. Any louder, then the beat would be heard in every corner of the room for they were both <em>very</em> silent.</p>
<p>Her eyes couldn’t help but stare at the softness of Sana’s skin. Her gaze followed where her hands trailed as she softly dabbed the ice pack from her shoulder then slowly to the back of her neck. With her hand faintly brushing against Sana’s skin, the temptation is slowly taking over her.</p>
<p>Sana tensed when Jihyo reached her nape with the cold press against her skin slowly moving from place to place. She felt the fluster slither from her face to her ears when she heard the beating against Jihyo’s chest, so loud and profound.</p>
<p>It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling that hovered over them. It’s the opposite of that. It was more on the side of <em>want</em> creeping on their sides.</p>
<p>Then after a moment, Sana didn’t feel the cold press of the ice pack anymore.</p>
<p>She felt Jihyo moved closer and she can feel her soft breaths sweep against her bare shoulder. She blushed when she felt her chest softly pressed against her back. She felt the cold touch of Jihyo’s fingertips slowly brushing against her neck and slithered its way down to her shoulder, stirring the tingling feeling crawl up to her spine.</p>
<p>She can’t deny that Jihyo’s touch felt <em>so</em> <em>good</em> against her skin that she couldn’t refrain herself from letting out a soft whimper.</p>
<p>Jihyo heard it and it made her want more. She leaned closer to her shoulder and whispered, “Does it still hurt?”</p>
<p>Sana forgot about the pain that spread against her shoulder for it was replaced with a different kind of <em>ache</em> that filled up her senses. She wanted to feel more of Jihyo’s touch.</p>
<p>She quietly nodded, in hopes of bringing back the tender strokes from Jihyo. And before she could say anything else, she felt a soft kiss gently laid on her shoulder that made her groan softly.</p>
<p>Jihyo planted a soft kiss on the mark at the back of her shoulder. Then she brushed her lips against her skin and trailed its way to her neck and gently placed another kiss, almost making Sana lose herself from the feeling of crave taking over her consciousness.</p>
<p>Then Jihyo crawled her way up to her ear and gently pressed her lips against it. Then she whispered, “How about now?”</p>
<p>They can hear each other’s coarse yet slow breaths reverbing the sound of <em>need.</em> The loud thumps against their chests send one another’s pulses go to its extremities, compelling them to lose control.</p>
<p>With every inch, Sana can feel her limits reach its peak, her desire overcoming her sane thoughts.</p>
<p>“W-we should stop…” But it was the opposite that she wants. The ache in Sana wanted Jihyo to touch every part of her.</p>
<p>Even though it was a faint whisper, it was loud enough for Jihyo to hear it resounded with contradiction against Sana’s words where all she yearned for was to fill her body with her touch.</p>
<p>Jihyo placed a soft kiss on her ear and whispered, “I know you want this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(Bonus Edit! Shhh...)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana slowly turned her head and faced Jihyo. Under the faint city lights, she saw her eyes were dilated as it burned with deep desire of wanting to touch her more.</p>
<p>They gazed into each other’s lips and felt the burn inside them blaze even more. Sana closed her eyes and leaned in. She felt her nose brush against Jihyo’s, her lips thirsting for hers.</p>
<p>Then their lips touched, letting lose and not holding back.</p>
<p>Compared to the one they shared earlier, this one shouted for more as their lips clashed and shamelessly slipped into each other’s mouths, wetting every corner of their lips.</p>
<p>With their lips still sealed, Jihyo slowly slid her hand even further into Sana’s arms, slipping off the kimono’s sleeve while she felt every inch of her soft skin. While her other hand crawled its way to Sana’s hip and pulled the knot off the bands that covered her garment.</p>
<p>With her left hand free from the sleeve, Sana pulled Jihyo’s neck and deepened the kiss. Then slowly, she felt the kimono fall down and slightly uncovered her back, exposing its bareness against Jihyo’s chest.</p>
<p>She groaned when Jihyo parted their lips from hers. Jihyo shifted and placed her legs on Sana’s sides, softly pressing it against her hips while Sana grasped it tightly with both of her hands. She groaned louder when she felt a soft kiss on her shoulder and then was replaced with a bite while it lapped her skin.</p>
<p>Then she felt Jihyo’s hands traced her back and carefully revealed it from her kimono’s envelope, her top fully uncovered and naked against her touch. She felt a tingling feeling as Jihyo’s fingertips traced its way down and unclasped her bra. With her heart racing faster, Jihyo slowly slipped it off from her arms and threw it aside.</p>
<p>Sana could feel her core pulsing and aching for more. Several kisses and soft bites trailed on her back, making her feel the exultation jump against her chest while her mind wandered to the farthest and wanting to feel every bit of it.</p>
<p>Sana craned her neck and Jihyo can smell more of the sweet scent from it. Drawn to its fragrance, Jihyo slid her lips against it while she whiffed the scent. Then she bit it again, harder this time, and lapped its sweet taste. Sana let out a muffled squeal, enticing both of their hunger for each other.</p>
<p>Jihyo slid her hands from Sana’s back then around her waists and then to her abdomen, her fingertips stretched, trying to reach every area that showed her skin.</p>
<p>Sana reached for Jihyo’s hands and caressed it. Then she slowly led them up, brushing every inch of her skin, and held them to her chest and pressed them lightly. She shivered at Jihyo’s cold touch against her breasts, sending a continuous stream of burning intimacy between them.</p>
<p>With careful hands, Jihyo continuously stroked and brushed on Sana’s bare skin, making her whimper for more.</p>
<p>Then Jihyo placed her hand against Sana’s cheek and slowly turned her head to look at her. She can see and feel that Sana wanted to feel more of her. With her pleading eyes, Jihyo was compelled and she knew what to do.</p>
<p>Jihyo motioned Sana to turn around and face her. She was trapped and enclosed in between Sana’s legs as it spread on her sides. Jihyo took a deep breath as she faced the <em>glory</em> of Sana’s undressed, deity-like body displayed right in front of her. She wanted to dive right into its magnificence and place kisses on every inch of it.</p>
<p>Sana placed her hand under Jihyo’s chin and lifted it. She looked into her eyes and saw they were dilated, filled and overflowing with <em>lust </em>and <em>love </em>just as how hers were.</p>
<p>She smirked and whispered, “What are you thinking right now?”</p>
<p>Jihyo put her hands behind Sana’s back and pulled her closer, her chest pressing against Sana’s naked breasts. She leaned her face closer to Sana and whispered, “You’re the greatest masterpiece I’ve ever seen in my entire life…”</p>
<p>Not holding back anymore, Sana pulled Jihyo’s face and slammed her lips against hers, savoring the luscious taste that spread across. She flinched when Jihyo abruptly slid her tongue against her lips, forcing its way inside. She opened her mouth and welcomed it with tender while Jihyo continued to be fierce, enveloping her tongue as it explored its wet walls.</p>
<p>With the heat getting more and more intense in every second, Jihyo unconsciously gripped her hands tighter against Sana’s back, making her yelp in between their aggressive kisses. She pulled away from Sana’s mouth and buried her nose on Sana’s neck. The hunger growing in her made her bite it even harder, making Sana moan.</p>
<p>Sana put her hands on Jihyo’s hair and grasped it. She leaned back and slowly led Jihyo to her chests and pulled her near. She let out a pleased moan when Jihyo placed and left continuous and predating bites on her chest.</p>
<p>Jihyo pulled away when Sana slid her hands over her shirt and crawled up. She was about to unbutton it when Jihyo held her hands and let her rip it instead, the buttons scattering all over.</p>
<p>Jihyo gently pushed her back and laid her on the bed while towering over her, entangling her legs with hers. As she kissed Sana even more, she rubbed her hips against hers, crazing Sana as the tease went over her limits.</p>
<p>Sana pulled Jihyo down and their hips rubbed against each other even rougher.</p>
<p>Jihyo pulled away from the kiss and crawled down. She left traces of kisses in between Sana’s chest, then to her abdomen and even further down.</p>
<p>Sana can feel her sanity being swept away as it was replaced with desire.</p>
<p>Then she groaned when Jihyo bit her lower abdomen. She was expecting more but she got frustrated when Jihyo stopped just before reaching her core.</p>
<p>Then Jihyo went back up and she saw Sana was blushing and sweating all the way from her ears to her neck. Then she looked at her like she was angry.</p>
<p>“Stop teasing…” Sana let out an exasperated groan.</p>
<p>Jihyo smiled widely when she saw how Sana wanted it so badly.</p>
<p>“May I?”</p>
<p>Sana grabbed her by the neck and pulled her down, their lips smashing. Sana was the one who’s aggressive now. She pushed her tongue all the way though Jihyo’s mouth and pulled it back out and caught her lips again, smearing her lips all over her mouth.</p>
<p>In between their kiss, Jihyo couldn’t help but giggle at how Sana suddenly changed her reaction.</p>
<p>They pulled away and Jihyo smiled.</p>
<p>“Then ‘yes’ it is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... what do you guys think? hehehe<br/>I hope your imagination is broad XD Aaaaand I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :&gt;<br/>AND OF COURSE, I thank you guys so so so so much for being very patient with this fic *^* I love you all so much and i shall give you all much love uwus &lt;3</p>
<p>Aaaand since cb is near, our whole week will be busy so I won't be able to update anytime soon :&lt;&lt;&lt; Much love guys &lt;3<br/>STREAM MORE&amp;MORE &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Where The Sunshine Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well... I hope you had a good meal before reading this :&gt; Enjoy reading...<br/>Don't get intimidated by the cover :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next day, Sunday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaeyoung went to the bar and found it locked still. It’s already way past the opening and Jeongyeon should be in here.</p>
<p>She thought she might be late since they went home really late too because of the incident. And Jeongyeon said she’ll be staying with Mina so it’s very unlikely for her to come on time… So, she’ll just have to do things on her own even if her shift doesn’t start until seven.</p>
<p>With her own keys, she opened the bar and walked inside.</p>
<p>She started with putting the chairs down and wiping the tables. Then she set up all the glasses and bottles from the top bar and cleaned them. And for the last, she wiped the front bar, and everything seemed ready.</p>
<p>She headed to the back room to change and was about to go in when she heard a muffled clank inside.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell-</em>
</p>
<p>Thinking it might be an intruder, she clenched her fist ready and slowly opened the door. The cold air from the room breezed past her and the stale smell came through. She peeked inside and all the lights were off. She squinted to see if there’s someone, but she didn’t see anything.</p>
<p>Then she heard a light thud again.</p>
<p>She inhaled and reached for the light switch by the door and quickly flipped it.</p>
<p>“Oy!”</p>
<p>“Ah!”, Jeongyeon shouted and was surprised when she saw Chaeyoung standing by the door. “Chaeyoung-ah! What are you doing here this early?”</p>
<p>Chaeyoung gave her a questioning look. “When did you even get here?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? I always get here at this time.”</p>
<p>“The front door was locked.”</p>
<p>“Well I used the back door.”</p>
<p>“You never use the back door.”</p>
<p>“Well now I did.”</p>
<p>Chaeyoung just sighed and gave in. She looked at Jeongyeon who just kept on rummaging through the cupboard.</p>
<p>“What are you even doing?” She walked closer and tried to peek but Jeongyeon closed it and faced her.</p>
<p>“Looking for a spare glass.”</p>
<p>“With the lights off?” She scoffed. “I’m sure you know all the spare glass are stored under the front bar.”</p>
<p>“Aish, I have no time for this.” Jeongyeon walked past her and walked out of the room.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung followed and just looked at her. “I know something’s up.”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon looked up at her and scoffed. “What makes you say that?”</p>
<p>“You’ve been really quiet since yesterday.” Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes at her. Jeongyeon looked really pale and tensed. Her face was so serious and sweat dropped on its sides.</p>
<p>“And so..?”</p>
<p>“C’mon. You gotta tell me.” Chaeyoung walked and sat in front of the bar and peered close at her. “It’s something about last night, isn’t it? About the incident.”</p>
<p>“If I tell you, you’re gonna get pissed…”</p>
<p>“I don’t care. I want to know.”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon breathed in and sighed. She looked at her and asked, “Remember why we moved to Japan?”</p>
<p>Chaeyoung had her eyes widened and felt her nerves tensed. “Don’t tell me <em>that</em> has something to do with <em>this</em>.”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon crossed her arms and gripped tighter and clenched her teeth. She looked at Chaeyoung and said, “They talked to me at the festival.”</p>
<p>Chaeyoung stood up and banged her fist against the bar. “I don’t want to hear the rest. Forget I asked.”</p>
<p>“You asked me to tell you, then listen.”</p>
<p>“Aish, we’re done with that! We’ve been living quietly here. What the hell do they want now?! Whatever the hell it is, there’s no goddamn way I’ll go back in that mess. You know that.”</p>
<p>“Chaeyoung, I can’t do this alone.”</p>
<p>“Aish, whatever. I’m going.”</p>
<p>She turned to leave but Jeongyeon grasped her shoulder and she felt her hand was shaking and tensed.</p>
<p>“Listen-“</p>
<p>“Stop.” Chaeyoung pushed her hand away. “If Mina-san hears about this again-”</p>
<p>“I didn’t make any deal or whatever.”</p>
<p>Chaeyoung faced her and raised her brow. “Then why are you so bothered if you refused?”</p>
<p>“That’s the problem. I refused because I know it’s not right. We’re done with our days in the past years and now it seems like we’re back at it again-”</p>
<p>“You’re not answering my question.”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon hesitated for a moment.</p>
<p>The reason why Jeongyeon and Mina broke up was because Jeongyeon told Mina why she and Chaeyoung suddenly moved to Japan. Even though Mina was <em>horrified </em>with it, she can’t deny that she really wants to be with Jeongyeon, so she chose to stay with her.</p>
<p>Both of them used to be mercenaries who worked under an association that consists of a few but powerful people across Asia. One can call it a group of predators that hunts down other people’s business, leeching and stealing their money.</p>
<p>Both of them never knew and didn’t bother to know who exactly they worked for and why they were asked to do such things. But through anonymous mails and transmissions, they did what they were told to do for they were paid good money.</p>
<p>Both of them stopped and left because their contract was finished. And both of them knew what they had been doing was horrible indeed. So, they moved to Japan to start anew and cover up their tracks and never be bothered ever again.</p>
<p>However, it seems like they cannot escape it whatever they do.</p>
<p>“Answer me.”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon breathed in and looked at Chaeyoung straight in the eyes, her hands still shaking.</p>
<p>“They’re the ones after Park Jihyo.”</p>
<p>Chaeyoung faltered and felt her knees buckle. “What exactly did they ask you to do?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter. I didn’t accept it anyway.”</p>
<p>“I swear I will kick your <em>ass </em>if they come after us.”</p>
<p>Then the doors flew open. Both of them turned their heads and saw a man, with his face covered with gashes and bruises, accompanied with a bunch of others and some of them were also covered with mild injuries and black eyes.</p>
<p>“Yoo Kyung-wan!” He pointed and scowled at her. “You’ll pay for this.” He pointed at his wrecked face.</p>
<p>“Aish, don’t call me that.” Jeongyeon chuckled and said, “And you look fine. I don’t see any difference at all.”</p>
<p>“Shut up!”</p>
<p>“Goddamn it…” Chaeyoung cursed under her breath and glared at Jeongyeon. “I thought you only <em>talked</em> to them.”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon just shrugged her shoulder and huffed. “I did. But they suddenly brought out their batons, so I had to do something.”</p>
<p>“This better be worth it. You’re such a pain in the ass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihyo woke up with the streaks of sunlight beaming on her face. She looked outside her window and saw it was snowing again. She didn’t feel the coldness hovering all over her bedroom for there was warmth pressed against her back, enveloping her with <em>bliss and paradise</em>.</p>
<p>She felt smooth skin gently resting on hers. She felt an arm embraced around her naked body and her bare legs entangled with someone else’s with the warmth lingering all over.</p>
<p>She cautiously turned around and softly smiled at the sight of something so <em>heavenly</em>.</p>
<p>Covered under her bed sheets was Sana sleeping so soundly as she breathed in a slow and constant pace where her soft and hushed breaths soothed Jihyo as its calm sounds crawled its way through her ears.</p>
<p>Jihyo smiled wider and was dazed as she admired how Sana looked so peaceful and beautiful.</p>
<p>Her hair was a bit messy and all over where some strands lay upon her face, yet still looked as stunning. Its brown and orange tints faintly gleamed as the rising sun continued to beam upon them. Her nose dipped on the covers and its contours shined and casted shadows on her face. Her lips burned bright red where there were faint marks and deep smudges on it.</p>
<p>Jihyo blushed when she saw the marks on Sana’s lips from last night. Her eyes trailed down and blushed even deeper when she saw the faint red marks that traced her neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>She remembered how <em>intense </em>and <em>intimate </em>they both were last night where every movement they made encompassed with need and sincerity; and their kisses and touches overflowing with much fond and infatuation.</p>
<p>She thought and wished for them to always and forever be like this.</p>
<p>Then she frowned when she wondered how much of their time would be spared to share moments like these again.</p>
<p>However, after what happened, it’s unlikely to be.</p>
<p>Her chest wrenched at the thought of the incident last night. She doesn’t want it to happen <em>ever </em>again. And on the top of her mind was to have Sana farthest from any danger and she will do <em>whatever it takes to keep her safe. </em></p>
<p>And in return of Nayeon saving her life, she will do what she can to help with the investigation.</p>
<p>And the first step is to settle things at the agency and find out who did it.</p>
<p>She slowly put her hand on Sana’s arm and raised it from her waist and gently placed it down on the bed. Then she smiled as she placed a soft kiss on her forehead and stood up.</p>
<p>She found her clothes scattered on the floor and slipped into them. She picked up Sana’s kimono and folded it properly and placed it on the desk beside the bed.</p>
<p>She glanced at Sana and smiled at she saw at how she slept so soundly. Then she quietly walked to the bathroom and bathed.</p>
<p>With a pair of fresh clothes for Sana, she got out of the bathroom and saw the bed was empty.</p>
<p>“Sana?”, she called.</p>
<p>“I’m here.” A soft muffled voice came from the living room.</p>
<p>She went out of the bedroom and found her sitting by the window with only the white bed sheets draped over, covering her body. She was looking over the window and stared at the view while softly smiling.</p>
<p>“Good morning. Got these for you.” She walked closer to her and slowly stopped when Sana slowly looked at her and smiled wider. She couldn’t help but smile too. Just looking at Sana makes her feel so at ease.</p>
<p>Then suddenly, an idea sparked within her.</p>
<p>“Wait.” Jihyo put the clothes on the table and went to her painting of the window view.</p>
<p>She pulled out a chair and sat in front of the canvas. Then she laid out the acrylics beside her and placed all the brushes she’ll be needing in front of her.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Sana giggled.</p>
<p>“Stay there.” Jihyo smiled at her and said, “I’m adding a <em>glorious </em>masterpiece.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to paint me?” Sana grinned and looked at her with a hint of daring eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s the only way I can finally feel satisfied with this painting so kindly pose for me.”</p>
<p>She realized what had been missing in her painting. It looked so dull with only just the view of Odori and the scenic of Sapporo with the mountains towering in the background. It needed more. It needed <em>life</em>.</p>
<p>And here she is, sitting so beautifully in front of her.</p>
<p>“<em>Hmm</em>. What kind of pose would you like, Park-<em>dono</em>?” She asked and smiled teasingly at her.</p>
<p>“Any way you as you please, Minatozaki-<em>sama</em>.” Jihyo playfully bowed and chuckled.</p>
<p>Then she raised her brow when, all of the sudden, Sana smiled widely when she thought of one. “Any way I want…”</p>
<p>Jihyo felt her heart stomp against her chest when Sana slowly slid off the sheets from her top and let it drop down to her waist, exposing her naked torso.</p>
<p>She put her legs up and let it rest against the window. Then she placed her arm on her knee and rested her chin on her hand. Then she looked to Jihyo’s direction with her eyes drooped with fancy. She shifted her body and slightly showed the curves of her breasts, making Jihyo blush deeply.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ve painted ones like these before, but why do you look so surprised?” Sana teased when she saw Jihyo looking so struck, her jaw almost dropping. “And you’ve seen <em>this</em> <em>one</em> just last night.” She teased more and giggled.</p>
<p>Still blushing, Jihyo chuckled and sighed. “The finest ones are the hardest to get used to.”</p>
<p>She smiled and felt more heat crawl up to her neck and ears when she saw Sana was silenced and how she looked so flustered with her words.</p>
<p>She cleared her throat and said, “Alright. Let’s start.”</p>
<p>She started painting the borders of the windows on top of the view.</p>
<p>Then she started to trace the outline of Sana’s body then her contours and curves. Her eyes looked back and forth from the canvas to Sana then back again. She wanted to be careful with every stroke that she put and make this painting of her to be as beautiful.</p>
<p>Sana quietly sat and stared at Jihyo as she watched her arms and hands move in front of the canvas. She watched her eyes move from the sheets that touched the floor then to her torso that laid back on the glass window. Then she saw her blush at the moment her eyes landed on her bare body. Even if it were for a moment, Sana couldn’t help but smile at how she looked so timid and tensed as she continued to paint.</p>
<p>Jihyo saw how she smiled, and she wanted to capture that moment. But then, even if it was the slightest change, she saw her eyes gloomed and her lips slightly curved down.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” She paused and looked at her.</p>
<p>“I’m worried, Jihyo. We need to talk about what happened.”</p>
<p>“I know...”</p>
<p>Sana sighed and muttered, “And about something else too…”</p>
<p>Jihyo was about to say something when her phone rang. It was a message from the agency telling her to come as soon as possible saying she was urgently needed.</p>
<p>“I have to go now. They’re calling me.”</p>
<p>She stood up and walked to Sana. Then she sat behind her and embraced her, her chest touching her bare back. She placed her chin on her shoulder and whispered, “I’ll come back soon and then we can talk, alright?”</p>
<p>She kissed her cheek and was about to stand up when Sana held her arms around her. She softly braced her grip and laid her head on her arms.</p>
<p>Other than the incident, Jihyo can clearly see that Sana is bothered by something else. So, she moved closer and embraced her tighter and then whispered, “We can talk about it now if you want.”</p>
<p>But she didn’t say anything and just sighed.</p>
<p>She turned around and faced Jihyo whose eyes were covered with worry. She wanted to tell her, but now is not the time for there are other things that need to be dealt with – last night’s incident on top of it all.</p>
<p>“It can wait. Don’t worry.” She just smiled and held her face and said, “I have to go to the company, then we can talk soon, okay?” Then she leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Please stay safe…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a bouquet of flowers and bags of sandwiches in hand, Dahyun walked inside Nayeon’s hospital room and saw Momo sitting on a chair beside Nayeon’s bed. She didn’t move or even bat an eye on her when she walked in as she kept on looking at Nayeon and hoped for her to wake up soon.</p>
<p>She didn’t leave Nayeon’s side. She didn’t even fall asleep for she was afraid that something might happen to her. Ever since they arrived at the hospital, Nayeon hasn’t moved a finger although her eyes were constantly in involuntary motion. She just laid there as if she was lifeless which made Momo feel more anxious.</p>
<p>Dahyun pulled out the flowers from the glass vase on the desk beside the bed and replaced it with the ones she brought.</p>
<p>She looked at Momo and saw her eyes were swollen and under it were huge bags of dark circles. Her face was a bit pale and it looked like she hasn’t drank a single drop of water since last night.</p>
<p>“Hirai-san.” Dahyun called but Momo didn’t look at her.</p>
<p>She looked so lost in thought while she stared at Nayeon, only hearing the echoes of the constant beeps from the monitor and hoped it would stay at a stable state. Although the doctor said she would be fine, she can’t help but worry about what would come next.</p>
<p>“Hirai-san…” Momo was surprised when Dahyun tapped her on the shoulder. Then she handed her a bag of sandwich and a bottle of water.</p>
<p>She immediately opened the bottle and gulped the water to its last drop.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“You should take a break.” Dahyun looked at her with concern. Momo looked like she’s about to fall in any second. “I’ll make sure she’s fine.”</p>
<p>Momo hesitated but she realized that she does need to rest for now because she was starting to feel unwell herself. She felt a bit lightheaded for not sleeping the whole night. Although she was used to not sleeping for several nights, she felt stagnant for what happened which made her feel weak.</p>
<p>She got up from the chair took out the sandwich from the bag and plopped herself on the sofa across the room.</p>
<p>Dahyun looked at her with a questioning look. “I told you to take a break. Not switch seats.”</p>
<p>Momo scoffed. “I <em>am</em> taking a break.” She munched on the sandwich and made a series of crunching sounds heard all over the room. She looked really hungry for every bite sounded like she savored the taste as she filled her mouth full.</p>
<p>Dahyun sighed in frustration, thinking how Momo could be so stubborn. “I’m talking about going home and taking a rest, Hirai-san.”</p>
<p>Momo ignored her and changed the subject instead. “Did you tell the agency already? About the head?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. They said they’ll handle it and sweep it clean.”</p>
<p>Momo told her last night about what they talked about with Tzuyu giving information about the head. Right after knowing about it, Dahyun immediately called the agency to come and collect the evidence they received from Tzuyu. It’s enough to put him directly in jail without trial for it was already authentic. The agency processed the evidence for the whole night and was a bit delayed. So, they had to make adjustments and make the arrest today instead.</p>
<p>Regarding the case with the incident last night, they still don’t know who did it. One of the culprits they apprehended was interrogated but he wouldn’t blurt out a single word, so they still continued to investigate the scene and hoped to find something.</p>
<p>However, it was most likely and <em>obviously</em> the head himself who ordered the assault since their speculations from the start <em>somewhat</em> connect with the incident.</p>
<p>So, all that matters right now is to capture him.</p>
<p>Once they have him in their grasp, they will do whatever they can to make him talk and confess to his crimes. Then, it’s all game over and everyone can lay at rest.</p>
<p>Dahyun was pulled from her thoughts when a knock came at the door. Dahyun stood up and opened it and she was surprised to see Chou Tzuyu, accompanied by two people, standing and smiling in front of the door, with a basket of fruits and flowers in hand.</p>
<p>Dahyun turned to Momo and mouthed if she should let her in. Momo looked over and just nodded.</p>
<p>Dahyun let her in and told her people to wait outside.</p>
<p>“What brings you here, Chou-sama?” Dahyun asked.</p>
<p>Tzuyu walked over to the desk beside the bed and placed the basket while Momo eyed her closely. She looked at Nayeon and saw how pale she was.</p>
<p>“Visiting.” She sighed and sat on the sofa adjacent to Momo.</p>
<p>Exhausted and getting impatient, Momo huffed and blurted, “Just say whatever you want to say and get this over with.” She looked at Tzuyu with wavering eyes. “You have something, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Tzuyu sat straight and made a smugly face. “I did what you asked so I’m just here to see what happened.”</p>
<p>Dahyun and Momo flinched. Momo raised her brow and narrowed her eyes at Tzuyu. “We didn’t ask you to do anything. You willingly gave us information. What’s there to give?”</p>
<p>Tzuyu scoffed and chuckled. She glanced at Nayeon and said, “She didn’t tell you, did she?”</p>
<p>Then she faced both of them with a serious look. “Detective Im approached me when I was appointed as a temporary curator for the art park. And that was about the time she arrived here.”</p>
<p>Dahyun and Momo was a bit shocked with their eyes widened.</p>
<p>“You mean to say she’s been here <em>before</em>?” Dahyun asked.</p>
<p>“She started the investigation even before the official one. So yes, she’s been here before.”</p>
<p>Then both of them realized that Nayeon did have a lot in hand when they were both called to the investigation team.</p>
<p>Still a bit appalled, they laid back on their seats and thought how much Nayeon knows at this point and why didn’t she tell anything to them.</p>
<p>“Anyway, it’s true I’ve always wanted to blackmail that snake. He had been stealing a <em>lot</em> from our pockets, so I did what I had to do. I was on my way to finishing up sorting things I could use against him. Then Detective Im came to me at the right time. Then she asked me to dig deeper and <em>here we are</em>.”</p>
<p>“Then why didn’t you tell anything to Minatozaki-sama when you knew he had been stealing from her?” Momo blurted.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t <em>you?”</em> Tzuyu snapped back. “You also knew about it even before knowing it from me.”</p>
<p>Everyone went silent and gave dense stares at each other.</p>
<p>“What <em>exactly</em> do you know about <em>this</em>?”, Dahyun asked.</p>
<p>Then Tzuyu leaned closer to them and lowered her voice. “I know this is more than just about theft within the company.” She paused and looked at the two’s alarmed faces. “I know this is about old Minatozaki-sama’s <em>murder</em>.”</p>
<p>Momo stood up and looked infuriated. “If you have nothing else to say, please leave. This isn’t a place to talk about <em>any </em>of it.”</p>
<p>“Wait, Hirai-san.” Dahyun held her arm. “We might get something here.”</p>
<p>A bit hesitant, Momo sighed and sat back down. “Why are you telling these to us?”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Tzuyu laid back and smirked. “It seems to be the right thing to do, am I wrong? I’m willing to cooperate and tell you what I know…”</p>
<p>Momo knew this look. It’s a look of seeking for something in return. “In exchange of what?”</p>
<p>“Nothing really.” Tzuyu smiled and beamed. “But I do want to remind you that it’s best for Minatozaki-san’s safety to have her distant from Park Jihyo. Or <em>maybe</em> have her fly back to Korea.”</p>
<p>“And what makes you think Park Jihyo is involved in this?”</p>
<p>Tzuyu chuckled at how tough it is to break down discussions with these people. “I told you… I think I know <em>enough</em>. If you want to know more, then please do what I ask.”</p>
<p>“That’s the most rational choice we have for now. But wait...” Dahyun faced Momo and said, “We still need Jihyo for <em>that</em> evidence. And we can’t just easily jump into conclusions about this and just give in.”</p>
<p>“Do you really think Park Jihyo would still remember <em>any</em> of it?” Tzuyu raised her brow and looked a bit impatient at their obliviousness. “A memory that doesn’t have the slightest chance to be remembered is a <em>feeble</em> evidence. Isn’t it enough to have the head arrested? With him locked away, all of you can rest easy and the case can be declared as <em>done</em>.”</p>
<p>Dahyun and Momo were silenced as it was true.</p>
<p>“Tell us first what you know, and we’ll see what we can do.”</p>
<p>Tzuyu smiled and was pleased to hear their agreement.</p>
<p>“First of all, how much do you know about Park Jihyo’s mother?” Tzuyu looked at the two. They looked so puzzled at her question and it seemed like they don’t really know much about her at all.</p>
<p>Momo creased her brows and scoffed at the obvious question. “Her mother was divorced. And Jihyo chose to stay with her. They went here in Sapporo fifteen years ago and lived her for about a year and then that’s when the car accident happened. And the other car they crashed into was the suspect’s.”</p>
<p>Tzuyu looked dissatisfied with her response and said, “I asked about her mother. Not about the incident.”</p>
<p>Dahyun narrowed her eyes at her and asked, “Where exactly are <em>you</em> getting at here?”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t an accident.” Tzuyu blurted.</p>
<p>Plastered with disbelief and shock, Dahyun and Momo had their eyes widened. The files and pieces they gathered from the agency’s investigation at that time of the incident stated it <em>was</em> an accident. And the car they crashed into was <em>coincidentally</em> the suspect’s car where prints were found.</p>
<p>Still confused, Dahyun can’t just believe it right away. “I don’t understand. How could this <em>not </em>be an accident?”</p>
<p>“Do you even know <em>who</em> her <em>father </em>is?”</p>
<p>Then a ringing tone came from Momo’s pocket. She answered the call and after series of frustrated sighs, her eyes suddenly grew wide.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong”, Dahyun asked.</p>
<p>She ended the call and faced Dahyun. Her eyes were plastered with shock, her face burned red, and her lips turned white as she bit it.</p>
<p>“The head is missing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just moments after Jihyo left, Sana was suddenly called by one of the directors and told her the head didn’t appear in the company this morning. He also mentioned that his office was left a mess and some of his belongings were gone. They also asked his assistant, but she kept on saying she doesn’t know anything about it, and also that she went inside his office and found it like that.</p>
<p>She rushed to the office and saw there were a bunch of employees huddled around, gaping at about a dozen of police officers standing outside the office door.</p>
<p>“Minatozaki-sama!” the director walked towards her with his face plastered with alarm and worry.</p>
<p>“What exactly is happening?” Sana looked over and saw the officers started taking pictures inside the messy room while they inspected some of the head’s belongings.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure, I’m sorry. But they have the warrant and they suddenly went inside.”</p>
<p>“Leave it to me. Please don’t worry and tell the others to return working.”</p>
<p>With a stern face, she walked towards the head’s office.</p>
<p>The people turned their heads to her direction and at an instant, they moved out of the way. They bowed and greeted her as she walked past each of them. Knowing she can handle the situation, they all dispersed and returned to their work.</p>
<p>When she walked inside the office, she saw the officers rummaging through the desk and cabinets while some took pictures of each as if it was a crime scene.</p>
<p>“What is all <em>this</em>?” Sana asked with a bold tone as she stood by the door, facing the officers who looked at her and suddenly paused from rambling through the room. “Why barge in all of a sudden without <em>my </em>permission?”</p>
<p>Everyone went silent as they felt the temper soaring from her.</p>
<p>“Minatozaki-sama.” One of them spoke. “We’re investigating theft. Out of your awareness, the man who used to sit here was stealing money from your company. And it so happens he had fled away just before he was about to get arrested.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“It’s true.”</p>
<p>She turned around and saw Hirai Momo, the detective from last night who almost made a ruckus against Jihyo.</p>
<p>“What makes you so sure of that?” Sana creased her brows and asked, “And why wasn’t I informed by <em>anyone</em> from <em>your</em> agency?”</p>
<p>Then Momo handed her the transaction sheet. The creases on her forehead got deeper and her eyes now wider. She was so struck by the fact that her father’s former partner <em>and</em> one of the company’s closest and most trusted companion stole <em>millions</em> from within the company itself.</p>
<p>“There’s more to it…” Momo took a deep breath and looked at Sana. “We weren’t able to tell you earlier because we were being careful amidst the circumstances we are in now. The incident that happened last night could be related to this…”</p>
<p>Sana looked at her with a tensed stare. “How does <em>this</em> even relate to last night?”</p>
<p>Momo was hesitating whether to tell Sana but it seems like they have no choice now since everything is all coming down at once.</p>
<p>She held her breath and hoped that being direct wouldn’t be that harsh. “We believe the head was the one who <em>murdered</em> your father.”</p>
<p>She was expecting Sana to be shocked and distressed, but she didn’t falter at all.</p>
<p>“I see.” Sana nodded and her eyes doesn’t seem to be shaken by it.</p>
<p>She was never close with her father for he was always busy at work and she never had any close interactions with him. He only ordered his people to look after her and nothing more. She was given what she needed and what she wanted. But despite all the things he had given, she was never treated like a daughter of his own.</p>
<p>But in truth, Sana was never took it as a loss against her. And she wasn’t even bothered at the slightest when he passed away. She only felt pity for him.</p>
<p>Because of that, she grew to be independent and mature in no time, making her the most worthy of inheriting the company. Thus, her father entitling the company to her on his will even before his death.</p>
<p>“All I know is that they had their inner disputes with one another despite being close.” She sighed and looked at Momo. “But I’m sure you know that already. And it seems like you have more to say.”</p>
<p>Momo felt her insides curl when she thought to whether tell and <em>show</em> this to Sana or keep it to the agency’s hands.</p>
<p>But she felt guilty if she would just stand and let Sana know nothing about it.</p>
<p>This piece of <em>evidence </em>was given to her earlier by Tzuyu. And out of all the evidence they’ve gathered for the past weeks, this was by far the most captivating of them all.</p>
<p>She saw last night how <em>close</em> Sana was with Park Jihyo. And just by looking at them, one can see that there’s a much more deeper relationship between them.</p>
<p>And she is afraid that once she tells <em>this</em> to her, things might go uneasy for them. But she hopes nothing will happen.</p>
<p>“Park Jihyo is a potential witness from fifteen years ago. And we are certain she had seen the face of the suspect. So, we believe whoever the culprit is, which we believe is the head, hired people to get rid of her thus the incident.”</p>
<p>“What?” Sana looked at her in disbelief but Momo looked very serious.</p>
<p>And suddenly, she felt <em>very </em>and <em>unpleasantly </em>uneasy with all of this. She doesn’t want anything bad to happen.</p>
<p>
  <em>And she is most worried about Jihyo.</em>
</p>
<p>“But she got into an accident and was unable to recall any of it.” She sighed. Then she saw Sana flinch when she mentioned it.</p>
<p>Still hesitant, she handed Sana a photograph that Tzuyu gave her.</p>
<p>“What you’re looking at right now might be confusing but please rely on us. We’re a bit confused as well. So please let us do our work until we find something. We’ll come back again tomorrow.” She bowed and motioned her officers to step out of the room.</p>
<p>Before she went out of the room, she faced Sana and said, “About your father, I’m sorry...” She paused and sighed.</p>
<p>“…And now that the head is out there, I hope you understand that Park Jihyo’s life is at risk so we can’t have her stay here for long. But we will do our best to find the head and settle with him.” She then followed outside, leaving Sana standing still and staggered in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>She stared at the photograph on her hand, tears welling on her eyes.</p>
<p>And in the photograph was a portrait of the head sitting on a chair while he looked very grave and serious. Standing beside him was a beautiful woman who smiled elegantly. And on her side was a young girl who had the widest smile of all.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Ji-tan...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen here.” Jihyo stood from her chair and leaned close to the interrogator who looked really frightened as sweats formed on his face. He gulped at the sight of Jihyo fuming before him, hoping the table between them would save him from her outrage.</p>
<p>“I didn’t come here to be <em>bombarded</em> with questions about something I <em>clearly</em> don’t remember.” She looked at him with a stern stare with her teeth gritted.</p>
<p>Hands trembling, he moved the papers in front of him away from Jihyo’s reach. And with a shaky voice, he said, “Uh, Ms. Park, if you would-“</p>
<p>Jihyo suddenly slammed her hand against the table, making his spine shudder and knees buckle.</p>
<p>“Just tell me what the <em>hell</em> does this have to do with last night’s incident.”</p>
<p>Then the door opened and both of them turned their hands to see Dahyun.</p>
<p>She walked in and looked at the interrogator and saw how frightened he was. She was reminded of when she and Nayeon interrogated Jihyo and she had the exact same expression.</p>
<p>“You may leave now. I’ll take it from here and thank you for your hard work.” She smiled at him.</p>
<p>The interrogator hurriedly shoved the papers in his bag and walked fast. On his way out, he kept on glancing at Jihyo who continued to glare at him.</p>
<p>Exhausted from all the recurring questions, Jihyo sat down and sighed heavily. “How’s Nayeon?”</p>
<p>“She’s fine. And I’m sure she’d like a visit from you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see her after. So, let’s make this quick, Dahyun-ssi.”</p>
<p>Dahyun sat across her and sighed. “Then you have to be completely honest, Jihyo-ssi.” She placed an envelope on the table and slid it towards Jihyo who gave her a questioning look.</p>
<p>Jihyo opened it and as soon as she saw the photograph’s corners, she already knew what It was.</p>
<p>Her brows furrowed and ears fumed.</p>
<p>“Where did you get this?” She slid the photograph back in the envelope, not wanting to see it.</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you that. It’s against our policy.” She looked at Jihyo who looked disturbed. “But please tell me what this photo is about.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you tell me how <em>this </em>relates to last night? I came here to help Nayeon and not be questioned about my mother.” Jihyo scoffed and sounded so angry now.</p>
<p>“Then answer my question if you really want to help then I’ll tell you the bigger part about this…” Dahyun pulled the photo back out and placed it in front of Jihyo. “Please.”</p>
<p>Jihyo looked at Dahyun who looked really distressed with everything. Then she sighed and gave in since she doesn’t seem to have any choice now.</p>
<p>If this is to help them catch the culprit, then so be it.</p>
<p>She looked back at the photo and was slightly repulsed at it. Just looking at that man’s face again made her feel displeased.</p>
<p>She let out a weary sigh and said, “This is portrait of me, my mother, and <em>father.</em> It was taken the day before my parents got divorced, a year before my mother died.”</p>
<p>Dahyun leaned back and inhaled deeply, trying to take in what she just heard. When Tzuyu told them that <em>the</em> <em>head</em> was Jihyo’s father, they couldn’t believe it. They were told that her parents were divorced and there was nothing heard from her father anymore since then. But apparently, he was still alive and now running around freely.</p>
<p>And now that she heard it from Jihyo herself, she was taken back and tried to make connections out of it.</p>
<p>“How did he end up here in Sapporo? How is it that he’s working in Creative Productions?”</p>
<p>“He left because he was offered a higher position on his work and that means more money for him. That was <em>all</em> he cared about anyway. I didn’t know where he worked until I came here. I didn’t even know where he was until I was sent here.” She scoffed. “Must be destiny.” She chuckled wearily.</p>
<p>Then she wondered how is it that Park Jihyo lived her life and made it through. She thought that her being independent at such an early age must have brought her to where she is now.</p>
<p>“You never heard of him ever since then? No contacts? No messages? Didn’t give you anything? Not even money?”</p>
<p>“No. I didn’t bother anyway. Don’t get me wrong but my mother alone is more than wealthy to provide for both of us. Much wealthier than him actually. But it still gets me how he had the nerve to suddenly leave just for more money. Not that I give a damn about him, but because it’s about my mother.”</p>
<p>Then silence came in between them.</p>
<p>Jihyo kept on staring at the photograph and in every second, she felt the remorse and outrage grew in her.</p>
<p>Dahyun noticed it. She saw how Jihyo’s eyes suddenly showed dismay. And she has every reason to feel that way. She might not have hate the head for leaving but instead, she was angered by the reason <em>why</em> he left.</p>
<p>And it was because of money - a petty and unfortunate reason.</p>
<p>“Jihyo-ssi.” Dahyun called, snapping Jihyo away from her unpleasant thoughts. “One more question and we’ll get to the real reason why we’re here.”</p>
<p>Jihyo nodded.</p>
<p>“Are you in close ties with Minatozaki Sana?”</p>
<p>Jihyo flinched and lightly moved back. She clearly wasn’t expecting that question. She felt her ears and face heat up when she remembered what happened between them just last night and earlier this morning.</p>
<p>“Why ask that?” Jihyo shifted on her seat and tried not to sound too faltered with it.</p>
<p>“Just answer the question, Jihyo-ssi.”</p>
<p>Jihyo cleared her throat and sat straight.</p>
<p>“We’re close… enough.”</p>
<p>Dahyun noticed how Jihyo’s voice went soft and sheepish. She isn’t a fool to not see through the eyes of someone who is clearly so fond of another. She can easily tell that the two have a close relationship.</p>
<p>
  <em>Probably even closer than that.</em>
</p>
<p>She found it very endearing how Jihyo seems to be happy for them to be together.</p>
<p>But at the same time, it’s unfortunately a pity.</p>
<p>She cleared her throat and sighed at the thought of how things could be so untimely for everyone.</p>
<p>She looked at Jihyo with a stern face and held her breath.</p>
<p>“So, here’s how it goes…” She leaned on the table and hoped to have a favorable response from her.</p>
<p>“Until we get everything settled, I ask you to distance yourself from her, Jihyo-ssi… For the sake of her safety.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bar was already a mess and it reeked of sweat, alcohol, and blood.</p>
<p>Some of the tables had been broken and turned upside down. Bottles of beer and wine were used to hit another and lots of broken glasses were scattered on the floor along with all the different colors of stains splattered everywhere.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon had already taken so many blows. With the baton that hit her, stream of blood trailed down from her head to her neck, smearing the side of her face with a whole lot of red. Her lip was grazed, and her gum continued to bleed due to the multiple times she got punched.</p>
<p>She panted heavily and focused on the two remaining bastards who wearily stood and trembled before her.</p>
<p>She was now quite disoriented after taking on five people. And her vision was now a bit out of focus.</p>
<p>She glanced at Chaeyoung lying on the floor and unconscious. And knocked out around her were the other bunch they took on.</p>
<p>She gritted her teeth and looked back at the two in front of her. “What? Just gonna stand there? <em>Fucking puss-</em>”</p>
<p>She got hooked straight in the jaw which made her stumble sideways.</p>
<p>Her vision spun rapidly, disorienting her balance. She suddenly fell on the floor, hardly breathing and gasping for air. She felt the ache on her whole body, pressing and crushing against her insides.</p>
<p>One of them walked closer to her and bent down.</p>
<p>“We’re just asking you <em>nicely</em>. Will you do it or not?”</p>
<p>Out of strength and breath, Jeongyeon just pulled herself up and slumped her back against the front bar. She’s very much worn out and exhausted after giving a hell of a beating on them.</p>
<p>She just chuckled and said, “Go to hell, you piece of <em>shit</em>.”</p>
<p>Then the man’s face reddened, and his nose flared of fury.</p>
<p>He pulled out his gun and pointed it to Jeongyeon’s head. “Do it or I’ll blow that thick head of yours.”</p>
<p>“Tch. Go ahead.” She scoffed and spat at the man, smearing his face with drops of blood and saliva.</p>
<p>The man clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on the gun. He breathed heavily as he was madly tempted to pull the trigger right now and finally get rid of this annoyance before him.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t because it wasn’t the reason why he was sent here.</p>
<p>He lowered the gun and put it back in his holster. Then he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.</p>
<p>“You’re putting yourself in a difficult situation, Kyung-wan. You should’ve agreed in the first place.” He shrugged his shoulder and sighed. “But seems like we’re running out of options here, aren’t we?”</p>
<p>He opened it and started reading.</p>
<p>“Let’s see here… Ah, there she is… Current occupation is Director of Creative Productions. Was born on the 24<sup>th</sup> of March in the year 1997. Birth name is <em>Myoui</em> <em>Mina</em>. Current address is-“</p>
<p>Jeongyeon suddenly grabbed the man’s leg and gripped it. “Don’t you dare <em>fucking</em> touch her. I’ll <em>fucking</em> kill you if you do.”</p>
<p>Extremely annoyed, the man hit her head again, knocking her out on the floor. She was about to take another hit when someone walked in.</p>
<p>“Stop.”</p>
<p>The person stood by the door and Jeongyeon could only see the silhouette and couldn’t see the face for her vision was awfully blurry.</p>
<p>“Wake the others. And you two go to that Myoui. Bring the others if you have to.”</p>
<p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p>
<p>Jeongyeon tried to pull herself up but her whole body was numb and felt like she was paralyzed. Her whole body ached, and her insides burned. She tried to shout but her mouth wouldn’t move. She squinted to see who that person was, but she suddenly started blacking out.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina.</em>
</p>
<p>“What about them?”</p>
<p>“Just leave them.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Someone please…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Good Night Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A reader from aff requested to put an edit in Chapter 10 :&gt; please go back to previous chapter to view it :&gt;&gt;<br/>Also, enjoy reading this chapter.</p>
<p>Here is the link to access the google drive for the bonus edit:<br/><a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1kwXh6JP07m-KEh65rOGVgDX5PgiQIZV7?usp=sharing"> Click this to access Google Drive link :) </a></p>
<p>I will be uploading all the covers plus bonus edits in that folder once this fic is finished :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was already late in the afternoon when the long and agonizing disclosure Jihyo had with Dahyun ended. She immediately drove out of the agency as soon as they finished. Her visit with Nayeon can wait for she needs to talk to Sana right away.</p>
<p>After knowing the head, her bastard of a father, was stealing from the company <em>and </em>was the one who <em>murdered</em> Sana’s father, she was <em>gravely</em> disturbed and angered.</p>
<p>She couldn’t bear the thought that he would go <em>that</em> far just to have more in his hands. Not only he left his family for it, but he also took a life for such a petty thing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe even more than just one.</em>
</p>
<p>Her hands gripped and tensed as she held on to the steering wheel. She cursed under her breath and clenched her teeth.</p>
<p>Just thinking that someone of her own blood had done such horrible things made her feel <em>guilty</em> and <em>ashamed</em>.</p>
<p>She had long abandoned her old name given by her father and changed it immediately when she turned of legal age. She disowned him even before he left her and her mother that she would always refuse to face and talk to him.</p>
<p>Even at a very young age, Jihyo wasn’t blind and stupid to know what he had always really wanted and craved for. To Jihyo, he had always been just a shameful disgrace and dishonor in her family, leeching from her mother’s wealth. She had always wondered why her mother didn’t leave him in scraps even when she knew what he had been doing.</p>
<p>She was angry and embarrassed that she had a scumbag of a father.</p>
<p>
  <em>She hated him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And now, even more.</em>
</p>
<p>She’s so enraged that she wanted to stand up against him and make him feel the judgement and beating he always deserved.</p>
<p>And now she has to face Sana and tell her herself about that scoundrel and what he had done.</p>
<p>She snapped from her thoughts when a ringing sound came from her side. She was too focused on driving to even try and look for her phone. So instead, she reached her hand on the other seat while looking at the road.</p>
<p>She grunted when the continuous ringing blared through her ears. She reached and touched here and there but she couldn’t find it.</p>
<p>Out of impatience, she swiftly looked and bent over and finally, she got it.</p>
<p>Sana was calling her.</p>
<p>Then suddenly, groups of people ran across the street.</p>
<p>At an instant, she stepped on the brakes, making her body jerk forward, her head almost hitting the stirring wheel.</p>
<p>“What the hell…” She breathed heavily and hoped she didn’t run over anyone. She was relieved when everyone crossed the street.</p>
<p>She looked over to where those people were going.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened when she saw blazes of fire soaring high from broken windows, staining its surrounding walls with black smoke and ashes, almost unrecognizable at this distance.</p>
<p>Her stomach turned and her face went pale when she realized it was the bar.</p>
<p>She went out of the car and quickly ran towards it.</p>
<p>She pushed herself through the crowd and she felt the heat rise as she got nearer. Her eyes stung and got teary as the smoke got thicker and denser.</p>
<p>She peered over through the thick smoke and saw the windows were completely shattered and its frames were blackened, crumbling down and almost turned to ash. She tried to look inside but the flames kept on bursting out, almost pulverizing everything inside.</p>
<p>Then on the side of panic, people nearby were bringing pails of water and splashed it inside and on the windows. People shouted as they tried their best to put it out, but the fire just kept on blazing even more.</p>
<p>She finally got through the crowd and sprinted closer. But the intensity of the heat made her stumble backwards.</p>
<p>A local sped towards the windows and shouted, “I think there were two people inside!”</p>
<p>Then another followed. “I didn’t see them go out!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Jeongyeon.</em>
</p>
<p>Without second thoughts, Jihyo immediately removed her coat and soaked it inside one of the pails then draped it over her head.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?!” The crowd gasped and started to panic more.</p>
<p>Jihyo ran towards the bar and looked for an opening. She looked to see if there was a way to the back door, but it was blocked with piles of flaming debris.</p>
<p>There was no other way in other than the windows and doors where the fire kept on spewing out.</p>
<p>She tried her best not to breathe in a whole lot of smoke as she anticipated the timing of the flames to fade down.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?! It’s not safe!”</p>
<p>She held her coat tight around her and at the right time, she ran and threw herself inside the window, making her fall and roll on the hot floor.</p>
<p>She quickly stood up and covered her head with the wet coat.</p>
<p>Right away, she saw Chaeyoung struggling to push off the huge block of wood from Jeongyeon’s legs.</p>
<p>“Hyung! Just a little more!”</p>
<p>The fire around them kept on inching closer each second. With all the liquor spilled on the floors, it made the fire burst even more.</p>
<p>“Oy!” With no time to waste, Jihyo ran and dropped beside Jeongyeon who was sweating like hell and was looking very weak and exhausted with the heat rising in every second they spend around all the fire slowing eating up the whole bar.</p>
<p>“What the hell happened here?”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon looked at Jihyo and mumbled, “Where’s Mina…”</p>
<p>Jihyo removed her coat and wrapped Jeongyeon with it.</p>
<p>“Just stay with us, Jeongyeon.” She grabbed under the block and she looked at Chaeyoung who was sweating like she was rained on. “Give it all you’ve got, okay?”</p>
<p>Then they nodded to each other and together, they poured out every strength they have, pushing with all their might.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come on. Come on.</em>
</p>
<p>The block was really heavy that even the two of them were struggling to push it off.</p>
<p>Jihyo can feel the fire getting closer to her back with the heat pushing out series of burning waves.</p>
<p>Then the adrenaline in her spiked up and suddenly, she burst out an intense shove, instantly thrusting the block off.</p>
<p>Quickly, both of them grabbed Jeongyeon by the arms and placed it around their neck and supported her weight as they stood up.</p>
<p>All of them were now soaked in sweat and ashes. They had inhaled a whole lot of smoke and a little more, it could be threatening for them. Especially for Jeongyeon who was very weakened at this point. She just slumped wearily with an unsteady stance in between them as if she were lifeless.</p>
<p>“Well <em>shit</em>. How do we go out now?” Chaeyoung turned her head and peered through the smoke to find a way out. “I guess we’re all just gonna die. Well <em>fuck</em>.”</p>
<p>The fire around them was now larger and the smoke had gone thicker and more black.</p>
<p>Then Jihyo thought of their one and only escape.</p>
<p>“You get out by how you got in.” She looked at the windows that was now completely blocked with more fire.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung felt her knees wobble when she saw how the fires kept on spewing in and out of the windows.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck </em>no. I’m not throwing myself through <em>that</em>.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to get roasted here then?”</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>“Then hold Jeongyeon and we’ll get us out of here, alright?”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay.” Chaeyoung gripped Jeongyeon’s arm and waist and breathed in.</p>
<p>Then she glanced at Jihyo and suddenly, she felt her nerves shiver.</p>
<p>Jihyo looked very grave as she glowered at the windows with the fires reflecting its bright reds and oranges on her eyes as if she was suddenly possessed by something so compelling.</p>
<p>“Mina-san was right. You really do scare the <em>shit</em> out of people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Momo had her brows knitted as she paced back and forth in front of Dahyun, who was sitting by Nayeon’s desk, scanning through a bunch of papers.</p>
<p>“Something’s just <em>not</em> right about any of this.”, she mumbled.</p>
<p>“Why?” Dahyun raised her brow and looked at her. “At least we got something, didn’t we? It saves us a lot of trouble.”</p>
<p>“But it’s just so random and weird, you know? We, a joint team of two agencies from a high-end source of intel in our respective countries, didn’t have <em>anything </em>in this case before. Then, Chou Tzuyu shows up and suddenly <em>poof</em>, there’s evidence.”</p>
<p>“What are you trying to say, Hirai-san?”</p>
<p>“The head’s gone missing and suddenly, she shows up. I just don’t think we can trust her.”</p>
<p>“But Nayeon-ssi trusts her and I don’t think we have any choice either. If we want this done, then we should respect and rely on her decisions, so we just have to trust Chou-sama for the sake of it.”</p>
<p>Upon hearing her name, Momo just couldn’t bear it. “But Nayeon isn’t here, is she?”</p>
<p>She felt a twist against her chest when she mentioned her name. She was reminded of last night and the image of Nayeon lying on the hospital bed. She couldn’t bear the thought, but she can’t stray herself away from it that it made her feel so off.</p>
<p>She suddenly felt irritated and <em>resentful</em> of herself. She kept on thinking if she would have gone there sooner, then she could have saved her. If she would have gone with her, then she would be here with them right now.</p>
<p>“Hirai-san…” Dahyun walked in front of her and tapped her shoulder, snapping her away from her thoughts. “I know what you’re feeling right now. There isn’t anyone to blame other than who did it. Don’t let this eat you up and ruin yourself.”</p>
<p>Momo didn’t say anything and just brushed her hand away.</p>
<p>“I’m going back to the hospital. I’ll see you there if you’re going.” She turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Dahyun baffled.</p>
<p>Dahyun just sighed and muttered, “Well, I guess I’ll do this myself then.”</p>
<p>She slumped back on the chair and started to think about what Momo said.</p>
<p>She also thinks that it was weird that Chou Tzuyu appeared out of nowhere.</p>
<p>She suddenly shows up now that the head, Park Jihyo’s father, had gone missing.</p>
<p>She suddenly shows up now that Nayeon is at a bad state. Nayeon, who she claims to have approached her to help her dig deeper about the head.</p>
<p>She suddenly shows up now that all of them are in the middle of chaos.</p>
<p>She suddenly shows up with pieces of evidence at hand, which she gave <em>willingly </em>to them.</p>
<p>Dahyun wondered how much exactly Chou Tzuyu knows and <em>how </em>did she come across with them and managed to get such evidence.</p>
<p>She was pulled from her thoughts when her phone rang.</p>
<p>She held her breath and hoped for the best. She answered the call and sighed, “Please be good news.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“We found the head.” </em>
</p>
<p>Her eyes widened and she immediately stood up. “Where is he now?!”</p>
<p>
  <em>“He’s right here.”</em>
</p>
<p>“What are you waiting for? Take him here <em>right now</em>!”</p>
<p><em>“Yes, right away but…”</em> There was a slight pause as the officer hesitated.</p>
<p>Then he let out a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>
  <em>“He’s dead…”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fire was now gone and all that’s left is the smoke that spread across the street. The bar was completely ruined, and its walls were completely blackened and wiped with ashes.</p>
<p>The people who helped were now sitting along the curbs as they were very exhausted after continuously splashing and pouring water against the fire. There were now a huge number of people gaping and surrounding the whole scene while the firefighters, who came so late, cleared off the debris inside the bar.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung knelt beside Jeongyeon who was now lying unconscious on the pavement. She kept on dabbing wet towels on Jeongyeon’s arms and neck to keep her cool.</p>
<p>“Oy, Jeongyeon.” Jihyo tapped her face and tried to wake her up but Jeongyeon wouldn’t move.</p>
<p>They managed to jump out of the windows earlier and at the exact time they got out, Jeongyeon completely passed out and fell on the floor.</p>
<p>Jihyo wiped her face with the towel and removed the black marks. Then she saw the bruises and cuts on her head and face.</p>
<p>“Oy, Jeong-“</p>
<p>“Mina!” Jeongyeon suddenly had her eyes shot up wide and sat up right away.</p>
<p>“Wait. lie back down. You’re-“</p>
<p>Jeongyeon grabbed Jihyo by the arms, her hands trembling, and looked at her with so much intensity while her face was plastered with alarm and worry.</p>
<p>“Where’s Mina?! I need to get her!”</p>
<p>“Hyung, wait-” Chaeyoung grabbed her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Let go of me!”</p>
<p>She pushed herself up and as soon as she regained her balance, she limped and suddenly fell down and Jihyo caught her and helped her stand straight.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung grasped her arm and looked at her leg. “Yeah, your leg is a bit <em>fucked</em> up.”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon slowly felt the pain soaring from her foot and crawled up to her thighs and Jihyo slowly sat her back down.</p>
<p>“Jihyo, listen to me.” Jeongyeon grabbed her shoulders and gripped it. Her eyes were welling with tears as her lips trembled.</p>
<p>“They’re after Mina. They’re after you too. But they’re looking for her and they’re going to get her right now. I can’t let anything happen to her. I will never forgive myself if something does. I can’t just sit here and do nothing and let them take her away…”</p>
<p>Her eyes poured out streams of tears while she kept a straight face and looked at Jihyo with a stern stare. And through those stares, Jihyo could see the strongest push that kept Jeongyeon alive and fighting despite all the beatings and pain she went through.</p>
<p>And Jihyo understood it well for she felt the same for Sana.</p>
<p>Both of them would never want anything to happen to someone who gives <em>life</em> to them.</p>
<p>“She’s my <em>everything</em>, Jihyo<em>…</em>” Jeongyeon slumped forward and started sobbing.</p>
<p>Jihyo patted her back and said, “We won’t let anything happen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana decided to head back early so she can talk to Jihyo about everything. However, sundown caught up on her and she’s still at the company.</p>
<p>Instead of focusing on the case and making sure nothing happens, she was now stuck in her office with a whole lot of pleas and requests from other artists which almost pulled her out from her senses. And added to that were the settlement they need for the upcoming festival.</p>
<p>She was supposed to meet Jihyo right after settling with the officers, but her duties held her back with other concerns and projects since she can’t just ignore them and put it away.</p>
<p>What bothers her the most is that she still hasn’t heard from Jihyo ever since this afternoon when she left. No message and calls came which made her worry.</p>
<p>
  <em>What if something happened to her?</em>
</p>
<p>Thinking of worst possible things that could happen, she started to worry even more. She’s afraid they might have gotten their hands on her.</p>
<p>She shook her head away from the terrifying thoughts and pulled out her phone. She quickly went through her contacts and dialed Jihyo’s number.</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep…</em>
</p>
<p>Her heart ticked at the first tone, hoping she’d answer soon.</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep…</em>
</p>
<p>Her heart pounded against her chest, hearing it pulse all the way through her ears. She thought she must still be busy with the agency. Which is a perfect excuse for herself to shift from worrying even more.</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep…</em>
</p>
<p>However, she can’t ignore the fact that the head, the culprit, is still out there, running free and capable of doing whatever.</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please answer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep-</em>
</p>
<p>The call was ended instead.</p>
<p>
  <em>What…?</em>
</p>
<p>She stared at her phone screen and furrowed her brows at it, making sure that she wasn’t deluding herself.</p>
<p>But Jihyo <em>did</em> hang up on her.</p>
<p>And now she felt more agitated. She thought of going to the agency herself and see what’s been holding Jihyo up since she couldn’t bear it any longer.</p>
<p>She swept all the papers aside and stood up. She picked up her belongings and quickly tossed them inside her bag.</p>
<p>Then she saw the photograph sitting on her desk while the small lamp beside it beamed on Jihyo.</p>
<p>She reached for it and stared at how Jihyo grinned so wide, showing her uplifted round eyes and bright gummy smile.</p>
<p>At first glance, one would think of it as a perfect portrait capturing a moment where everyone seemed still and happy.</p>
<p>But once it’s peered at closely, it can be seen in this supposedly perfect photo, Jihyo was on the verge of shedding a tear.</p>
<p>Just looking at how forced and fake her smile was made her feel the ache. She wondered what happened that it made Jihyo look this sad.</p>
<p>“Ji-tan…”</p>
<p>She put the photograph inside her bag and when she was about to head out of the office, someone knocked on the door.</p>
<p>Just before she was about to reach the knob, she was startled when it suddenly opened.</p>
<p>Mina was surprised as well when she saw Sana standing right by the door.</p>
<p>“Oh. I’m sorry, Minatozaki-sama.” She bowed shyly. “I was just wondering if you finished reviewing the requests.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes.” She turned back to her desk and flipped through the papers. “I only finished some of them. But I’ll try finishing tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Mina nodded and followed behind her. Then she noticed how Sana looked upset and unsettled.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” She thought the incident really bothered her that much. And added to that, the small scene with the officers earlier. “You should rest too. It’s Sunday and it’s almost six. You should be at home today.”</p>
<p>Sana smiled at her and said, “Same goes to you, Myoui-san.” She handed the papers to her and saw how Mina looked concerned. “No need to worry. You should take a break too.”</p>
<p>Mina wanted to ask about what happened yesterday, but it seemed like everything is so scattered right now.</p>
<p>But she was so worried that just can’t hold herself.</p>
<p>“I can’t help but worry.” She bit her lip and breathed in. “I saw you last night at the festival with Ms. Park. Someone was shot and I saw you both coming out from the garden. What exactly happened there? What’s this all about?”</p>
<p>Sana flinched when she remembered the sight of Nayeon lying on the snow with blood streaming on her sides, struggling to breathe and looking like she was about to lose her life.</p>
<p>Then she felt the shivers when she was reminded the reason behind all of this.</p>
<p>“I don’t think this is the right place to talk about it, Myoui-san. But we can talk about it tomorrow. I have to go somewhere now.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” She bowed and stepped aside. Then she sighed, hoping that nothing bad will come out of it. But it looked like something already had. Just seeing how Sana looked disturbed, it was evident that something already happened.</p>
<p>“I hope everything will be settled with this mess. And I hope everything is okay with you and Ms. Park.” She smiled at her and noticed how Sana slightly flushed when she mentioned Jihyo and her.</p>
<p>She saw how they danced together at the festival. Even at the farthest distance, one can still see the glimmering attachment between them where they stood out from the rest as their movements were so subtle yet so profound.</p>
<p>Sana softly smiled at her and sighed. “I hope so too…</p>
<p>Then a buzzing sound came from Sana’s pocket. She reached for her phone and Jihyo was calling her.</p>
<p>At an impulse, she answered it. “Jihyo! Why weren’t you-“</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sana. I can’t explain everything to you right now but please listen closely.”</em>
</p>
<p>Jihyo sounded so serious and anxious and she can hear she was walking fast and breathing heavily.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Call Ms. Myoui right now and tell her to come with you. Get out of the building now and go to Odori and make sure there are a lot of people around you. I’m coming right now.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Wait, Jihyo-“</p>
<p>The call quickly ended.</p>
<p>Sana clenched her hand and furrowed her brows as she was very confused with how Jihyo sounded so uneasy and so in haste.</p>
<p>In this situation, she started to feel tensed as well. She looked at Mina whose eyes quivered as she stared back at her with worry.</p>
<p>“Was that Ms. Park? What’s wrong?”, Mina whispered as her voice shivered with worry.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Myoui-san.” Sana moved closer and rubbed her arm, in hopes of putting her in comfort. “Let’s head outside and we’ll see from there. Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“What’s <em>happening</em>?”</p>
<p>Both of them went silent and turned their heads to the door when they heard swift distant footsteps getting closer and louder.</p>
<p>Out of worry, Sana quickly locked the doors and stepped away from it.</p>
<p>Then as the footsteps got nearer, it paced slower and softer.</p>
<p>“Sana-chan?”, a muffled voice came just outside the door.</p>
<p>
  <em>Chou-san?</em>
</p>
<p>“Sana-chan, the company’s closing. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Tzuyu sounded like she was in a hurry as she continued to knock and tried to open the doors.</p>
<p>Sana knitted her brows.</p>
<p>She doesn’t remember Tzuyu telling her that she’ll pick her up at the company today. And what’s more strange is that Tzuyu wouldn’t know that she would be here in her office right now since she doesn’t actually work on Sundays.</p>
<p>Mina was about to open the doors when Sana quickly held her hand.</p>
<p>She shook her head and gestured Mina to be quiet.</p>
<p>“But it’s Chou-sama.”, Mina whispered.</p>
<p>“Wait.”</p>
<p>Sana doesn’t exactly know why, but she feels <em>very</em> different and uncomfortable about the situation right now. And with Tzuyu suddenly coming here to her office made it even <em>more</em> out of place.</p>
<p>“Sana-chan?” Tzuyu continued to knock, now much louder.</p>
<p>Sana stood still and held Mina’s hand tighter.</p>
<p>“We need to talk. I know you’re in there. Please open the door.”</p>
<p>Sana turned to Mina and whispered, “I’ll open it, okay? Leave at once and head to Odori. You’ll see Jihyo there.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand-“</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em> just do what I say, Myoui-san.”</p>
<p>Mina nodded and she looked so confused and worried.</p>
<p>Sana held her breath and unlocked the doors.</p>
<p>Tzuyu immediately opened it and she was surprised to see Mina inside.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. We were having an important discussion.”, Sana said casually, trying not to sound agitated as she looked at Tzuyu with cautious eyes.</p>
<p>She then looked at Mina who was hesitating to leave.</p>
<p>“Myoui-san, please head to the directing team <em>now</em> and tell them about the adjustments we had to make for the festival.”</p>
<p>“O-oh, yes. Right away. Have a good night.” Mina bowed then glanced at her once again before she walked out of the office.</p>
<p>Sana saw how Tzuyu’s eyes trailed on Mina until she reached the elevator. She found it odd when she then pulled out her phone and read a message then her face showed a hint of distress.</p>
<p>“What brings you here, Chou-san?”</p>
<p>Tzuyu shoved her phone back in her pocket and smiled. Then she closed the doors and said, “I’m here to hear your answer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aish, why isn’t she answering?” Jihyo cursed and tossed her phone back in her pocket as she stomped hurriedly through the crowd at Odori.</p>
<p>Her car couldn’t get through further since all the roads around the park were closed for they were continuing the redevelopment for the upcoming festival this weekend.</p>
<p>She was supposed to find both Sana and Mina here at Odori, but she can’t just stand here and wait for them to come and do nothing.</p>
<p>What made it worse was that both of them weren’t answering her calls and she felt like she was about to lose herself as she kept on thinking about the worst things that could happen if she doesn’t get to the company soon.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung wanted to come with her but she refused since they can’t just leave Jeongyeon behind. So instead, she told her to stay and get her to the hospital right away and tell them the situation they are in right now to get the most help they can.</p>
<p>She also tried calling Dahyun earlier for help, but she wasn’t answering her phone either.</p>
<p>“Goddamn it.”</p>
<p>When she was about to reach the company building when a huge crowd came in between.</p>
<p>Then she saw two people standing by the corner as if they were waiting for something.</p>
<p>She then saw Mina walk out of the building and she noticed she looked troubled and anxious. She realized Sana wasn’t with her and she felt the distress and worry rise in her nerves.</p>
<p>Then two people started to walk fast to her direction, not losing sight of Mina as they shoved and pushed other people out of their way.</p>
<p>Realizing it could be the people after her, Jihyo moved faster but with all the people blocking her way, she felt like she wouldn’t make it on time to reach Mina.</p>
<p>The two people were getting closer and closer and Mina was slowing down as she was having a hard time getting through the crowd as well.</p>
<p>Jihyo was afraid she might lose sight of her. And she cannot let that happen for she gave her word to Jeongyeon that she’ll make sure to see Mina safe and away from harm, that she’ll bring her back to safety.</p>
<p>Then suddenly, Mina stopped on her tracks and someone pulled her from the crowd.</p>
<p>Jihyo turned her head to every direction, but she couldn’t see her anywhere.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p>
<p>Out of fear, she walked faster and started to move people out of her way as well.</p>
<p>She then saw the two people slow down and pause on their tracks and they looked hesitant to move further. Then after a second, they turned around and quickly walked away.</p>
<p>Jihyo finally got through the crowd and saw Mina on the corner, talking to someone and she looked scared like she was about to cry.</p>
<p>Jihyo walked fast to them and Mina saw her. Then the other person turned, and she was surprised when it was Momo.</p>
<p>“Hirai-san?” She walked closer and saw Momo looked serious while Mina was on the verge of tears. “Ms. Myoui, where’s Sana?”</p>
<p>Mina tried to speak but she seemed to be too overwhelmed with everything.</p>
<p>“She’s inside the building with Chou Tzuyu.” Momo faced her and looked at her with a stony stare. “I just got here from the hospital and I saw Yoo Jeongyeon there and she told me about what’s going on, so I immediately went here. I tried calling Dahyun, but it looks like she has her hands full. Is there <em>anything</em> you need?”</p>
<p>Jihyo was relieved and grateful that the two got to the hospital on time. She hoped they’re both fine and that Jeongyeon isn’t in a crucial state. However, judging from Mina’s soft cries right now, it seemed like there was a bit of risk.</p>
<p>“Please make sure Ms. Myoui is safe. Take her to the hospital and let her see Jeongyeon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana felt her nerves twist as she couldn’t bear the thought of all things that she would hear right now is <em>this</em>.</p>
<p>She was supposed to talk to Jihyo about this earlier. But she couldn’t since many other things came in their way.</p>
<p>“This isn’t the right time to talk about it. I have other things to think about. Let’s talk about this some other day.” She turned around and pretended to look through the papers on her desk. She honestly doesn’t want to deal with this now.</p>
<p>“I don’t think there will be some other day, Sana-chan.” Tzuyu walked closer and stood beside her. “What happened to <em>us</em>? We used to be… <em>close</em>. What <em>changed</em>?”</p>
<p>It’s true both of them had something before Tzuyu went overseas two years ago. But even so, it was more of a one-sided affair. There had always been something holding Sana back where she couldn’t let their relationship go even further.</p>
<p>However, with Tzuyu’s persistence, she promised Sana when she comes back, she will make things <em>real</em> for them.</p>
<p>But that’s not what Sana wanted.</p>
<p>In fact, it had always been Tzuyu who tirelessly and relentlessly tried to pull things up for them even when Sana continuously gave obvious hints that she doesn’t want it anymore.</p>
<p>She wants to turn her down.</p>
<p>Ever since Tzuyu came back, Sana knew something was unusual. She knew something had changed her.</p>
<p>She noticed how she had become more pushy with continuing their so-called relationship and it was odd. It seemed like there was something more that she wanted.</p>
<p>Sana found it a bit terrifying that she cannot just simply say no to her and walk away.</p>
<p>So, she had to play her part.</p>
<p>And now here she is, stuck and getting impatient with how Tzuyu gets too bombarding and persistent.</p>
<p>She just wants to <em>end</em> this.</p>
<p>She wants <em>all</em> of this chaos to end already and just stay and live happily with the one <em>she had always really loved.</em></p>
<p>And now that she’s with her once again, she cannot let this chance slip away anymore. She has to be firm and profound with how she feels because can’t stand the thought of losing Jihyo <em>again</em>.</p>
<p>She faced her and hardened her stare. “Let’s stop this, Chou-san.” She clenched her fists and held her breath. “I’ve been wanting to tell you. I actually don’t want this. You were the one who wanted everything about ‘us’ to happen and I just can’t find the right time to tell you. In truth, I felt like I was being pushed into this and I don’t want to lie to you and myself anymore.”</p>
<p>Her ears flared when saw how Tzuyu flinched at her words, thinking she might have been too honest.</p>
<p>Then she felt small shivers against her skin when Tzuyu looked at her with daunting eyes like she was daring to do something.</p>
<p>“It’s Park Jihyo, isn’t it..?”</p>
<p>Tzuyu moved closer and slid her hand on Sana’s.</p>
<p>“What does she have that I don’t?” She gripped her hand and inched closer. “What do I have to do to make you choose me?”</p>
<p>Sana tried to pull her hand away but Tzuyu held her tight.</p>
<p>“Chou-san stop-“</p>
<p>“I can be whoever you want me to be.”</p>
<p>Sana doesn’t know what to do but she wanted to push her away and leave at once.</p>
<p>Just seeing how Tzuyu was looking at her was so frightening that she was afraid she might do something that would <em>desecrate</em> her.</p>
<p>But she was surprised and at the same time relieved when Tzuyu let go of her hand and stepped away.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” She suddenly reverted back to her composed self. “I didn’t mean to act that way. I understand I was being too selfish. I shouldn’t have been too abrupt. If you will, let’s-“</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Sana stood straight and kept her stance firm.</p>
<p>She realized she doesn’t have any reason to be afraid anymore for she needs to keep her ground presiding over this petty thing.</p>
<p>“You seem to have forgotten that <em>I</em> am the owner of <em>this</em> production company, that <em>I</em> have a higher status than <em>you</em>. We may have had our relations, but you have disrespected me in <em>my</em> very own building. And everyone knows how much I hate to be disrespected. And <em>you</em> should be the one who knows that best.”</p>
<p>Her face reddened as she was extremely annoyed and angered with how Tzuyu was so rude. She was tired of how she had been crossing her bounds. And she was <em>disgusted</em> with how she looked at her in a <em>very</em> crude way.</p>
<p>She’s had enough of it. And she doesn’t want to come across against it ever again.</p>
<p>“Let’s discontinue the project.”</p>
<p>“Wait-“</p>
<p>“We will reassign this to another location. I will tell Jihyo myself about this.”</p>
<p>Then she stepped forward and leaned close for her to hear it loud and clear and not miss a single word.</p>
<p>“And for my peace of mind, please refrain from seeing me anymore. I will be severing our ties, not only whatever it is in between us, but our business negotiations as well.”</p>
<p>Sana kept her sharp glares drilling through Tzuyu’s eyes, making sure she had embedded her truest intentions inside her thickheaded mind.</p>
<p>“I see.” Tzuyu nodded and smiled softly. “I believe you have made the wrong choice. But it seems like you are confident with it…”</p>
<p>“I have no doubts.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, the doors opened, revealing Jihyo panting <em>heavily</em> and sweating after fighting her way through the crowd and running all the way to the top of the building.</p>
<p>“I’ll take my leave then.” Tzuyu bowed and walked to the doors and glanced at Jihyo.</p>
<p>Even it only lasted for a second, Jihyo saw how it was filled with a mix of dread and rage. Even with her complacent look, the intensity of her stare felt heavy.</p>
<p>Or was it just her eyes playing with her mind again?</p>
<p>She walked past her and said, “It’s good to see you, Park Jihyo…” Then she went out and closed the doors.</p>
<p>Jihyo looked back at Sana and saw her eyes were welling with tears as she stood silently as if she was stunned and frightened. She was looking at her with wide eyes as if she had been hopeful for her to come.</p>
<p>“Jihyo…”</p>
<p>Just when her tears were about to fall, Jihyo quickly went to her and pulled her to an embrace. She was relieved that nothing happened to her.</p>
<p>She can feel her soft sobs in her arms as her body trembled.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I’m here now.” She wrapped her arms around her tighter and kissed her hair. Sana continued to cry and flail softly against her arms while she clutched on to Jihyo’s shirt.</p>
<p>“Ms. Myoui is fine. She’s in good hands. I didn’t know what to do but I had to put you out of this. I had to make sure you’re okay. I’m sorry I worried you a lot…”</p>
<p>Jihyo pulled away and looked into her eyes. She smiled at her, drawing her from worries. “I’ll explain everything later. Right now, I’m just happy you’re okay.”</p>
<p>“Jihyo…” She frowned as her tears kept on falling while she looked at her.</p>
<p>Jihyo smiled wider. She stroked her face as she wiped her tears away, reassuring her that everything is fine now that she’s with her.</p>
<p>“Don’t cry now, okay? I’m here...”</p>
<p>But Sana let out more tears and sobbed even more.</p>
<p>She was so worried with how she sounded so agitated through the phone earlier and she thought she might have gone away.</p>
<p>Her mind just couldn’t stay away from the thought that something could have happened to Jihyo. She couldn’t let her disappear from her sight ever again.</p>
<p>“Please don’t leave me anymore…”</p>
<p>Now she’s just too glad to have her by her side. And she wants to grasp every moment of it.</p>
<p>
  <em>While it lasts.</em>
</p>
<p>“Sana-“</p>
<p>Sana pulled her waist close and grabbed her by the neck and dipped herself into her lips. As she closed her eyes, her tears flowed even more. Streaks ran down to their mouths, smearing and making it even wetter.</p>
<p>In between her soft sobs, her lips parted and Jihyo caught it and pressed deeper. With how she was continuously pinning her mouth against hers, Sana knew she had longed to see her after these tiresome hours. Jihyo had forgotten how exhausted she was just with feeling Sana’s touch.</p>
<p>Within the coldness of the room, the heat in between them rose as their kisses paced slower and softer.</p>
<p>They parted away and the soft flushes on their cheeks stood out under the low light of the room.</p>
<p>Sana looked into Jihyo’s eyes as her crying slowly stopped. Jihyo brushed her hand through her cheeks and wiped the remaining tears away.</p>
<p>“You smell like charcoal.”, Sana giggled as she dipped her nose on Jihyo’s hand. Then she noticed her shirt had patches of black and it reeked of wet rag. “What happened to you?”</p>
<p>“Just a little fire but it’s okay now. I’ll tell you about it on the way and we still have a <em>lot</em> to talk about.” She smiled softly and held her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened here?” Dahyun had her eyes widened at the sight of the head lying cold on the floor with a gun on his hand. Around his head was a pool of blood that has hardened on the snowy ground.</p>
<p>They found him on the outskirts of the city where there were almost no vehicles passing by. And it looked like he had gone here hours ago and shot himself in the head, dying slowly as the cold suppressed his nerves and numbed his mind.</p>
<p>It was odd if it was really him who had killed himself.</p>
<p>They had him on his tails before and all their conclusions and evidence led to the fact that he was the one who murdered Minatozaki – a murder that they thought would lead to his dominant reign over the company.</p>
<p>Even Jihyo told them he left her and her mother for the sake of getting more from the company he was working on. Which obviously connects to the probability that he indeed wanted to take over thus the murder.</p>
<p>It was also clarified that he and Minatozaki had their inner disputes with one another.</p>
<p>All the connections they have made led to him as the sole suspect.</p>
<p>But then why would he suddenly kill himself if he were so close to getting the prize that they thought he had yearned the most?</p>
<p>What did they miss?</p>
<p>Dahyun also noticed that this was the site where the car crash happened fifteen years ago.</p>
<p>The car crash that led to the death of Park Jihyo’s mother.</p>
<p>“We don’t exactly know what happened, but we found this under his coat.” The officer handed her an envelope with a writing on its back.</p>
<p>Dahyun knitted her brows as she read it.</p>
<p>
  <em>“for My Dear Ji-soo…”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright!!! Three or four more chapters and this fic shall see its end :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Night Finally Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IT'S BEEN SO LONG. I'M SORRY. I've been crazy busy. But eeey update!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where did you get this?” Jihyo stared at the same photograph Dahyun showed her during their interrogation. She looked at Sana who sat beside her and gave her a questioning look.</p>
<p>After they got out of the company building, Jihyo got a call from Momo telling her to come to the hospital right away. But she didn’t tell her why. And now they’re both outside Nayeon’s hospital room, waiting for her and Dahyun to come out.</p>
<p>“It was given to me by one of the detectives, the one who called you earlier.”</p>
<p>“Hirai-san?”</p>
<p>Sana nodded and glanced at the photograph. “They went to the company to investigate about him committing theft.”</p>
<p>She paused and looked at Jihyo who fell silent as she stared at the photograph, looking a bit lost.</p>
<p>“But apparently there’s more to it. I was also told that he-“</p>
<p>“I know.” Jihyo looked back at her and smiled softly. “They told me about it too.”</p>
<p>She wanted to say something but there are lots in her mind that she could drown in it. She just doesn’t know where to start.</p>
<p>Her eyes trailed down to the floor, not wanting look at Sana for she was very ashamed and angered of what her father had done. She thought losing a father must have been tough for her.</p>
<p>Jihyo knows how it’s like to lose someone. She already lost her mother and she considers herself quite lucky for not being able to recall what exactly happened for it will only bring more pain and grief upon her.</p>
<p>How much more for Sana who had lost her father because of <em>murder</em> when she was fully aware of what happened.</p>
<p>She can’t bear the thought of losing someone because someone’s intent was to take a life.</p>
<p>And what made her feel worse was that someone of her own blood did it.</p>
<p>She shook her head and sighed. All that she could say was “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. She then turned to Sana and held her hand.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Sana.” Her lips quivered. Her hand started trembling as her voice cracked. “It must have been really difficult for you to lose someone just like that.”</p>
<p>“Jihyo, don’t apologize for something you didn’t do. It’s all in the <em>past</em> now.” Sana rubbed her back and sighed. “My father was a cruel man. It happened to him because of his <em>own</em> wrongdoings.”</p>
<p>Jihyo looked up and her brows creased. “What do you <em>mean</em>?”</p>
<p>“Jihyo-ssi, you can come in now.” Dahyun called from the door and she was surprised when she saw Sana. “You can come in as well.”</p>
<p>When they walked in, they were both surprised and Jihyo almost fell on her knees when she saw Nayeon sitting up on the bed, looking a lot better than she was last night.</p>
<p>“I see a lot happened while I was out for just a day.”, she sighed and smiled at them. “You two should sit down while we tell you about <em>all</em> this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should sit still. Stop moving.<em> Damn.</em>” Chaeyoung held Jeongyeon by the shoulder while Mina held her hand tight.</p>
<p>Although it wasn’t allowed for anyone to come in during ops, Jeongyeon begged the nurse to let them in because she needed something to hold on while bearing this so-not <em>agonizing </em>pain.</p>
<p>Right now, they’re putting bandages on her leg that was almost crushed by the huge block of hot wood. Fortunately, it wasn’t that severe, and her bones were still intact. But there were mild gashes and bruises.</p>
<p>“Wait, wait, wait.”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon squeezed her eyes shut as she gripped on Mina’s hand. She held her breath and waited for the worst to come.</p>
<p>“Okay. Go on.”</p>
<p>“It’s just you who’s overreacting. Just sit still<em>.</em>” Mina looked at her in disbelief. Jeongyeon had just taken so many blows and Mina just can’t believe she can’t bear a bandage that’s just being wrapped around her leg <em>gently.</em></p>
<p>But even so, she was so worried about her when Momo told her that she was in a bad state. But to her relief, it wasn’t as bad as she thought. She had seen worse of what Jeongyeon had been through and this one is <em>nothing</em> compared to it.</p>
<p>She’s just thankful nothing <em>that</em> bad happened.</p>
<p>“This hurts so <em>much</em>.” Jeongyeon pouted at Mina and puckered her lips. “I need to replenish.”</p>
<p>Mina blushed when she saw the nurse glanced at them and quickly looked away and continued to work on the bandage.</p>
<p>She hit Jeongyeon on the shoulder and scowled at her. “Stay still or your leg is next.”</p>
<p>“All done. Both of you can stay but let her rest for the night.” The nurse bowed and left.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung and Mina sighed in relief when they finally let go of Jeongyeon.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung plopped herself on the couch and said, “You’re lucky you can still walk.”</p>
<p>“You’re lucky you didn’t get <em>that</em> many injuries. You got knocked out <em>so</em> easily.” Jeongyeon snapped back and huffed. “Look at you. You look <em>clean</em>. You’re like a baby with your <em>ass</em> wiped-”</p>
<p>“Both of you are lucky to be alive because Ms. Park was there.” Mina raised her voice as she crossed her arms and gave sharp glares to both of them.</p>
<p>“And you, Yoo Jeongyeon.” She turned to Jeongyeon who looked back at her, shaking and silenced by how fierce she was.</p>
<p>“Look what happened to you and Chaeyoung. You shouldn’t have gone with those thug <em>friends</em> of yours. You didn’t even tell me you went to them during the festival. I thought you promised you won’t be keeping <em>anything</em> from me anymore.”</p>
<p>Chaeyoung just felt awkward as she just sat there and watched Jeongyeon sit silently while Mina kept on darting glares at both of them.</p>
<p>Mina was <em>obviously</em> mad about what happened. Because who wouldn’t be?</p>
<p>The bar was dead wrecked. Every wall and corner is burnt like hell. All their bottles were gone away in just a flash. But fortunately, it can still be repaired.</p>
<p>Even though they had been through a lot of things like these, Mina just couldn’t bear any of it.</p>
<p>When she knew Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon used to be mercenaries who did <em>horrendous</em> things, her anger was <em>beyond</em> imagining that Chaeyoung would actually choose to forget about it. And she knows very well Jeongyeon had it worst then.</p>
<p>But just like everything else, things recover, and they pulled the pieces back together even if it took quite a long time.</p>
<p>But right now, Mina was obviously infuriated, and she looked terrifying.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon just sighed and said, “I know it was so reckless but they’re the ones who started it. Of course we had to do something.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Chaeyoung nodded, trying not to feel awkward. “They came after us and the next minute, we started beating the hell out of each other. It sucks they had to burn <em>everything.</em> But at least there’s insurance to fix everything so…”</p>
<p>Both of them looked away and just stayed silent while they waited for another scolding.</p>
<p>But Mina just let out a heavy sigh and gave up. She knew it would be quite useless to talk to them. She had given them a <em>lot</em> of scolding before, but things like this just kept on happening.</p>
<p>But she doesn’t get tired of it either.</p>
<p>Even though they could be so thickheaded at times, she’s happy they still listen and try their best not to do reckless things.</p>
<p>But she doesn’t want them to be in these kinds of mess anymore.</p>
<p>She sat on the bed beside Jeongyeon and gave her stern stares.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon let out a nervous chuckle. “You’re scaring me a bit, Mina-chan…”</p>
<p>“Then I’m doing it right.” Mina smiled softly and took her hand. She looked at her with her imploring eyes, completely shifting from that scary face to her usual soft self.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon knows this look. And she won’t be able to say no to her at this point.</p>
<p>“Can this be the <em>last</em> time I’ll see you both like this?”</p>
<p>Mina looked at her deeply in the eyes, compelling her senses to move towards her plea.</p>
<p>And this was how Kyung-wan became the Jeongyeon she is right now. This was the same look that pulled her out from her past self.</p>
<p>With the small steps they took, Jeongyeon slowly became so attached to Mina, changing her as if she had forgotten what she used to be and what she had gone through.</p>
<p>And she was and will always be grateful for it.</p>
<p>She sighed and held Mina’s hands. She slowly nodded and smiled. “It’s for the better, right?”</p>
<p>Mina softly smiled at her and whispered, “For the better…”</p>
<p>“Alright, I know where this is going.” Chaeyoung stood up and cleared her throat. “Mina-san, you should let her rest. She won’t handle it.” She smirked at them then she headed to the doors, leaving them both flustered and blushing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Just this afternoon, the former head of Creative Productions was found dead on the outskirts of Sapporo. With the heavy snowfall, his body was recovered under the thick snow where a gun was seen on his hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And police therefore assume it was a case of suicide.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With the series of events in the previous days and weeks, police say his death is related with the incident last night where Detective Im Nayeon was shot during the Snow Light Festival at Sapporo Art Park.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It has also been revealed that the former head had been stealing money from Creative Productions where a transaction was given to him by the man who was presumed to have committed suicide at the bridge last week.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The agency issued his apprehension and was to be arrested this morning, but he was unfortunately found dead later in the afternoon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>However, relations with the incident with Detective Im Nayeon is still unknown and police say they are still looking into it and will be a lot more careful in the investigation…</em>
</p>
<p>Dahyun turned the volume down and sat beside Momo on the couch. Both of them fiddled with their hands as they glance at Jihyo who went silent after hearing the news.</p>
<p>Jihyo sat straight and clenched her teeth. Somehow, she felt a bit bothered with what happened despite always feeling so much hatred against him.</p>
<p>“Well, he deserves it, doesn’t he?” She scoffed. “He had always been a horrible person. I doubt he’s even human at all…”</p>
<p>Sana held her hand and felt it tremble. She wasn’t sure what Jihyo is exactly thinking right now but she can see that she is angry and quite at loss.</p>
<p>“But we’re doubting that either.”, Nayeon said.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“About that…” Momo breathed in and hesitated. Then she looked at Nayeon and nodded at her.</p>
<p>“This was in his coat when we found him.” She handed her the envelope they found at the scene. “And it’s for you. I’m sorry but we had to look into it. See for yourself and we’ll start from there.”</p>
<p>Jihyo stared at it and noticed it was over a decade old. There were visible creases and stains on its sides, and she shuddered when she saw a small blood stain.</p>
<p>Then she flipped it over and at the moment she landed her eyes on that cursive, she already knew it was her mother’s handwriting.</p>
<p>
  <em>“for My Dear Ji-soo…”</em>
</p>
<p>Nayeon saw how she looked so puzzled as she stared at it.</p>
<p>They too were very confused and surprised when they read what was inside. After going through it as much as they could, going back to the start through the end, it was as if all the conclusions they came up with were as useless as junk, leading them back to their first phase.</p>
<p>And they can only think of one way they can go through this once and for all.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to pry on you, Jihyo.” She sighed at the thought of having no other choice but this. “But I think it’s time we should do something to make you remember what happened.”</p>
<p>Of all things Jihyo wanted to hear, this was the very last of them. She had always dread of remembering what happened to her mother and she doesn’t want to recall any of it.</p>
<p>“I already told you, Nayeon-ssi. I don’t-“</p>
<p>“This isn’t only about justice for Minatozaki. This is also for your mother’s sake, Jihyo. Let’s find out about all of this and she can <em>finally</em> be in peace. Don’t you want that?”</p>
<p>Jihyo stood up and her ears flared.</p>
<p>“What do you think I want then? Do you think I want her to just wander off <em>restless</em>?”</p>
<p>She doesn’t want to be selfish but was <em>so</em> <em>tired</em> of hearing all this.</p>
<p>She had been pressed over and over again. She was flooded with questions after questions like it was never going to end. Not only for the past months but when she was younger as well. And she thought of it to be pressing for she was only seven back then.</p>
<p>“Do you know how it feels like waking up and the first thing you hear is your mother’s <em>gone</em> and <em>dead</em>?”</p>
<p>Sana held her arm and stood up. “Jihyo, please don’t be like this.”</p>
<p>Jihyo looked back and Sana felt a bit frightened of how she looked angry with her brows tightly furrowed, shaping her eyes into an outraged glare.</p>
<p>Nayeon knew where this is going, and she can’t let it go further. She let out a heavy sigh and said, “Can everyone please give us for a moment here?”</p>
<p>“Minatozaki-sama.” Dahyun called and walked towards her. She smiled at her and said, “Let’s step outside for a while.”</p>
<p>Momo followed and said, “I’ll head out and get something to drink then.”</p>
<p>Sana wanted to stay with Jihyo, but it seems like this needs to be between her and Nayeon for now.</p>
<p>Jihyo looked at her and let out a tired smile. “It’s okay. I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>Sana followed Dahyun outside and when the door was closed, they can hear their inaudible arguments continued to get bolder.</p>
<p>Dahyun sighed and leaned on the wall. She chuckled and said, “It’s always like this. We go on round and round with it. But I just hope she agrees with Senior Im this time.”</p>
<p>Sana sat across her and asked, “What exactly happened before? About her mother?”</p>
<p>“Well, we don’t know what <em>exactly</em> happened. But after the collision, police came a little late and all they found were two cars that collided with Ms. Park and her mother inside one of them.”</p>
<p>“And my father’s murderer in the other? Which happens to be the head?”</p>
<p>Dahyun flinched when Sana said that without faltering, mentioning her father’s death like a breeze.</p>
<p>Then she remembered when Nayeon told them she wasn’t really attached to him like his own daughter, so she understood why.</p>
<p>“We <em>assumed</em> it was him in the other car…”</p>
<p>“But...?”</p>
<p>“But when we finally got his prints earlier, it didn’t match the ones found inside it…”</p>
<p>They ran several tests and repeated each of them just to confirm if it was their methods’ faultiness or if it was the fact that it wasn’t really the head who murdered Minatozaki.</p>
<p>If it wasn’t him, then who did?</p>
<p>“Instead, his prints matched the ones inside the car Ms. Park was in…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chaeyoung walked through the hallways and noticed there weren’t many people around anymore at this time; just a few nurses going back and forth from room to room and some doctors doing their rounds.</p>
<p>She looked over to the rooms and she felt light shivers on her skin. She felt uncomfortable seeing all the hospital beds and the sick people on them. Then she heard someone vomiting at a distance then she suddenly felt nauseated.</p>
<p>She walked faster and headed to the balcony to finally get some air after being constricted. When she opened the door, she felt really cold. Then she looked up and saw it was snowing a little bit. But at least, she felt comfortable.</p>
<p>She walked over to the corner and leaned on to the icy railing. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sharp air.</p>
<p>As she breathed in, she inhaled the scent of coffee. She looked over to the other edge and saw someone drinking. It was the detective that brought Mina here at the hospital.</p>
<p>“Oy.” She called but Momo didn’t look and notice. She looked like she was in depth with her thoughts.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung moved closer and called her again. “Oy, you alright?”</p>
<p>“Oh hey.” Momo was a bit surprised. She thought she was alone because no one would come out on the balcony at this time, especially in this weather.</p>
<p>“How’s your sister?”</p>
<p>“She’s fine. Still a bit of a headache.” She chuckled. “She’s not my sister, by the way.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I mean sure we are, but we grew up in an orphanage. And the story goes on and on and on.” She sighed as she remembered the whole lot of things they’ve been through together. And despite some of them are bad, it was still those times where they grew closer like they were actual siblings.</p>
<p>“Anyway, how’s your girlfriend?”</p>
<p>Momo looked at her and thought she was joking but she actually looked serious.</p>
<p>“She’s not my girlfriend.” She scoffed. “We’re just coworkers.”</p>
<p>Chaeyoung nodded and tried to understand what she meant. When she saw her earlier, it looked like she was her girlfriend or <em>something.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Coworkers. Right.</em>
</p>
<p>But what does she know anyway? So she just let it go.</p>
<p>“But she’s doing a lot better. I think she can head back to her regular schedule by tomorrow or the day after that.”</p>
<p>“You guys are really giving everything, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“It’s our job. And it’s the right thing to do.” She smiled softly. “And hopefully nothing bad happens again. And after everything, we can all rest.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Good luck on that. If you need extra pair of hands, I could fill in the spot.”</p>
<p>Momo gave her a questioning look and started to wonder if this person was actually in the right mind or was she just messing with her.</p>
<p>But when she looked at her, there was something written all over her eyes. Even though Chaeyoung was a bit young, Momo knew she already went through many things. Even though she can’t point out what they were, she knows they were something grating that it molded her to the person she is now.</p>
<p>“I don’t think we need another bar burning.” She chuckled. “But we’d appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“Oy, it wasn’t our fault.” Chaeyoung scoffed and crossed her arms. “They’re the ones who started it and we just had to <em>defend</em> ourselves.”</p>
<p>“Tch. Right.”</p>
<p>Then Momo suddenly realized that if they somehow got involved in this, then they should know something about it.</p>
<p>She drank the coffee to its last drop and breathed out a steamy air. Then she looked at Chaeyoung with her eyes plastered with seriousness, determined to finish everything.</p>
<p>“Who were they and how come they know you two?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you’re telling me it wasn’t him who did it?”</p>
<p>“No. We were wrong.”</p>
<p>Jihyo was struck. She didn’t know what to say but somehow she felt relieved to hear it.</p>
<p>What was surprising was the fact that he was inside the same car she and her mother was in when the crash happened. And she wondered how and why. Because at that time, he and her mother were divorced for a year already.</p>
<p>Her mother told her the reason why they went to Sapporo was because she wanted to show the different aspects of art to show her inspiration.</p>
<p>Yet why would she be with that man at that time? Was there another reason why they went here?</p>
<p>“Then why was he with us?”</p>
<p>“I think you’ll find the answer in that.” Nayeon pointed at the envelope. “It didn’t tell us who did it, but it clarifies it wasn’t him.”</p>
<p>Jihyo stared at the envelope once again and thought ahead. She composed herself and breathed in.</p>
<p>Her hands slightly shook as she slowly opened it.</p>
<p>Then when she started reading, she went from word to word at a slow pace. Then her brows knitted, and her eyes trembled as it started to form tears on its corners. When she reached the middle, she read each line in a faster pace and her brows creased more. Then she stopped at the very last line.</p>
<p>She might not understand it for now, but she will when she remembers it. But then she wondered what is it really that she must understand and uncover behind all this?</p>
<p>All her life, no truth came before her. Just a loophole of assumptions and questions dropped over and over her.</p>
<p>But now, she can finally know what exactly happened and how they got here. And she has to face it and put it all behind her.</p>
<p>“So how are we going to do this? Therapy? Then that’s going to take a long time.”</p>
<p>“No.” Nayeon chuckled. “We’re in a country that has one of the greatest technologies, and you expect to have therapy?”</p>
<p>Jihyo scoffed and said, “How should I know? It’s how they used to do it.”</p>
<p>“Well, not anymore. On special cases, at least. Just like yours where information is crucial. It’s an undisclosed tech where Hokkaido keeps it here in its agency and it’s used for these kinds of things.”</p>
<p>“How long will it take?”</p>
<p>“A few hours maybe. Just tons of headache after though.”</p>
<p>“Are there any other ways?”</p>
<p>“If you get knocked really hard in the head, sure, there might be chances.” Nayeon laughed while Jihyo just gave her a scowl.</p>
<p>“One more question.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Is there anyone else you suspect?”</p>
<p>“For now, there isn’t.”, she said.</p>
<p>But in truth, there is one.</p>
<p>However, all they have are loose suspicions so she can’t just give names all of a sudden. But with what Momo and Dahyun told her about their doubts with Chou Tzuyu, there could be big relations to it.</p>
<p>It’s true she went to Tzuyu before just to have as much information she can gather. But she was surprised she gave them more than what they were expecting. Which was odd.</p>
<p>And she thinks she might have made a mistake trusting her.</p>
<p>And now that their former main suspect is dead, they think the Chous might have been manipulating the situation and they tried to frame the head instead.</p>
<p>But they need solid evidence for this. And it’s Jihyo.</p>
<p>“Then let’s do it first thing tomorrow.” Jihyo chuckled and smiled at her. “I hope you get there early.”</p>
<p>Nayeon paused from her thoughts when she saw how Jihyo looked so serious and determined to do it.</p>
<p>“If I don’t do this, more and more people will get involved and hurt. And I can’t let that happen anymore.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t let anything happen to her anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>Nayeon sighed in relief and smiled. “Thank you, Jihyo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dahyun.”, Momo called with her blunt voice that echoed to and from the end of the hallway.</p>
<p>Sana and Dahyun turned their heads and were a bit surprised with how she sounded as if she was distressed.</p>
<p>But she does look really bothered.</p>
<p>She walked so fast with her face so strained, looking like she had been drenched with certainties <em>and</em> uncertainties; and she looked like she was wanting to do something reckless – <em>very</em> reckless.</p>
<p>And behind her was Chaeyoung who tried to keep up with her pace and tried to stop her, repeatedly pulling and tugging her arm.</p>
<p>“Stop.” Chaeyoung pulled her by the shoulder and gripped it. “This might or <em>will</em> turn out bad. Don’t think ahead of things and just sort this through.”</p>
<p>“Let go of me.” Momo pushed her hand away and looked at her with cold stare. “What do you think we should do then? I don’t see any other ends to this.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know these people.”</p>
<p>“And you do, right?”</p>
<p>“This is insane, and I don’t know who’s behind <em>them</em>.”</p>
<p>“And that’s what we’re gonna find out, okay?” Momo gritted her teeth and pierced through her stares. “I’m not asking you to come but I’m asking you to just tell me <em>where.</em>”</p>
<p>After she told Momo the people who went after them were the same people after Park Jihyo, she suddenly became so <em>desperate</em> in knowing more. And eventually, desperate of knowing where she’d find them, thinking she might actually put an end to all of this.</p>
<p>But Chaeyoung couldn’t disagree more.</p>
<p>If she told her, then it would be just the same as leading her to where she should dig her grave and bury herself.</p>
<p>These people they’re dealing with aren’t supposed to be messed with at any cost. Even though they had, it was a mistake for they might have made their little rubble earlier into a bigger problem. And added to that was the <em>cause</em> of it.</p>
<p>And she considers herself and Jeongyeon lucky they both got out of this <em>barely</em> unharmed. If they really wanted both of them dead, then they wouldn’t have left a single trace.</p>
<p>Just like what these people did to Minatozaki.</p>
<p>But just as what they said before, once they settled in, there will be no finding a way out. Unless that way out would be <em>torment</em>. And they had faced it countless of <em>agonizing</em> times.</p>
<p>“Aish, you’ll just make a bigger mess.”, Chaeyoung cursed and scratched her head. “This is <em>fucking</em> stupid.”</p>
<p>“What is?” Sana asked as she and Dahyun crept up behind them. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing’s wrong.” Momo smiled softly and side-eyed Chaeyoung. “Just figuring out what’s <em>right</em> and what needs to be done.”</p>
<p>Dahyun raised her brow and asked, “Which is?”</p>
<p>“Sana.” Jihyo called as she stepped out of the room and smiled with tiredness showing in its corners. “We can go now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was already past midnight and Mina already fell asleep on the couch. Meanwhile, Jeongyeon had never been more awake after hearing what Chaeyoung just told her.</p>
<p>“What were you thinking? Why did you tell them? And you’re thinking about helping?” She tried not to shout but she was a bit annoyed at this point. “We should stay out of it and let them do the rest.”</p>
<p>“We would’ve stayed out of it if you didn’t go and talk to those people. But we can’t do anything now, can we?” Chaeyoung clenched her teeth and sighed. “We need to at least do something. A little gratitude won’t hurt.”</p>
<p>“A <em>little</em> gratitude?” Jeongyeon just couldn’t follow what she’s hearing now. And that’s because she didn’t want to. “A little gratitude that would ruin our lives. <em>Again</em>.”</p>
<p>“So you just want to let go of the people who tried to get her?” Chaeyoung pointed at Mina. “Just like that?”</p>
<p>“This <em>is</em> for Mina. If you’re really thinking, then you’d know it’s best to just stay put. And I can’t just let <em>you</em> go there. You gave your word to Mina and I’m not gonna let you take it away.”</p>
<p>Chaeyoung wanted to fight against it but it’s true the best thing they could do now is to just stay out of it so no one would come after them again. And they can’t let Mina be at risk again.</p>
<p>“You’re right.” She sighed and slumped back. She nodded and gave up. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s just sit here and do <em>nothing</em>.”</p>
<p>“It’s for the best, Chaeyoung-ah.”</p>
<p>“For the best, huh.” She stood up and before she turned away, she looked at Jeongyeon with a scowl and said, “I thought doing smallest of good things would at least lessen the burden of what we did in the past.”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon looked away and waited for the stomping footsteps head out of the room. Then she sighed and looked at Mina who was still sleeping peacefully.</p>
<p>“For the better… right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After getting out from the shower, Sana was expecting to see Jihyo heavily sleeping on her bed after she’d been through a very long and <em>hellish</em> day. Instead, when she stepped out of the room, she saw her sitting on the couch with her tired eyes closed and her heavy back slumped against the stiff and uncomfortable pillows.</p>
<p>She walked closer to see if she was sleeping. It seemed like she is, but she obviously looked bothered.</p>
<p>“How about sitting beside me instead of sneaking up behind me?” Jihyo said with a hoarse voice, sounding really exhausted. Then she slowly opened her eyes and smiled.</p>
<p>“You should sleep in a proper place.” Sana sat beside her and motioned her to lie on her lap. After fighting all the exhaustion that happened in just a day, Jihyo let herself fall freely.</p>
<p>“So this is my proper place now.”</p>
<p>“It will always be.” Sana looked at her and giggled. “You should sleep now. You’ll be needing a lot of strength for tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Mhm.” Jihyo closed her eyes and felt as if all the troubles have gone away with the soothing hand gently stroking her hair, softly pulling her mind away and slowly drifting her to sleep.</p>
<p>The she slowly smiled when she realized how familiar this was.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t this remind you of something?”, she chuckled.</p>
<p>“I think it does.” Sana giggled as she fiddled with Jihyo’s hair. Then she poked her cheek and said, “And I think it has something to do with someone dead drunk. You have a bad habit, Ms. Park.”</p>
<p>“It isn’t a habit. It was an impulsive decision. I don’t drink.” Jihyo turned and face her. “Mind telling me how it led me waking up on your lap?”</p>
<p>Sana slightly frowned when she remembered how Jihyo cried that night, looking so feeble. “You were having a bad dream. And you looked sad. So…”</p>
<p>Jihyo knew what that dream was since it has always been the one that kept on running in her head. Even when she dreams of something else, there will always be fragments of that <em>memory</em> showing itself.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t a bad dream.” Jihyo softly smiled. “It was a dream that reminds me of my mother. It’s another way of remembering her.”</p>
<p>“What was it about?”</p>
<p>“It was about how I became who I am now.”</p>
<p>“How you became so conceited?”</p>
<p>Jihyo frowned and gave her a sulky look while Sana giggled. “Other than that, it was about how my mother always encouraged me.”</p>
<p>“You’re always so serious.” Sana took her hand and pressed it against her lips. Then she placed a soft kiss and smiled. “I know she would’ve been very proud of how far you’ve come, Jihyo.”</p>
<p>“I know. She would be the happiest. I wish she met you and I know you two would get along with each other. Easily.” She slowly closed her eyes and chuckled. “Just like you, she always asks the meaning behind every single painting. In that dream, I was painting a window view from our old house. Then she asked me what it meant. And I could only think of one word.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, she paused from her thoughts as she felt her heart pound when she thought of it. She felt as if there was a heed calling for it.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and she felt the pounding against her chest got louder and stronger as she slowly looked straight into Sana’s eyes, luring her to its depths and drawing her to say it.</p>
<p>She smiled as her hand slowly reached for her cheek and brushed her thumb across.</p>
<p>Then she whispered, “Home.”</p>
<p>She noticed the small frown curving on Sana’s lips and the tears welling on the corners of her eyes. As the tear dropped, she felt a tug against her chest as if she felt the weight of that tear like it bore so much.</p>
<p>She quickly sat up and reached for Sana’s face. Then her brows creased as her heart wrenched at the sight of how she looked so sad.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Jihyo wiped the tears continuously running down against her cheeks while she cried silently.</p>
<p>Sana held her hands and grasped it tight. She closed her eyes and kissed them. Then she softly shook her head as she looked back at Jihyo and softly smiled. “Nothing’s wrong.”</p>
<p>“Then why are you crying?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m happy.” Sana looked at her with her glinting wet eyes. Then she pulled Jihyo closer and embraced her. She buried her nose against her neck and kissed it. When Jihyo hugged her back, she closed her eyes and smiled.</p>
<p>“I’m happy you’re here, Jihyo.” She embraced her tighter as her sobs then got louder. “Don’t go anywhere, okay? Don’t go away.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere. What are you talking about?” She pulled away and looked at Sana. Then she sighed and smiled at her. “Are you worried about tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Sana pouted and softly shook her head. Then after a moment, tears again welled in her eyes and she started nodding her head.</p>
<p>“Why are you worried? It won’t hurt. Or at least that’s what Nayeon told me.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that.”, she whispered. “What if it’s not you who I’ll face after?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? It’s not going to be <em>that</em> much.” Jihyo chuckled and smiled, hoping to at least make Sana feel a little better. “It’s just a small part of my life that happened to slip away from my head.”</p>
<p>“No, Jihyo. Even the smallest of pieces make the picture a whole lot bigger. Especially when those pieces hold the most details.”</p>
<p>Somehow, even with its vagueness, Jihyo knows what Sana was saying but she can’t follow what she was trying to make her understand.</p>
<p>She noticed Sana was holding back. She noticed she wanted to say more. But she can’t tell what or why she doesn’t want to say it. And she can’t just force her to blurt it out.</p>
<p>“Listen, Sana.” She clasped their hands together and held it softly. “It’s all in the past, isn’t it? Whatever it is I’ll know tomorrow, then I have to put it all behind me.”</p>
<p>“How do you know what you’re saying right now won’t be different? How do you know <em>you</em> won’t be different?”</p>
<p>Jihyo looked at her with her eyes smiling and nearing to tears. With her voice giving away, she softly said, “Who you are looking at right now will never change because she has already met you and has become a better person because of you. Because what matters to her is tomorrow and the days after that. And every single second of those days, she wants to spend with you and for you…”</p>
<p>Jihyo held her hand tighter, signifying she’ll always hold on and stay.</p>
<p>Sana’s eyes drooped down and smiled as she stared at their hands wrapped in each other. She thought of it as pieces that fit together so perfectly. Yet even with both of their strongest wants, she was afraid one might have to slip away.</p>
<p>Then Jihyo slowly pulled Sana’s hand and lifted her chin up, motioning her eyes to look at hers. Then from the deepest depths of her feelings, she let out a soft smile and said the truest and sincerest words she had <em>always</em> wanted to say.</p>
<p>“…because this is me who loves you, Sana.”</p>
<p>Upon saying it, Jihyo saw how Sana’s eyes glinted, seeming like she had been waiting for it. She too had been waiting. Upon saying it, her feelings has never been drawn so much closer, tearing away the remaining barriers her old self had built.</p>
<p>And for the final touch of the long awaited, Jihyo inched forward, closing in the gap between them and softly placed her lips against Sana’s.</p>
<p>With her eyes closed, Sana felt the tenderness and sensitivity with how Jihyo was softly kissing her. It was slow yet it was rapid with care and warmth as she made her feel her profound affection.</p>
<p>Jihyo slowly parted away and looked at the pair of eyes radiating and sharing the same feelings, gazing into hers like it were endless.</p>
<p>Sana brushed her nose against hers and whispered, “I love you.”</p>
<p>And then suddenly, she felt scared. With what had been happening, the thought of losing Jihyo came across her mind. She doesn’t know why but somehow, she felt like something will come against them.</p>
<p>Jihyo felt her hand shiver. And with the gentle brush of her hands, Sana loosened her grip and let the tension slip away.</p>
<p>“Everything will be okay.”</p>
<p>Sana looked at her with hopeful eyes, wanting to tell her something. But she hesitated and softly shook her head. Instead she just smiled and said, “Go sleep now. It’s already past one.”</p>
<p>“Just like that?”</p>
<p>“Just like that.”</p>
<p>Jihyo giggled and laid down then she gently pulled Sana on top of her. She can still see the dried traces of tears on Sana’s cheeks and with soft strokes, she wiped them off carefully.</p>
<p>“After my little <em>session</em>, what do you wanna do?”, Jihyo asked with her eyes smiling wide. “I checked the weather and it said <em>every</em> street will be packed with snow so we can’t be outside. So we can just go to a café; or we can go to a sauna; or we can go to that stadium where they have that huge ice rink.”</p>
<p>Sana just smiled at how silly she was. And she can’t help but let out a small laugh and said, “No, we can’t go to the café, or the sauna, or the ice rink. I have a new project for you, Ms. Park.”</p>
<p>“Already? How about the one with Chou Tzuyu? I thought-“</p>
<p>“It’s been taken care of.” She felt her nerves tremble as she was reminded of what happened earlier. She can’t explain but the way Tzuyu looked at her was so displeasing.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I don’t think she’s the kind of person who’d give in so easily.”</p>
<p>Jihyo was right.</p>
<p>Even Sana was caught surprised when Tzuyu suddenly gave way and didn’t make any arguments against it. Then she thought if she should be concerned about it or just let it be.</p>
<p>But since they’re already past that, it’s better to keep it this way.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m sure. Besides, I think you’ll like this new one better. And it’s a better compensation for what happened with the first project.”</p>
<p>“Really? What is it?”</p>
<p>“That can wait later.”, she whispered and kissed Jihyo on the forehead. “And <em>later</em> is going to be a <em>big</em> day.”</p>
<p>“Before the project, we need to finish that first.” Jihyo pointed at the unfinished painting of Sana by the window.</p>
<p>“That can also wait.” She smiled and lied on Jihyo’s chest. “Let’s just rest for now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours ago.</p>
<p>He ran as fast as he could against the thick snow. His breath shortened and his limbs went frail as the air was thinning against the heavy snowfall that he could barely breathe anymore. It was as if his nose and lungs were being pierced and crushed with sharp ice as the cold continued to be harsh against his numb skin.</p>
<p>He was exhausted and tired of everything.</p>
<p>He had been running from his past he just can’t simply escape from.</p>
<p>He just wants to stop and rest.</p>
<p>His legs suddenly buckled and gave up. He fell on the snow and laid helplessly as his breath tried so hard to catch up. His vision was starting to get blurry as he watched the people at a distance run towards him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“There he is!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Get him!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Chou-sama will be very pissed if we mess up!”</em>
</p>
<p>His men suddenly turned against him and started chasing him away.</p>
<p>The Chous must have been so desperate that they bribed them to get rid of him. Just so they can get the company for themselves.</p>
<p>And now he can’t go anywhere for he was cornered.</p>
<p>
  <em>What a mess.</em>
</p>
<p>He should have seen it coming. He should have known the Chous would turn their back against him after all their years of alliance.</p>
<p>But he didn’t care anymore.</p>
<p>Because who would he even trust in this world? A world that’s only full of self-centered <em>monsters</em>.</p>
<p>He trusted <em>nobody</em>…</p>
<p>Other than his only family that he left when he had been so greedy and selfish.</p>
<p>And now he has to face and atone to his sins and hope for forgiveness from <em>her</em>.</p>
<p>But he knew it was too much to ask.</p>
<p>He mustered up the strength he had left and pulled the gun from his coat and pointed it against his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s he doing!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Run faster, you idiot!”</em>
</p>
<p>His hands trembled as he held his breath.</p>
<p>Then tears suddenly started pouring from his eyes as he remembered the day when he first held Jihyo in his arms. He remembered it was his happiest moment.</p>
<p>And as soon as he saw her opened her eyes and showed that bright smile, he swore he would do <em>anything</em> to give Jihyo <em>everything</em>.</p>
<p>And little did he know, after years of harvesting and hard work, greed and selfishness would build upon him and before he knew it, his <em>obsession</em> with money ate him up, devouring his humane senses.</p>
<p>And that obsession led to his <em>doom</em>.</p>
<p>He didn’t know he would be caught in a bigger mess against the association he made a deal with - an association where the Chous ruled over.</p>
<p>To avoid his family from getting involved, to have Jihyo grow up stainless from his crimes, he had to leave them.</p>
<p>He had to leave to make amends with the Chous. Thus their forbidding alliance.</p>
<p>An alliance that led to the death of Minatozaki.</p>
<p>And now here he was, facing betrayal.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sorry, Jisoo-ya.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Appa has been a very bad father.</em>
</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and smiled softly.</p>
<p>He will never forget the widest smile he has ever seen when he saw Jihyo grinning from ear to ear while she danced so subtly with Sana.</p>
<p>It was the smile he had always wished to see after so many years.</p>
<p>He realized he never needed forgiveness.</p>
<p>He just wanted to see Jihyo happy.</p>
<p>Before he pulled the trigger, he held on to the letter as tight as he could and pictured her and Jihyo smiling and laughing.</p>
<p>
  <em>We can rest now, dear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>My Dear Ji-soo,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you doing well?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There are many reasons why you are reading this now. It could be because we have been separated, or I have gone away, or I might have passed. But don’t cry and be strong just like what I told you. If you cry, I will tease you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re a big girl now, aren’t you? You were so young, and I couldn’t tell you things I wanted to say so we waited until you grew up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sorry your Appa and I have been dishonest with you. We decided to separate because it’s what was best to keep you safe. Some bad people were chasing us so your Appa had to go away so they won’t bother us anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know you were very angry with him, but it was our only way. Your Appa might have had his faults but he isn’t a bad man. He won’t do something unless it was for our sake. I’m not asking you to forgive him but at least try to understand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And right now, we’re here in Sapporo to be with him again. But we’re taking slow steps.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s a beautiful place. And I’ll finally take you tomorrow to its famous art park and we’ll see different artworks there and we’ll get to meet one of the artists.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope you visit it again someday.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Be careful and don’t forget to eat well. Remember to practice your strokes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Always with you,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eomma</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P.S. Have you given your painting?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>She folded the paper and put it inside the envelope. Then she wrote on its back, “for My Dear Jisoo”.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then she put inside her coat and headed to the kitchen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jisoo-ya!”, she called. “Lunch is ready!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll be down in a minute, eomma!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She knew Jihyo won’t go down at all. She was busy doing another painting in her room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She went upstairs and before she knocked, she looked over and saw Jihyo was painting her window view again. And she was amazed how she has improved so much.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She wishes to see her daughter grow up and watch her become a great artist.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But she knows she can’t. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jisoo-ya?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo turned around and smiled widely at her as she points to her painting. “Eomma, look!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She smiled very proudly at her and wished to see that smile again and again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t let anything stop you from smiling, Jisoo-ya.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Uncovering || Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last...<br/>There will be an epilogue :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Jisoo-ya.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo turned around and saw her mother smiling at her with her arms wide open. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She smiled and stood up and was about to run to her when another voice called her from behind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ji-tan!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Right before she was about to look back again, she was suddenly pulled away in between and started falling down through an endless hole.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jihyo..?”</p>
<p>She slowly opened her eyes and saw Sana on top of her with her droopy eyes looking so worried with her brows creased and lips curved down.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Sana wiped the cold sweats forming on Jihyo’s forehead. She woke up to the silent grunts from Jihyo who was having some sort of a bad dream.</p>
<p>Jihyo put up a smile and slid her hands around Sana’s waist and pulled her down and embraced her.</p>
<p>“I’m feeling better.”, she whispered as she looked at Sana with her drowsy eyes. “So much better.”</p>
<p>“Really…” Sana rested her head on Jihyo’s chest and sighed. She closed her eyes and listened to the slow beats thumping calmly against her ear.</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Then she smiled softly when she heard the small skip as she brushed her hands along Jihyo’s sides. “Seems like it.”</p>
<p>She feels so much at ease when feeling and hearing the soft beats soothing her ears. It was so calming that it was as if putting her to sleep. And with the cold air surrounding them, the warmth of Jihyo’s arms wrapped around her makes her feel more comfortable and she was ready to fall asleep again.</p>
<p>“Sana.”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“We should get up now.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to.” Sana giggled as she nestled on Jihyo and pressed her arms arounds her. “You’re really warm…”</p>
<p>The scent of her hair traced to Jihyo’s senses. Like a sedative, it made her feel so loose. But she held her arms still wrapped around Sana.</p>
<p>“I’ll make it even warmer if you want.” She chuckled as she pressed herself against Sana.</p>
<p>She was about to place a kiss on the lips when Sana gently pushed her away and said, “Not a chance. It’s almost daytime.”</p>
<p>Jihyo looked outside the window and dawn hasn’t come up. Yet she can see the low light behind the snowy mountains, beaming at the fuzzy clouds above and illuminating the floating snowflakes against the windows.</p>
<p>“I thought we’d have more time.” She pouted as she watched the sun slowly rise, casting silhouettes on the buildings outside.</p>
<p>Sana turned Jihyo’s cheek to face her and smiled. “Let’s finish that instead before you go.” She looked at the painting they have yet to finally complete <em>together</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun hasn’t gone up and there were barely any people at the agency at this time. And Momo took the opportunity to sneak into the ammunition room.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung told her where they could find the person who’s behind all this. And at the moment she heard it, all became clear.</p>
<p>The Sapporo Art Park.</p>
<p>The Chous have taken over it for years now. And currently, it’s Chou Tzuyu handling it. And all their assumptions hit the right bell this time.</p>
<p>However, Momo didn’t tell Nayeon she’ll go and put an end to all this. Because she thought it would be easier to just have her do it on her own than involve others. And she doesn’t want anyone end up catching another bullet.</p>
<p>After she’s done with this, she is fully aware she would be removed from the agency.</p>
<p>She could’ve done this a long time ago. However, she is unlike those other <em>monsters</em> who would ruthlessly do anything just to get everything.</p>
<p>She breathed out a heavy sigh, hoping she made the right decision to do this. She knows to herself even if they tumble the situation, this is what they’ll end up doing anyway.</p>
<p>She went from bins to bins and looked for all the things she’ll be needing. She only needed a few since she has to be discrete about it and not make it obvious that some of the things inside the ammunition room has disappeared out of nowhere.</p>
<p>She slid them all inside the bag and everything seems to be settled and she was ready to go.</p>
<p>She turned around and suddenly stopped.</p>
<p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Dahyun looked over to the bag Momo was holding. It was clumped with different sorts and it looked heavy. “You’re not serious about going there, are you?”</p>
<p>Momo avoided the darting stares looking right through her.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Momo just walked past her, avoiding further confrontations that she knows she’ll just ignore.</p>
<p>Then she suddenly got yanked when Dahyun quickly grabbed the bag and pulled it away from her grasp.</p>
<p>She felt her insides burn and she was about to grab the bag back when Dahyun pushed her hand away.</p>
<p>“This is not right, and you know it.”</p>
<p>“Give me that.” She tried to reach for it but Dahyun swatted her hand away again.</p>
<p>“What you’re doing will cause a lot of bigger problems and will turn to <em>disaster</em>. Does the agency know about this? Does Nayeon even know about this? Just look what happened yesterday and-“</p>
<p>“I said give me that.” Momo looked straight into her eyes with her teeth clenched.</p>
<p>Dahyun faltered and fell silent when she saw the rage in Momo’s eyes. Then realizing and knowing better, she firmed her stance and tightened her grasp on the bag. She held her breath as she stared at Momo who was nowhere near giving up.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Momo lost her temper and just turned around and walked to the doors without anything. “Let me <em>die</em> in <em>peace</em> then. After I finish the job, don’t forget to bury me.”</p>
<p>Dahyun just stood there in disbelief as she stared at Momo acting like a child and being so stubborn.</p>
<p>Then she let out a heavy sigh, knowing whatever she’ll say to her would just be useless.</p>
<p>She loosened her grip and dropped the bag on the floor, making a loud thud that echoed through the whole room.</p>
<p>Momo stopped on her tracks just when she was about to head out. Before she could turn around, Dahyun walked past her and headed straight to the doors without even batting an eye.</p>
<p>Before she walked out of the room, she said, “I’ll wait outside.”</p>
<p>Before Momo could say anything, the door was shut right in front of her face.</p>
<p>She just chuckled and mumbled, “Why didn’t you just say so?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the <em>last</em> touches of the painting, Jihyo added the final details it needed.  She refined each from the orange highlights of Sana’s hair and the flawless accents of her skin to the little specks of dust floating around her along with the tiny snowflakes steadily falling by the windows behind her, intending motion towards Sana as the focal point.</p>
<p>She knows to herself that no matter how much she refines this painting it will never equal the true and deity-like beauty before her.</p>
<p>Yet this will remain as a rendition of one of the greatest masterpieces she had seen and discovered.</p>
<p>Sana truly is impeccable, Jihyo thought – An absolute art embodied in human form.</p>
<p>“I assume you’re finished?” Sana smiled as she looked at Jihyo who kept on staring at her, looking so absorbed in her thoughts. “What’s with the look?”</p>
<p>Jihyo pushed her thoughts away and composed herself. “Just amazed by how no being, no painting can ever match your <em>person</em>.”</p>
<p>“Really now?” Sana tilted her head and smiled at Jihyo, hinting a look of doubt from her words yet still undeniably flustered with it. “Let me see it then so I can tell if you’re really telling the truth.” She giggled as she laid out her eyes with tease.</p>
<p>And all the tease will never get Jihyo used to them. Just looking at those daring eyes made her feel so open and bare as if she were blatantly touchable. Touchable by the tempting and enticing looks that Sana gives her. And she will always be ready and willing to give in.</p>
<p>She just let out a sigh and smiled. “You really are going to be the death of me.”</p>
<p>She turned the canvas around and showed it.</p>
<p>Sana stood up and walked closer with the white sheet still draped over her bare body. She stood in front of the painting and peered at the evident details to its finest ones.</p>
<p>Jihyo walked around and stood beside her as she anticipated of what Sana will say.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” She slightly moved closer and stared at Sana who was still looking at the painting.</p>
<p>Satisfied, Sana turned around and faced Jihyo and just smiled at her. She didn’t need to say anything about the painting in connection with its accuracy and faultlessness because it is inevitably perfect and out of the commons.</p>
<p>But she did have one in mind she wanted to ask.</p>
<p>“What’s it called?”</p>
<p>Jihyo wasn’t expecting the question which made her think about it for a moment. She looked at the painting and instantly she knew.</p>
<p>Her face lit up and she said, “Megami.” Which means <em>Goddess</em>.</p>
<p>She then moved closer and hugged Sana from behind as they both stared at the painting. Then she whispered, “The only one I believe in.”</p>
<p>Sana didn’t know what to say and just smiled at how Jihyo sounded so genuine.</p>
<p>She turned around and faced Jihyo.  Yet all she could say with her fluster was a soft and humble “Thank you.” With a soft peck on her lips, then she whispered, “Don’t do anything crazy today.”</p>
<p>Jihyo smiled at her. “I won’t. We’ll get to that project of ours once we’re done at the agency.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, make sure of that.” Sana giggled and embraced her again. “Ours…”</p>
<p>Then Sana’s phone buzzed a couple of times as it seemed to have received multiple messages.</p>
<p>She slightly got annoyed when she had to pull away from Jihyo and looked through the messages.</p>
<p>Jihyo noticed her expression changed into somewhat confused. She tried to peer over, but Sana put her phone away and sighed.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>But Sana just smiled at her. “They need me there. Again. The festival’s this weekend and we’re all grounded with lots of things.”</p>
<p>“Okay, Minatozaki-<em>sama</em>.” Jihyo chuckled as she picked her coat up and pecked her on the cheek. “I will see you after then.”</p>
<p>Sana let out a smile in the most convincing way and hoped what she’ll be dealing with will be as simple as possible.</p>
<p>But then she doubts it. Because Tzuyu just told her to come right away if she doesn’t want any more problems to swell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun finally rose as it peeked in between buildings, gleaming its oranges on their snowy pavements and walls. The cold lingered as the snow started to fall, slowly covering the streets and gradually sprinkling tiny white flakes on Jeongyeon’s hair as she walked through the streets, a little bit limp.</p>
<p>At this hour, there weren’t many people out on the streets as they have just begun preparing for their routines for the day.</p>
<p>She saw some people preparing and getting ready to open up their shops - tidying up their windows and wiping their tables, taking out the trash and sweeping off snow from their doorways. Once done, everything is settled and all that’s left is to turn up their heaters and flip the sign on their doors to ‘open’. Then after a whole day of hard work, they flip the signs to ‘close’.</p>
<p>She had always thought of how these people could do the same things every day and not get tired of it. Even with its simplicity, they seem to enjoy it and still give the most of their efforts.</p>
<p>And that’s what she wants. A kind of life that she would genuinely be happy with, worrying about what people usually think about – bills, taxes, jobs, and whatever.</p>
<p>She wants a kind of life where she could walk freely through the streets and crowded places without worrying about a knife suddenly stabbing her back or a gun suddenly pointed against her head.</p>
<p>In truth, she would’ve been fine with all those near-death events, knowing she can handle them well.</p>
<p>That is if she was alone like she used to.</p>
<p>Now, she’s with Mina and she can’t risk of having herself be in danger as it will eventually end up getting Mina involved.</p>
<p>Just like what happened.</p>
<p>And if it weren’t for Jihyo, she would’ve lost her mind and ended herself if something happened to Mina. And she knows she can’t let that happen again.</p>
<p>And to prevent that from happening again, she decided to do what’s best for Mina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Mina suddenly woke up at the sound of something clinking on the floor. She rubbed her eyes and saw Jeongyeon already dressed up and was surprisingly standing as she folded her hospital gown.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jeongyeon?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jeongyeon was surprised, not expecting for Mina to wake up this early. She just saw her sleeping so soundly a second ago and she was about to leave then.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then she turned around and smiled at her. “Good morning. You should sleep more. It’s still early.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mina stood up and walked to her. Then she saw something glinted on the floor. She was about to take a closer look when Jeongyeon quickly picked it up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Candy wrapper.” She smiled and showed the peppermint candy in her mouth. “Want some?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you going somewhere? How’s your leg? Where’s Chaeyoung?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m fine. Leg’s working fine. See?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jeongyeon stretched her leg and tried to bend it. But it suddenly felt weak when she felt a numbing pain on her knee. But she didn’t make it obvious and held her ground as she didn’t want to worry Mina.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And Chaeyoung went home. She’s looking after Ray.”, she lied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In truth, she doesn’t know where Chaeyoung is, but she knows where she might be. “And I’ll be checking the bar out. See if there’s anything left.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jeong…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And I shall take you home, Myoui-sama. You still have work today.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jeongyeon…” Mina held her hand and faced her. “Is everything alright?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jeongyeon looked at her and saw she was feeling uneasy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Even Jeongyeon was worried of what could happen. She can’t stop thinking of what Chaeyoung told her last night. And she was more worried Chaeyoung might go there and get herself in huge trouble.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And she can’t let that happen as she promised Mina they’ll never be caught up in any kind of mess again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But Jeongyeon had to make exceptions and she can’t tell her about it. She knows this is also for their sake, one way or the other, to keep Mina safe.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Everything’s fine.” She smiled at her and kissed her forehead. “Let’s go?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jeongyeon stopped and stood in front of the bar. All the nearby shops had to close down temporarily so the clearing and renovation would be easier.</p>
<p>She looked at every corner of the front and everything was burnt. Even the door and window frames had fallen down, leaving nothing but black marks on the walls.</p>
<p>There were still debris that blocked the entrance and the back door, so she went through the window.</p>
<p>There were small patches of snow that made it through inside, making the whole area a bit colder.</p>
<p>It smelled of wet charcoal and melted glass.</p>
<p>And a hint of gun powder.</p>
<p>She walked through which was supposed to be the back room but is now nothing but a space of burnt wood.</p>
<p>But not all was burnt.</p>
<p>She opened the ruined cupboard. And inside was nothing.</p>
<p>But when she removed the plank from its base, underneath it was a small crate made of metal and steel, barely touched by the fire.</p>
<p>She dusted the ashes off, and she took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. She slowly opened it and the smell of gun powder soared even more.</p>
<p>Some of the cartridges had gone and melted off because of the heat. But there were still more than what she’ll be needing.</p>
<p>Underneath all the magazines and cartridges was the handgun she had sworn not to touch ever again, reflecting its silver outlines she had feared to remind her of things she had done.</p>
<p>Even with the want to throw it away, she couldn’t. Because somehow, she knew it would, someday, be something she’ll need. And perhaps this, she thought, was that day. And it will be the last time.</p>
<p>Once more, she’ll bear it all.</p>
<p>For Mina.</p>
<p>She reached for her pocket and pulled out the ring. On its top was an aquamarine, reflecting blues and greens forming a prism like shape, sculpted to perfection. The ring glinted of silver from its outlines and carved along were shapes of swirls and crown-like crevices embedded with tints of ocean green.</p>
<p>She always kept it with her, and she was supposed to give it to Mina by the end of the festival. But things didn’t go as she planned. Instead, the incident happened.</p>
<p>So she hopes to give it to her soon when everything goes less risky.</p>
<p>She sighed and put it back in her pocket. She then pulled out the handgun and loaded it with the magazine and pulled the slide, making a loud click.</p>
<p>“For the best, huh?”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon turned around and felt relieved when she saw Chaeyoung standing by the door and smirking at her.</p>
<p>“I was starting to think you weren’t gonna show up.” She stood up and smiled back. “So are you gonna help me or what?”</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t let you run around alone.” Chaeyoung chuckled and looked at her leg. “Especially with <em>that</em>. Don’t be a drag, alright?”</p>
<p>“Let’s get to it and we’ll finally be off from the ropes.”, she sighed. “For the best.”</p>
<p>“For the best…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later.</p>
<p>The park was still closed due to the incident. There still weren’t many people around, just a few on and about their work.</p>
<p>Walking alongside the corners were the staff, or pretending to be one, who seemed to be working for the Chous – obviously armed as they did a sloppy job hiding their holsters underneath their uniforms.</p>
<p>Jeongyeon moved in silent steps behind the walls as she kept an eye on each of them although it was quite hard to see because of the light snowfall.</p>
<p>“Well this was supposed to be an art park. How fun for us.” Chaeyoung mumbled behind her. “Has it always been like this?”</p>
<p>“How do you think someone shot Nayeon here inside without being stopped by <em>any</em> security?”</p>
<p>“That’s why they got to you so easily at the festival.” Chaeyoung nodded her head as it finally filled in. “All the security belongs to the Chous?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Jeongyeon just shrugged, not even surprised. “Most of them probably. I never knew they actually got that many.”</p>
<p>“They won’t give us a break once they see us.”</p>
<p>“We actually never had any since they always had us in our tails. It’s time for us to earn it, don’t you think? They’re bugging me already.”</p>
<p>They were about to move when they saw someone crossing the bridge towards the park center. They quickly bent over and looked closely.</p>
<p>Then Jeongyeon found it odd when she saw it was Sana. She thought she would be with Jihyo. Or she would be at the company since that was what Mina told her.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung tapped her shoulder and her face was plastered with concern.</p>
<p>“Why is she here? It could be dangerous.”</p>
<p>“It could be a big deal with Chou Tzuyu since that’s all the Chous are about.”</p>
<p>“But why here?”</p>
<p>“Because she wants it in a place where no one could see, where it is patrolled by her own people.”</p>
<p>“That means-”</p>
<p>“Be quiet.” Jeongyeon covered her mouth because she was being quite loud. She slowly put her hand away and looked to see if anyone heard it.</p>
<p>Behind the outer end of the bridge, Jeongyeon saw two figures observing the vicinity, just as what they are trying to do while hiding from the view.</p>
<p>But then she noticed they were doing an awful job because one wrong movement, they would be seen by anyone else around.</p>
<p>And just as she guessed, it was Momo and Dahyun, who slightly slipped on the ice which made Sana turn around for a second. Fortunately, she didn’t see them as they were toppled with snow.</p>
<p>Chaeyoung just face palmed at how ridiculous this is. “What the hell are they doing?”</p>
<p>Jeongyeon was thrown to whatever they were doing but they can’t ignore it since all of them are going to be in trouble.</p>
<p>“They’re gonna be seen any second now.” She groaned and sighed. “Let’s get to them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was all silent and all can be heard were the silent rush of the water by the stoned waterfall and the snow on the pavements getting crushed beneath Sana’s feet as she crossed the bridge towards the park center.</p>
<p>She saw all the yellow tapes blocking the way to the garden. And it reminded her of the incident that night which made her feel uncomfortable.</p>
<p>But she stilled herself and cleared her head to be as composed when she faces Tzuyu, who made the situation even more unbearable.</p>
<p>
  <em>What does she want anyway?</em>
</p>
<p>Then she heard a soft swish behind her. She quickly turned around and saw nothing but her own tracks.</p>
<p>She thought it must be just her mind getting distant from herself, so she just walked faster towards the center.</p>
<p>When she entered, she saw no one inside. It was silent as if every wall were muted. She went up the staircase and saw there was one room with its lights open.</p>
<p>She slowly walked towards it and tried to listen to anything inside yet there was nothing.</p>
<p>She was about to push the doors when it suddenly opened before her, revealing Chou Tzuyu smiling confidently as she gestured her to come inside.</p>
<p>“Thank you for coming.”</p>
<p>Sana walked inside and firmed her stance. She scanned the whole room if there were anyone else inside but to her relief, there were none.</p>
<p>She looked back at Tzuyu and frowned at her, showing her she doesn’t have the slightest interest to be here.</p>
<p>“What do you want?”</p>
<p>“There’s no rush here. We have all the time we want. That is if you carefully adhere to what I say.” She slowly walked towards Sana and kept that smile plastered on her face. “You know this would have been easier if you just listened-”</p>
<p>“Just tell me what it is.” Sana clenched her teeth and glared. “We both know I don’t want to be anywhere near you anymore.”</p>
<p>For a moment, she noticed the change in the air. It suddenly became a bit colder and bleak that it almost gave her shivers.</p>
<p>Without saying a word, Tzuyu reached for the paper on the table and slid it towards Sana.</p>
<p>“I want that signed.” She said in a stiff voice as composed as she can, trying not to lose her patience. “Then you will never hear from again.”</p>
<p>As Sana slowly read through it, her distaste against Tzuyu rose even more.</p>
<p>It’s an agreement that all money earned by the company since the death of Minatozaki should be transferred to the hands of the Chous.</p>
<p>Infuriated, she threw the paper away and faced Tzuyu with her eyes bursting with anger.</p>
<p>“What makes you think I’ll sign that?! Is this what you’re after all this time? This is my family’s line of work and I won’t just let your pitiful selves take it like it’s nothing.”</p>
<p>Tzuyu just stood silent and stared at Sana as if she was some kind of fool. Then she started chuckling which angered Sana even more.</p>
<p>Sana has had it and she doesn’t want to hear and see anything from Tzuyu anymore. She will do what she can to get rid of and severe every single connection her family had made with the Chous.</p>
<p>She stomped her way straight to the doors, impatiently wanting to leave at this very moment.</p>
<p>But she was suddenly stopped by Tzuyu as she grabbed her hand very tightly. She breathed heavily as she kept her eyes wide and stared through her.</p>
<p>“I won’t let you leave until you give me what is rightfully <em>mine</em>. What makes you think the company is <em>yours</em>? How do you think your scumbag of a father built a company that was barely even a scrap in the beginning? It was <em>my</em> family who kept him up there. And I’m just asking you <em>nicely</em> to give it back to <em>me</em>.”</p>
<p>Then both of them turned their heads to the windows when they heard a series of muffled gunshots outside, not far from the center.</p>
<p>Sana took this opportunity to escape.</p>
<p>With her other hand free, she swatter her hand and pushed her away.</p>
<p>Her phone suddenly rang but it slipped from her pocket. All she wanted now was to run away and get back to Jihyo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nayeon stood in front of her office doors while waiting for Jihyo to arrive.</p>
<p>She still felt a bit off and mildly lightheaded for she still hasn’t recovered fully. In fact, her wound was still bare even though it was patched with several layers. She could barely sit comfortably because every move she makes, it seems like it will worsen it.</p>
<p>She was told to rest for the rest of the week, but she knows to herself she has no time for that. She needs to force herself and exert her body to the fullest because after several months of work and grinding encounters, she felt relieved that everything can finally end.</p>
<p>But at the back of her mind, there was something tugging her and telling her that something is wrong or rather, something bad will happen. She can feel it tingle on her skin that it made her shiver a little.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or is it just the air around me.</em>
</p>
<p>She was pulled away from her thoughts when her watch beeped, telling her that it’s another hour of the day – eight in the morning.</p>
<p>She then realized that Dahyun and Momo were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. But then she set the worry aside since they could just be late because the previous days had been extremely tiring.</p>
<p>And she hopes all those days would be paid off once and for all.</p>
<p>“Detective Im.”, one of her subordinates called. “Momo sent a message and said she had something important to tell you.”</p>
<p>Nayeon knitted her brows. “What was it?”</p>
<p>“She didn’t say. But she said you should call her right away.” He then handed her the phone and left.</p>
<p>“Nayeon-ssi.”</p>
<p>She looked up and saw Jihyo unexpectedly smiling. She was used to seeing her grim expression and grumpy eyes every time she steps into the agency or anywhere near its matters.</p>
<p>“I thought it was going to be a long day but thankfully, you’re in a good mood.” She chuckled wearily as she tried to keep the light air around them.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Jihyo asked with a hint of concern as she noticed Nayeon was quite pale. “As far as I know, they should not have let you out yet.”</p>
<p>“You know me.” Nayeon smiled in assurance. “I won’t rest until we get this done.”</p>
<p>“Let’s finish quickly it so you can rest.” Jihyo placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled.</p>
<p>“I hope I can.” She scoffed and chuckled. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>But before they could leave, the phone on Nayeon’s hand started ringing.</p>
<p>She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Momo. Out of worry, she quickly picked up.</p>
<p>“Oy, where are you-“</p>
<p>
  <em>“She can’t talk right now.”</em>
</p>
<p>Nayeon was surprised when it was Jeongyeon on the other end, panting like she just ran. She can hear three other voices whispering in panic and one sounded like Momo and the other like Dahyun.</p>
<p>Then when she heard people shouting at a distance, she suddenly felt very graved. She knew what was happening.</p>
<p>“Let me talk to-“</p>
<p>
  <em>“We’re in the art park right now and we need help. And I think you know what I mean by that. It’s Chou Tzuyu.”</em>
</p>
<p>“How do you know?”</p>
<p><em>“Just do what I say, damn it…”</em> Jeongyeon sounded so desperate and in haste.</p>
<p>The call ended and Nayeon looked at Jihyo. At the moment she saw how worried Jihyo was.</p>
<p>Somehow, she knew what Jeongyeon meant.</p>
<p>“Something came up at the art park and it’s urgent. You stay here until we sort things out.” She was about to leave but then she stopped and wanted to make sure if her assumptions were right.</p>
<p>“Do you know where Sana is right now?”</p>
<p>“Why? What’s happening?” Jihyo held Nayeon’s arm and looked at her in hopes of something good.</p>
<p>Jihyo quickly let go and pulled her phone out and called Sana.</p>
<p>As she waited for her to answer, her mind wandered to the edges thinking something might have happened to her.</p>
<p>She suddenly started sweating despite the cold air around them. Her hand started to slowly shake as she heard the third beep pass. Then at the fourth, she felt quite relieved when she finally picked up.</p>
<p>“Sana! Are you okay? Where are you?” She suddenly felt the panic rise when she heard shots fired at a distance.</p>
<p>No one was speaking through the phone. Just continuous blaring noises that blew Jihyo to the farthest.</p>
<p>She quickly shoved her phone back in her pocket sped through the doors, mindlessly running with her thoughts only centered on Sana.</p>
<p>“Oy, Jihyo!” Nayeon followed her outside but Jihyo drove away fast and was already gone. “Aish, that idiot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana ran through the rear exit of the building.</p>
<p>She was about to run to the parking lot when she heard another series of gunshots getting closer and closer. She quickly turned around and headed straight to the sculpture garden, which has another exit not far from the Path.</p>
<p>Then she heard the rear doors slam open.</p>
<p>She glanced behind her and saw Tzuyu lagging behind, enraged and not quite herself when she saw how her eyes burned with threat.</p>
<p>The snow started to build up in her shoes and slowly drags her pace. But Tzuyu was catching up and she cannot bear the thought of what she might do once she closes the gap and grasps her reach.</p>
<p>She just continued to run and kept pulling her feet from the snow.</p>
<p>By the time she reached the Path, she finally saw the other end of the exit.</p>
<p>She took a quick glance behind her and saw Tzuyu still catching up, so desperate in reaching her.</p>
<p>Then she saw another person running from the right, so fast even though the snow was deep enough to direly slow someone down.</p>
<p>“Sana!”</p>
<p>At an instant she knew it was Jihyo, heavily panting as she relentlessly grabbed each second to get to her.</p>
<p>Sana immediately stopped on her tracks and looked at her in panic.</p>
<p>Then she realized Tzuyu was still gaining on her.</p>
<p>Then Jihyo suddenly rammed herself against Tzuyu, tumbling them both on the snow then started rolling through the downhill side.</p>
<p>“Jihyo!” Sana ran after them and dove to try and catch Jihyo, but it was too late. “No!”</p>
<p>As they fell down, Jihyo tried to clutch on to Tzuyu but she couldn’t and slipped away.</p>
<p>The hill started to get steeper and steeper as they continue to bowl down.</p>
<p>Her feet and arms got dragged and pulled by twigs and stones underneath the snow.</p>
<p>There were hassling bumps and rocks that kept on jabbing against her body. She felt the bumps get bigger and bigger and more painful.</p>
<p>She couldn’t see anything as she started to feel faint and lightheaded.</p>
<p>Then suddenly, her head bluntly hit a huge boulder, instantly blacking out her mind then everything went blank and silent.</p>
<p>“Jihyo!”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ji-tan!”, a voice echoed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo was in her room. Her old room where she painted that window view. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ji-tan!”, someone called out to her window.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo doesn’t go out very much from their house because she enjoys painting more than playing outside with other kids. She would rather spend her hours mixing colors of the same shades and tints than playing the same game over and over again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But she makes an exception every time Sana calls for her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They didn’t know the exact day when they will see each other again so Jihyo just waits for her. Sana would just suddenly show up and call her outside the window.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo knows it’s her because she thinks her voice is different from everybody else’s. She thinks it’s the cutest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She stuck her head out the window and smiled widely when she saw her waving at her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m coming!”, Jihyo beamed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo ran down fast as she was really excited to see her once again after how many weeks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They always do different things every time they see each other which Jihyo really loves. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They have only known each other for a few months but to them, it felt like they have known each other for a long while now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And within those few months, every season, they do different things.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This time, it will be their first winter together. They don’t know what to do because it’s different from all the seasons because it is the only time there will be snow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ji-tan!”, She ran to her and hugged her tight as she did too. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then they laid on their front yard as they held each other’s hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tomorrow will be the first snow. What should we do?”, she said excitedly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo thought deeply until she got an idea.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We can’t build snow men because there won’t be enough snow so maybe we could eat every snow that falls! The winner will be the one who eats the most snow!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then the loser will have to eat snow.”, Sana laughed. “By the way, how are your paintings, Ji-tan?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo remembered that she recently painted the view from her window.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh! Wait here!”, Jihyo stood up and ran back to their house and picked up one of the paintings of her window view in her room. It was small enough to be carried around so Jihyo didn’t have any problem.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She ran back down and sat beside her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Here is the new one.”, Jihyo said and grinned as she handed it to her. “What do you think?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s it about?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“My mom asked me the same thing. It reminds you of home.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sana peered at it and looked at every detail. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s so boring! Nothing is moving.”, She whined.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s a painting so nothing is moving, Sa-tan.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She sighed. “No, Ji-tan. I mean everything in the painting is an object.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But the trees are alive.”, Jihyo said seriously.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The paused as they stared at each other and then they laughed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They had missed each other so much. It had only been two weeks since they last saw each other and to them, it felt like eternity. Even though they were silent for a long while, they still heard the longing for each other as they held each other’s hands.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jisoo-ya! Let’s eat!.”, Her mom called.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh. I have to go now.”, Jihyo frowned. “Do you want to eat with us?”, she asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No. I need to head back to dad, now. He might get angry at me.”, She pouted. “Don’t forget about tomorrow, okay? Let’s build a snowman the next time I come back.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I promise! We’ll see you at the park.”, Jihyo ran to their house.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wait! What about your painting?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I gave it you, didn’t I?”, Jihyo smiled at her. “Keep it to remind you of me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But you said the painting is about reminding you of Home.”, she stood up as she was about to leave.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo smiled with her eyes, showing her gummy smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Exactly.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo sprinted from painting to another while she and her mother walked through the gallery’s corridors. And while she stared at each of them, she can’t help but point out mistakes she sees in them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That one didn’t have the right lighting.” She pointed at the large painting in front of her. Then she pointed at another one. “And that didn’t have the right color blend and I think a wrong brush was used. You can see the blobby blotches there and it looks weird.” She sighed and felt a bit disappointed for she expecting to see better pieces.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aren’t there any perfect paintings around here?.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her mom just smiled at her and gave her a silly look. “Everything doesn’t need to be perfect, Jisoo-ya. I told you that.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mrs. Park.” A man approached her and gave her a wide smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, Mr. Karavan! It’s so nice to see you again.” She shook his hand as she greeted him. Then she motioned Jihyo to come forward. “This is my daughter, Jisoo.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh! Our future prodigy and curator!” He smiled widely at Jihyo and held out his hand. “It’s an honor to meet you, Ms. Jisoo. I would like to see your works in the future, and then we can work together.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo took his hand and shook it gently. “My mom told me you made a huge piece few years ago. And she said she had a hard time funding it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I heard that from her too.” He chuckled. “She’s good at budgeting. As every curator should be.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“There were others who needed funding, Mr. Karavan. You weren’t the only one.” She chuckled and then her laugh faded down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Both of them went quiet for a moment and looked at each other. Then Karavan let out a heavy sigh and said, “He had the most percentage, didn’t he?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo was clueless and unaware of what they were talking about, so she asked, “Who did?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then someone walked in, dressed so professionally and well that one would look at him and instantly know he is of high class.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had this smirk on his face looking like he was so full of himself. And Jihyo instantly grew so distasteful against him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mr. Chou.” Her mom bowed and Karavan followed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I didn’t expect you two to be this early.”, he said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He did that smirk again and Jihyo was not liking every bit of it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then her mom stood straight and looked at him with a firm stare. “Well, I am the curator and I should be early.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let’s hope it stays that way.”, he chuckled. “Now let’s discuss about it, shall we?” He turned around and headed to the park center, still with that smugly grin plastered on his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo clenched her fists and stared angrily at him. She doesn’t know why but she felt the grim aura all over him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jisoo-ya.” Her mom faced her and smiled. “Go to your friend now, okay? I’ll meet you here in an hour.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Under the tall gate, Sana sat on the glass floor while Jihyo walked back and forth in front of her, looking so angry and irritated.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You look so scary. What’s the big deal about him anyway?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t like him.” Jihyo stomped and kicked the withered petals. “He looked like a monster.” Then she crushed the petals under her shoe, making a crunchy and icy sound. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sana just snorted and giggled. “You’re the one who looks like a monster when you get angry, Ji-tan.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You should’ve seen his face. He looked like this.” Jihyo tried to imitate his ill smile but ended up making a funny face.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Sana just laughed loudly and said, “Enough about that. Let’s talk about the fun stuff. Tomorrow’s the light festival </em>and<em> it’s your birthday. You should be happy.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo sighed and forced out a tepid grin.. “I am happy.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sana stood up and walked in front of her. She leaned close and pointed at her face. Then she made a pouty look.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That doesn’t look like a happy face to me.” She huffed and smiled softly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly, Jihyo felt a small bump against her chest. She doesn’t understand it, but it felt fluttery that it made her stomach turn a little bit. She can feel her cheeks getting warm against the cold air and it slowly crawled up to her ears.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She had always seen Sana smile and she finds each of them really funny in a way that it made her feel happy too.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She had seen her smile when she said something weird. She had seen her smile when they did something hilarious. She had seen her smile when they felt excited about something.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But this time, the way she smiled at her was so different from any of it. Sana was smiling at her now that she feels upset. And she feels that under it was something else too.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Out of embarrassment, she suddenly hugged Sana and held her tight. She doesn’t want her to see her face all red and warm. She felt overwhelmed that she couldn’t hold the fluster breaking away from her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sana hugged her back and smiled. It was quiet for a while then after a few moments, she can feel soft sobs on her shoulder. She tried to pull away but Jihyo just embraced her tight and shook her head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Eh? What’s wrong?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t look at me. You’ll laugh at me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s there to laugh at if you’re crying?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo calmed herself and pulled back. She slowly looked at Sana with her puffy eyes with tears pouring and smearing on her cheeks. With her nose red and stuffy, she couldn’t help but sniff so hard that it made her snort so loudly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sana tried to hold her laugh but she ended up letting out a soft snicker.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re so mean. Now my nose is all snotty.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s not your nose.” She smirked and teased. “You’re also snotty sometimes. So bigheaded.” She reached for her pocket and pulled out her handkerchief then threw it at Jihyo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I think I have the right to be.” Jihyo puffed her chest and let out a proud smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>At the festival.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Outside was a lively parade of lights and fireworks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Which a murderer would think of as a perfect time to blow off a gun to mute its sound.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Stay quiet, okay?.” Her mother whispered as she tried to cover her from upfront. Both of them hid behind the doors of the room where a murder was about to take place.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was that man again with the ugly smile. Beside him was her father. Then opposite to them was Minatozaki, who looked frantic as he shook behind his desk, restrained as he sat there helplessly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo peeked and saw the poor man had his mouth duct taped and he was sweating and bleeding from his head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was repulsed at the sight, yet she still peeked through.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo clutched on her mother’s shirt as she started to shake. Her mother held on to her hand tightly and whispered, “When I say run, just run, okay?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let’s not do this.”, her father said. “It’s useless since his child will still inherit all of it. Let’s just let go of-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shut up. We got this far, and you want to back away? Think of what you’ll get after this. I built this anyway and I’m just getting it back. Remember to dump his body far away from here and you take care of the girl.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But-“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just do it or your family will be in his place.” He gritted his teeth as he pierced through his stares. “And I have yet to say thank you to your wife for handing me the whole art park.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?!“</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then Minatozaki let out a muffled scream as he tried hard to break free from the restraints. Then Chou got annoyed and pulled out his gun and pointed the muzzle against his head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo held on tighter as she anticipated of what will come next.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then at the loud blow of the gun, Jihyo couldn’t help but let out a tight squeal and her mother quickly covered her mouth. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chou turned around and looked to their direction.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What was that?” he squinted to see through the low lights of the room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then he raised his gun towards them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo started to shake more.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was about to pull the trigger when her father pushed him down and kicked the gun away from him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Go!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At that moment, her mother pulled Jihyo and ran.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How about dad?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He knows what he’s doing. He’ll get to us.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly, her mother was pulled away when she got dragged by Chou.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t even think about running away.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She let go of Jihyo and pushed her towards the door and said, “Run Jisoo-ya!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jihyo slowly backed away as she watched her mother break free from his grip and tried to beat the hell out of him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then she quickly sped out the doors and out the building, bumping against groups of people as they parade through the art park with their lanterns and flashing losses.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As she tried hard to get through the crowd, she started to panic and breathe heavily. The dizzying lights distorted her mind and the loud bangs of the fireworks rang sharply in her ear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She shut her eyes and covered her ears as she passed through, not minding the people she bumped into.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ji-tan!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then everything seemed to have gone muffled and silent.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She slowly stopped as she finally made it through the crowd. Then she stood still as she opened her eyes and removed her hands from her ears.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>On the bridge over the frozen lake was Sana waving at her with a red lantern on her hand and telling her to come.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>On one side of the lantern was a faint writing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Home.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then with the widest smile, Sana shouted, “Happy Birthday, Ji-tan!” Then she pointed at the empty space on the other side of the lantern and shouted again, “Your turn to write!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Even for a moment, Jihyo giggled as she felt everything stood still and pictured that happy face she always look for.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then she suddenly felt so sad as she thought this could be the last time she’ll see it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With her eyes watering, she let out a wide smile and waved back at her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jisoo-ya!”, her mother called from a distance. “Let’s go!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then the tears from her eyes rolled down as she stared back at Sana, hopeful of their time together at the festival.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But she can’t.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll come back, Sa-tan!”, she shouted back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Eh? Where are you going?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll be back! Don’t worry!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Promise me, Ji-tan! Let’s light it together, okay?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I promise!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fifteen years later, Jihyo did come back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sana panted heavily as she tried to reach the bottom of the hill, scouring behind the trees and through the snow as she desperately looked for Jihyo.</p>
<p>“Jihyo!” She called once again after numerous times yet still not hearing any sign of response.</p>
<p>She went further down and saw traces on the snow and the broken twigs. Then she saw a faint mark of red on a boulder.</p>
<p>She stepped closer and was repulsed at the sight of blood slowly dripping, still fresh but gradually getting frozen. She was terrified. The agitation started to rise as she feared of what she might see.</p>
<p>“Jihyo!” Her voice cracked as she called one more time, more desperately, in hopes of her calling back.</p>
<p>Her eyes verged with tears as she tried not to think of what might have happened. Her lips started to tremble. Her skin started to get numb. Not because of the cold.</p>
<p>But because of what she fears the most – losing Jihyo.</p>
<p>She finally reached the bottom of the hill and her fear was swept away as it was replaced with something much worse.</p>
<p>“Jihyo!”</p>
<p>She quickly ran towards Jihyo who was lying on the snow, motionless. The side of her face was completely drenched with red, slowly soaking the snow with a pool of blood.</p>
<p>Sana immediately removed her coat as she dropped beside Jihyo. She slowly lifted Jihyo’s head and placed it on her lap as she covered the gash on her head with her coat, instantly drenching it with red as the blood continuously flowed.</p>
<p>Then she heard Jihyo softly mumble, relieving her even at the slightest.</p>
<p>“Jihyo?” Her tears rushed out as she called for her once again. “I’m here now.” Her hands trembled as she brushed her thumb across her cheek and felt the warmth slowly fade. She bit her lip as she tried to deny the reality of the situation.</p>
<p>She can hear her breath slowly shorten as the cold suppress the air around them. Jihyo tried to say something but she felt weak and was slowly slipping away from consciousness.</p>
<p>“You’re going to be fine, okay? They’re coming.”, Sana whispered. “Just please stay awake.”</p>
<p>Jihyo gripped on Sana’s hand so feebly as she softly smiled at her. Her eyes welled with tears as it glinted with relief.</p>
<p>Sana contained her sobs as she cradled Jihyo in her arms and tried her best to keep her warm with her arms wrapped around her. She felt the shivers from Jihyo’s body and fingers and within every second, it gradually slows down.</p>
<p>“Don’t close your eyes, okay?” She pulled Jihyo closer and pressed her lips on her hair and her tears rushed down. She didn’t want to lose hope. “They’re coming…”</p>
<p>Jihyo didn’t want to worry Sana but she can’t do anything. But she wanted to reassure her even when it’s unlikely.</p>
<p>“I’m okay…”</p>
<p>Sana bit her lip as she looked ahead, avoiding Jihyo’s gaze.</p>
<p>Jihyo motioned her to look back and tried to keep her eyes open as she looked back at Sana. But her vision was blurring away. She squeezed Sana’s hand with her weakened grip and smiled softly.</p>
<p>“You’re here…”</p>
<p>Sana couldn’t handle the pain, yet she still smiled back with tears choking her.</p>
<p>She’s just got back someone she lost before so she treasured every moment. Only to lose her once again.</p>
<p>She thought this would be a different turn when she called Jihyo back here in Sapporo. She thought this would be different from before. She thought she could rebuild what they had lost.</p>
<p>Jihyo’s grip suddenly loosened. Then her eyes started to weigh down and she can feel the cold congest in her lungs. Yet with slow breaths, she whispered,</p>
<p>“I came back, Sa-tan…”</p>
<p>Her eyes fell shut and her body went limp and soft.</p>
<p>Sana embraced her still and closed her eyes as she kissed her hair.</p>
<p>“Welcome home, Ji-tan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been a long ride :'&gt; Thank you very very much for reading!<br/>There will be an epilogue :'&gt; But this is the end of the story per se...</p>
<p>Here is the link to access all the covers and bonus edits :'&gt;<br/><a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1kwXh6JP07m-KEh65rOGVgDX5PgiQIZV7?usp=sharing"> Click this! </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>